Dry shouts pierce my broken heart
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: Season zero AU. Yami's life was, at best, an uncertain path of trying to come out of his feelings towards his best friend. But one little puzzle can make much difference, and he figures there is a lot more behind his love than he ever assumed. YY, SJ, BR
1. Furious battle, Shadow Game!

* * *

This story is a bit PWPish, a very random and weird idea I just happened to have. It's an AU of the season zero, since it's so cool and there aren't enough stories for it. There will probably be 27 chapters, one for each episode, but there may also be more, in case I find the episodes too long to write in one chapter, or if I add some plot-fillers in. 

This will be a Yami/Yuugi/Atemu love-triangle, and there will be also probably Puppyshipping and eventual Tendershipping.

* * *

_Chapter one: Furious battle, Shadow Game!_

As the bell rang as the sign of the end of the lunchtime, most students of Domino High headed outside with a rush – boys to play basketball or some other sports and girls to just hang out or whatever. Some girls were even planning to join the basketball game. But not one certain boy with spiky tri-coloured hair and large violet eyes. He sat still behind his desk and was building a castle out of cards on it. At the moment he seemed focused on his job and didn't seem to notice what was going on around him.

"Hey, Yuugi," one of the boys heading outside called for him. Yuugi looked up, and his castle shattered. He sighed quietly to himself, but his classmate continued: "Don't just play by yourself. Why don't you come play basketball with us for once?" he said as he span a basketball on his finger.

"No, that's alright…the team I join would just loose…"

"That's true too." The boy said as he left.

After he was alone again, Yuugi started to put his cards back together to clean his desk.

'I wonder where Yami went…' Yuugi wondered to himself after putting his cards back to a deck-form. 'Did he go with them to play?'

His eyes searched for the desk of his friend. He then noticed that there was something on Yami's desk. A golden small box.

'Rather careless of him to leave that there. Someone might steal it.' he though as he rose. 'I'll just put it back to his bag…' He was about to take the box with his hand, but someone else grabbed it before him.

Yuugi looked up, surprised. He saw a tall blonde with brown eyes. In his right hand was Yami's box that he was currently observing.

"Jounouchi-kun?" he asked softly. Jounouchi was his classmate.

"Yuugi, what are you doing here all by yourself? What is this box anyway? It has weird texture and a weird eye on it."

"It's not mine, it's Yami's. I was just putting it away so nobody would take it. So could you please give it back!" Yuugi said while jumping up to reach the box from Jounouchi, but the taller boy threw it through the air and then hopped over some desks to catch it.

"That's no way to get it Yuugi. Amun(1) will never even look at you if you keep being so soft." Yuugi turned red at his words. Almost everyone knew that he liked Yami in a more-than-friend way, but did Jounouchi have to rub it in his face too? But Jounouchi continued: "I'll guide you on how to become a man. Come on, you want this box back, right? Then come me at all your force!"

"**But I hate fighting and violence!**" Yuugi yelled.

"Aagh! You may not have any guts, but you sure have a loud voice!" Jounouchi said, covering his ears with his hand and the box in his other hand

"Anyway, give back Yami's box!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"That's right. Stop it Jounouchi." Came a new voice from the door of the class. There was a boy about Jounouchi's height, with pointy brown hair and green eyes. His school-uniform jacket was buttoned all the way up to his throat

"Oh, something you want?" Jounouchi said with a cheeky smirk. "First year, a student president reject, clean up member Honda-kun."

"Not a clean up member! I am a beatification member!"

Jounouchi covered his ears again, saying: "Your voice is loud too."

"It's true that I was not elected as student president, but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beatification club member…" his words died down as Jounouchi asked from Yuugi: "By the way, what's in the box?"

"I don't know myself. It's the first time I see it too."

"Aha! So it's a secret of Amun's! Let's have a look!"

"I-I don't think you should—" but Jounouchi had already taken a peek inside the box.

Before Jounouchi could say anything, Honda said: "Listen to people when they are talking!", but then Jounouchi looked in and said dully: "What the? Boring thing…"

Then, the box was then taking out of his hands by someone. This boy was similar-looking to Yuugi, but he was taller, more built, and had narrowed eyes that were a bit darker violet in shade than his.

"Amun!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Yami!" Yuugi smiled, while his cheeks gained a small hue of red.

"Why did you take it off my desk if it is so boring?" He asked from Jounouchi. "Besides, when you're bullying someone, the boring one is you."

"I'm not bullying!" Jounouchi said. "I'm telling Yuugi to act like a man so that he can…"

"That's enough, Jounouchi, I don't want to hear anymore. Do I make myself clear?" Yami said calmly as his eyes send a piercing look in Jounouchi's direction. Just then a girl with long purple, almost blue hair pulled in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon was about to make her way in. She looked surprised.

"Oh, Miho-chan!" Honda exclaimed.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you, Nosaka-san." Yami said.

"Well, you surprised me!" Miho Nosaka said. "The cafeteria lines are so long that I still haven't had lunch…"

"That's not good! I'll get some for you, Miho-chan!" Honda said to her.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Jounouchi said and they both ran out and down the hallway.

"Yuugi, here, I got you lunch." Yami said holding up a bag.

"Oh, thanks Yami." Yuugi said and took the bag. The two then sat together down on their desks, and started to eat. Miho stayed outside the class, waiting for Honda and Jounouchi return

"People always respect you Yami." Yuugi muttered, while they were eating. "Like just now."

"It's merely that I won't let anyone mess with me, and they know it."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save your box…" Yuugi muttered lamely. Yami just laughed.

"No, that's alright. I was being careless, I'm supposed to put it away from sights after class." He said. "I haven't shown this to you before either, right?"

"Nope."

"I'll show you, if you can keep a secret."

"You know I can."

Yami chuckled, and opened the box. There were golden pieces of something inside. They sparkled prettily.

"Wow!" Yuugi exclaimed, taking a few of those pieces in his fingers. "Are these parts of some sort of artwork?"

"Actually, it's a puzzle." Yami said with a slight smile. "I haven't still finished it, so I don't even know what shape it will take."

"Eh? No way! There is a game Great Yami can't solve? I don't believe it!" Yuugi exclaimed playfully. They both laughed together.

"You know how my family originally locates from Egypt, right?" Yami asked. Yuugi nodded. "My father brought this with him when we moved here to Japan. He used to say it's 'something you can see, but have never seen before'. He gave it to me when I was around seven. Said he was palled at trying to solve it anymore. It's a family heirloom, you know."

"Wow…"

"You see how there are these hieroglyphs on this box?" Yami said, pointing at the said texture. "When I was a kid, I used to believe what my father said about them. He said this reads 'the person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted'." Yami finished dramatically with a low, almost spooky voice. Then he threw his head back, laughing. "But of course I no longer believe that, it was rather silly thought anyway. But I'd still like to solve this puzzle."

"I'm sure." Yuugi said, observing the pieces. "It's so pretty too…by the way, even if you don't believe it anymore, what was your wish when you were smaller?"

"Heh, now that one I won't reveal." Yami said, grinning. "It's my very big secret." He finished with a wink.

-

Meanwhile Jounouchi and Honda were making their way to the lunch area.

"Damn, he pisses me off!" Jounouchi said, clearly annoyed.

"Yuugi?" Honda asked

"No, Amun. Although Yuugi does too. Always hiding behind Amun's back, never fighting back on his own. And then Amun says I was bullying him!" Jounouchi said with a frustrated voice. The suddenly, he pumped into someone. A very big someone at that.

"You guys…what was that about bullying someone?" said Ushio, the largest brute in their school, who was also the leader of the Public Moral team.

"Nothing! Stay out of my—ptthhh!" Jounouchi was about to say something rude, but Honda covered his mouth in time, saying: "It's nothing…really." With a little quivery voice.

A moment's smug evilish grin passed on Ushio's face, but then he started to walk away, saying: "Bullying is no good…" with his low voice as he passed the two shorted boys.

"That's right! We understand…" Honda said with respecting voice.

Honda watched after Ushio while the brute walked away. He let out a sigh of relief, before he took his hand off from Jounouchi's mouth. Jounouchi coughed a few times to catch his breath, before saying: "Damn you, I couldn't breath!" angrily.

"Idiot! Don't you know who you were addressing?" Honda asked. Jounouchi gave a confused face. "That was the Public Moral leader Ushio-san. All the school's rules were made by him. He's a really amazing person."

"Keh! I wonder about that. You can't really know anyone's greatness until you test them." Jounouchi said.

"No one right in their mind would never challenge him." Honda said.

Absentmindedly, Jounouchi opened his had from the fist he had been holding. In his now-open hand was a small golden piece with a mysterious eye on it.

"Oh? What's that?" Honda asked.

"Just something I took from Amun's little box just now. I only got a glance at it, but I'm sure it's some kind of puzzle. So with even one piece missing he won't be able to solve it." Jounouchi answered.

"Jounouchi, you've always been a hopeless guy, but now you're _really_ hopeless!" Honda said, making a palled face. "Why don't you listen to your heart's beauty for once, eh?"

Jounouchi merely made a I'll-so-handle-this face, and said: "By the way, weren't you going off to buy lunch?"

"Eh? Uah!" Honda exclaimed with a scare. "Oh no!" he half-yelled, while rushing off.

Jounouchi took a glance at the golden piece in his hand. He squeezed it mildly, before throwing it out of the window he was standing next to. The piece fell into a nearby river.

'I'm so sick of him going around acting like he is better than anyone else. That Amun Yami…I hate people like him.' Jounouchi thought to himself, before taking off himself.

-

The day was starting to turn into an evening when the school was over. Yuugi was about to leave. It had been his cleaning duty day, so he'd stayed later than the others. Yami had went on ahead, because today he was working at the Game Shop that was Yuugi's home. As he left the building, there were many of his fellow students outside, shouting out their morals of work. The Public Moral team members.

'Whoa, the Public Moral team guys? I'll avoid bothering them…' Yuugi thought to himself, while starting to walk away quietly.

"Wat a moment there, you!" Came Ushio's voice. He walked over to Yuugi, while the others were observing. "You're Mutou Yuugi-kun right?"

"Yes." Yuugi answered 'What could he want from me?' he thought.

"Actually there's something I wanted to ask you." Ushio said. "You…aren't you being bullied by some of your classmates?"

"Eh?" Yuugi exclaimed. How could Ushio know about Jounouchi and Honda? He didn't want them to get in trouble because of him…"Nothing like that has happened to me!"

"Hmm…that's just something someone like you would say." Ushio said to that, as Yuugi made a face. "But I must properly investigate this. So don't worry Yuugi-kun. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Eh?!" Yuugi exclaimed. "But I really don't have that kind of trouble so…excuse me!" Yuugi tried to convince Ushio as he took off fast, thinking 'What the heck was that? Weirdo.'

If he would've turned around, he would've been Ushio smirking smugly at his back, while thinking 'Yuugi-kun, With me, Ushio with you, your school-life will be all rose-coloured.'. He really believed he was doing Yuugi a great favour.

-

Yuugi finally reached his home, the Kame Game Shop. As he opened the door, he called: "I'm home—!", but his call was cut short when he saw a rather tall young girl with reddish brown hair standing right next to the door's inner side. She was wearing the Domino High girls' uniform, and was smiling at him.

"Anzu!" he said, surprised. Anzu was another friend of his and Yami's. Although she was hard-headed, she had a good heart and was a good person.

"Heh, it's been so long since I came over to play, I decided to visit you." Anzu said, still smiling. But slowly that smile turned into a smirk. "I would've come another day if I'd known Yami's working today. I'm sure you wanted to be alone with him…"

"Anzu!" Yuugi yelled, embarrassed. Anzu knew about his feelings for Yami, and never missed an opportunity to tease him about it. But he hoped she'd at least _try _to keep her voice down when Yami was so close…

"What, am I not worthy of you time, Mazaki Anzu-san?" Yami, who was now walking over to his two friends, said.

"But of course you're not, Amun Yami-san. Only guys less than 155 cm are allowed to talk to me." The three of them laughed together, even though Yuugi felt kind of lame about Anzu's reference to his lack of height.

"You're late, Yuugi!" came a voice of Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku, the owner of the Kame Games Shop, as the elderly man walked over to the three youngsters. "Oh, you're here too, Anzu-chan? It's been a while, you seem to have grown so much. Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!"

Yuugi hit his forehead with his hand in embarrassment while blushing, Yami was fake-staring at the roof and whistling lightly, and Anzu was just weirdened out by the comment.

But Sugoroku continued: "By the way, Yami, I found this in your bag." He held up the golden box Yami had shown Yuugi earlier at school. "This puzzle, you still haven't given up on it?"

"Of course not. Whoever is going to give up, it's not me." Yami said simply, sounding even a little insulted that Sugoroku would even think such matters.

"Eeeh…it's beautiful, can I have a look?" Anzu said, observing the box in Sugoroku's hands.

"Well, why not. It wouldn't be fair to leave you out of this." Yami said, and Sugoroku handed Anzu the box. She took a quick peek inside. "Golden puzzle, huh…kind of cool." She then handed it to Yami, as it was his.

"But Jii-chan, how do you know about the puzzle?" Yuugi asked, kind of sad that someone had known Yami's secret before him.

"Why, Yami's father told me about it of course." Sugoroku answered. "Always when we were younger Akunamkanon would tell me about his difficulties to solve it…I have to say he threw rather a big part of his life away, spending all of his free-time trying to solve that puzzle. It was I myself who finally convinced him to go out once in a while and have at least a bit of a social life. That's how he met your mother Haruka too, Yami. After they got married and had you, he no longer had so much time to put on the puzzle, so he gave it to you. But in my personal option, you should just give up on it, too, and not throw your life away to it. It's a cursed puzzle, anyway."

"C-cursed…?" Anzu asked, kind of frightened. Sugoroku then suddenly gave a glaring glance towards her, and all the three teens felt shivers run through their backs.

"An archaeological team found the Millennium Puzzle…" Sugoroku began slowly "They brought the Pharaoh's box from the Valley of the Kings, but after obtaining it everyone in the team died mysteriously. They say that when the final one of them died, his last words were…" He gave a rather scary grin, before saying: "Shadow Games."

"Y-Yami, this puzzle sounds dangerous. Maybe you should really listen to Gramps and just give up on it…" Anzu said, nearly shivering by now.

But Yami wasn't really paying attention, instead he was just observing the small golden box in his hands, his eyes calm. "Shadow Games, hm…? Kind of cool…" he muttered to himself.

The look on Sugoroku's face slowly turned serious, as he approached Yami and looked directly up into his eyes.

"Yami," he started. "Even though it might sound intriguing, this puzzle brings nothing but misfortune. Even if keeping it might not kill you, I'd say there is a lot more worse curse on it. Many have tried to solve it their entire lives and failed. And the final result to that was that most of them ended up dying alone. This puzzle can break relationships apart, Yami. You wouldn't be the first one to lose everyone they love because of it, if that were to happen."

Yuugi suddenly felt like the air in the game shop had just turned a lot colder.

-

Later after Yami had finished his working hours, he was lying on his back on his bed, thinking about Sugoroku's words. He hadn't told Yuugi the entire truth about when he had first received the puzzle. When he'd been younger, he had sometimes seen his father building the puzzle in frustration on his desk. The puzzle had always intrigued him in a way he couldn't explain. When he was close to it, it was like the puzzle was calling out for him to solve it. He felt a deep connection to those golden little pieces. Finally he'd begged his father to give it to him. Akunamkanon hadn't at first agreed, but after a small begging, he had given in. However, Yami had had to make a few promises first. Solving the puzzle wasn't allowed to affect his school life or his relationships. He only could work on it when he had nothing better to do. Now he understood why. Akunamkanon had probably known that if Sugoroku hadn't convinced him to get a new grip to his life, he would've never met his wife Haruka and Yami wouldn't have even been born.

"Son? Is something wrong?" came a voice from the door of Yami's room.

"No dad. I'm just fine." Yami lied. His father, Akunamkanon, stepped inside. He was a rather tall and already elderly man in his early sixties. His hair was already rather grey, though it was still dark grey at least. His eyes were gentle violet, like Yami's own.

As Akunamkanon sat down beside his son on Yami's bed, he said: "You're lying. So what's wrong?"

Yami though about his words for a while, before saying: "Dad, do you believe there's a curse upon the Millennium Puzzle?"

Akunamkanon looked taken aback. It was no surprise really. Akunamkanon was an Egyptologist, and had been a rather famous archaeologist in his younger days, where he'd also met Sugoroku in the first place. He was a man of science, and didn't really believe in tales like Pharaoh's curses. "Well, you know _I_ don't think that, but this is not about me, is it? Have you started believing there's a curse on it? Did Sugoroku poison your mind with his tales again?"

Yami's face turned slightly red, always surprised on how well his father knew him.

"Well, he didn't exactly _poison_ my mind, but he told me about how the archaeologists who found it died…" he decided it was better not to mention what else the old man had said. But then Akunamkanon suddenly laughed.

"Died? Now that's just something he must've made up. You see, it was actually _us_ who found the puzzle originally, and you can see we're still very much alive."

Well,_now _Yami was startled and he stood to sit as well. "_You_found it? But why then…what…?" Akunamkanon just laughed again.

"Sugoroku likes to make stories up, you should already know it Yami. The grave we found it from was a challenge to a long-life gamer like Sugoroku and a new gate to past for me, so he solved the clues to get to the Puzzle and I got to keep the treasure. The rest you know." He said "Are you going to give up on a challenge you've been trying to solve for eight years just because Sugoroku told you some weird story? Don't you want your wish to come true?"

"I no longer believe in that, dad. I though you didn't either."

"Oh, really you don't?" Akunamkanon said with a pressuring voice while looking Yami with a piercing look in his eyes. A look that made Yami felt like his father saw directly to his soul.

"Well, okay maybe I do – a little – but dad, it's more like what I'd_like_ to believe. But I've learned that one little Puzzle can't make a difference."

After these words, sadness passed on Akunamkanon's face, and he suddenly looked so much more older that just a couple of seconds ago.

"You're always so serious for your age, Yami. Ever since Haruka died…"

Yami eyes became downcast. His mother, Haruka Kuroki, had died to an illness when Yami had been but four. After that, he and his father had decided to leave their home in Egypt and start over new somewhere without so many memories of Haruka. They had chosen Japan, because it was Haruka's original homeland and they both already knew the language through her. That's how he'd met Yuugi too. They had moved close to Sugoroku in a pure accident, but it had been useful. That way they had been able to get advice on Japanese culture or the other things whenever they needed. Through Sugoroku he'd met Yuugi. At first he hadn't liked the smaller boy, but Yuugi was just too nice and warm to ignore. In the end they'd become best of friends. Yami had always been amazed on how innocent Yuugi could be although he had no other family than his grandpa. Yami had sworn he'd do anything to protect that innocence. And that need to protect had grown into so much more…

Sure he never showed his feelings out to Yuugi, but they were always there. Besided his father, Yuugi was the most important person in his life. He was also thankful to the younger boy, who had taken him out of his sadness caused by his mother's death. That's why he wanted to protect him in any way possible.

Yami was brought away from his thoughts by his father's voice: "You shouldn't let anything you hear affect yourself, Yami. The only thing that matter is how _you_ yourself feel. Never let anyone tell you how to feel or be. Just be yourself." He stood to leave, and walked over to the door. "Listen to your heart, Yami. And don't stay up too late."

Yami stared ahead himself, thinking his father's words for a while. Then, he rose and took a small golden box from his bag and sat down before his desk.

-

Even later that night Yami sat at his desk, trying to complete the ancient puzzle. He was trying hard to fit the two pieces in his hands together, but they didn't fit in. Unknown to him, his father was watching him outside the door of his room.

'He really never gives up on it. Such a stubborn boy our son is, Haruka.' He thought to himself. 'But, people say that the one who will complete the Millennium Puzzle will inherit the so called 'Shadow Games' that were used in ancient times as a ritual to decide fate...I'm not sure whether it's be better if he solved it or not…' he thought after he walked off to his room to get to bed.

Back inside Yami's room, the boy had fallen asleep with his head against the desk and his arms on it.

-

Next day at school lunch, Yami was tired after satying up so late. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Yuugi or Anzu for that matter. Yami told them why he'd stayed up so late.

"There you see, that puzzle is dangerous! Now it's robbing your sleep from you!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Don't be silly Anzu, it was me who decided to stay up. Besides I don't believe in curses."

"But Yami…even if there's not a real curse on it, what if you really do only become antisocial?…I mean even more than now?" Yuugi asked, a little worried and sad. "I don't want to lose you…"

"Hey, hey." Yami patted his head playfully as a comfort. "I promise you it won't happen. We'll always be friends. Right, Anzu?"

"Yup! Always and forevermore!"

Yuugi seemed to cheer up a bit, but then the classroom door opened, revealing Ushio. "Yuugi-kun, could you come over here for a moment?"

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. What did this Public Moral brute want from his Yuugi? If he hurt Yuugi, he'd pay dear…Yami didn't exactly like fighting, but to protect Yuugi from bullies he had to sometimes use strength too, though he usually tried to solve the case by keeping his cool or by acting reasonable.

"Uh…sure." Yuugi answered, wondering what Ushio wanted from him, himself.

"You don't have to go, Yuugi." Yami said. "He's not worthy your time."

"N-no, I'll just go, Yami…I won't be long." he hurried over to Ushio, before the brute would get angry at him or Yami.

Yami looked worriedly after his friend.

-

"Ushio-san, why did you want to see me?" Yuugi asked while he and the Public Moral leader were walking toward the behind of the school building.

"Just come with me, I'm sure you'll be very pleased." The brute led Yuugi to just behind the school.

Yuugi was shocked by what he saw: Jounouchi and Honda lying on the ground badly beaten up, and a group of Moral Public team guys, who apparently had been the ones to do the beating.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yuugi screamed, rushing over to the two beat boy, but Ushio stopped him from going further with his arm. "What do you think, Yuugi-kun?"

"What is this?" Yuugi asked quietly, still in shock.

"I told you, Yuugi-kun." Ushio said. "I told you that I, Ushio, would be your bodyguard. That's why I've been punishing these bullies."

"No…Ushio-san, this is just too cruel!" He made his way to two beat up boys. "Are you alright, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun?"

Jounouchi looked up into Yuugi, and said with a pained voice: "Yuugi…you…are you satisfied?"

"You're wrong! You think I really would ask for something this cruel?"

"Move Yuugi!" Ushio said as he pushed Yuugi away from the boys with just one hand. "We're not done with the punishing."

"Eh?"

Ushio then kicked Jounouchi into his chest. Yuugi was so scared now for his classmates. He walked in front of them and spread his arms, as if to shield them. "Stop it already!" He yelled.

"Well, well Yuugi-kun. Are covering for these guys? You're a pretty strange guy. Now it's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch them! Kick them!" Ushio said.

"There's no way I could do that to my friends!" Yuugi yelled, and although he couldn't hear it, Jounouchi quietly whispered a question: "Friends?"

But Ushio just laughed. "What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies who exploited you."

"That wasn't bullying…" Yuugi said rather quietly. He blushed lightly before saying: "Jounouchi-kun was trying the make me more of a man so that I could impress Yami more."

"Man, you really are a strange guy. Well fine!" Ushio said. Then he continued: "By the way Yuugi-kun, it's time for you to pay up. The total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen?!"

"If you won't pay, I'll beat these guys again. Or maybe that look-alike boyfriend of yours…Yes, I'll teach him the true meaning of pain." Then he left, the other Public Moral guys on his heels.

Yuugi felt tears coming up, as he ran away. He saw Yami hanging out at the front yard of school. The older boy had apparently came to look for him. Yami then noticed him. "Oh, Yuugi, what did that guy wa—" Yami was quit off by surprise when Yuugi ran into his arms and gripped his shirt while crying.

"Yuugi?"

"H-he had b-beat up Jounouchi-kun a-and Honda-kun and if I don't pay him 2-20,000 yen, h-he'll do it again, or c-come after y-you or A-Anzu…"

"Hey, we'll think of something. It'll be alright." Yami tried to comfort his broken crush.

"No…if you tried to do something, he'd just beat you up. This is my problem alone."

Then Yuugi ran back to school and didn't talk to Yami or Anzu the whole day anymore.

-

Later that night, Yami was alone in his room, again building the puzzle. However, he was also wondering what he could do for Yuugi. So far he hadn't had any good thought. He couldn't tell anyone, because Ushio was too big and too strong, and for the same reasons he couldn't do anything himself. He had even counted his savings from allowances, but it was only 1,656 yen.

'I know this is no time for me to just play with this puzzle, but at least it helps me to relax.' He thought to himself. 'But somehow it seems I'm doing better than usual'. His puzzle was already starting to have a form, although pieces were missing. It was no doubt a pyramid, shaped upside-down. He put more pieces to their places, and they fit where he put them. Then finally, there was only one piece missing. Yami was amazed. "I actually did it?! Just one piece more…" he reached for the box, but as he tried to search the last piece with his hand, it wasn't there.

-

Meanwhile, bruised Jounouchi and Honda were walking away from school next to a river. Jounouchi was suddenly remembered what Yuugi had said _"There's no way I could do that to my friends!"_.

'If I give the piece back…maybe…' Jounouchi thought, and jumped into the river, despite Honda's late protests.

-

Yami was rushing to school. Maybe he had left the last puzzle piece there? He had the rest of the puzzle with him so he could finish it as soon as he found the last piece. For once in years, he actually had hope for the puzzle. Maybe his wish would come true as well.

But as he reached school, he came face to face with Ushio. "Yo, Yami-kun." The brute said.

"Ushio-san?"

"Your little boyfriend hasn't paid up. So I'm going to punish him…with you." He dragged Yami behind the school, away from eyes, and started kicking him against the wall. Yami didn't scream once, even though he was hurting.

"Hey!" Jounouchi's voice came. He and Honda had seen Ushio take Yami behind the school from the river, and come to check it out.

"What the? It's the bullies."

Jounouchi then saw Yami lying on the ground on his stomach, badly beat up. He crouched next to the tri-colour haired boy. "Hay, Yami, hang on!" he yelled, calling Yami by his first name for the first time.

"I…I just wanted to wish for happiness…" Yami muttered, in pain. Jounouchi saw the nearly-completed Millennium Puzzle next to him. It had fallen off from Yami's bag. He put the last piece he'd found from the river in Yami's hand and closed the hand into a fist.

"Ushio-san! Up until now I've respected you…" Honda said, and Jounouchi continued for him as he stood up. "You won't get off for free."

"Oh? You think two on one is going to make you win?" Ushio asked with a smug grin. Jounouchi and Honda tried to attach him, but only got beat up first.

As Yami heard the voices from the beats, he remembered Yuugi's earlier question: _"Even if you don't believe it anymore, what was your wish when you were smaller?"_

'My wish to the puzzle was…I want happiness. True happiness. Couple more of friends who I, Yuugi and Anzu could trust…we could go to arcade after school…or have a big slumber party when dad's working late…that's my wish…'

Ushio had now beat Jounouchi and Honda enough, and was about to leave, saying: "This happens to those who defy me! Remember that!" he walked away, laughing. Honda and Jounouchi had fallen unconscious on the ground.

Yami then felt something in his hand. He opened it and saw a golden small piece. "This is…?" it was the last piece of Millennium Puzzle. He reached for the puzzle that was lying next to him, and put the piece in it's place. The puzzle started to glow. Then everything went black for Yami.

-

Ushio who had been walking away, heard a deep voice saying: "So…it's game time." The next thing Ushio knew was that he was hanging in a rope somewhere high above the river. "W-what's this?!" He yelled to nobody. But then he looked up and saw a shadowy figure. The golden necklace around the person's neck started to glow and brought a light to the figure. It was Yami. However Ushio didn't seem to notice that Yami seemed taller and more muscular. His eyes and the tips of his hair had turned into crimson colour, and on his face was a wicked smirk.

"You bastard, Yami!"

"Yo, Ushio-san." Yami said with a voice different from his usual one. It was much deeper. "I've got what you want right here."

"What? You have the money? Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through all that. Anyway, just hurry and hand it over!" Ushio yelled, no longer even caring where he was.

"Giving it so easily is boring."

"What?!"

"How about playing a game with me?"

"Game?"

"Also it's not a normal game." The new Yami said. "It's a Shadow Game."

"Ha, sounds interesting! I, Ushio have never lost no matter what game! I'll take you on!"

"Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go." The not-Yami jumped from where he was standing at the roof, and laying out cards on the roof in the middle of himself and Ushio. He and the brute were now in the same highness.

"The rules are simple." The not-Yami said. "We flip over these cards, person goes up by the value of the card they draw…and the other goes down. The one who makes it to the top first wins the prize."

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll go first." Ushio said before drawing a card near to him. "10 of Diamonds! Well, Yami you better prepare yourself." He counted the steps he took towards the top to ten. The new Yami then draw a card, his smirk never vanishing. "I've got 10." He said, holding up a Jack.

"What?!" That put the not-Yami head two steps.

Ushio drew again. "2 of Spades. How is that, I'm catching up!" He said. Yami was lowered slightly.

"We can't leave it like that, can we…" The new Yami picked up another card. "Queen of Spades."

"What was that?" Ushio said before he was jerked lower.

"3 of Diamond." He said when he picked up a card.

"9 of Hearts" Yami said.

"6 of Clubs." Ushio continued.

"Jack of Spades." Yami said. This continued for a while, until Ushio was almost at the end of the line.

"What's wrong Ushio-san? Nothing left? With one step I'm at the top." The different Yami said, still smirking wickedly.

"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around!" Ushio said with an irritated and frustrated voice. He then picked up a card.

"J-joker?" He said, shocked.

"Too bad, Ushio-san. The Joker is a miss. My turn." The different Yami said.

"What?! Don't screw with me! You planned this from the start didn't you?!" Ushio yelled.

Yami bent down, picking the last card. "Ace of Diamonds. It's my victory."

"Shut up!" Ushio yelled, before he started climbing up the building, hanging in the rope.

"You're breaking the rules? Doing such a thing, something terrible will happen to you." The new Yami said.

"Quiet!" Ushio yelled. He tried to punch the new Yami, but he dodged it.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules."

Ushio still tried to take the money, but it turned out to be a deck of cards. "What's this, this isn't money."

"The Door of Darkness has opened." The not-Yami said as a third eye started gloving in his forehead.

"What the…?" Ushio had time to say before he started to fall.

"Shadow Game bring out a persons true nature. You will be swallowed by your own greed." The not-Yami said.

"What…? It's fine. It's not like I will really die." Ushio said as he was falling towards the water in the river. Suddenly a monster with three heads came out of the water, and Ushio fell into its mouth, screaming in fear.

The not-Yami got off the roof and went back to the beaten up two boys. 'Jono and Hondo are tough. They can take care of themselves.' He thought before leaving.

-

That next morning Yuugi and Yami walked into school hearing heated whispers on how Ushio-san had got hospitalised due an unknown reason. The two boys were relatively happy that Ushio was no longer going to bother them. Yami was extra happy, having finally completed his Millennium Puzzle. He now wore it around his neck, hanging it in a rope. Although he was weirdened out by the fact that the last thing he remembered from last night was getting beat up by Ushio, and then waking up in his bed in the morning, he didn't think it was very important right now. They then came across Jounouchi in the hallway.

"Yo, Yuugi, Yami."

"Oh, good morning, Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi greeted. Yami just nodded, giving the blonde a small smile.

"Yami, I took your example, now I've got something secret I treasure too. But I can't show it to you two."

Yami's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"My treasure is friendship. We can see each other, but the friendship itself can't be seen." 'What is with me today? Why am I saying these embarrassing things?'

But both Yuugi and Yami's faces spread into smiles.

"A-anyway, the class is about to start!" Jounouchi said, embarrassed by himself, and started to run away, but dropped his shoe while doing so. Yuugi quickly rushed after him, and took his shoe, calling: "Jounouchi-kun, you forgot your shoe!"

"Call me Jou!"

"'Kay, Jou!"

Yami was still smiling as he rushed after the two. Maybe it was possible for one little Puzzle to make a difference after all. Even if it was just a little one.

* * *

Phew! This was hard to write. Its probably the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me a long time because we had tests at school and so I only at first had a few hours a day to write it. I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors. 

Send me comments people! And make me write this till the end, I want to write another story to an end that's not a one-shot!

(1) A last name I picked out for Yami. It's one way to spell a name of one Egyptian god, I think.


	2. Devil Gamer, trap from Hell!

* * *

I got four comments in just one day? Now that's my new score. 

**rose fireheart**: Oh, I'm continuing. I'm rather determined to make this story till the end. But we'll have to see if that happens.

**Nikki**: Really, you think so? How nice! Here's the update, and you'll see sone of the Spirit/Yuugi action here!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: Thanks! I actually didn't at first think of a threesome either, but it came into my mind and I thought it would be interesting. And I'm really going to need that luck (Must. Not. Give. In. To. Laziness…).

**Arbitrary Doom**: Thanks for the comment, I'm glad you like it!

**detective1412**: I'm glad you like it so much. Here's my update! And thanks a bunch for the fave!

Keep sending me your comments! You have no idea how happy they make me!

* * *

"What?! You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle?" Sugoroku exclaimed at Yami during dinner. Yami was staying for the night at the Mutou household, since his father was again working late. Yami didn't answer, just continued to eat with Yuugi following his example. "Unbelievable! Since it was discovered, not one person has been able to solve it." 

'Sure, since me and dad are pretty much the only ones who have tried.' Yami thought, but said nothing. But then Sugoroku put his hand on Yami's forehead, as if to feel his temperature. Now Yami looked up. Seeing his grandfather's gesture also got Yuugi's attention: "Jii-chan?"

"Yami, have you changed somehow? Like, are you suddenly feeling smarter or stronger?" Sugoroku asked.

"Not really…why?" Yami asked, confused.

"The glyphs carved in the box where you used to store this said 'Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power'."

"Oh, I know!" Yuugi exclaimed then. "We made some new friends at school! Is that it?"

It was true, Yami thought to himself. After Jounouchi, or Jou as he wished to be called had befriended the two of them, they had sort of formed a new, bigger group. He and Yuugi hadn't of course wanted to leave Anzu out, so she had been introduced to Jou better and added into the group. Through Jou, Honda had joined in too, and the brunette had also insisted that they'd take Nosaka Miho inside the gang too. Miho was already one of Anzu's friends, so it hadn't been a problem. Now the six of them were always hanging out together. Yami didn't hold grudges towards Jou or Honda, because despite what people may think, he wasn't really one to hold them for long. Sure he had at first been a little observant on the two, in case they were doing this just to get something from him or Yuugi, but after a while he'd noticed that really wasn't the case. He had even caught Jou apologising to Yuugi with all he had once (something damaging to his manly pride), and Honda defending the small boy from other bullies (something damaging his ideals as a beautification member). They got along with Anzu too, and Miho was also nice, so…really, Yami felt happier with his life than for ages.

"F-friends?" Sugoroku asked out loud, clearly confused. 'No, that can't be all.' The old man thought to himself. '"Dark knowledge and power", just what is that? I just hope nothing bad happens…'

* * *

_Chapter two: Devil Gamer, trap from Hell!_

The school day was over at Domino High. Jou was stretching his arms while still sitting at his desk, happy that the day was over. Yuugi and Yami were about to leave, and they passed him.

"Hey, you two. You wanna stop somewhere on the way back home?" Jou asked them.

"Sure! Ne, Yami?"

"Why not, we don't have much homework today and dad's still at work anyway."

"Oh geez, Yams. Loosen up a little." Jou said with a tired voice. Yami just chuckled. "So, where do you want to go?"

"We could go to that new place that's just opened – Burger World." Unnoticed by the three boys went an intense look Anzu gave their direction when Yuugi said this. "Their hamburgers are famous for their deliciousness." Yuugi finished.

"Sure, let's go!" Yami said with a smile.

"Wait a minute there, you guys." The three boys turned to look up into a brunette with pointy hair and green eyes, whose school-uniform jacket was buttoned all the way up to his throat.

"Oh, it's the first year, a student president reject, clean up member Honda-kun." Jou said cheekily.

"Not a clean up member, a beautification member!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Yami asked with a little bored voice.

Honda didn't seem to hear, he instead just said: "You know that stopping on the way home is against the school rules!"

Just after he'd said these words, girl with long purple, almost blue hair pulled in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon rushed to them. "I want to check out the Burger World." Nosaka Miho said with an excited smile.

Honda's attitude changed as soon as she said these, and was now eager to go himself. Yami had to keep himself from snorting. Honda was a nice guy, really, but when it came to his desperate crush on Miho, he was totally hopeless.

"Hold on, everyone." They all turned to face Anzu, who had a strange smile on her face for some reason. "Did you say Burger World?" she asked. Yuugi smiled.

"You want to come too, Anzu?" he asked.

"Don't joke! I heard the food in there was horrible! Really! I heard people got sick on the grand opening day. You definitely shouldn't go!" Everyone gave Anzu confused looks. That was totally different from what they had heard about the new burger place. But Anzu continued: "Besides, didn't the teacher say that a villain broke out of the prison?"

"Oh, that's right!" Yuugi exclaimed, remembering it now. "A big villain! The whole town is in panic because of the escape!"

"What the?" Jou asked. "You scared? Get some guts, Yuugi."

"But I heard he had a pistol and all…"

"Jou, sometimes being careful doesn't mean being scared. You should keep that in mind." Yami added, defending Yuugi.

Anzu left the classroom, sighing in relief as she went outside the classroom door. Jou noticed this, and remembered something: "Hey, hasn't Anzu been acting a little strange lately?"

"Now that you mention it, it's been a while since she walked home together with us." Yuugi said thoughtfully. Yami nodded as thoughtfully.

"Could it be that she might be doing 'dating for pay'(1) or something?" Jou asked thoughtfully. Shock filled Yuugi and Yami's faces.

Honda joined the discussion: "What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!"

"Th-that's right, Anzu would never do something like that!" Yuugi yelled.

"But there has been rumours some girls here have done that for a pocket money…" Jou said with a wondering voice.

Miho was thinking about this really hard. Could Anzu really be involved with something like 'dating for pay'? What if she had some kind of unexpected taste for old guys? Miho was becoming crazy with these thoughts. She quickly excused herself and rushed after Anzu, secretly following her.

"Just wait, Anzu! Miho's going to save you from the hands of old men!" she said with determined voice to herself, before continuing to follow Anzu.

-

The next day at school, Jou was telling everyone about the newest game in the arcade he'd played: "It's so hard that I can't even clear the first level! You guys should try it!"

"Let's go to test it now!"

"Sounds fun, Miho wants to come too!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed. But Anzu gave a hard look towards her friend's direction, remaining her by saying her name.

"Ah, that's right…sorry, I can't come today." Miho said with a little disappointed voice. Anzu was about to leave the class, but before she did she said: "We're going to be pretty busy for a while, so don't tempt us. So, let's go now, Miho." Anzu opened the classroom door, and Miho rushed after her, saying her goodbyes.

"Apparently Miho has become Anzu's fellow for 'dating for pay'. The world is becoming so horrible." Jou said with a smirk.

"J-Jounouchi, Miho-chan would never do that! Take it back, or else I'll cut your guts out here!" Honda yelled with frustration.

"That's right, Jou. That's kind of mean." Yami said, his voice calm as ever.

"You guys are so naive. Didn't you know?" Jou said then. "The lunch Anzu bough today was the top level bentou that we haven't had once! In other words, she must have money!"

Now Honda was really shocked. Could it really be possible for his Miho-chan to do something like 'dating for pay'? If she did, he might have a chance too…no, he was just a high school student, he couldn't compare with some rich old guy. He quickly excused himself and rushed after Anzu and Miho, secretly following them.

'Found them!' the thought with determination. 'Miho-chan, you've got to open your eyes! I'll…I'll save you!' he continued to follow them.

-

Yet another day at Domino High was over. Jou was asking Honda if he wanted to play basketball, since they hadn't done it for a while, but Honda said he was a little busy today. This time he, Miho _and_ Anzu left somewhere together.

"Hey…you're not going to say that Honda-kun is also dating someone for money, are you Jou?" Yuugi asked after the half of their little group had left.

"No! That's possible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously."

"I don't think Honda would do something like that. He seems pretty attached to Miho, anyway." Yami said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, Jou, can't you take this a little more seriously? Those three are acting really strange!"

"There's only one way to find out what they're doing anyway." Yami said, grabbing his bag. "We follow them."

So they did. It went well until Anzu almost noticed them, apparently having felt someone coming. She hadn't seen them, luckily, since they hid behind a commercial bear statue. The two girls and one boy stepped inside from glass doors, and the rest three boys were shocked, they were at the Burger World!

The doors opened again, and the three rest of their group were posing there, wearing clothes that were apparently the Burger World working uniforms. "Welcome to Burger World…!" they started saying, but after noticing who their customers were, they froze. Their friends merely had their eyes wide in confusion.

After he regained his voice, Jou asked: "You guys, what are you doing here?"

Anzu was in such fright she had lost her voice. They had never been supposed to find out, especially Jou! He was the number one big mouth who couldn't keep secrets!

"Hey, say something!" Jou demanded. Yami and Yuugi were yet to regain their voices.

"W-what are you saying?" Honda said, now turning around to face the three. "Can't you tell?! It's a part-time job! We earn living through the beauty of hard work and sweat!"

"Honda, you of all people should know that working is against the school rules, shouldn't you?" Yami asked, having finally recovered from the most shock.

"Yeah! And you are the one always talking about following the rules and stuff!" Jou exclaimed.

"Don't speak about it!" Honda yelled. "I…I also was troubled…I thought about the whole meaning…however…"

"Miho asked him to stay." The blue haired girl said with a smile.

'So that's what _that_ was all about.' Yami thought with a sweatdrop.

Then a man with short red hair pulled into a ponytail walked over. He was also wearing the Burger World worker uniform, and apparently he was the boss of Honda, Miho and Anzu, as he said: "Hey, hey, you guys. They are customers, right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

-

A little while later the three were sitting in a table, Jou on one side and Yami and Yuugi on the other.

"Hey…I think us coming here made them embarrassed. And Anzu seems mad…" Yuugi muttered with shame.

Jou snorted: "Serves her right. It's their fault for keeping this secret."

Anzu then came serving the food – three burgers and three drinks. "Sorry to have kept you waiting!" Anzu said with an angry voice. "At this restaurant we put plenty of ketchup on burgers." She said, squeezing ketchup out of bottle on their food. She wrote the words 'I won't forgive you if you blab' with the ketchup.

"Anzu…"

"Anzu, you!"

"Well, now that you know about my job, there's no reason to keep this hidden anymore. I'm saving money. When I graduate I'll go to America." Anzu said, now smiling.

"America?"

"I'm going to study dancing in New York. It's my dream. Don't laugh!"

"O-of course we won't laugh!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Yeah Anzu." Yami added. "I'm proud of you. I didn't think you had something like this in you."

"Relax Anzu. We're not going to blab. And if I do blab, I'll buy ten thousand of these burgers from you." Jou finished. "But you know, these hamburgers are all ruined with ketchup! And we should pay for them?!"

"Don't worry, it's on me." Anzu said, leaving for work.

A few moments passed as the three boys ate. Then Jou noticed that a rather old man was talking with the Burger World owner, Anzu, Miho and Honda. They all had rather serious faces.

"Hey, look! Something appears to be happening."

-

"No way! Escaped convict!" Miho exclaimed as the police chief had explained the situation. Anzu covered her friend's mouth, so that her screams wouldn't be heard by the customers. They mustn't cause unnecessary panic.

"S-so you're saying the convict might be here in this restaurant?" The boss asked from the chief.

"Yeah. There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area." The chief explained, as Jou, Yuugi and Yami sneaked closer to listen.

"U-um, what does the culprit look like?" The boss asked. The chief showed up a photograph of a man with spiky multicoloured hair. The three workers and their friends looked at the restaurant side, but no one there seemed to look like the runner. The chief however explained the runner was a master of disguise, and was hardly shown without any disguise. Checking the customers wouldn't be wise either, because the convict had a pistol. He had the upper hand that way. The boss then asked if the runner had any other special characteristics.

"Three days ago, when stealing jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard." The chief said. "The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton. That might have left a mark."

"If so, let's use that as our advance." Anzu said, looking at the toy cars that came with the hamburgers.

-

Honda, Jou, Yami and Anzu put the cars rolling on the floor, and pretended to be trying to gather them while really checking out the customers' legs. Miho was scared even watching them, while Yuugi was amazed on how brave they all were.

Anzu then went over to a smoking, rather big man that seemed to work in business. She was telling him not to put his legs on the table, where he was currently resting them. While pretending to move his legs, Anzu checked out his calf too, but found nothing. However, the man wasn't happy about this action: "What are you doing, you bitch!" he yelled. The boss came over, apologising and explained there was a situation going on. But the business man just yelled: "Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you doing?!"

The chief came up, showing his cop mark. The business man calmed down, although he was shocked that he was dealing with a police. The chief then apologised to everyone, explaining why they'd have to check out their legs. There were many reactions, many of them confused, scared or even angry. But one teenager with sunglasses and a hat seemed only intrigued by these news.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Jou then asked the chief.

"Yes, actually…In prison he was once sent to hospital due his great allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergic to eggs? Oh, if that's true, then if the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them, you see."

'What?! There's egg in the hamburger?! Now that I think about it, my body feels…' one of the customers thought. The chief then walked over to him, having seen him getting pale. It was that earlier apparent teen. The teen tried to run and escape, but the chief caught him, saying: "Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!". A wig and the hat had fallen off the thief's head, and now he was recognisable to everyone.

"First call an ambulance!" Tasaki Tetsu yelled. "Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

"Idiot, that was a lie." Anzu said.

"What?!"

"Our burger is one hundred percent wheat flour."

Tasaki Tetsu cursed in anger, and still tried to struggle away, accidentally falling the boss. But then he noticed something strange, there was a bruise in the boss' calf!

A couple of days ago, he had heard from the radio that another thief had escaped the prison too and robbed banks, but the police had always thought it had been him to rob those places. Then this had to be…

"This is the culprit! It's this man!" The chief tried to take him away from the boss, but Tetsu hung onto the back of the red haired man's shirt, and the material ripped, revealing a purple spider tattoo on the man's back.

"The Yellow Spider, Jirou!" Tetsu exclaimed.

The so-called boss, now Jirou, rose in fury and quickly grabbed the pistol Tetsu had hiding under his coat and in his belt. The he suddenly grabbed Anzu, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and pointing the gun on her head.

"Move even little and she's dead!" he threatened.

"You're…" Tetsu started, with the chief who was still holding him as a prison in his hold finished: "…The Yellow Spider Jirou?"

Jirou chuckled evilly: "Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town." He then looked at Tetsu. "Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognise you in glance. We were partners in the past, after all(2). I was also able to tell which places you were going to rob. Unlike you, I'm different from the before. And yes, I was the one who robbed the Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!"

Testu then realised: 'That's right! Both times before my robberies, I ate burgers here! He took advance of my habit?! I'm such an idiot!'

"Everyone get down!" Jirou then demanded. The chief crouched with Tetsu, and the customers got down of their seat too and to their stomachs.

"Anzu…" Yuugi muttered, scared for his friend. Yami who was lying beside him and Miho, put an arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

Jirou then took the hair-ribbon that was included in the Burger World waitress uniform from Anzu's head, and covered her eyes with it, saying: "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared that they can't even scream." He then led Anzu away to one of the tables and sat both her and himself down to it, never lowering his gun.

"So…someone bring me what I demand." He said. He then took his sight to Yuugi. "You gutless-looking kid, you do it."

'Yuugi!' Yami thought in horror.

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move." Jirou continued his demands. "Anyone that moves gets this…" he shot with the gun into the air, causing the fright in people grow even more. Everyone closed their eyes thigh.

"First, bring me alcohol and tobacco. When I came here I had to quit all my old hobbies like drinking and smoking…But now in reverse, I suddenly feel free!"

Yuugi was about to rise to do as Jirou demanded, but Yami's grip around him tightened.

"Yami, you have to let me go…otherwise he'll hurt Anzu and the others." Yuugi said with a quiet voice.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll surely come back. I'll…I'll be brave." Yuugi rose and went to get what Jirou was demanding. He was taking them to him on a round tray. Although his legs trembled, he just kept going. He put the tray on the table, but he couldn't make his legs move again. He couldn't walk away!

"Who said…" Jirou said furiously. "…you could stay!" he slapped Yuugi across the face.

'Yuugi!' Yami thought desperately. Suddenly he felt his consciousness fade.

-

The slap made Yuugi's back hit the table on the other side of the corridor. He closed his eyes in pain, but then suddenly he felt a strong, warm arm around his shoulders. He opened his eyes to meet warm crimson ones.

'Yami?!' He thought.

"Come." Yami started to gently lead him towards the table where Anzu and Jirou were sitting. Hearing his voice, Yuugi realised: 'That voice…it's not Yami's. Although it's brimming with his usual confidence, it's deeper than his. Then who is this person? What does he want from me?'

"Those who manhandle my precious Heba will suffer. However I like letting a chance decide it." the Yami look-alike said.

'Heba? What does that mean?' Yuugi thought, confused.

The not-Yami led him to sit across Jirou and Anzu, never taking his arm from around his shoulders. Yuugi just now realised how close the guy was holding him, and turned red in the face. He could even feel the guy's rather toned muscles against his arm through the leather shirt the guys was wearing.

"You, who said you could stand up, let alone sit here?!" Jirou yelled in fury.

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner." The not-Yami said. "It's game time."

'Who is this guy?' Both Anzu and Yuugi had this thought in their minds. And why was he challenging this dangerous thief into some game?!

"Oh, game?" Jirou asked. "I guess I'm interested in it for a bit." He took a tobacco into his mouth before continuing: "In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it'll be no ordinary game." The Yami-look alike said. "It's a Shadow Game, a game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds interesting! What's the rules?"

"There's just one rule. That is, out of our ten fingers all are not to move except the one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

'What the hell is the point in this?' Yuugi asked, shivering in fear. The shiver apparently didn't go unnoticed by his holder, since the hold seemed to tighten even more, and he heard a whisper: "Don't worry. I'm handling this." For some reason, Yuugi felt a little better.

"If that's the case, then of course it's my pointing finger." Jirou chose, having not heard the whisper. "It's the finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Ok. Then I'll choose this finger." The not-Yami held up his thumb.

'What can he do with one thumb?' Jirou thought, starting to pour alcohol that had been brought to him from the bottle into a glass. 'I'll send you to the other world in a second.'

"After the game starts, you can do whatever you like. Even pull the trigger." The not-Yami explained.

'What, is he crazy?!' Yuugi thought in fear.

"So, let's go…Game Start!"

Jirou pointed the guy with his gun, saying: "One second and it's a Game Over!"

The not-Yami opened the lighter that Yuugi had also brought. "Oh, that's right, it hasn't been lit yet." Jirou said, thinking: 'I'll let him use his thumb to light the tobacco, then I kill him.'

The not-Yami indeed lit the tobacco, but then he said: "This lighter…you can have it." he dropped the lighter and it fell on Jirou's hand that was holding the alcohol bottle. "I'll leave it there."

Jirou noticed that something was going on.

"That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol."

'I…I can't move! If the lighter falls, the alcohol will light, and then my body would…' Jirou thought, now rather scared and shocked. The alcohol had fallen down from the glass and the table, down to his legs and pants.

"I'd like you fire your gun now. The recoil would drop the lighter." The not-Yami said. He rose, with Yuugi following the example. The guy's grip around his shoulders was thigh as ever. The not-Yami gripped Anzu's hand and started leading her away with them.

Then suddenly, Jirou realised. He could just put the gun away, then take the lighter off! So he did, but then he noticed the not-Yami and Yuugi standing before him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." The not-Yami said.

'There's…there's a third eye in his forehead!' Yuugi thought in shock.

"The Shadow Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule-breakers, its destined to be a punishment game."

Jirou was furious. "You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" he pointed them with his gun, that was still soaked in the alcohol.

"The door of darkness has opened." The not-Yami said. The eye in his forehead seemed to get larger and Jirou accidentally fired his fun. The gun's fire got into the alcohol and seemed to swallow him.

The not-Yami then looked down to Yuugi's eyes. Anzu had been led safely to the side.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." The not-Yami said. Yuugi noticed that his sharp eyes were filled with tenderness, love and something else…deep and utter sadness and longing. He blushed under that gentle gaze.

"It's alright…you did it to help…" Yuugi muttered. "But who are you?"

The other looked taken aback. He blinked: "You've noticed I'm not your friend?"

"I've known Yami for a long time…you're taller than him and you eye-colours are different…"

A small smile came upon the other's face.

"You're a smart little one…like always." He then took Yuugi's hand into his both hands, and kissed his index finger tenderly. In seconds, Yuugi's face turned three different shades of red.

"Right now, I can't reveal my identity to you. I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety. The less you know, the less danger you are." The not-Yami. "Until we meet again, my beloved Heba."

He blinked, and suddenly he was slightly shorter and his eyes were back to violet.

"Yuugi? Wha…" Yami said with a confused and dazed-out voice. Then he looked down to their hands, and quickly unhanded Yuugi's hand.

'What the hell? One moment I'm lying on the floor and the next I'm holding Yuugi's hand?! Just what is going on here?'

He then noticed Jirou the Yellow Spider yelling for help, and for someone to put the fire out.

"Has he totally cracked?" He asked Yuugi. Yuugi was pulled out of his trance and said: "Yeah…I guess he has."

-

A few days later, it was announced that Burger World was to be closed at least for a while. Yami, Yuugi and Anzu were walking to meet Jou at the town.

"So you quit working?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, if I kept working the time I could with you guys would lessen."

"That's thoughtful of you, Anzu." Yami said with a smile that Anzu returned.

'But I wonder, who was the one who saved me? The owner of that deep voice?' Anzu thought.

'I wonder who that guy really was. And why did he help me?' Yuugi was thinking to himself. He held up his hand, staring at his index finger where the guy had kissed him. 'And _why_ did he do _that_?' he looked up to Yami 'I've been in love with Yami for years, but nothing's never really happened until now. That guy…somehow he is Yami, but isn't. And I wonder why'd he call me Heba?'

He was brought away from his thoughts, when they heard Jou's voice: "Hey! You're late!" They reached him as Jou continued: "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop! I hear it's delicious!"

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Yami had just said those words, as the glass doors to the beef place opened, revealing Miho and Honda, now dressed in what was apparently the beef noodle shop uniform.

"Welcome…!" they greeted, but then again noticed who their customers were.

"Y-you guys are still doing that?" Jou asked.

"But…but…I want new clothes!" Miho tried to explain herself.

"I…I…will fall as far as needed, as long as I'm with Miho-chan!" Honda yelled determinedly.

The rest four sighed tiredly.

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: Eh? We're getting a new classmate? And he's the son of the Kaiba Corporation's owner?!

Yami: For some reason, I think he's bad news.

Jou: He's hot though…and for some reason I feel really attached to him! Like I've known him before somehow! Arghh! Just what is going on?!

All three: Next time! _Clash! The strongest monster_! Don't miss it!

* * *

(1) "Dating for pay" is a milder saying for "teenage prostitution" 

(2) I'm not sure whether Tetsu the Hedgehog and Jirou the Yellow Spider were partners or not, but Jirou seemed to know Tetsu pretty well, so I just suspected they might've been.

You may have noticed I cut off all the shots about the prisoners before the incident with our heroes. I just didn't find them very important to the plot, since I was able to explain everything later, anyway.

I wanted to add that nice preview, since I love them in animes. Too bad they've mostly been edited when the series are dubbed…

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Clash! The strongest monster

* * *

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry this is late! I have no excuse, except that I was feeling really insecure about this chapter. Kaiba was difficult. I hope I've written him and this chapter well enough. I had a lot of struggles. 

**ONIX-21**: Thanks! No, I really am not quick at updating, the fact I got the second chapter up so fast was close to a miracle. I'm glad you like it so much. Here's the update! Shamise: Actually he won't…at least for a _loooong_while. And thanks!

**Yugixyamiyaoilover**: I'm glad you like it. And so he is XD.

**Akuno Hikari**: You're very welcome! My pleasure!

**detective1412**: Thank you. You'll see Kaiba in this chap, so go figure it out!

**DarthAnimus**: Thanks. That's the reason I'm writing this. You'll see Seto and his hair about…right now!

* * *

_Chapter three: Clash! The strongest monster_

* * *

"Duel Monsters?" Jou asked. 

"Yup! It started becoming popular when I was in third grade." Yuugi explained about a new game to his blonde friend. "It's started to become popular at other schools too."

"We've played it for years." Yami added.

"Pretty!" Miho exclaimed at the pictures in the cards that were laid on Yuugi's desk.

"There's thousands of types!" Yuugi explained.

"That many?" Anzu asked.

"So…how do you play with these?" Jou asked, observing some cards in his hand.

"Well, it's basically a battle card game." Yami explained. "The defence and attack points are written on the cards, right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on a field like this one." On Yuugi's desk was also set something what resembled a map a bit. It had many different kind of areas, like water, grass, sand, forest and even a volcano.

"It seems fun." Anzu commented.

"Really?" Jou asked. "I don't like these kinds of childish games."

They heard light laugher as Honda came over. Unusual from his ordinary get-up was that he was wearing a white sign around himself that said: 'Strong beautification week'. "You don't mean 'childish game', you mean 'game where you have to use your head'." The beautification member said cheekily.

"Honda, what's that supposed to mean?" Jou asked with a little irritated voice, while approaching his fellow.

"You heard me, no secret meanings there."

"You bastard…!"

Anzu then walked over to the two quarrelling boys, pointing to Honda's sign: "By the way, what's with that get-up?"

"Oh this?" He pointed towards Yuugi's desk. "These cards are popular right now, aren't they? With such a collection item there will be those who will obtain rare cards through unjust means."

Yami's eyes flashed dangerously, even thinking someone doing things like that.

"Really, just to get these cards?" Anzu asked, rather confused why someone would bother.

"There are people in America who come here just to buy one certain card." Yuugi smiled. "Jii-chan is also a maniac for them."

"That's exactly it!" Honda exclaimed. "I, as the part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards."

"Hey, hey!" Jou called, looking bored. "That's not really a 'beautification' person's job, right?"

Honda then started babbling about how cleaning dirt wasn't the only job of beautification members and how that was a job not many were chosen to, until their homeroom teacher interrupted him.

"Today, let's begin by introducing a transfer student." The teacher began the lesson. "Please come in."

The classroom door opened, revealing a tall brunette boy with cerulean blue eyes and neatly combed hair. His school uniform was buttoned all the way up to his throat, in a way similar to Honda's. In his hand he carried a school bag.

"He's hot." Yami heard Jou, who was sitting on the seat beside him, mutter with bit dreamy voice, leaving Yami gagging at him dumfounded.

"I thought you were straight." He said after regaining his voice.

"Nope, I'm bi." Jou grinned.

Then the teacher introduced the boy: "He is Kaiba Seto-kun."

His name caused some mutters in the class crowd, about how the name Kaiba must be from the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation, to which the teacher answered that yes, Seto was the heir to the company.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba said with a smile.

"You may sit next to Jounouchi." Shock came over Jou's face as he turned rather red and shakily held his hand up, as Kaiba Seto walked over to his other side, with Yami sitting on the other. As the brunette reached Jou, he suddenly started looking at him rather intensively.

"I-it's you…"

"Huh?"

"No, nothing. Nice to meet you, Jounouchi." Kaiba said, offering his hand.

"Likewise, but call me Jou." Jou said, grasping the new kid's rather pale hand. Just as he did, a strange vision filled his mind.

_**It was so very late and he was exhausted. He had had to work so late today. He was so tired that it was good that he was able to walk. It wasn't really his day. He hadn't had time to eat lunch or dinner**__**nor**__** see his lover today. **_

_**He finally reached the door of their shared room. He opened it, expecting his lover to be asleep already. How surprised he was to see the room filled with candles and his lover just sitting on their bed, obviously expecting him, with a rather big dinner set before him.**_

"_**S-Seth, what…?" was all he was able to mutter in his shock.**_

_**His lover's blue eyes turned into him. The taller man smiled. "May I enjoy the company of the palace's beautiful healer on my dinner?" he said, rising, walking over to him and offering his hand.**_

_**He felt a blush came upon his cheeks. The blue-eyed man had planned this all just for him? With a big smile on his face, he took his lover's offered hand.**_

"_**Yes you may, oh honourable high priest."**_

"What's wrong?" Kaiba's voice brought Jou back from his trance.

"N-nothing, I'm fine…" Jou muttered. 'Just what was that?'

Neither one of them noticed Yami's eyes glare at this new Kaiba kid.

-

Later when the school was over, Jou was saying goodbyes to the new guy, who was leaving with a limo. The two seemed to get along rather well. Jou had showed Kaiba around the school and such.

"I'll be waiting, so be sure to come." Kaiba said from the car, while Jou was talking to him through window.

"You can count on it!"

The limo then drove away. Jou looked after it for a while. Then suddenly he felt many eyes on his back.

"Just how far did you go with him?" Anzu's voice said. Jou turned around harshly.

"Idiot! Wh-what are you talking about?!" Jou exclaimed, his face gaining red.

"No use trying to hide it." Honda said. "You have 'crush' written all over your face."

"What?!"

"It's fine, Jou. Kaiba seems to be nice enough. So go for it!" Yuugi encouraged his blonde friend, while trying to prevent a possible fight on the side as well. But Yami stayed quiet, his eyes hard and glaring.

"Jou is so lucky!" Miho exclaimed.

"Jou," Yami suddenly said. "Are you meeting again him today?"

"Yeah, actually. He asked me to come meet him for a coffee later. Said he wanted to talk with me about something." Jou said, wondering where this was going.

"Wow, that's so cute, Jou-kun!" Miho exclaimed again.

"S-stop it, it's not like it's a date or something."

"How do you know?" Anzu said with a smirk. Jou's face turned even redder.

"L-look, it _isn't_ a date, okay!?" Jou yelled, making his way off. "A-anyway, I must go, so I'll be in time for our d-meeting."

"I must get going too, I'm helping my mom to clean the house today, so I promised her to be in time." Anzu said, waving her goodbyes and leaving.

"Oh, and me and Honda-kun have work!" Miho realised. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

After it was just Yami and Yuugi again, the two started walking their own way towards their homes. But unlike usually, they weren't chatting about random things, but there was a little awkward silence. When Yuugi was out of school and away from their friends, just alone with Yami, he always started recalling the events of the few days before. Always when he did, his cheeks started getting warmer, and his right index finger almost burned. No matter how much he washed his hands, the tingle in the finger just didn't go away.

"Yami, I…" Yuugi started, deciding to finally talk about it.

"Jou shouldn't hang out with that new guy." Yami interrupted him suddenly.

"Huh?" Yuugi asked, confused. "You mean Kaiba? Why not?"

"…I just get a bad feeling about him. Like he will bring nothing but misfortune. Jou shouldn't let himself get too attached, or he'll just get hurt."

Yuugi considered Yami's words for a while before saying anything. Although Yami's instinct of people was usually good, still…

"Yami, I don't think you should interfere." He finally stated. "Even if Kaiba wouldn't be good for Jou, he's a big boy already and can take care of himself. You can give him advice as a friend, but if he still wants to be with Kaiba, don't stop him. Messing with other people's love lives never does anything good."

Yami stared at him for a while, with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he smiled.  
"Okay, I got it."

Yuugi returned his smile.

-

Next day, Yami called Jou to meet him on the school roof.

"What did you want to talk me about, Yams?" Jou asked.

"Jou…I don't think you should hang out with that new kid anymore."

"What?"

"Somehow, I think he's bad news. And I…I don't want you to get hurt."

Jou smiled softly, seeing Yami's good intentions, but said: "Thanks for the warning, Yams, but I…Seto and I are tied together somehow. I can't explain it, but for some reason I'm really drawn to him. I'll keep your advice in mind, but I think I'll still keep seeing him."

Yami just nodded sadly, accepting it.

-

For the next few days, Jou spent more and more time with Kaiba. The two had became so inseparable that it was rare seeing them apart. They were always talking about something, and sometimes Kaiba said something that made Jou blush a little and/or smile. There were more than a lot of rumours going around the school that the two were going out. No one however got these rumours confirmed, as the sad thing about Jou hanging with Kaiba so much, was that he was slowly drifting apart from his other friends.

They had all tried to fix the problem, inviting Jou with them to the common after-school activities, but Jou always said he had other stuff to do. But they knew that he was always with Kaiba.

School was over for this day. It was Saturday(1), so the gang was planning to have a sleepover at Yuugi's home. They were all going to be there, save for Jou. They hadn't yet had a chance to ask whether he could come or not.

They were walking through the schoolyard, and saw Jou saying his goodbyes to Kaiba as usual. Now it was their chance to ask him.

"Hey, Jou." Yami called as they reached him. The blonde turned around, and smiled seeing who was addressing him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, we're having a sleepover at my house, do you want to come too?" Yuugi asked.

Jou considered it for a while.

"Sure, I'll come!" Jou smiled. "I'll just get my stuff from home and be right after you, 'kay?"

"Sure!"

Jou rushed off, leaving the others smiling despite themselves. It was great to finally have a chance to talk with the blonde again.

-

The night at Yuugi's house was going rather well. They had watched a movie _Pan's Labyrinth_(2) together, and they had liked it, although the girls had complained about the grossest scenes in it (with Honda taking his opportunity to comfort Miho, of course). Yuugi hadn't exactly liked the gross moments himself, but he hadn't said anything. Yami had noticed his tenseness though, and quietly put a hand over Yuugi's, which had brought the smaller teen all comfort he needed.

Then later, when they were already in their nightwear, and Grandpa Sugoroku had already went to bed, the teens started talking about normal teen stuff, and catching up with Jou, too. Eventually, it came down to the question they had been planning to ask their blonde friend.  
"So, Jou, are you and Kaiba really going out, or it is just a rumour?" Anzu asked.

Jou blushed lightly, then smiled, before saying: "Well…I guess, yeah, we are."

This got several reactions out of his friends. Miho squealed happily and hugged Jou, Honda looked jealous over Miho, but patted the blonde in the back no less, Anzu and Yuugi smiled, and Yami glared.

"You know, I never _really_ expected you two to pair up. I thought that new kid was a way out of your league." Honda then said. Everyone in the room tensed, thinking that this was again a start for a new fight, and Yami and Anzu were getting prepared to hold Jou back if needed. But to their surprise, Jou just smiled happily.

"Yeah, I know, me too. But…with Seto, everything seems so much easier. We can talk about anything, and…I feel like I've known him for years. He seems so very familiar to me in every way. And you know what? He feels the same. That's what he wanted to talk me about on our first meeting…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Jou entered the cafe he had promised to meet Kaiba in. It was a rather ordinary-looking place, not too big and fancy but not too small and, well, crappy, either. He searched the brunette with his eyes, and as soon as he spotted him, he walked over with a little shaky legs. Seto was still in his school uniform, and was sipping a cup of coffee.**_

"_**U-uh…" Jou began, trying to say something intelligent. He didn't manage very well, though. Usually he wasn't this nervous, but…something about this new guy just made him feel all weird. He felt such an odd familiarity towards him, and every time the brunette was near, his heart seemed to beat so much faster and it felt so much warmer…**_

_**Then the blue eyes looked up to him, much like in the strange vision he had had during the class.**_

"_**Oh, you came. Please, sit."**_

_**Jou did so, taking a seat across the tall brunette. Jou ordered a coffee himself when a waiter passed by. So far he nor Kaiba had said anything. Only after Jou's coffee had came, he said:**_

"_**So ah…why did you want to meet me?"**_

_**The brunette's eyes turned serious.**_

"_**Jou…I'm going to have to ask you some questions. I want you to answer them in and out honestly. Can you do it?"**_

_**Jou just nodded, not really understanding where this was going.**_

"_**When you're around me…do you feel, let's say, like we've met before? Like somewhere in the distant past?"**_

"_**You feel it too? Somehow I feel like we've known each other forever, instead of just one day."**_

"_**Yes, I do feel that. And I also feel…really drawn to you for some reason. Not that it's a bad thing or anything." Kaiba winked at Jou, which made the blonde blush a little more. **_

"_**Then…have you had any dreams that involve you and me, but dressed rather strangely, and in which we're more tanned?"**_

"_**Not really…"**_

"_**Well, I have. I started having those dreams not long after I turned 12, but I never found the meaning behind them. And then I meet you…a guy who looks exactly like the blonde from those dreams." He paused. "What about visions similar kind to those dreams, have you had any?"**_

"_**Today at class…when we shook hands."**_

"_**I thought so."**_

_**There was a silence.**_

"_**Now this…is really freaky." Jou finally said. "What do you think it means? And what should we should do about it?"**_

"_**I think the only reason to figure out the meaning of these is for us to talk about it, and see how it goes…that is if you want to."**_

_**End of flashback**_

There was an awed silence.

"…He_dreams_ of you?" Honda asked, his eyes wide in shock.

Jou blinked, until realising what Honda meant. "Not like _that_, you idiot!" His face was red as a tomato by now. "No, he's told me that he dreams of really simple, little things, like us talking or something…but there are a bit romantic ones too…he's told that in one dream he even purposes to me…" he paused. "But, like I told you, in those dreams we look a little different…we wear weird clothes, are a bit more tanned and apparently a little older too…and we never call each other by our real names. I call him 'Seth' and he calls me 'Jono' in those dreams."

As he said those words, Yami suddenly felt a strange wince go through his heart. 'What…what is this feeling…'

"Yams? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Yami, you're crying!" Yuugi exclaimed.

'Huh?' Yami thought, bringing his fingers up to his cheek. It felt wet. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 'Why am I crying? I'm not sad…I didn't even notice I was shedding any tears!'

"I-it's nothing, really." He then said. The others didn't seem very convinced, but said nothing none less.

-

The next morning, after breakfast, the gang was hanging out at the Kame Game Shop. Yami was on the clock today, so they'd all figured to keep him some company. Currently the said boy was putting some new games up to shelves, while Yuugi and Jou were playing this Duel Monsters game, and the rest were watching. Sugoroku was taking care of the desk.

"Seto plays this game, you know. He taught me to play too, and I admit, it_is_ rather fun." Jou said.

"I told you so!" Anzu smiled. "Is Kaiba any good, by the way?"

"Oh, he's great! He plays in national competitions, even! I always lose to him, but we still have a good time playing."

"Eh?! Competitions?! I didn't know that!" Yuugi exclaimed. "He must be really good! Only the masters of the game are allowed in the national tournaments!"

"Are you people talking about me behind my back?" came a voice from the door as the shop bell rang. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Welcome!" Sugoroku called at the would-be customer.

"Seto! Hi! What are you doing here?" Jou called to the brunette, smiling at him.

"I came to look for you." Kaiba said, walking over. "I can only leave you alone for less than a day and you're already talking about me behind my back? Naughty Katsuya, naughty." He poked Jou's forehead with his finger, causing Jou to laugh lightly.

'Wait a minute. Katsuya?' Yuugi thought.

'Isn't that Jou's first name? I've never heard anyone call him that. Ever.' Honda thought.

Yami got down from the ladder he'd been on, and glaringly he said: "What do you want here, Kaiba?"

The brunette looked up.

"Are these your friends, Katsuya?" He asked.

"Yeah. You probably already know everyone after everything I've told you."

"So I do…but this one – Amun Yami, is it? – seems a bit snarky."

"Oh really?" Yami said sarcastically, still glaring. "Get lost, Kaiba. You're not needed here."

"Yami, don't be so rude." Yuugi said, trying to remind Yami what he'd said earlier about messing with people's relationships.

"I only came to pick up Katsuya and to see if you've got something I'd like to buy." He looked around at the shop. "Apparently not, however."

"Seto…"

"Hey, Jii-chan, didn't you once tell us you had this awesome rare card?" Yami asked from Sugoroku. He wouldn't let anyone mock the Kame.

Seto's eyes flashed.

"Oh, that card?" Sugoroku asked.

"Wow, can you show it? It would be cool." Jou asked, curiously.

"Miho wants to see it too!" the said girl exclaimed.

"Please, Jii-chan?" Yuugi also pleaded. Sure he'd seen the card many times before, but he always liked a chance to take a look at it.

"Ho, ho, I guess I have no choice. Just a moment, please." Sugoroku started looking for the talked card. In their excitement, no one noticed Kaiba's blue eyes stare at the old man's every move.

It didn't take long for Sugoroku to place the card, and he showed it to the youngsters. It was a white dragon with blue eyes. The teens seemed a bit disappointed, but Kaiba's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it!" Miho said.

"It doesn't seem very different from the other cards." Honda agreed. Jou said nothing, his eyes suddenly cast on to the floor.

"You guys really don't get it." Yami said. "That card is called Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's so powerful that its production was cancelled. Maniacs have gone to the end of the world just to get it!"

"When you put it that way it makes it seem more moving." Anzu stated. Honda then stepped in: "Ojii-san! This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a beautification member, I must warn you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!"

"Why does a beautification member care about that kind of matters?" Sugoroku asked with a smile. Honda was left speechless.

"O-Ojii-san!" Kaiba started, setting the large briefcase he'd came with on the desk. "Please trade that Blue-Eyes Dragon for all these cards!" he opened the briefcase. It was full of cards. Everyone, save for Jou, were shocked.

"No."

Everyone (even Jou)were even more shocked now.

"Is there really no way…?" Kaiba asked, his voice turning a bit more quiet.

"Kaiba-kun, was it? I understand your feelings, but I'm not keeping this card because of its rarity or its power. This card is something that a very old friend of mine gave me a long time ago." Briefly, he glanced at a photo that was in frames on the shelf behind him, in which there were him and Akunamkanon, quite a bit of years younger. "It's a treasure with a memory for me, so there's no way I can part with it. Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in it. This card, too. That's why you, too, should cherish all those cards in your trunk."

The look on Kaiba's face turned furious and he quickly rushed out of the game shop.

"Seto!" Jou called, hurrying after the brunette.

"Wow, Jii-chan, that was pretty coolly said." Yami said, awe-struck.

"I see you in a new light now!" Miho exclaimed as well.

-

Jou and Seto were sitting in the Kaiba limo while a silence was upon them.

"Seto?" Jou then said. "I know what that card means to you, but please, don't do anything unconsidered. They're my friends, you know."

The brunette didn't answer. Just stared ahead of himself.

-

The next day, Jou and Honda were playing Duel Monsters on Yuugi's desk. Jou had a monster called Zombie (800/500) placed on the graveyard of the field. Honda attached with Dark Dragon (1500/800), and it seemed like he was about to win, however…

"I placed the Zombie on the Graveyard." Jou said with a smirk. "That doubles it's attach and defence power. It's not only about the cards, it's also about choosing the right field."

"That's true. Jou wins this match." Yami said calmly.

"Damn, I lost!"

"Ne, Jou." Yuugi asked. "You're really good. Kaiba must be a great teacher."

"He sure is!" They smiled together.

"This is the second time I've caught you talking about me behind my back, you know." The talked brunette said, approaching. "'Morning, Katsuya." He said, while affectionately petting Jou's head like he was a puppy dog. "Yuugi-kun, the thing I phoned you about yesterday…"

"Right. Jii-chan allowed me to borrow it for the day when I really asked." Yuugi said, starting to search out his backpack.

'He called him yesterday?' Both Jou and Yami thought, kind of jealous.

"Thank you. I wanted to see it again so badly!" Kaiba said. "Your grandfather taught me love for the cards." No one noticed the small evil smirk that came on the brunette's lips after these words.

Yuugi handed out the card they'd seen yesterday, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Here!"

"Wow, it's as amazing every time I see it." Kaiba said, looking at the card affectionately. Then he took a copy he'd made earlier from his pocket, planning to change the cards before returning it. Jou watched his every move sadly.

"Thank you." Kaiba said, starting to give the Dragon card back to Yuugi, but 'accidentally' dropped it. "Oh, sorry!" he said, bending down to get it, but changed the cards while doing so. Yami, Honda and Jou's eyes flashed as Kaiba handed the copy to Yuugi and tossed the real one to his pocket.

"This card only shines when the rightful owner has it." Kaiba said mysteriously. Yuugi smiled nervously.

-

Later in class, Yami tossed Kaiba a note, saying: _Meet me at the school roof after school. We have a score to settle._

-

"Calling me out here…what do you want?" Kaiba demanded, addressing Yami and Honda.

"Don't play dump with us, Kaiba." Yami said sternly. "You switched cards with Yuugi earlier, probably to a copy, and we're here to take it back. Hand it over nicely and we won't tell anyone about it."

Truly, he didn't care who heard and who didn't, but the knowledge would hurt Jou, and he didn't want that to happen. Even if the right thing would be to warn the blonde, he had promised Yuugi not to interfere.

Kaiba laughed quietly. "How mean. There's no way I would do something like that. That would be stealing."

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust, so you can't fool me!" Honda said.

"Seto…" came suddenly a voice. They all turned to see a very sad-looking Jou and Yuugi.

"Yuugi, Jou, what are you doing here?" Yami asked, worried. He didn't want the two involved with this. Even if it was about Yuugi, things could get ugly and he didn't want the smaller boy to get hurt.

"We, too, noticed the switch." Yuugi said sadly. "I thought I'd give Kaiba time to give it back, because I thought he would eventually, but Jou confronted me and said he wouldn't. I noticed you coming up here, and I got worried. You shouldn't get involved with this, Yami, Honda-kun. It's not about you."

'But it _is_ about _you_.' Yami thought silently.

Jou then spoke up: "Seto, please, give that card back. You don't need it. So…please don't do this. Is…" he paused, gulping down tears. "Is that card more important to you than me?"

A quick vision flashed in Seto's mind. A garden at sunset, a tall blonde boy, turned backwards at him, his head bent down. _**"Is she more important to you than me?"**_ the blonde man's voice said, sounding broken. Seto shook his head, ignoring the vision.

"But you understand, don't you, Katsuya?" Jou frowned. "So understand this act too…" he smirked evilly.

As soon as he said this, two men in business suits and with sunglasses punched Honda, Yami and Yuugi from behind, causing them to fall on the ground. While they were lying there in the moment's helplessness, they gave them a few more attacks until the three boys fell unconscious.

"Yuugi! Yams! Honda!" Jou yelled desperately, trying to rush to them, but Seto stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and then hugging him.

"You understand…don't you?" he whispered to the blonde's ear. "Let's go." He then said, leading Jou away with the men in business suits following.

Suddenly, Yami's Millennium Puzzle started glowing, and he grew taller, before rising.

"Nnghh…" the changed Yami heard, and saw Yuugi stir as well. Honda was still unconscious. 'Yami' hurried to the smaller boy.

"Are you alright, Heba?" he asked from Yuugi.

"It hurts…but I'll be fine." Yuugi looked up to the gentle crimson eyes.

"Kaiba…I'll make him pay for this." The not-Yami said furiously.

"I'll…I'll come too."

"I don't think you should—"

"It's not the first time I see you punishing people, whoever you are." Yuugi said, remembering the last incident. "Jou's my friend too, and this was my fault anyway…I need to get Grandpa's card back."

The not-Yami smiled proudly. "Alright then. Let's go."

-

They reached Kaiba and Jou fast at the school gate, where they were about to enter the limo.

"Kaiba." The not-Yami called. Kaiba and Jou turned around.

"Yuugi, Yams! You're okay!" Jou exclaimed, relieved.

"Kaiba, please, give that card back before bad things happen to you!" Yuugi yelled. "You also love games, so don't you understand?! That card is very important to my Grandpa! That card is his heart, so please give it back!"

"Seto, please…" Jou said pressingly.

"Hmph! Card is a heart? Ridicules!" Kaiba said. "Card is a card. When the proper person has it, its true power is revealed. So tell your gramps this: Games are not hearts! You only have to have the tenacity to win by any means!"

'Yami' who had an arm wrapped around Yuugi's shoulders, said heavily: "Then…I'll teach you the heart of the cards. It's game time, Kaiba."

-

The not-Yami lead the three other boys back to school, into an empty classroom. He set up a Duel Monsters field on a desk and put two chairs around it. He told Kaiba to sit on one chair, before sitting down himself. Jou and Yuugi sat on the floor a little bit distance away from them.

"Yami, you do know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert." Kaiba said after sitting down. "Do you really think you can win?"

Jou was a little worried too. He wanted Yuugi to have his Grandpa's card back, and seemingly this was the only way, but…Seto was so good…

"I don't know." 'Yami' said. "However, this Duel Monsters game will be different from before."

'Here it goes…' Yuugi thought.

"Hmm…I'll look forward to it." Kaiba mused.

The not-Yami then started explaining the rules of the game: "We'll each have 40 cards. Life points are 2000. You lose when it becomes zero." He paused. "Now…Game Start!"

Kaiba picked up a card from his card-pile. "I'll start first." He said. "Level 5 Gargoyle." He put the card down to the field. "I place him on the Dark Forest field!"

Suddenly the whole room started shaking. As there was a colourful smoke, a real monster came out of the card!

"Wha---!" Jou almost screamed, but Yuugi put his hand over the blonde's mouth to silence him. He was pretty surprised himself, but they shouldn't disturb the game too much.

Kaiba was shocked as well, so 'Yami' explained: "Didn't I tell you? This game is different from others." He picked up a card. "I block your attack with this card." He placed his card on the lake of the field. "Dark Dragon. Now, battle!"

Being more powerful, Dark Dragon beat Gargoyle, and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1500. The card of Gargoyle disappeared from the field.

"That's right." 'Yami' said. "The losing card will be completely destroyed. This is a Shadow Game rule of Duel Monsters!"

'Shadow Game?' Both Jou and Yuugi thought.

Kaiba chuckled darkly. "This is very interesting, Yami! This is the ultimate game I've been searching for!" he exclaimed. "However, this duel won't last much longer." He placed down another card. "One of the strongest rare cards, Minotaurus! His field is the desert!"

A bull wearing an armour and standing on two feet battled the Dark Dragon. It was, however, stronger and the not-Yami's life points fell five hundred down as well.

"Amazing…" Jou breathed. Yuugi secretly agreed, but said nothing.

"So, pull your next card." Kaiba urged 'Yami'. "You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly."

'Yami' drew a new card. It was the Holy Elf. He put it to defence mode, as its attack power was low, but defence high.

'If I act carelessly, I'll just use life.' Kaiba thought to himself. "I'll put Minotaurus to defence as well." He then said, before picking up a new card. 'But I pulled a new good card pretty quickly,'. "I won't use this yet, so I'm putting it aside for now." He placed the card face-down on the field.

'Magic card?' the not-Yami thought. 'If combined with his current strength, I won't be able to resist…' He drew. 'Wight! This won't work!' Wight had only 300 attack and 200 defence points.

Kaiba drew again. "I'll use the magic card I picked up earlier. Growth! Now, Minotaurus' attack power is further increased! Any monster you pick will be useless!"

"No…" Jou said quietly.

"Don't give up hope yet, Jou…there's still a chance." Yuugi whispered back, trying to sound convincing.

Minotaurus took Holy Elf fown easily. Kaiba laughed. "Give it up Yami. It's over. Now, pull your last card!"

'Yami' put his hand on his cards. "Of course I'm not giving up." He drew. "I also have a super powerful card in my hand. Summoned Demon!" he placed the violet demon on the dark forest field.

"What?! It's one of the best five rare cards!" Kaiba exclaimed as Summoned Demon battled Minotaurus and his life points went down to 1200.

"You never know who wins the game until the end. Now _you_ are the one who has no card to pull for help." The not-Yami said.

Jou and Yuugi then saw Kaiba take a card from his pocket.

"That's not true." The brunette said. "What controls this game isn't the heart, it's tenacity!"

He acted to put his hand on his deck, while in the hand was still the card he'd picked up from his pocket. He acted to draw it, and placed it on the lake field.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"So you had it after all…"

"No…!" Jou yelled quietly. There was no way Yami could win now!

The blue-eyed dragon rose, and Yami's life points went down…down…down to 100 as Kaiba laughed. Kaiba ordered the dragon to attack. However, it didn't.

"What's going on?! Finish him off!" he yelled.

Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowed, as he said: "Kaiba, you don't get it, do you? You don't understand why the Blue-Eyes White Dragon won't attack. It's because your soul isn't in the card! Instead, I see Mutou Sugoroku's soul in it…"

"It can't be…Blue-Eyes White Dragon is disappearing?!" Jou exclaimed quietly.

'That's awesome!' Yuugi thought to himself.

"Its fate to fight and loyalty to Sugoroku-san were clashing. As resolution, it destroyed itself." The not-Yami said with a serious tone of voice.

"That's not possible!" Kaiba almost yelled. "The cards posses no will of their own!" the Blue-Eyes card faded away from his hand.

"Think that if you want." The not-Yami said, picking up his last card. "The card I picked is Revive the Dead! It can revive one monster regardless of whether it's a friend or enemy."

"What?! That card…!"

"The one I revive is of course Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" 'Yami said as the Blue-Eyes came back from the dead. "It's over, Kaiba. Any card you pick will be useless."

Kaiba drew anyway, as his life points went down to 100. "I won't lose!" he said. "Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a moment…the field that draws most power from a gremlin is there! Spilt the land!"

"What?!"

Gemlin caused the field to break. Laughing, Kaiba said: "If the field is spilt, the duel becomes a draw! We will meet again!" a colourful smoke filled the room, and Kaiba was gone.

"Seto…!" Jou called, his voice almost lost.

'Yami' picked up the fallen Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the floor. Yuugi and Jou rose, and 'Yami' handed the card to Yuugi.

"Thank you..." The small boy said, blushing slightly as their fingers brushed at one another a little.

"Great duel, Yams…And it's good that you got the card back, Yuugi…it wasn't right for him to take it like that…Excuse me now!" Jou hurried out of the classroom.

"Jou…!" Yuugi was about to run after his blonde friend, but the not-Yami's hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. "He probably wants to be alone right now. Give him some peace." He said quietly. "Come now. I'll walk you home."

They exited the school building, and went to walk back. There was an awkward silence.

"You know…this is the second time you've helped me, and I still don't even know your name." Yuugi muttered. "I know you said it was better if I knew nothing about you, but still…"

Suddenly, the taller boy took his wrist and pulled him into an embrace.

"Oh, Heba…my sweet little Heba…"

Yuugi blushed, feeling the other boy's warm body. The Millennium Puzzle between them didn't even feel so rough like this…

The other then pulled a little further from the hug and looked down to Yuugi's eyes. His eyes were, once again, sad and longing.

"My name is Atemu, young one." He said with a gentle voice. "Right now, I can't tell you more than that." He kissed Yuugi on the cheek, and just then his eyes turned violet.

"Huh? Yuugi?" Yami said with a dazed off voice. He then realised the position they were, and quickly pulled away.

'This is the second time I'm in a weird position with Yuugi and can't remember why!' he thought.

"Yami…"

"Y-yes?" Yami said, his face red.

"Let's just go home, okay?" Yuugi grisped his friend's hand. Yami stared for a while in awe.

"Okay…"

And they walked off.

-

Meanwhile, Jou was in a park. He stood there, staring at a tree before him and silently crying.

'Seto…what went wrong? I know you feel fondness towards that card but…I never thought you'd…' he realisation hit him. 'Fondness…'

He took a card from his own pocket. It was a black dragon with red eyes.

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon…'

**_Flashback_**

"_**Here. I feel it belongs to you." Seto said, handing him something.**_

"_**Hm?" Jou said, taking the card Seto was offering and looking at it. 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' it said. Suddenly something in his heart winced.**_

"_**Keep it safe. Don't show it to anyone." Seto warned.**_

_**End of flashback**_

'Seto…you're not evil. I know you're not. And someday…' he put the card back to his pocket. 'I'll prove it. To myself and the others.'

-

Next morning, Yuugi, Yami, Jou and Anzu were walking towards the school.

"I'm glad you got your Grandpa's card back, Yuugi. How did you get it, anyway?" Anzu asked curiously.

"Well, Yami dueled S-Kaiba and so…" Jou started explaining.

"What?" Yami asked, confused.

"Well, you know how you---" but then the blonde saw Yuugi waving meaningfully at him, silently telling him not to say anything more. "N-nothing! It's nothing, really! It wasn't anything special, Anzu!"

Jou was saved by any more explanations since Miho and Honda came by, riding Honda's bike.

"This is better than taxi!" Miho exclaimed happily.

"R-really?"

"Honda-kun, go faster!"

"Right!" But in his happiness Honda wasn't looking where he was going and they crashed into a streetlight.

"A-are you alright?" Anzu asked.

Honda and Miho were lying on the ground, with Miho on top of Honda.

"So happy…" Honda muttered incorrectly.

"Great, right…?" Yuugi said, a little embarrassed.

Everyone just sighed.

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: What?! You lost it, Honda-kun?! Miho-chan's precious rare watch?!

Honda: I swear, it was right here! How can it be gone?!

Yami: I don't think this is only about your forgetfulness. That maniac guy for rare items might have something to do with this.

Yuugi: Next time, _Stolen! The mystical, super rare watch_!

Honda: Miho-chan, don't abandon me!

* * *

(1)Japanese kids have school on Saturdays as well 

(2)I know the movie didn't yet exist that time, but it was something I wanted to put here. We watched it with my friend when I was staying the night at her house and she said it could win the prize for 'the grossest movie of the year', and I gotta say, I agree.

Yeah, I gave Kaiba his usual brown hair and blue eyes, because his green hair and yellow eyes freak me out…


	4. Stolen! The mystical, super rare watch

* * *

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: Thanks for the comment. I'm glad you still like it. 

**ONIX-21**: I'm glad you liked it so much, I was having so much insecurities. Here's my next update!

**HikariSoH**: Eh?! Really, it's awesome? Thank you, I'm so flattered! I actually didn't watch many episodes where Kaiba was in the Season Zero, because he looked so weird…I'll try my best to make this till the end! Wish me luck among the way!

**detective1412**: Yes, foreshadowing is great…I won't probably add flashbacks for Yuugi or Yami, because that's not part of the plot. Sorry.

**Akuno Hikari**: Who doesn't melt at cuteness? I sure do :D. Wow…no one has ever called my writing style lovely. I always thought it sucked. So thanks for those words, you gave me whole new confidence!

**DarthAnimus**: My chapters will be pretty long…this will be a little bit of a filler-chapter, but the next one…

**SRRH**: Yuugi probably won't say, because he doesn't himself quite understand the situation yet, and because he's not sure what to say. There will be a little more of that in this chapter, so go on and read it!

**Bianca**: Eh?! I'm your hero? Well that's new. Thank you for your comment and for those words.

Almost all of you seemed to be happy I didn't give Kaiba green hair…I'm glad you were satisfied with my decision. This chapter will be a bit of a filler, like I said to DarthAnimus, but the next one will be filled with plot-whole filling…Aah…I've been looking forward to writing that one.

* * *

_Chapter four: Stolen! The mystical, super rare watch_

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Yami told his father, while about to exit his home. 

"Hey, Yami!"

"What, dad?" Yami said after turning around at the door. In his mouth was still bread he had been eating for breakfast. But he had woken up late, and hadn't had time to eat properly, since he was meeting everyone at the downtown.

"What do you mean 'what, dad'? If you're going out, you should eat properly first. It's bad for your digestive system if you don't." Akunamkanon scolded his 15-year-old son.

"But if I'm late it'll inconvenience everyone." Yami said, his voice a little muffled through the bread. "See you later!" he said, exiting the house.

"Hey, Yami! Man…" Akunamkanon sighed thoughtfully. "Everyone, huh?"

'When younger, Yami used not to associate with anyone except for me, Sugoroku, Yuugi-kun and Anzu-chan. He was always so serious and cold for his age, never quite like the other kids. But now he has so many friends and seems so much more lighter in spirit…' he mused to himself, smiling lightly, before going to finish his own breakfast.

-

"Good morning, Yami!" Yuugi greeted his old friend on the street. Their houses were across each other, so the street space between their houses was usually where they met. Yami quickly ate the rest of his bread, and smiled at Yuugi.

"'Morning. Shall we go, then?"

"Yeah!"

They walked together, talking about many things, like Chouno-sensei's test last week or how Honda had taken a cleaning duty for Miho when she'd really begged him. They just smiled and laughed, enjoying their time together. Although their other friends were great, they always appreciated the times they could spend just the two of them.

Then suddenly, Yuugi remembered.

"_My name is Atemu."_

'Just who is this 'Atemu'? And what is his connection with Yami?' Yuugi pondered to himself. He wanted to ask Yami about it, but wasn't quite sure how to begin. 'Hey Yami, did you know a strange man who calls himself Atemu sometimes takes your place and then beats up the bad guys?' didn't sound quite right.

_"Oh, Heba…my sweet little Heba…"_

'Now I know!'

"Hey, Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Ano…does the word 'Heba' sound familiar to you in any way?" Yuugi asked.

"Heba?" Yami blinked. "It means 'game' in ancient Egyptian, but other than that, it's not familiar to me. Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Yuugi said. "I…I heard it some time ago and I feel like I've heard it somewhere before, but can't quite place it, so…"

Yami thought about it for a while. "Oh, I know!" he then exclaimed, remembering something. "When we were kids, my dad used to call you 'Heba', because it has the same meaning as your name in Japanese. Think that could be it?"

"Maybe…" 'It might have something to do with this…maybe Atemu is an Egyptian? But as far as I know, the Egyptian language is long dead…they speak Arabic there nowadays.'

"By the way, it's definitely Sunday now." Yami said then. "So crowded…"

"Yeah, you're right."

They walked past a smaller pathway, and noticed there was a long line to a store nearby.

"I wonder what's up here?" Yami said thoughtfully.

"I'll ask." Yuugi walked to a man who was standing in the line. "Excuse me, but what's going on here?"

"D-Shock Premium collection." The man answered, looking down at Yuugi.

"You mean that wristwatch D-Shock?" Yami, who was approaching them with his hands in his pants' pockets, asked.

"Yeah, that's right. That rare premium collection is on a limited sale today."

"Wow…a rare collection, huh…?" Yuugi mused. Yami took a little closer look at the line. 'Such a fuss over a watch…'. Then he noticed something.

"Yuugi, look!"

-

Honda was standing in the line for these D-whatevers in Miho's place, since the girl had asked him to do it earlier this morning. However, Honda had stood in the line for hours, and now had some…bodily function problems.

'No! I feel like I'm going to spill right now!' Honda thought desperately, trying to hold it. 'And it's just a little more too…just a little bit and I can buy it…I've got to hold it. What will I do if I don't fulfil Miho-chan's wish because I needed to pee?! But…!'

Then he noticed two familiar, similar-looking faces staring up at him. The smaller one of the two laughed lightly.

"You're here too, Honda-kun. I never thought you had a hobby like this!"

"It does seem a little out of character." Yami said with his usual observation clear in his voice.

"Well…I suppose." Honda said, giving an embarrassed and pained grin, before leaning closer to the two. "You two…I have a favour to ask…"

"Huh?"

-

And so, Yuugi took Honda's place in the line while the brunette went to take a whiz. Yami waited outside the store.

"Honda-kun is taking long…" Yuugi muttered to himself, kind of worried. The line then moved onwards, and Yuugi walked ahead with it. It didn't take very long for him to reach the desk.

"You sure are a lucky customer." The shop seller said, holding the watch box in his hands. Yuugi blinked. "Everyone standing in the line behind, I deeply apologise! This item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!" There were many disappointed groans, but the man just behind Yuugi looked especially angered by the news.

"The last one, huh? That sure was close!" Yuugi sighed in relief, handing the seller the money Honda had given him. The seller took it from him and set the watch-box on the desk in front of him.

"Here. Thank you very much."

"Thanks!" Yuugi was about to take the box, but a bigger hand covered it. Yuugi looked up to the guy standing in the line behind him. The guy had sunglasses, a purple bandanna around his head, a few earrings and was wearing an orange jacket.

"I will be taking that." The man said with an irritated voice.

"W-what are you saying?" Yuugi asked, a little nervous and confused. "This D-Shock is…"

"You do not deserve this item." The guy said, pulling up the sleeves of his coat. His both arms were filled with wristwatches.

"Th-That is…!" The shopkeeper amazed.

"They're the Swiss Colour Watches Special Variation. Only when these colours and designs are together are they a collection. In the whole world, there are only about a hundred each of these ten types." The guy said. "In Japan – no – in the world no other person has collected all of these rare ten types! You get it, don't you…? That's why this D-Shock Premium Collection only has a meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! An amateur like you who doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches should not posses it!"

"But…" Yuugi muttered quietly, but the guy suddenly grabbed him from his collar and held him up in the air.

"Unforgivable…I won't forgive you…!" he said in anger.

"Release him at once!" came another voice, as someone grabbed the guy's shoulder. Yuugi saw Yami over the man's shoulder. The other boy's usually calm eyes were burning with hate.

"Who're you? Is this your kid brother or something? Still, if you get in my way, I won't let you go easily."

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you've got to obey the rules. He got it first, so it belongs to him." Yami said, his voice calm despite the obvious fury in it. The man set Yuugi down and turned properly to Yami "What?!". The two started a glaring competition with Yuugi watching worriedly. He hoped this wouldn't end up as a fight. The guy was so much bigger than Yami! He could get seriously hurt!

Suddenly the shopkeeper's voice interrupted the intense silence. "Hello, police?" he spoke to a phone. The collector seemed to realise he had lost the match and quickly took off.

"You okay?" Yami asked, now smiling his usual warm smile down at Yuugi.

"Yeah…thanks." Just then, Honda came back. "Sorry I'm late. I passed a really angry-looking guy. Is everything okay around here?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I got you the watch, here." Yuugi handed the box to Honda.

"Oh thank you! I managed to fulfil Miho-chan's wish after all!" Honda grinned.

'You never learn, do you, Honda?' Yami sweatdropped, burying his face in his hand.

-

Not a long while later, the three boys met the rest of their gang at the arcade where they had been supposed to meet. Miho received her new watch from Honda, and was overjoyed. "Isn't it great?" she beamed at everyone, showing off the watch in her wrist.

"It's the first time I've seen a real one!" Jou admired.

"Honda-kun, you really helped Miho out by standing in Miho's place!" Miho exclaimed happily.

"Friends are truly worth having, aren't they Miho?" Anzu said, with a sly look on her face that the blue-haired girl didn't seem to notice.

"That's really true! I love you Honda-kun!"

"She said she loves you, Honda!" Jou said with an equally sly look as Anzu on his face. "Aren't you glad you stood in the line since early in the morning?"

Honda blushed in embarrassment, yelling at Jou to shut up. "As a beautification member it's only the natural thing to do! Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied. Purifying those people's hearts is the true beautification member's job! In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and the greatest kindness!" Honda said dramatically.

'Why can't he just admit how he feels?' Yami sighed. 'It would be much easier for him too.' He then glanced at Yuugi, and quickly looked away, blushing. 'On the other hand, I haven't told Yuugi about my feelings either, so…'

"I think you're kind of overdoing it…" Yuugi pointed out.

"How forceful!" Anzu added.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me see that?" Jou asked from the ponytailed girl.

"Eh? This D-Shock?"

"Hey Jou!" Honda joined in. "Weren't you listening to me?!"

Jou ignored him. "I just want to borrow it while we're here. I've just wanted to try one of those on even once in my life."

"It's fine, just don't get it dirty, okay?" Miho said, smiling and starting to take the watch off. But Honda was furious: "Wait a moment!"

"What is it, Honda?! You're screaming right into my ear!" Jou said, now a bit angry too.

"Rock-paper-scissors." Honda said after a brief pause.

"Huh?"

"The winner of rock-paper-scissors will get the privilege of holding Miho-chan's D-whatever!"

Jou sighed. "It's D-Shock. You're no candidate if you don't even know the name."

"Whatever, it's rock-paper-scissors!"

"Man…you serious? Looks like I have no choice."

"Rock, paper…"

No one noticed that the watch collector from the shop was watching them from afar.

-

Not much later inside the arcade, Honda was feeling the watch in his wrist against his cheek. 'I can feel it, Miho-chan's warmth…It's so good to be alive.'

Next to him, Yuugi had just won one of the money games. "I did it! So many came out!" he admired his earnings. "Look Honda-kun!" But Honda was far off somewhere in the cloud nine, and didn't seem to even hear his friend.

From afar, the collector guy was still observing the two, keeping especially good eye on Honda, who had the watch. He was about to move closer, but another man passed him and the bag he was carrying hit one of the collector's watches in his wrist. He winced.

"Hey!" he said angrily. The other man turned around with confusion, and the collector guy looked at him with furious eyes.

-

The collector guy had dragged the other man in the arcade's bathrooms and beat him up very badly. The other man had fallen unconscious on a top of one of the toilets.

"Just be glad you didn't scratch my watch!" the collector said, observing the wristwatch carefully. "If there had been even a small scratch, I would've taken your life!" The he heard the bathroom door open and close. Honda had come in, and was not going over one of the sinks

"Oh man…I guess I'm really not suited for games." The brunette man muttered to himself. He was about to take water in his hands, but then noticed Miho's D-Shock in his wrist. "I'd be in trouble if I got this wet." He took the watch off and put it in the back-pocket of his pants, before starting to wash his face. The collector watched him carefully.

Honda let out a breath after washing his face, and started to search his pockets for a towel(1). He didn't notice the collector to pass him and exit the bathrooms.

"You really saved me a lot of trouble. Thanks." The collector said to himself, while observing the D-Shock he'd taken from Honda. Then he left.

Back in the bathrooms, Honda was also done, and left to have another round of games now that he was refreshed. He came just in time to hear the others talking about Miho already having to go home, as she had an early curfew.

"Then, I'll return that…" Honda said, starting to search his back-pocket for Miho's new wristwatch. But he was shocked, it wasn't there!

"What's wrong?" Miho asked, noticing the distress written on the beautification member's face.

"Don't tell me that you lost it?" Jou said with an 'I-knew-it' voice.

"N-no way…it can't be…" Honda said nervously, starting to squirm while going through all his pockets. "Just a moment…where is it…"

As everyone were watching Honda squirm, no one noticed the collector still stalking them, with a wicked grin on his face. No one except Yami, that is. He recognised the collector to be the guy who had threatened Yuugi earlier just for a watch. The grin on his face made him even more suspicious. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"It's gone!" Honda's voice brought the violet-eyed teen back from his trance, and he was shocked to see Honda in just his boxers, still searching for the watch from every bit of his body. Everyone else were pretty shocked too, except Jou, who looked palled.

"Why?! Where did it disappear to?!" Honda panicked, but then Miho slapped him in anger. "Honda-kun you idiot idiot idiot! I hate you, I really hate you!" Miho yelled, while running away crying.

"M-Miho-chan…!" Honda called after her from the floor where he'd fallen on due Miho's slap.

Yami gave another look towards the collector guy, who also left with the smirk still written on his face. "Could it be…" he muttered quietly to himself.

Honda now started really searching. He was crawling on the floor, looking from everywhere carefully, just in case he'd dropped the D-Shock somewhere. "Not here…not there…not there! Not here either!" He was starting to get desperate. "Where is that watch of Miho-chan's!"

Everyone else came over, they'd all decided to help Honda searching, but hadn't found anything.

"Honda-kun, it looks like you're not going to find it." Anzu said, trying to make her friend see there was nothing he could do anymore.

"You've lost it, so just give it up already." Jou agreed.

"I can't just give up! It's my fault!" Honda yelled desperately. "Because of my carelessness, Miho-chan's important D-whatever is…!" he started crying.

"I told you, it's not D-whatever, it's D-shock." Jou said tiredly.

"Damn it!"

Suddenly, someone walked over and stepped on the hand of Honda's, who was still lying on the ground. Honda yelled in pain. The gang looked up to see the watch collector.

"Oh, sorry. I thought that was a wash cloth." The collector said with a smirk on his face. Both Honda and Jou were very irritated by these words. Yami's eyes also flashed dangerously. Jou then grabbed the collar of the watch collector. "What are you doing, punk?"

Honda rose back up, saying: "Stop it Jou. If you have time to play with that idiot, then please help me search for the watch instead." The brunette started walking away to look for the watch again, and the collector made Jou unhand him. "What he said." The collector said, also leaving.

Yami looked after the collector, his arms crossed and eyes glaring. 'I don't have a proof he took the watch, but…' he then heard the alarm bell ringing, and looked to see Honda lifting one of the games of the arcade. Some workers of the arcade were already rushing to him. They made Honda unhand the game machine, and tied his arms with their own. "Let me go! Please! I'm just looking for something!" the brunette screamed. "Please, let me go!". Yuugi, Jou and Anzu quickly rushed over to Honda in order to help him, but Yami stayed behind. He glanced at the direction the collector guy had went.

-

Yami had decided to follow the watch collector. The guy was apparently going to the downstairs of the arcade. Yami followed him to the steps, and saw that the guy really had Miho's watch! The watch collector seemed to notice him, and grinned self-proudly at him. Yami quickly followed him downer the stairs.

'Even though Honda was doing it for Miho, he still took it…' he thought while walking down. 'I can't forgive him…'

His Millennium Puzzle gloved, he grew and his eyes got dyed red. 'Hondo…I will get your gift for Mesi back.' Atemu thought determinedly.

He reached the downstairs, where was the air conditioning room. 'So that's where he is.'

Atemu opened the door, finding the watch collector observing the D-Shock. "I got this without work, and for free…just the way I like it."

"Is it only a collecting item to you?" the collector turned around and saw Atemu. "You haven't really thought it could be something much more to someone else? Like a proof of love…"

"Y-you're that guy from the morning. What'd ya want?"

"I'm here to take back what isn't yours…" as Atemu said these words, the still open doors of the air conditioning room closed behind him. The collector gasped in surprise. "W-what's going on?!"

"It's game time."

"Y-you!" the collector was about to go and probably beat Atemu, but Atemu said calmly: "Hey, that's dangerous."

Suddenly a clock pendulum passed before the collector. Just then he noticed his surroundings had changed. It was now filled with wheels of a clock that were rotating around on the invisible walls.

"What the hell is this?" the watch collector said.

"You're going to play a game with me."

"What?!"

"However, it'll be a Shadow Game." Atemu said with his ever-calm voice. "We will be wagering your stolen D-Shock." This seemed to shock the collector, and he said: "Don't fuck with me, bastard!"

Suddenly, from the small doors on the floor, came a plastic pigeon, that took the D-Shock from the collector's hand into its mouth. Then it went back inside the doors, like in a cuckoo clock. The collector crouched before the doors in desperate. "M-my D-Shock…"

"But it's not really yours, is it?" Atemu said. "But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge it yours."

"Game, you say?"

"Well, do you accept?"  
"I'll play any game you've got!" the collector yelled in fury, after rising back up.

"No need to be so angry." Atemu said calmly. "The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear, and the D-Shock stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins."

"What, that's it?"

"However, if you exceed the ten seconds, the pendulum you saw a while ago will pass by right next to the D-Shock." Atemu explained further. "You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right?" he paused with a smirk. "Whether you do this or not is up to you."

"Don't mock me!" the watch collector yelled. "Of course I'm in!"

"Alright then. So, who'll start?"

"I will!"

"Understood." Atemu said, smirk never fading. "Then…start!" at his words, the pigeon popped up from the doors, and the D-Shock started counting down time. In the complete silence and the intense air the tickling coming from the clock seemed to be much louder than it actually was. The collector was also shaking and panting nervously. Atemu was absolutely calm. Then, after the clock hit about nine seconds, the watch collector went closer the watch, and turned the stop watch off. He barely missed the passing pendulum. The watch said 9.35 seconds.

The watch collector let out a breath and said: "How's that?"

"You're good. Now, my turn." Atemu said. The pigeon went back inside the small doors. There was a moment's silence before…"Start."

The clock started tickling down seconds again. The collector huffed to himself, thinking: 'He can't get it closer than I did. Huh?' He noticed how Atemu was perfectly calm, his eyes closed even. 'T-this guy…'

The pendulum was starting to come over. Atemu heard the sound it made while passing, quickly opened his eyes again, and just in time turned the stop watch off. The watch said…"9.95 seconds!?" the watch collector exclaimed.

"Looks like I win." Atemu said.

"N-no! This was just a test! Next round will be the real one!"

"A test?" Atemu asked, his voice not changing its calm tune. "I see. Very well. Then…"

"Wait! This time I'll be the one doing it from that side!"

Atemu gave a slightest chuckle. "Okay then." The two of them switched places.

"Start."

The seconds started tickling down once again. 'I figured out his winning strategy. One side is much more favourable.' The watch collector thought to himself while the clock raced. 'This side allows your hand to escape at the last moment. I thought it'd be harder with the upside down numbers, but the switch is the most important thing. Alright…now!' he put his hand next to the watch, but…'Wait! Something's different from before!' the pendulum started coming over. 'Damn it! The pendulum's coming from the other side! I waited too long, if I stand here I'll be on its way!' he was about to move his hand away, but…

A scream could be heard.

"Too bad." Atemu said. "I suppose I'll be taking this back after all." He was about to take the watch from the pigeon's mouth, but the watch collector stopped him from taking it with his own hand. "Wait! There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!" he looked up to Atemu, but was shocked to see Atemu's face filled with fury, and a third eye gloving golden on his forehead.

"How pathetic." Atemu said with a quiet, intense voice.

"Y-you…"

"The door of darkness has opened."

"W-what…?" the collector saw that the back of his hand was filled with clock wheels. "What is this?!" he pulled up his sleeve, and saw his watches had been partly sucked inside his flesh! He started panicking. "I…I don't want this anymore!!" his sun glasses fell off and you could see his eyes had turned into small dials. Atemu just walked away calmly, not caring about the screams behind his back.

-

Not much later, Yami showed the watch to Honda. "Eh?! You found it!?" Honda exclaimed. "It's true! Yes! Thank god you found it!"

"So it was under the stairs?" Jou asked from Yami.

"Yeah…"

"Why would it be there?"

"And how did you know to look from there?" Anzu asked. Yami frowned slightly. "Well…I'd like to joke about it, but I can't remember what happened."

'Atemu must have taken his place again…' Yuugi thought. Honda was crying from joy and relief. "Thank goodness! Now I can face Miho-chan! Really thank goodness! Thank you Yami!"

Yami just smiled. "Don't mention it. Just take it to Me-Miho." 'Huh? What was I going to say?'

-

The next day at school, Miho was telling about the newest sale coming up.

"Perfume?" Jou asked.

"Yeah!" Miho exclaimed. "This Sunday, Emperor Department Store mambo line Lady Perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants it badly!" Then she turned her voice into quieter, sadder one and turned to face Honda. "But I'm sure there will be a long line…"

"Alright, Miho-chan!" Honda said determinedly. "Leave this to the beautification member of justice, Honda Hiroto!"

Miho clapped her hands, beaming. "I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!" Honda laughed with a proper way for the lovesick fool he was.

"Well…well…" Anzu muttered tiredly.

"I don't suppose they make a medicine for stupidity?" Jou asked.

"Stupidity caused by love-sickness would be even better." Yami said, sighing.

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: We were visiting the Egyptian exhibition held on the Domino Museum, but I ended up meeting this really strange Egyptian man there! And he knows Atemu!

Yami: He might know more about my Millennium Puzzle too…

Yuugi: He also uses the same games to punish the man who is putting up the exhibition! Just who is this guy?!

Both: Next time! _It's now revealed! Atemu's secret_!

Yuugi: Atemu…just who _are_ you?

* * *

(1)In Japan, people carry around their own towels to use them when needed. 

Here's a little something for you to vote for. When they're going to have those digital pets a few chapters away, do you want Yami to:

1.Have his own pet? If so, by what name?

2.Not have a pet at all?

3.Share U2 with Yuugi?


	5. It’s now revealed! Atemu’s secret

* * *

**SRRH**: …I dunno what can I say? Thanks for the vote and the comment, but I don't want to spoil the chapter by saying something to your last comment.

**LeShea-is-Love**:_eats the confetti_ Hi LeShie! Oh, am I that bad writer that you couldn't read this without seeing the series? Heh, just kidding. I'm glad you like it, thanks for commenting!

**ONIX-21**: I'm glad you still like it. This chapter is filled with Atemu-knowledge :D.

**TsukiDragon**: Thanks for the comment, here's my next update!

**HikariSoH**: Here's the update, read on!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: I'm glad you liked it so much. Here's the update.

**godaddydotcom**: Thanks for commenting, here's the update.

**Akuno Hikari**: I'm going to have a busy week. We've got a few tests too. And I'm really flattered my update made your day better, no one's yet ever said I made their day with my updates, so thanks a lot!

**Yana5**: Thanks for commenting. We'll see what will happen with the pets.

**detective1412**: Of course I kept that part, it was so cute! I love it! Thanks for commenting again.

**Bianca**: Heh, he sure is XD. I don't really like Miho either, but I can't really leave her out either, since she is an important character in the season zero.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Thanks for the comment, I'm so glad you like it!

**Yamino Tenshi 202**: This is a love triangle, personally Mobiumshipping scares the crap outta me._Laughs_ Y.A.Y! That was great! Here's my update!

Phew! That was a lot of comments to answer!

Now, before you move on and start reading the chapter, **ATTENTION!** I'm going to be a little busy with my school work for the next few weeks, so I probably won't have much time for writing. I'll try my best to update on the Easter vacation, however. Sorry, readers!

There is also a request for all of you. All of your comments are appreciated, really. But the most appreciated ones are the long ones. I'd love to hear, what _was_ it that you liked about the chapter in particular? Or do you have theories on where the story is going? I'd love to read both of those, or anything else you have for say. But still, every comment is appreciated.

* * *

_Chapter five: It's now revealed! Atemu's secret_

* * *

With the morning plane from Egypt, a tall, tanned man dressed all over in white robes arrived in Domino City carrying a scale…

-

The Saturday at Domino High School was going onwards smoothly as always. At the lunch break, Yuugi and Yami had some interesting news for their friends.

"Excavation in Egypt?!" Jou asked.

"Yeah!" Yuugi replied. Yami, who was holding the newspaper he and Yuugi had bought, explained: "They found a king's grave in the Valley of the Kings. Onwards tomorrow, the treasures they found in the tomb are going to be on display at Domino Museum."

"Sound fun! Let's go, let's go!" Miho said excitedly.

"The professor who found the grave is a friend of my dad and Sugoroku-Jii-chan. He invited us to the exhibition." Yami said as Yuugi nodded eagerly beside his look-alike.

"He's the person in this photo, right?" Anzu asked, pointing at the picture in Yami's newspaper at which the boy nodded. Miho also came to take a closer look, saying: "Egypt is so mysterious and lovely!"

"Speaking of which, your puzzle was also found in Egypt, right Yami?" Yuugi asked. 'Atemu only started appearing after you completed it…maybe he really is Egyptian.'

"Yeah…my good old Millennium Puzzle…" Yami said, his voice laced with fondness he felt for his necklace. Subconsciously he started stroking the upside down pyramid with his hand.

"But Yami," Anzu started. "Didn't Yuugi's grandpa say that the people who found that puzzle all died mysteriously?"

Yami sweatdropped 'I had completely forgotten about that story!'.

But Jou looked worried now. "For real?! You're not cursed or something, are you Yams?!"

"Of course not. I don't believe in stuff like Pharaoh's curses." Yami said calmly. 'But,' Yami thought to himself. 'after completing this puzzle, I've sometimes started having lapses in my memory…I shouldn't say anything to the others, so they won't worry…'

"Look! They found a mummy too!" Honda said, pointing at another picture on the newspaper, and bringing Yami out of his thoughts.

"M-mummy?" Jou asked in a surprised and taken aback voice.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Honda said to his blonde fellow. "Don't tell me you're afraid of mummies?"

"O-of course not!"

Honda then looked away thoughtfully, getting an idea. 'A mummy? This could be very good!' He could protect Miho-chan if she got scared of the mummy! He laughed to himself, fantasising. "Alright! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!"

"Then, tomorrow on Sunday, how about we meet at one o'clock at the museum?" Anzu suggested.

"That's fine by me." Yami said. Others nodded, showing their agreement. But Jou looked worried.

-

The next day, they were all waiting at the museum. Akunamkanon and Sugoroku were also there.

"Mutou-san, Amun-san." Came a male voice from nearby. Everyone present turned to see an elderly man they recognised from the picture of the newspaper. He seemed to be around Akunamkanon's age, with his greying brown hair and wrinkles. He was wearing a green suit with a yellow shirt underneath. "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact."

"No, it's the same for us." Akunamkanon said with a smile.

"We're grateful to you for showing us the exhibit." Sugoroku added, smiling also, before turning to the six youngsters beside him. "Everyone, this is Professor Yoshimori."

"Pleased to meet you." Yoshimori said politely.

"Oh, so he's the one who found the king's grave! He's really famous now!" Honda said rather excitedly.

"Cool!" Miho exclaimed.

Akunamkanon then noticed another elderly person coming closer. "Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, that person must be…"

"Yes. He's the sponsor for today's display." Yoshimori answered. "He was also in charge of the excavation."

The other man was a little short and heavy, and was wearing a yellow suit and an old-fashioned cylinder hat. "I'm Kanekura. Welcome to my museum!"

'It's not really his museum, is it?' Yami thought to himself. Then suddenly, something caught his eye nearby. Something that was glittering in the sunlight.

"Hm?". His attention was turned back when he heard Kanekura whisper something to Yoshimori. Something about 'item'.

"R-right." Yami heard Prof. Yoshimori say with a little hesitant voice. "Mutou-san, you mentioned about a boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle. His your son, right Amun-san?"

Sugoroku chuckled, saying: "I did, didn't I?"

Yami, instead, sweatdropped to himself, thinking: 'Trust Jii-chan to blab to everybody.'

"Oh, so you're Yami-kun?" Yoshimori asked, noticing Yami's reaction. His voice was a bit apologising, so Yami guessed he wasn't exactly doing this because he wanted to.

His thoughts were confirmed when Kanekura seemed to become very eager by the information. "So that must be the rumoured Millennium Puzzle!" he exclaimed as he took the puzzle in his hands. But because the puzzle was still hanging around Yami's neck as per usual, he was also dragged closer and felt the rope around his neck choke his side. Not horribly, but still. Akunamkanon's eyes narrowed at seeing the way Kanekura treated his son. No one else looked very pleased either.

"This is amazing!" Kanekura exclaimed, not caring the least bit he might be choking Yami. "This is a priceless cultural relic of Egypt!"

"Kanekura-san is a special art dealer, so you can trust his eyes." Prof. Yoshimori confirmed.

"Yeah, whatever, but can you please let me go? I'm loosing the blood circulation on the right side of my neck." Yami said. Kanekura reluctantly let go of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yes, more importantly, can we hurry up and go see mummies?" Honda asked, planning on going according to his earlier plan.

"Let's go, let's go!" Miho also exclaimed. However, Jou still looked rather worried.

Kanekura didn't seem to pay them attention, as he spoke to Yami: "Yami-kun, please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle at this exhibit!"

'Give up my puzzle?' Yami thought. '…I don't like that idea. I'd like to keep it with we always…'

'Please Yami, don't let them have it.' Yuugi prayed to himself. 'I don't want Atemu to disappear yet…'

"Please!" Kanekura begged.

"Well, okay." Yami gave in. "But for one day only."

"R-really? Thank you, Yami-kun!" Kanekura said, taking the puzzle from around Yami's neck. "The Egyptian display is grateful as well." He turned to observe the puzzle that was now in his hands. 'One day should be enough.'

-

Not much later they went inside the museum. All of them were fascinated by the beautiful artefacts, especially Miho. "Amazing! Hey Anzu, look at this necklace! Isn't that a ruby?! It's so big, even bigger than the birds next to it!" She exclaimed at one of the big and for sure heavy golden necklaces with a beautiful and cherished design.

"Miho, you're drooling." Anzu warned her friend, and Miho whipped her face.

"Do all of these treasures belong to the people who dig them up?" Jou, who was walking after Yoshimori in the corridor behind the two girls, asked.

"No. By year 1921, the one who found a treasure was entitled to a half of their finding, but now all of if belongs to Egyptian State." Yoshimori answered.

"That's right." Akunamkanon, who was walking after them and beside Sugoroku, said. Yami and Yuugi were walking yet behind their two guardians. "That's why the famous Howard Carter who found Tutankhamen in 1922, didn't get to keep a single one of his famous treasures."

"I see." Jou said. "I've always thought archaeologists were people who wanted to become rich by finding treasures…"

Both Akunamkanon and Yoshimori gave chuckles. Yoshimori then said: "Not really! There's not much profit in this job. However, when you open a new door to a lost past you get to feel joy that is beyond words. That's why I just can't quit."

"You truly are after romance before money!" Sugoroku said. Yoshimori laughed, agreeing.

"Hey, come look at this!" Anzu's voice then called. She was looking at a painting done on an Egyptian papyrus paper. In the painting there were a man with a jackal's head, a big scale, and a normal human person. "It's beautiful!"

"Hmm…isn't this the judgement of the dead?" Yami said, observing the painting himself.

"It really is. That is very observant of you, Yami-kun." Yoshimori said. Yami just smiled mildly. "The god Anubis measures the sins of the dead from when they were alive with this scale. If the weight of sins caused the scale to tilt on one side, the demon Ammit would devour it!"

"Wow, it's scary…" Miho muttered. Yuugi wasn't really scared, but for some reason, he felt like crying. A deep pain was gripping his heart suddenly, although there was no apparent reason for it. Like something in him was grieving for a loved one they had lost…

'_He didn't even get to go to the afterlife…'_ A voice inside Yuugi's head suddenly said. The voice was young and boyish, but there was deep sadness and feeling in it, as well as maturity that shouldn't have been there. Not at this age. Yuugi's hand slowly found Yami's and he grasped it. Yami was a little surprised, but said nothing through the small red tingling on his cheeks.

"Okay! Next is the mummy corner!" Yoshimori's voice brought the two teens out of their little world, where only the two of them existed.

"Mummy!" Jou exclaimed worriedly. "So we're really going to see them?"

'Mummy!' Honda thought eagerly. 'It comes! Finally! Finally!'

Not long after they were at the glass box which stored the mummy. The mummy's face was dry and rotten, and his eyes closed. His arms were crossed 'X'-like over his chest. Miho yelled. 'Finally!' Honda thought. 'It's okay, Miho-chan! Jump into my arms and I'll protect you!'

"It's cute!" Miho exclaimed, bringing Honda out of his fantasies.

"Y-you, just what kind of sensation are you having?" Anzu asked the other girl who was next to her, taken aback.

"But it looks like a baby with his head shaved and all those wrinkles!"

But Jou beside them was trembling. "I suddenly feel bad…it's the curse…the mummy's curse!"

Akunamkanon and Yoshimori laughed. "Curses don't exist! See, nothing to fear!" Akunamkanon said as he pushed the blonde closer the glass box by tapping him on the upper back.

'Was that really necessary, dad?' Yami thought tiredly.

Jou, however, got even more scared at being so close to the mummy's face, he screamed and told the others to move on with the exhibition before they all got cursed. By these words, he dragged the others off, despite their protests. Yuugi, however, stayed behind. He pressed his hand against the glass box, and again he was a weird pain inside his heart.

_'You're so disrespected here, whoever you are. Trapped inside this invisible wall like this…'_ the voice inside his head spoke again.

'What _is_ that?' Yuugi thought. 'Am I going crazy, hearing things?'

But after that, Yuugi no longer heard anything else inside his head, and his mind focused on something else instead. Beside him was standing a rather tall and tanned man, dressed all over in while robes. Around his head was a turban with a single small feather attached to it, and he was carrying a scale.

'An Egyptian?' Yuugi asked from himself.

Then suddenly, the robed man started to cry as he watched the mummy inside the glass.

"Why are you crying?" Yuugi asked, always being the one to care for the others.

The taller man gave a glance at his way, before answering: "These are not my tears. This rotten figure…it's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh still remains within it. Prevented from it's eternal sleep, the lamentation of his soul becomes tears within me."

'He has a scale. What a strange person.' Yuugi thought. Then, he felt a hand press and pet his head.

"You're a cute little boy." The strange Egyptian man said, before leaving. But Yuugi was outraged. Sure, he was a _little_ small but still…: "Little boy?! I'm a high school student!". However, the Egyptian man paid him no more mind, and only walked away.

"Yuugi, what are you doing there! Come on!" Yami's voice called.

"Oh, sorry!" Yuugi said, hurrying to his childhood friend. "Hey, Yami, did you see that weird Egyptian man a moment ago?"

"What?" Yami asked. Neither one of the two boys noticed that the Egyptian man had stopped his walking, and was now looking at them. 'Such a great resemblance. Could it be…? No, that's just too much to believe.' He thought as he left.

-

At where the Millennium Puzzle was held out for the exhibition, Kanekura and some foreign man with glassed and beard were discussing. "Mr. Kanekura, this Millennium Puzzle is great!" The foreign man said with an accented Japanese. "I'll pay any price you ask for it!"

"You truly have the eye for these things." Kanekura said. Then, he lowered his voice, saying: "We'll discuss the business in my office." The foreign man nodded.

Yuugi, Yami and the others were nearby, coming over to see the Millennium Puzzle. "Look!" Jou pointed, feeling better now that he was away from the mummy. "Yams' puzzle in on display over there!"

"Isn't it great!" Miho exclaimed.

Kanekura noticed them, and told the foreign man to meet him after the closing time, leading him away.

The gang gathered around the puzzle after Kanekura and the foreign man had left.

"Your puzzle is famous, Yams!" Jou said. Yami answered by laughing a little sheepishly.

"Yami-kun, you really didn't want to let the Millennium Puzzle go, did you?" Yoshimori asked the boy.

"Yeah, not really." Yami admitted.

"This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura-san. I couldn't say anything in my situation." The elderly man said with the same apologising voice as before.

"Well, it's only for one day. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, everyone. Get in line. I'm going to take a photo." Anzu said with an ordering voice. The rest of the gang posed around the Millennium Puzzle as Anzu took a picture with her camera.

-

Not much later they were done with seeing the exhibition and exited the museum. The girls were happy that they had come, Honda was a little disappointed that he hadn't got to hug Miho after all, Jou was relieved to be away from the mummy for good, Yuugi was still thinking about the voice inside his head, and Yami was a little worried for his Millennium Puzzle.

Sugoroku and Akunamkanon thanked Yoshimori before the man had to return back to college. The youngsters also said their goodbyes to the man, thanking him.

"So, everyone, what should we do now?" Anzu asked.

"I'm going to wait for the closing time." Yami said. "I want to get my puzzle back."

"Then, let's spilt up here." Yuugi said. The others agreed, and said their goodbyes.

"Yami, do you want me to wait for you?" Akunamkanon asked from his son.

"No, it's okay dad. I'll walk home. It's just thirty minutes till the closing time."

"Alright then." Yami's father said, also leaving.

-

Back inside the museum, Kanekura was chuckling to himself inside his office, while holding the Millennium Puzzle. "My money grant has found a Pharaoh's grave and now the Millennium Puzzle is mine too. I sure am lucky."

Then, there was a knock at the office door. "Who is it?" Kanekura asked.

"Mr. Kanekura!" came the voice of that foreign man who Kanekura had talked earlier with.

"Oh, there you are. Come on in." But as soon as these words escaped from Kanekura's lips, the lights in the room suddenly went out. "A blackout?" Kanekura asked from himself. Then, the door opened. The foreign man fell inside, his eyes open wide and glasses all messed up. He was unconscious. After him, a man who wore white robes stepped inside.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!"

The man in white answered with a totally calm, yet still somehow irritated voice: "I've been the keeper of the Egyptian tombs for three thousand years. I am Anubis' discipline."

"A-anubis'? T-the one who deals with the dead(1)?! T-that's absurd!"

"Your dirty ambition has disturbed yet another god-king's sleep in the Valley of the Kings." The white-robed man said. "Thus, you will be judged here." Kanekura looked taken aback, but then he believed he had understood: "I-I get it! You're from the Egyptian government, aren't you? I-I don't deal in the smuggling of artefacts!"

The robed man didn't seem to listen to him. Instead, he calmly set the scale he had been carrying on Kanekura's desk, while the said man observed, confused yet also intrigued. "This is…"

"Are you aware of the 125th psalm of the Book of the Dead? The one concerning the Day of Judgement? This is the scale that measures the truth."

"The scale that measures the truth?" Kanekura asked. "Are you saying this will measure my sins?"

The man in white took the small feather that had been attached on his turban into his hand, and said: "From here on we will play a game. A Shadow Game." His eyes gloved.

"G-game?"

The robed man put the feather in one of the scale's dishes. It wavered slightly at his touch, but stayed balanced. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you do not tell the truth, weight will be added to the other side. That is the weight of your sin. However, if that side touches the ground, a Penalty Game awaits you." The man in white said.

"Penalty Game?"

"So, the first question." The man in white said, his voice serious. "A girl falls into a deep well. You're the only one who saw it happen. But at your feet is a golden ring that the girl dropped. What will you do?" as he finished these words, the ankh-shaped necklace on his chest gloved in a similar way his eyes had earlier.

"I'll save that girl! I would save her!" Kanekura said. Immediately the scale drifted downer on one side. "Impossible! I wasn't lying!"

"Then, the next question…"

-

Meanwhile, Yami was patiently waiting for the closing time outside the museum. He checked his watch. 4:55 PM. The museum closed at 5:00. "It's about the time to get the puzzle back." He said to himself and rose.

Back inside Kanekura's office, the game had continued for a while. Every time had the dish drifted downwards. "W-why?!" Kanekura yelled. "I haven't lied! There is nothing there, yet it continues to sink! This must be some kind of trick!"

The robed man in front of him mildly shook his head.

"Just what is the Penalty Game?" Kanekura asked, actually rather worried now.

"Alright. Before the last question, I will tell you about the Penalty Game." The robed man said. "It is in your heart." His eyes gloved again.

Kanekura gasped, starting to look around himself. At first he saw nothing, but then he noticed his chair had turned into a monster, which resembled the demon Ammit. Its hands had grabbed his own, as they had previously been resting right on the monster's arms. Kanekura screamed.

"Ammit, the monster that lives inside your Soul Room." The man in white said, his eyes still gloving. Kanekura screamed again as the monster's drool dropped on his cheeks. "Then the last question. You have violated a god's land. You exchange shining treasures for money. Do you do it for personal profit?"

Kanekura was still moaning in fear. He was too afraid to answer properly. He merely yelled: "S-stop it! I'll give you all the money you want!". The monster's mouth started closing around Kanekura's head as the scale dish touched the table.

"There is no truth in your Soul Room. All that exist is greed. And thus, you shall face judgement!" the robed man said with an irritated voice. The claws of the Ammit monster gripped around Kanekura's torso, and its mouth closed over his upper body. Only screams of fear and pain could be heard.

The man in white, however, took the feather and put it back on his turban. "Your Soul Room is full of money and greed. A place like that is a perfect one to become a den for demons. You were destroyed thanks to those demons." He took his scale off the table, but noticed also something else on it. He took it in his hand and observed it. "T-this is the Millennium Puzzle! Furthermore, it's complete! For three millennia, I heard it hasn't been completed once. So why is it here?" he wondered to himself. "Does this mean someone in this country solved this puzzle?"

-

In the exhibition area, Yami was looking for Kanekura, but not with much success. "This place is such a maze…". Then, he came across a tanned tall man in white robes. 'I wonder if he works here or something?' But then, he noticed the man had the Millennium Puzzle!

"Excuse me, I believe that pyramid-shaped necklace is mine." He said. Maybe Kanekura had asked this man to return it to him?

'What?! It can't be! He's the one?!' the robed man thought in awe. "Are you the one who solved this?"

"Yeah, took me quite bit of time to do so, though." Yami said, wondering what it was to this man.

'It's said the one who solves the Millennium Puzzle will receive the dark power. If so, this boy must have it. I must make sure whether he really does or not…' the man in white thought. 'Now, with this Millennium Key, I can peer into this boy's Soul Room.' He focused with his eyes closed, and suddenly the ankh around his neck started to point at Yami, who knew nothing about what was happening after he'd done so.

-

The Egyptian man instead found himself in a dark stoned corridor of Yami's Soul Room. He walked slowly ahead. "There are two rooms in this boy's soul. I've never seen this before…The other door is open. It's a room of a very multicoloured person, apparently. The room is half dark, half light…it represents something tragic has happened to the owner of the soul, but that he's starting to recover from it. Many pictures of his loved ones, they mean a great deal to him. Games, and warmth coming from where they are represent his passion and love for them. Yet the room is made of stone, so it seems he's hard to get to him or make him trust you, but at the same time, if you do it's going to last long, like rock…but only long, because he doesn't believe in forever…He's also intelligent, there are books to represent it, and the small sand castle is something that tells of his past home." He turned to face the other door. He slowly opened it. The room was too dark to see what it was like, but light enough for the robed man's eyes to meet crimson ones. The man gasped. He knew this boy!

"M-my Pharaoh!" He exclaimed, getting down on one knee and bowing.

"Don't bow before me, my old friend. It's been long since I was a Pharaoh. So stand before me...Shada."

The man, Shada, stood but kept his head down while looking at the boy.

"H-how? It's been 3000 years…" he asked. The youngster before him sighed.

"I sealed myself in the Millennium Puzzle with Zork in order to stop him. My host was the first one to solve it in 3000 years. When he did, he also released my sleeping spirit." He paused a moment. "But Shada, how are you still here? I thought you died in the battlefield."

"My body is no longer alive, you're right, but my spirit still lingers the Earth. For some reason I haven't been able to move on to afterlife. Now I know the reason…"

There was a moment's silence.

"Shada, if you've been here for all these years, can you please tell me what has happened? Where are the rest of the Millennium Items? Did Seth rule on like I asked? What happened to my friends who did survive the battle? And…to my beloved Heba?" The last question was came out quiet and was laced with deep sadness.

Shada sighed sadly, and began: "I'll start from beginning, my lord.

After you were sealed away, Seth really did take over the throne. He hired a new deal of priests too. As this happened, I myself hid four of the Millennium Items – my Key, Karim's Scales, Akunadin's Eye and Mahado's Ring. Those were the items never to be handed to other people than the ones who had lived through the battles, fighting in them. Seth himself kept his Rod and the Torque was handed over to young Mana. Seth also put the broken Pyramid(2) into your said grave, making sure it was well guarded.

Hondo became a new captain for the royal guard some years after your passing. He married Mesi not long after that, like he always said he would. Unfortunately, your friend Teana wasn't quite as lucky. She got very ill only a few months after your passing, and since there was no longer had a healer, or even a good enough medicines to treat her, that illness took her."

There was a moment's silence. It spoke of grief, yet respect for the long-dead dancer who had been so close to Atemu once.

"Mana was heartbroken, of course. Cried for days. However Seth, as a Pharaoh, had to produce a heir. Since there was no woman he would truly love, he asked Mana to marry him. This marriage wouldn't be of love, but mutual understanding of loosing the one they truly did love. Mana agreed to do that, hoping to be useful at least somehow. One of their sons continued the kingship, but their third son, named after Mahado, disappeared soon after his brother took over the throne, with the Items that had before belonged to his parents. He disappeared underground with his young wife, swearing to protect the Items with his life until your Highness would return to this earth. He'd been told the tale of you since childhood, and always believed you weren't completely gone…from him and his wife later formed a clan called 'Grave Keepers', the Ishtar family. They've guarded the Rod and the Torque since the ancient times, as I and my men have guarded the rest of the Items.

However, for the past few years, the Items have all started to get further and further away from each other. Years ago, I gave the Eye to a man called Pegasus to try, and it accepted him as its owner. Then four years ago, I handed the Ring to a man named Fuyuki Hideaki(3), who was looking for something to give his son as a present…I felt significance when he said 'son'. I think his son was supposed to have the Ring, but I do not know where that son is, or his name…"

"It might be today's Bakura."

"T-that thief?! You think he's around here too?!"

"It is possible. Though a tomb robber, he possessed a powerful magic. Powerful enough for rebirth. Mahado already became the Black Magician monster, so it can't have been him. Bakura was the only other one to completely control the Ring…but continue, please my friend. What about the Items these Grave Keepers have guarded?"

"I went to visit them not long after I handed Fuyuki the Ring…through an unfortunate incident the then current leader of the Keepers was killed, and his son disappeared with his adopted brother soon after that with the Rod. His elder sister has taken hold of the Torque now. I actually believe she's the present day's Isis. She shares her name and looks…"

The formed Pharaoh sympathised the other man, understanding his feelings. Shada had been in love with Priestess Isis, but Isis had always liked Mahado better, and before Shada had even had a chance to express his feeling for the Priestess of the Millennium Torque, they both had died fighting for a better future and their king's life. He decided to change the subject.

"What about Heba? What happened to him?"

Shada answered: "Young Prince Heba also stayed in life, and helped Seth to rebuild Khemet(4), while completing his priest studies. He later became a high priest for Osiris(5), and helped Seth rule over the country as the prince. The two grew rather close during the years through the mutual understanding of the pain of losing the one they loved the most. The young Prince lived into an elderly, always working for a better future…"

A moment's fond smile passed on the younger man's features.

"Your host, does he know about you?" Shada then asked.

"Not yet. But he will, soon. He's already started noticing the glimpses on his memory, and it won't take long for him to start figuring out that something is wrong. He's a smart young one, after all."

"What is this host to you?"

Atemu thought about it for a while, trying to find the words. "When I sealed myself away, I think that something went wrong. Only half of my soul got sealed, along with my body. The other half of my soul was left hanging without a body. That soul is my host." He paused. "I can't yet communicate with him. I was asleep for so long that my powers got weakened great deal. I've started reviving them lately, and I get stronger every time I take over my host's body, but I can only do so under certain circumstances."

"What are these circumstances, my Pharaoh? Is there anything I can do?"

"My host must feel anger, or fear. Or someone of his loved ones or himself must be in danger."

"Then, I'll do something to put him in rage." Shada said. Atemu sighed mildly. "Fine, but promise me one thing." Shada looked up. "Keep Heba's reincarnation out of this. I lost him once, I won't lose him again."

"I met him. He didn't seem to recognise me though…"

"He doesn't remember anything. I can only feel a bit of my beloved's soul on him. He's only a half of Heba's soul, like my host is of mine…they're not the same people Heba and I were once. The life and the memories they have from the life they've had at this era has become the other, missing half of their soul." Atemu frowned, feeling tears coming up. "Heba's reincarnation, Yuugi, will never be the same person I once knew and loved, and he will never replace Heba's place in my heart, but I've been alone and without him for so long…"

"I understand Atemu, you don't have to explain." Shada hurried to say, using the ex-Pharaoh's name as a sign of friendship.

"You promise me you won't harm him, then?"

"You have my word. I can't grantee the same for his other loved ones, however."

"I know. I'll see you then, my old friend."

"Farewell, my Pharaoh." Shada bowed one more time and exited the door of Atemu's Soul Room. The next moment he was back at the museum and on his knees, next to a very confused Yami. "Hey, you okay?" he tried to call Shada in front of him, but the man in robes was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice. 'I entered his mind only to test this boy, but I ended up finding my lost Pharaoh instead!'

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Are you feeling sick or something? You look really pale. Also, you haven't moved this whole time. Do you need me to call you a doctor?" He heard Yami's voice speak above himself.

"No, I'm fine. Here, let me return this." He was handing Yami the Millennium Puzzle, that he took, saying his thanks.

"No need to thank me. You're someone I need to protect, after all."

"Protect me?"

"I meant the other you." As Shada said these words, Yami blinked a few time. "The other me? What are you talking about?"

'Truly, he doesn't know about the Pharaoh's existence yet. But when he will, the true power of the Millennium Puzzle will awaken.'

"Hey, you really okay?" Yami asked. Really, the guy was saying strange things! Had he hit his head?

Shada ignored him, and asked: "Young one, may I know your name?"

"Uh…" his father had told him not to trust strangers, but something inside him told him to do just that. "I-I'm Yami. Amun, Yami."

"Yami, there is still some things I must do in this country." Shada said as he started walking away. "There is another person I yet need to judge. When it's over, I'll meet you again." Yami blinked. Shada turned his head around just a little, and added: "My name is Shadi. It's the first time I've told my name to a stranger." He chuckled lightly, leaving Yami to look after him.

"Weird guy." Yami said to himself, but couldn't help but think about what the man had said about him having 'another self'.

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: In order to help Atemu become stronger, Shadi threatens us!

Yami: He's taken control over Anzu and Honda, and turned them into his puppets! Anzu's life is in danger! And what was that 'other self' of mine that he mentioned?

Yuugi: Next time, _Desperate situation! Passionate battle of friendship_!

Yami: Shadi, you will pay!

* * *

(1) Although Anubis is often discribed as the god of the dead, he was actually the god of mummifying and he made the judgement for the dead as well, I think.

(2) Back in Ancient Egypt, Millennium Puzzle was known as Millennium Pyramid before it got broken up.

(3) "Fuyuki" means "winter trees", and Hideaki comes from words "hide" which means "excellent" and "aki" which means "bright".

(4) Khemet was what Ancient Egyptians called their land. The name means "black land".

(5) Osiris was the god and ruler of the underworld and the dead for Egyptians. Some say he was the first king of Egypt.

I once had a theory Shadi was Shada's ghost or something. I abandoned this theory after watching the Millennium World anime, but I found I could use it for this story.


	6. Desperate situation!

* * *

Guess who is back? I'm so sorry this is so very late, I have no excuse this time either! I had perfectly well time during the Easter, but I wasn't in the mood for it, and I suffered from a human sin known as sloth TT.TT. However, I worked my ass off on Friday for this thing and here it is, the chapter six!

Special thanks for my new beta-reader LeShea-is-Love! Love ya, gal!

**SRRH**: I'm glad to have taken you by surprise. I abandoned my theory of Shadi and Shada being the same person after seeing Shadi say in the Japanese version's last season: "Pharaoh's guardians, guide me.", so I figured 'Shouldn't he be one of them, if he's really Shada?', so I thought it didn't really make sense. I'm not really sure where the whole 'making Yami angry' came from, I just follow the lead of my weird head. Ehe he.

**ONIX-21**: I'm glad that you still like it so much. I'm glad my plot twists satisfied you :D. Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay!

**Masami Mistress Of Fire**: I'm so glad you like it. Here's the update.

**Akuno Hikari**: It's so weird having someone call my chapters 'lovely'. Even if I am pretty satisfied with this story's chapters, isecurity is something I always have to deal with. Anyway, here's the update.

**Yana5**: Actually he doesn't. Another half of his soul comes from the memories he has from this life, as I thought I explained.

**Shamise**: You're welcome! Here's the new one!

**LeShea-is-Love**: Hi dear! As I said earlier, thanks for betaing! You really helped me out! (blush) I'm glad someone thinks I'm a great writer.

I'm glad you're not able to predict what's going to happen :). Makes me feel special and original. And I'm glad you like his personality, so do I! Even if I'm madly in love with Sweetie!Yami as well…

Whoops…I always manage to slip in some errors, don't I? Hehe. But that's what you're here for, right?

And yup, I got it.

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: Glad you liked. Here's the next chapter you long for. Yuugi doesn't really have two souls, he just happens to have a part of Heba's soul.

**Animehunter08**: Here's the new update! Now read!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Hehee. Yami might discover Atemu soon, but he won't say anything, I think. I won't yet spoil who he heard. Maybe you get it better after reading this chapter. Thanks for the long review, here's my new update!

**HikariSoH**: I'm glad you like my chapters and plot twists :D. And I'm kind of glad about not being predicable. Far too often I've revealed the plot WAY too early. Sorry, nothing else to say. Thanks for the longer review.

**detective1412**: It's totally alright, better late than never. My internet connection wasn't working yesterday morning either. Luckily my dad got it fixed up. Whoah, you almost cried?! Well that certainly is new. But whatever made you cry in it? I didn't think it was sad at all. Or was I just so good it shocked you (just kidding)? I'm glad you like my hints. I'm really eager to write that one, but I'm not sure when I'll put it. Not for another two chapters at least. Sad, kind of. I really look forward to it, it shows the YamixYuugi relationship in stronger light. And yeah, he really doesn't. I always try my best.

**Vuti-Chan**: Hei taas, Vuti! Kiva, että tykkäät :D. Kyllä minä kestän, oon mä ennenkin kestänyt. Ja nyt pitäisikin olla vähän aikaa taas vähän rauhallisempaa.

**CrystalSlashlover**: I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again, especially those who gave a part of their precious time to write me long, nice comments. Love you all. Now, go and read!

* * *

It was late night, at exactly ten P.M. in Domino. Inside one of Domino College's rooms, an elderly man sat in a rickety wooden chair, grimly analysing the daily newspaper. In it, a picture of Kanekura, and a headline stating in bulky calligraphic font:

_**Pharaoh's curse: **__Sponsor for the archaeological team for Pharaoh's grave, Kanekura loses consciousness!_

Professor Yoshimori sighed sadly. The thing that had happened to Kanekura, could it really be the Pharaoh's curse? But there was no way curses existed. Luckily, Mutou-san and Amun-san had told him they'd come for a visit. Yoshimori was up for getting some company for comfort.

Yoshimori noticed a reflection in the window of a man in white robes behind him. He turned around to face the man, and asked: "Who are you?"

"I've been the keeper of the Egyptian tombs for three thousand years. I am Anubis's discipline." The man in robes said in a monotony voice.

Yoshimori was shocked and turned properly around with his chair, before standing up. "You are the other sinner who violated god's domain in the Valley of the Kings." The robed main said, keeping the monotony voice. He held the scales he was carrying up. "Under Anubis's eye, you'll now be judged."

Yoshimori felt the sting of cold fear surge through his veins at those words. He wasn't dumb; he was able to put two and two together. Did this man have something to do with what had happened to Kanekura?

"Stay away!" Yoshimori panicked, trying to back away. Of course, there wasn't much space to go…

Meanwhile at the College yard, Sugoroku and Akuanmkanon were walking side by side towards the building, when suddenly they noticed Yoshimori falling down from one of the windows that's class had been broken.

Yoshimori fell into one of the bushes planted on the yard. Sugoroku went to him, trying to call him by his name as Akunamkanon quickly called an ambulance with his cell.

Cold, almost soulless eyes looked down from the window Yoshimori had fallen down from. "The pain you feel is the pain of the god of the Valley of the Kings!" Shada said as he left.

* * *

_Chapter six: Desperate situation! Passionate battle of friendship_

* * *

Not much later, Yoshimori was resting in the hospital. Akunamkanon had phoned Yami earlier and told he'd be late. Yami's friends had been with him when he received the call, deciding amongst them that they would go to see the professor at the hospital together. Just to make sure he would be alright.

Yami didn't want to admit it, but being in the hospital made him nervous. He had never really liked them. He had learned that someone going to the hospital meant saying goodbye.

'Kaa-san…' he thought as he and his friends waited for the results in an intense silence.

Finally, Sugoroku came out from the hospital room's door. You could see Yoshimori lying in the bed and Akunamkanon sitting on a chair by him inside the room.

"How is he?" Yami asked, standing up.

"Looks like it's not life-threatening at least." Sugoroku explained, as Yami mentally sighed in relief, "But it's very late now, so you all should go back home."

"What about you, Jii-chan?" Yuugi asked.

"Tonight, me and Akunamkanon-kun plan to stay with Yoshimori-kun."

Yuugi gave the quietest sigh.

-

Only a while later the six youngsters were walking their common path, each towards their own houses.

"But what is the meaning of this? Kanekura-san and Professor Yoshimori." Anzu wondered out loud while they walked. "They were both people on the Egyptian excavation. There must be a connection."

"It obvious!" Jou exclaimed. "It's the curse, curse…It's for harvesting from someone's grave without permission!"

'Truly, even the walls of the Egyptian graves warn that the ones who rob the graves will suffer…' Yami thought to himself. 'But could it be that that man called Shadi has something to do with this? And if so, why?'

"Miho is scared!" Miho exclaimed.

"Miho-chan, you don't have to worry about anything." Honda consoled the girl he had a crush on. "There's no way curses exist."

"That's right, don't worry about it." Yami also said, although his thoughts were still on Shadi.

He did not know that the robed man was just behind him and his companions. He watched after them with intense, almost cold eyes.

"Besides," Honda continued. "Even if curses did exist, I'd risk my life to protect you, Miho-chan!"

"With his hard head, this guy is more frightening than any curse!" Jou said cheekily with a smirk.

"What was that?!"

"Cut it out you two. Don't make a fuss on a street." Anzu scolded the two. There was agreeing murmuring coming from the two guys.

Shada's eyes watched carefully after the group of six. 'Yami…I've completed my judgements in this country, and now it's the time I meet you again.' He thought to himself. 'I must help my Pharaoh to get stronger. There is a purpose for why he was revived. But to find that purpose he needs to be able to get out of the Puzzle more often. The Millennium Items are tied together. The power of mine will also make him stronger if he defeats it. That's why, we must play a Game together again…I'm sure he also realises this.'

Meanwhile, the youngsters had reached a crossing, and Anzu was ready to part her way with the others. Miho warned her to be careful as they said goodbyes.

Shada watched Anzu carefully as she walked on her own path. _'This girl is the reincarnation of Teana.'_ He thought quietly. '_That means that besides Heba's reincarnation, she should be the closest to Yami. I'll use her, I'll make her hurt him. His friend doing things like that to him should be enough to fill him with rage, and bring my Pharaoh out.' _Hefocused the Millennium Key on Anzu's head. Anzu gave a quiet scream, as Shada entered her Soul Room.

Anzu's Soul Room was darkish, but colourful and filled with imaginary. There was a green sun, grey apple tree, blue-and-red roses floating in the air, and blue sunflowers to show it. '_This is the girl's Soul Room?'_ Shada thought to himself in amaze. _'The room is surrounded in mirrors; it's like the inside of a dance studio. The mirrors reflect oneself, so it creates confidence in herself. This girl possesses unwavering conviction.'_ His eyes passed on a portrait that showed the Statue of Liberty_. 'And dreams.'_

His eyes passed on another picture, a group portrait of the gang. _'Friends…the frame is blue_(1)_, it represents her trust in them. Perhaps it's even too strong…But I do sense a good will in this girl.'_ He sighed a little. _'Forgive me. I pity you for being a part of my design. But it is necessary to help Atemu…You understand don't you, Teana, Mana?_'

-

The next day at Domino High school, Honda was confused by the way Jou was looking. "Jou, just what is all that?"

"Can't you tell what it is by looking at it?! They're talismans, talismans!" Jou exclaimed. He had a Japanese styled orange talisman on his forehead, a silver cross necklace around his neck, as well as a necklace made out of onions. "It happened to both Kanekura and Yoshimori. Without a doubt the curse will come for us next!" he held out his hands that were filled with more Japanese talismans.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Yami sighed from his seat. "Curses don't exist."

"Yeah, and even if they did, as long as your heart stays clean, there is nothing to fear!" Honda added.

Then Yuugi noticed Anzu a little further, going towards her own seat. He greeted her, but the girl didn't answer like she usually did. Instead, she just sat on her seat, staring ahead of her. Yuugi blinked at her actions as Anzu looked up and gave him a mysterious smile. There was a strange glow in her eyes.

-

That day, the class had PE, and the boys' group had gathered outside with their gym teacher.

"Okay, today we're going to have a stamina training class. But first we must prepare the ground!" The teacher announced. There were quite a load groans from the students. "Amun, could you bring the white line marker?"

As asked by the teacher, Yami went to the storage shed and scanned the area for the white line marker. It didn't take him too long to find it. But just when he was about to take it, heavy medal lead iron bars by it fell down behind him. His heart practically jumped into his throat when he heard them clatter on the floor, but despite his racing heart, he was relieved that they hadn't fallen on him.

In his relief, he didn't notice a brown-haired girl behind some other things in the store.

-

After PE, Yami, Yuugi, Jou and Honda were returning to the class, as Yami told them about his incident. "Man, that was close! You need to be more careful, Yams." Jou said.

"Yeah, Yami. You could've been seriously hurt!" Yuugi agreed, thanking the gods Yami had stayed unharmed.

"Thing should be organised better!" Honda said to that. "As a beautification member I can't overlook it." Suddenly the gang of boys heard some bumming, and saw a basket ball falling down the stairs. They were so close that the ball hit Yami in the stomach, making him fall down the stairs.

"Yami!" Yuugi yelled worriedly, as he and the two other boys rushed down the stairs to their friend. Yuugi helped Yami, who had fallen on his back sit up. "Are you okay?"

Yami groaned slightly in pain. "It's not a big of deal, just a slight wound." He said, even though he liked the feeling of Yuugi in his back. He was so warm and soft…

"You still should go to the school infirmary." Jou said.

As the blonde had asked, Yami went to see the school nurse just in case. He entered the infirmary room, but saw no one. "Is no one here?" he wondered out loud. "Sensei?"

From behind one of the infirmary veils, Anzu looked at Yami, waiting for a chance.

-

Back at the hall, the rest three boys were still making their way towards their class.

"I wonder if Yami's okay…" Yuugi muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry, it didn't seem too bad. Yams' a tough guy." Jou consoled his smaller friend.

"Yeah, but he should hurry up. The class is going to start soon!" Honda said, worried a little himself. But then he noticed someone in front of the infirmary room. "Miho-chan! Why are you here in front of the infirmary?" But then he started to panic. "You aren't sick are you? Hurt?! Tell me! If you have anaemia you can have all my blood-!"

"Oh cut it out, you're depressing." Jou interrupted the brunette.

"That's not it, I'm fine. I just saw Anzu enter a while ago, and I was wondering if she wasn't feeling well."

"Anzu did?" Yuugi asked.

"Maybe she had a sunstroke?" Jou wondered.

"Well, she has been acting weird all day." Miho said in a worried voice.

Jou opened the door and called for Yami, but they were all surprised to see Yami lying on the floor with Anzu next to him and choking him. "Yami!" Yuugi yelled, hurrying to his crush, as Anzu let go

"What are you doing Anzu?!" Jou yelled.

Anzu looked down at Yami and didn't seem to hear Jou. _"Bring him out."_ Anzu's voice didn't sound like it normally did. The voice she spoke with was male._ "I'm doing this so I can release your other self!"_

'Other self?!' Yuugi thought in shock. 'How does Anzu know about Atemu?!'

"What?!" Jou exclaimed, but Anzu rushed out of the door from between Honda and Miho.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yuugi then asked worriedly, again supporting the other boy to sit.

"S-somehow." Yami answered as he rubbed the irritated skin on his throat where Anzu had had him tightly in her grip, "I couldn't push her off, it's like she developed a super human strength!"

Jou peered at the two, seeing Yami was alright he called to everyone who would listen: "We need to find Anzu. She's gone crazy! We must find out what is wrong with her!"

That was something everyone agreed on.

-

The gang had spread to look all over the school, but when they met again, none of them had found the brown-haired girl.

"Hey…why did Anzu speak with that weird voice?" Miho wondered, afraid.

"The curse! It's definitely the Egyptian curse!" Jou exclaimed.

"But wait…if that's true then," Honda said with a little frightened voice himself. "Then it means it could also be within one of us…"

There was an intense silence during which everyone looked at each other worriedly. They all knew that was true. "Anyway, for now let's split up and look for Anzu again!" Honda broke the ice. Everyone agreed, running towards their own direction. Yami and Yuugi went together. "H-hey! Classes are occurring! Don't run in the corridor!" as he yelled he didn't notice a man in white appear behind himself, and look down at him intensely.

-

Somewhere at the school, Yami and Yuugi were looking for Anzu, when Yami caught the sight of the girl. "Yuugi, this way!" he took the smaller boy's hand and ran with him after Anzu. They saw Anzu climb up the stairs, and together they ran after her. The stairs led to the roof, where they saw Anzu – standing on a board outside the roof's safety walls, held up by ropes tied to four little statues. They were the only thing keeping her from falling off the edge of the building. Yet she stood there with utter calmness. She did nothing but stare ahead herself with a blank look on her face.

"Anzu!" They both yelled in fear, hurrying towards her, but then they noticed Shada who was standing on the roof. 'It's that Egyptian man from the museum, if I'm not mistaken…' Yuugi thought.

"I thought making your friend hurt you would make you feel angry and betrayed enough to bring your other self out," Shada said with his monotony voice, looking at Yami, and slowly shaking his head. "but it seems you trust her too much, just like she trusts you."

Yami gaped in shock. "W-what are you talking about?"

'How does this Egyptian know about Atemu?!' Yuugi thought in shock.

"So that I can bring your other self out, I'll use another method." Shada said, looking almost angry.

"What are you saying?" Yami whispered, and his grip on Yuugi's hand tightened.

"Listen, Yami." Shada said. "That girl is my puppet. At my orders, she will do anything."

Yami gasped, feeling himself getting filled with anger…

-

Meanwhile, Jou and Miho joined each other once more at the school corridor.

"Did you find her?" Jou asked. Miho shook her head.

"No! I didn't see her at all!" Then they noticed Honda coming closer.

"Honda, what about you?" Jou asked.

Then they both noticed there was something really fishy about Honda. His whole body wavered when he walked with a completely blank look on his face. It was like he was a zombie.

"Honda…you, what's wrong?" Jou asked, kind of scared. Then, Honda stretched out one of his hands, and started trying to hit his two friends with a broomstick he had. The two others quickly ran off, but Honda followed after them.

-

Back on the roof, Shada was still driving Yami on the cliff. "Well, Yami? Be raged…be hateful…be saddened!" Yami looked at the situation. His grip on Yuugi's hand was so tight now that it hurt the other boy, who was angry and fearful as well. "At the boundaries of your feelings, the other you is waiting!"

There was a still moment, but then Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowed. Yami grew and his grip on Yuugi's hand loosened.

'Atemu!' Yuugi thought inside his mind.

"Finally you're here, Atemu." Shada said, his face suddenly gentler.

"Shada, I understand you wanted to help, but you're overdoing it! Get Teana away from there!" Atemu yelled.

"You know as well as I do I can't do that." Shada said quietly. "She's held by Shadow Powers. I can't reverse the spell unless you beat me in this game. Then she will be set free. If you lose…you lose her."

Yuugi gasped in fear. This man was crazy! How could he use Anzu just like that?!

"You know I always accept a challenge!" Atemu said. "Just explain the rules."

"Don't be frightened, Atemu." Shada said with an irritatingly calm voice.

"What? Frightened?"

"Somewhere inside, everyone has their fears. As you know, that is the weakness of the heart. You fear too, and as a proof of, look over there." His eyes travelled towards the small statues to which the ropes that held Anzu up were tied on. Suddenly, one of the statues shattered. The rope tied to it loosened, and the board Anzu was standing on wavered.

"Anzu!" Yuugi yelled.

"Atemu, you probably realise the game has already started?" Shada said. "Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart, the statues will break, one after another. If the remaining three break, you lose the girl. But you do have an opportunity to win too, of course. Tied to the most upper statue's rope is the Millennium Key. The statue holding it reflects my own heart."

"I see." Atemu said. "So before my heart statues break, I must break the one of yours."

"That's right." Shada said. "When that happens, the Millennium Key will go along the rope so that the girl's hand can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Key, she will regain her senses and I have lost. You understand, don't you? The one who shows the weakness in the heart is the game's loser."

Atemu then looked down at Yuugi. "Heba, go further. It's not safe for you here."

"But…"

"Just go!" Hesitantly, Yuugi went farther off.

"Now, let us begin." Shada's voice came. At his words, a colourful wisp of magic surrounded him and Atemu. "This is it, Atemu. The first ordeal!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Atemu glanced around. The roof ground beneath him started to crack, and from the hole that formed, two huge eyes glowed. But while Atemu was focused on that hole, another formed behind him and a huge purple monster with a head little like crocodile's grabbed his both arms.

"Atemu!" Yuugi yelled from further, shaking in fear.

"Atemu, to escape from that Ammit monster you have to clear this ordeal. This game is called 'the Concentration of Darkness'." With these words, a stone tablet with nine question marks on it appeared on the ground before Atemu. "Behind those slates are pairs of the same picture."

"But there are nine of them!" Atemu exclaimed. "It's one too many for Concentration!"

Shada chuckled lightly. "That is correct. The middle one is the only one left over." The middle one was slightly darker shade of colour to represent this. "In this game you have to say what that middle slate is. However, you can only turn all of them just once!" Atemu gasped. "I will tell you the key to this riddle. Those slates are a mirror that reflects Ammit."

'The image behind those ancient slates…that is…' Atemu's heart started to waver in slight fear and panic. In seconds, one of the small statues started cracking…

-

Meanwhile, Jou and Miho had gone inside an empty classroom to get zombie-Honda away from people's eyes. If someone heard them running in the hallway and saw Honda like this, it would be really hard to explain to them and he might attack the other people as well. Jou was waiting for him in the classroom.

"Disappear, you janitor!" the blonde said, getting in a battle phase. Honda started walking towards him, but at the moment he came inside the classroom, Miho used foam on him, covering him in the white substance. While Honda was distracted by this, Jou punched him. "Forgive me Honda. Open your eyes!"

But Honda was like nothing had happened. He just rose, and muttered in his zombie voice: _"That's…beautification…"_

"Hey, you still care about that at a time like this?!" Jou exclaimed as Honda started pushing him from his shoulders towards the room's window that was open. Jou nearly fell off the window, but he managed to grab the veil in time. There he hung as Honda hovered over him. "This situation is no joke!" Jou said out loud. Then, something caught his eye from up. He saw Anzu, and the situation she was in. "Anzu! W-why is she up there?!"

-

Back on the roof, Atemu was wondering the riddle set for him carefully. 'One more time, recall everything. Shada said the slates are a mirror that reflects the Ammit monster.' He paused in his thoughts. 'Mirror…mirrors reflect the face. So, since this is the Concentration, that means there are four pairs. If the slates are a mirror, then they should reflect Ammit. The pairs it has…as well as the thing it has only one of…' Shada's eyes watched him calmly as he thought. 'I've got it!'

"The pairs are ears, eyes, nostrils, hands. And, the only singular thing it has is the mouth!" At these words, the Ammit behind Atemu disappeared, and the slates turned around, showing Atemu completely correct. The slate then also disappeared.

"Way to go, Atemu!" Yuugi cheered.

"I had no doubt you could do it, my friend." Shada said with a slight fond smile. "Therefore, the next game isn't for you at all. It's for your other half!" he pointed Atemu in the forehead with his index finger, and Atemu felt himself being sucked inside the Millennium Puzzle once more.

Yami found himself standing on his knees. 'What happened? Where am I?' he thought. But then he noticed he was kneeling beside an endless-looking cliff. A part of the roof had dropped down from around him, and there was rather little space for him to be on.

"Yami!" Yuugi called. When Yami looked up, he saw Shada.

"Shadi? Wh-what?"

"You're going to play a little game with me. Unless you do, that girl will never be set free." Shada said calmly.

"A game?"

"This game will reflect your heart. If it shows too much weakness, you lose. That's all you need to know, young one." Shada said, while thinking: 'I looked into his mind earlier. I'm not sure whether he is worthy enough to wield the puzzle and my Pharaoh's spirit. If this game proves he isn't, I'll take the puzzle away from him. Of course, I can't completely separate him from it, the Puzzle chose him. I'll just take it away for a few years until I return to see if he's grown to be worthy enough.' He then glanced towards Anzu. 'In truth, the girl's life has never been in danger. I just wanted Atemu to play for real. If things would've got too rough, I would've stopped the time and saved her. I've already stopped the board's time. Even if all the statues shatter, the girl won't fall. I wouldn't do that to Teana's reincarnation.'

"Now, let me introduce your playmate." Shada then said. Besides Yami, came colourful flames. After the flames passed, you could see Yuugi. But this Yuugi looked so much…colder than usual. "This game is called 'the Mirror of Fear'. It shows your greatest fear that you must face. Yours is to lose a loved one, especially this boy."

"What?!" then, the illusion-Yuugi walked over and took the Millennium Puzzle from around Yami's neck.

The real Yuugi just had to watch in fear.

"Let me explain the game's rules. You two will take turns rolling that puzzle like a die. Whichever way puzzle points, the opponent must take two steps towards that direction. The first one to make the opponent jump off wins."

"What?! This is madness!"

The colder-looking illusion-Yuugi stared at the puzzle in his hand. "Honestly Yami, I thought you couldn't sink any lower. That you believed a puzzle could fulfil your wish is foolish. Won't you ever grow up? You're an idiot, Yami, and I hate you. Did you really think I actually liked you?"

Yami could feel a part of his heart break at these words. Two of the statues broke, leaving just one. The plank Anzu was standing on wavered again.

"Yami, don't listen! That's not me! I do like you, I--!" Yuugi yelled. 'I love you.' He added in his mind.

"He can't hear you." Shada said. "Right now, he's inside his world of fear. He doesn't realise anything else there is going on around him."

'You mean I just have to stand here and watch?!' Yuugi fought tears. 'Yami can die, and I can't do anything! I can never do anything! I'm pathetic…'

'_No, you're not.'_ He suddenly heard a voice. He recognised it as the voice he had heard in the museum. _'Treasure your purity. I lost mine already long ago. For that, I could never love him the way he loved me. I couldn't express it to him. And then it was already too late…'_ the voice quieted for a moment. _'Have faith in your love. Faith was the only thing I could give him…'_

'Have faith…' Yuugi thought. 'I will! I trust Yami!'

"Let's get started. I'll go first." The illusion-Yuugi said, as he rolled the puzzle. It fell to point towards the edge Yami was closest to. "Now Yami, take two steps and face the edge." Yami took his steps. "It's your turn now Yami." Illusion-Yuugi said with a cold voice.

"I will not roll." Yami said. "I don't want to play a game like this with you, Yuugi."

Shada was confused, but Yuugi felt fear. 'No, have faith.' He reminded himself

"Then you pass, right? My turn again." The illusion-Yuugi said, smirking coldly while picking the puzzle. He rolled again, and the puzzle pointed towards the same direction as before. "It's facing the edge again, Yami." Yami took another two steps. "You've finally reached the edge. Don't tell me you're passing again."

"I will pass."

"So you've given up?" Shada asked from Yami. Yami could hear him now. "Do you admit defeat, Yami?"

"You're wrong, Shadi." Yami said without hesitation. "I trust, in my friend."

"Yami…" Yuugi muttered.

"Trust, you say?" Shada said, sounding almost as if was a curse word. "Yami, you're unable to crush your fear. This tribulation traps you because your heart is too trusting and weak. You should know that true strength comes from only believing in oneself!" Then he ordered the illusion-Yuugi: "Now, roll one last time! End the game!" but the illusion did nothing. "What's wrong?! Why won't you cast the puzzle?!" The illusion-Yuugi just smiled, and started fading away. The puzzle fell back on the roof ground, and Yami picked it up.

"I know my friend. He isn't like you made him appear. That's why it's useless to try and confuse me with an illusion." Yami said with a calm voice. But then, he noticed something. He and Yuugi both did. The rope that held Anzu up was starting to rip! The ground came back around Yami, and he was able to run across. Yuugi joined him and they both ran towards Anzu. There they saw something else as well. Jou was holding the board and Anzu up!

"Anzu! I'm here now, so don't worry!"

"Jou!" Yuugi called happily.

'Impossible! These children are supporting each other!' as he saw what was happening, his hearts' statue started cracking. That moment, Yami's puzzle glowed again around his neck, and the time froze.

"Shada," Atemu addressed him, while not even the wind moved. "I've learned something, from my host. True strength doesn't come from trusting solely yourself. In fact, that is only a weakness. You and I are both very weak that way. I relied exclusively on myself when I sealed myself away, thinking it was the best solution and a sign of strength, I was wrong. It was really just a sign of my weakness. I didn't trust my companions or people enough to let them help me. I could've lived, and we still might've won over Zork. Heba would've been happy too…maybe that is why our relationship ended in tears. We didn't trust each other enough either. I realise it now. I always wanted him to tell me about himself, but how could he, when I didn't do the same for him? I didn't trust him enough, so there was no way he could've trusted me enough either."

"D-don't say that Atemu! Don't ever doubt your love for the Prince!"

"I don't. I know I did love him for real, and I still do. He loved me as well. Still…our relationship never worked the way I had wanted it to work. We always built walls between us. The first time I told him something about myself was only when I purposed to him, and I think it was the last time too. If I only could tell him how sorry I am for it…"

"You can, my love." Both men heard a boyish, but still a little deep voice that was laced with maturity. The both saw a boy really similar-looking to Yuugi, but he was somewhat taller, more tanned and his face was a little serious despite the smile on his lips.

"H-Heba? I-it can't be…is it really you?" Atemu asked, hesitantly reaching out to touch the boy's face with his right hand. He placed it on the boy's cheek, which was warm and felt just like he remembered it.

"It is me, Atemu." Heba said, covering the hand on his cheek with both of his own hands.

"And that's not all!" they heard another voice, a deep male voice. A tall young fair-haired man appeared before them. He smiled and winked at Atemu.

"Jono!" Atemu exclaimed. Three more forms appeared. One was a tall brunette man with green eyes. He was holding a blue-haired girl with brown eyes to his chest. The last was a brown-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Hondo, Mesi, Teana!" Atemu exclaimed more. All three smiled at him.

"Mana says hi." Teana said. "And she's sorry she couldn't be here."

"How can you be here?" Shada asked in shock. "You're all supposed to be dead a long time ago!"

Heba sighed sadly. "Our reincarnations all hold at least a little piece of our souls. Through them, we have a small bond to this world of the living from the afterlife. After you were released, Atemu, we started to make that bond stronger so that we could talk to you at least once. However, it seems this will be the first and last time we can meet you here, so listen carefully what we have to say."

Atemu nodded.

Jono began, "The Shadow Games are back, Atemu. They were never supposed to be restored. They're too dangerous to be in this world. However, only the people with a Millennium Item can use the Shadow Powers. So, we think that your mission in this day is to search for all the Items and seal them away completely. After you've accomplished that, you can join us in the afterlife."

"I see…" Atemu said quietly. All these familiar faces he had missed so…he wanted to be with them so badly…

"We all miss you terribly." Teana said then as if she had read his thoughts. "But we'll always wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

"Yes. Just hurry up, the little guy here has been caught crying countless times because of you." Hondo smirked, hitching a thumb and pointing towards Heba.

"Hey!"

"Heba…I'm so sorry. I-I never wanted you to have to suffer like you did. I just…" Heba silenced Atemu with a soft kiss, sliding his arms up his lover's and around his neck to deepen the already passionate kiss. Atemu was filled with warmth inside, with Heba's love he felt through the kiss. Heba's lips were warm and soft, and tasted like honey as always. Sighing peacefully, he gave in to the contact, burying his left hand into Heba's hair and putting the other around his waist.

"Don't apologise, Atemu." Heba whispered softly, smiling gently at his lover after they broke apart. "It was both of our faults. But after you come to us, we'll have all time in the world to settle things." Heba quickly kissed Atemu's forehead, "I forgave you a long time ago." He concluded.

Atemu's sudden happiness of seeing everyone again was shattered when he realised Heba was slipping through his fingers. His love was vanishing!

"No, don't go!" Atemu cried, ineffectively attempting to hold on to Heba just a little longer.

"We're sorry, but our time is limited." Mesi said with a sad voice.

"Atem', can you do another favour to me?" Jono asked, as his legs disappeared.

"What is it?"

"Please, help mine and Seth's reincarnations work things out. I regret nothing more than that I didn't tell him how I hurt before it was too late. If I had, I probably wouldn't have died, either. Can you promise me?"

"I promise! And I promise I'll come to you! Wait for me Heba, I promise I'll find you!" Heba's smile was the last thing they saw.

"So that is why we're still here…" Shada muttered.

"Yeah…at least now I know what I have to do." Atemu muttered, quickly wiping his eyes.

"My Pharaoh, I must leave you now. I'll return to Egypt, and try to find some clues about the Items. I'll come to you if I find anything. But if you ever need me, just call me in your mind. I'll find you."

"I know, my friend. I know."

In a moment Shada was gone, and the time started rolling again. Shada's statue of the heart broke, and the Millennium Key went along the rope to Anzu's hand. She blinked, and just that moment she regained her senses.

"Huh? Where am I?" then she looked down and screamed, falling on her knees. "What?! What is going on?!"

"Just hurry up and get to the roof!" Jou yelled at her. The board was heavy, and he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. Anzu started crawling her way back to the roof. Jou told her to hurry up, but then he felt someone grab his leg. Zombie-Honda had followed them all the way to the roof!

As it started to climb on him, Jou couldn't concentrate and the board swayed dangerously in his grip. Anzu was just about to fall, when two hands grabbed hers. Yami and Yuugi's.

The board that hung in one of Anzu's ropes then wavered towards Honda, and the Millennium Key touched him as well. He too, was normal again. And very confused and scared as well. "Why am I here?!" he yelled, clinging to Jou's leg.

"Shut up! And don't shake, we'll fall!"

By this time, Miho had also come up to the roof. "Are you all okay?" she asked, running towards them. Anzu had climbed up to the roof and she, Yami and Yuugi smiled at Miho. Jou and Honda were still having some troubles, as Honda was too scared to climb up.

The board faded away, as it had been just an illusion as well, and the Millennium Key fell down to awaiting Shada's hand. 'I'll always be close, my Pharaoh. But now I truly believe that Yami is the chosen one. He has the mission to discover the Millennium Puzzle's true strength. I'll meet both of you again someday.' He thought as he walked off.

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: Right now, those digital pets are a real boom! By taking care of it you can raise your own individual pet.

Yami: It's not really my thing, though…

Yuugi: However, in the background a terrible plot is occurring!

Yami: There's something fishy with Haiyama-kun…

Both: Next time, _Underhanded digital pet riot_!

Yuugi: How do you raise yours?

* * *

(1) I did some research and found that one of the things blue represented was trust.


	7. Underhanded digital pet riot

* * *

Hi everybody! I'm baaack! I know what you're thinking; "took you long enough!" right? Well, I've been lazy. Sorry about that. But now I'm happily on a summer vacation and plan to write as much as possible!

**redconvoy**: Ha! Good one! Me doing the entire manga is as likely as me taking a trip to the moon. And this is not based on the manga, anyway. It's based on the season zero. I admit I do take some aspects from the manga because I love it to pieces, but overall this is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series produced by Toei Animation. And Teana as Atemu's wife? That's really less likely when it's me. This is Puzzleshipping. **_Puzzleshipping_**, got it?

**SRRH**: Thanks! Yeah, it must've been. Ehehehehe _feels stupid_. Yeah, that was a bit weird but…Enjoy the new chapter!

**ONIX-21**: Oh, thank you! Things are going to happen, only not just yet XD. Well, anyway, enjoy the new chap!

**Nyago**: Hi Nyago! I'm glad you like it! Here's the update! And thanks for the fave!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: He really does, doesn't he? Well, here's the next one.

**Iheartatem**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :). _Blushes_ I always love hearing that!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Thanks! You'd guess right :D. Fluff is always good, I love it a lot :). This chap includes some of it as well. And so does the next one :D.

**Chi Eiki**: Hello, new reader! I'm glad you like my story! I love the season zero loads as well, mostly because it annoyed me greatly that the first seven volumes were never made into official series by Konami. Heba actually means "game" in Ancient Egyptian, which in Japanese is Yuugi. I think the name Heba was first used by author named **Mijikai**, but of course, I can't be completely sure.

I'm glad I could make you laugh :). And it's always nice to get new reviewers :D.

I do like dark stories, very much so actually. I've actually seen a few of your stories and read some of them, but something in your style just doesn't work for me. Don't feel bad, I'm as critical towards others as I am towards myself, and that's freakin' a LOT. I'm a perfectionist, so I can't help it. You still seem to use OCs in some of your stories, and I must say I'm not very fond of that. I've been there and done that, though, so I understand. I still have many OCs and I create new ones all the time, but I no longer use them in my stories. They are merely inside my own mind and imagination and there I can love them as much as I want to. I'm really sorry I'm going to have to say all this to you, but I'm just concretely criticising you. I'm just trying to give you an advice as someone who has read fanfiction for about five to six years now.

**JenniferxWendy4Ever**: Thanks! I'm glad it pleases you! I'm sorry for taking such a long time with this. But I hope you like it anyway!

**GeekOnCall**: Heh :D. It was one of my favourites as well.

**Chiyoko-chan**: Well, hello then, new reader! May I welcome you to my story? Welcome, then! I love new readers! I'm glad you like it so much, but the next Kazuki Takahashi? **_Me_**?! Don't flatter me too much! I'm just one little authorness who tries really hard, I could never match his genius. Well, not now anyway. Someday, maybe, in the distant future, but definitely not now. Thanks for saying that, though. It gives me the confidence to carry on.

Now to answer your question, Mokuba, Shizuka and Ryou will all appear in this story, they will just do that later on. Shizuka should be three chapters onwards from this one, I think.

Enjoy the newest chapter!

**LeShea-is-Love**: _Turns very red_ You flatter me too much! I think there are much more talented people around here than me. Like **Yami hitokiri**, **Angelic Candy**, **Maiden of the Moon** and of course, **esama**. But I'm proud for making it this far, even! This is already my longest story, word-vice. The road is still long, but I'll try my very best to make it till the end. But I really liked the sixth chapter myself, I worked so hard on it. And I know I'll get better every time I write, and your editing helps me a lot too! I learn new words and how to describe things better. More twists come inside my head when I write! You see it in this chap, too!

**Vuti-Chan**: Mukava, että vieläkin tykkäät :D. Joo, mä huomasin sen kohdan itsekin joku aika sitten ja korjasin sen nyt. Betaajan kanssa virheitä lipsuu joukkoon huonommin :). Nauti uudesta luvusta! Ai niin, ja kesälomasta!

**Prince Atemu of Egypt**: Hi Josh! It's nice to hear from you, what's up? Heh, you're flattering me again, haven't I told you to stop that? But I'm glad you like it :D.

**Nazo**: Here's the update. I'm glad you like it.

Whoa, I got so many comments! _Melts happily on the floor_.

You may have noticed I changed summaries. Well, that's because me and my beta both agreed the basic idea of this story has changed while I've been writing it, so the old summary didn't quite capture the plot. I hope no one minds.

According to democracy, Yami will share U2 with Yuugi. It won over with nine votes. Two people also suggested he shouldn't have one at all, but another of them said it didn't matter to her whether Yami and Yuugi would share or Yami not have one…funny that no one voted Yami to have his own pet, though.

* * *

_Chapter seven: Underhanded digital pet riot_

* * *

It was yet another ordinary day at Domino High. However, one thing was different, due which Honda Hiroto was at the moment sulking behind his desk. The reason was that Nosaka Miho seemed to be absent.

The classroom was quiet, except for the civics teacher who was telling about Japan's economy, and the quiet rustle that came from students' pencils as they wrote down notes about what the teacher said. But the silence was suddenly broken when a strange beeping noise interrupted the teacher. The rather young male civics professor turned around to see where the voice had came from with an annoyed look on his face. All he saw was one very unlucky Jounouchi Katsuya's blonde head that soon disappeared under his desk. The teacher also caught a slight glance of some small blue box in Jou's hands.

"Man! I just cleaned it!" Jou muttered to himself, pressing the buttons of the "box", that was actually his tamagochi pet. As he did this, a small wave inside the screen of his tamagochi pet's screen cleaned the digital animal's droppings. Jou grinned. "There we go." He silently said to his pet.

As Jou was so concentrated on his pet, he hadn't noticed that the teacher had come just behind him in front of his desk. He only noticed the professor when he cleared his throat to get his attention. Jou looked up to the annoyed face of the teacher who had his arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

Jou quickly rose back up to his chair. "Huh? You don't know, teacher? It's the new Digital Pet production. I'm taking care of my own." He held out his pet, pointing towards it before grinning and continuing: "You have to take care of feeding it and taking it to the toilet. How it turns out depends how you raise it. And…" he paused as his grin became more serious and excited. "The difference to the previous models is that these Digital Pets can exchange data, so that you can create even more personalised pet! It's really popular now!" Before Jou could say anything further, he was interrupted by the teacher's fist slammed on his head.

"I keep telling you not to do that in class!" The teacher yelled angrily, his fist going red from the hit and Jou rubbed his head.

-

During the break, the gang stood together around Jou's desk. Honda was nowhere to be seen, however.

"Why didn't you just switch it off? This is the third time this week this has happened." Yami said to his blonde friend tiredly with a kind of scolding voice, his hands in his pockets.

Jou rose from his sulking position from his desk to a proper sitting one, saying: "It doesn't evolve when it's switched off! I want it to hurry and grow! You can't understand it, Yams, since you don't have a pet of your own!"

"Actually, we share this little one." Yami said, gently pointing to the pet box Yuugi was holding in his fingers.

"Why not just buy your own? You work, you should have enough money to buy one." Anzu asked curiously. Yami blushed.

"Um…I'm saving money…aha ha ha…" He said, embarrassed while trying to bring the blush down. Yuugi's birthday was in a few months, he wanted to save up as much money as possible to buy him a neat present. He knew it was a little early but he wanted to make sure that when the time came he could afford something Yuugi would love. 'Maybe this time I can finally say it too…how much he means to me.' He thought to himself, his eyes gently passing over his secret beloved.

"Anyway, Jou, the pet's growing takes time, so it can't be helped." Anzu reminded before she pressed a few buttons on her own red pet box. "Well, I suppose that's its cute point."

"If you properly care for it you'll get a good outcome." Yuugi said, pressing the buttons of his and Yami's pet himself. "It's like taking care of your own child." But right after he said this he realised in which position his words put him and Yami and blushed beef red. Yami's cheeks weren't much paler either. "Um, you want to take him for a while, Yami?" Yuugi asked, looking up to his childhood friend, trying to make his words forgotten before anyone could comment.

"Sure." Yami said, his blush softening as he took the pet from Yuugi (not failing to touch his fingers with his own in the process, of course), and starting to press the buttons.

"What you said is true though, Yuugi. Right now I'm devoting half of my day to my own pet!"

At that moment, Honda stepped inside from the door, yelling "What a waste!" with such a passion you could almost see flames dancing around him. "To waste your time on something like that is truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

"What was that?" Jou asked as Honda started to approach the rest of the gang.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu added.

"Honda-kun, don't you think it's fun?" Yuugi said with a soft voice.

"I'm not interested." Honda said. "I'm surprised to see even Yami with one of these. I thought he at least would know better."

Yami's eyes wandered slightly to the floor. Truly he knew this was a bit silly, but he couldn't help his love for games. Or for Yuugi, that matter. This was one more excuse to be with him and speak with him more.

"By 'not interested', you mean 'you couldn't get one', right?" Jou said in a bored voice, swinging his pet from its chain in his finger. "It's sold out everywhere these days."

Honda huffed. "I didn't become a beautification member to clean up Digital Pet droppings. What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the droppings of the Digital Pets spread to all humanity, I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash, one piece at a time! I beautification member, Honda Hiroto!"

'He's overdone it _again_.' Yami thought to himself while feeding his and Yuugi's pet.

But as soon as Honda had finished his speech, a young and pretty blue-haired girl arrived at the classroom door. Beaming, Nosaka Miho greeted her friends with a cheery "Good morning". Honda blushed and greeted her back awkwardly.

"What do you mean 'good morning'? The second period is over already." Anzu asked her female friend with a slightly scolding look. Miho just beamed again and took something from her pocket.

"Well, taking care of it is hard. It went to bed late last night." She said, showing out her own Digital Pet that resembled her greatly. Her pet even had a ribbon and a fringe cut in a similar way to hers. She also smiled like Miho did. Honda couldn't help but be enchanted how pretty the pet looked.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" Yuugi asked excitedly.

"Yes! I really want to go to Australia!"

"Huh? Australia?" Anzu asked.

Miho then held out a poster. "Here, look." She said. "Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. The pet competition. And the price is a trip to Australia!" she finished by doing a small happy pirouette on the floor.

"I see. So that's why Jou is so desperate." Anzu said with an 'I-knew-it' voice. Jou laughed with a little embarrassment.

"Well, I can't go on a foreign trip without this device." He said.

"But Miho is so tired." The pony-tailed girl whined quietly. "I wonder if someone could raise my pet ready for the contest so I can win the prize? And the Australia trip is for a pair, too…" as she finished these words, Honda suddenly stepped out from the cloud nine he'd been in for the past few minutes. Determinedly he took Miho's hands into his and looked down to her eyes.

"Miho-chan, leave it to me! I swear as a beautification member that I will make you win!"

Miho beamed like the sun. "Really?!"

But everyone else stared. "Hey, what was that talk about humanity before, then?" Jou asked.

"I just realised it!" Honda replied to that, looking up as if he was staring to the sky in pride. "There is no difference between reality world and digital world!"

"Oh, really?" Anzu muttered, palled.

"Good luck, Honda-kun." Miho said, looking at the boy who had a crush on her with grateful and soft eyes.

Then Yuugi noticed something. Or rather, someone, standing in front of the blackboard of the classroom. A violet-black-haired boy with large yellow and square glasses, who was pretty much the only one in class who was shorter than him. Being the kind person he was, Yuugi couldn't help but notice the boy looked kind of depressed and was staring the ground. So, he decided to go and have a talk with him, maybe he'd cheer up if he could talk to someone.

"Haiyama-kun!" he called as he approached the slightly shorter boy. "Haiyama-kun, aren't you playing with the Digital Pets anymore?"

The boy mildly shook his head. "I don't have one."

Unnoticed by neither of them, a pair of dark violet eyes were staring at them. Yami knew he was kind of jealous and possessive type, but this time his possessiveness had nothing to do with his almost-a-glare look. It was that Yuugi was talking to Haiyama.

When Yami had first got into High School, Haiyama had been one of the most confident people in his class. He had always been flirting with the girls rather shamelessly, he had been loved and admired by everyone despite his small size. Yami knew, because Haiyama had tried to be sort of friends with him in the beginning of the year, saying he could provide him girls, money and fame. Everything a normal High School boy would desire. But not this particular boy. He didn't like girls (obviously), he liked to earn his money himself and wasn't interested in being popular. Hence why people had stopped chasing him when they noticed what a cold prick he was. Anyway, Hayama obviously was nothing like that anymore. It seemed like he was always sulking and he rarely even spoke to anyone nowadays. What was the reason?

Then, everyone's attention was taken by a voice that came from the classroom door. "Haiyama, you there?" a fat and tall boy with kind of pale face, freckles on his cheeks, green short hair and very small eyes was peaking his head inside the class.

"Kujirada-kun." Haiyama stated.

"Come here for a bit." Kujirada said, waving his hand in a calling gesture. Haiyama gave a hesitant agreeing murmur, frowned and left the class, leaving Yuugi gazing worriedly after him.

"Excuse me for a while, I need to take care of something." Yuugi then said, hurriedly leaving the class. Yami looked after him with worry.

-

Yuugi followed the two other boys to the restrooms. 'I've heard bad things about Kujirada-kun lately. Could it be that Haiyama…?' he thought to himself, quietly coming closer to the restroom door. He had to admit that in the beginning he hadn't really liked Haiyama that much. He had felt the guy was trying to take Yami away from him. Whenever they moved up school degrees, in the beginning of the first year, Yami was always popular. It had been like that in the nursery, then in elementary school, then Junior High and it had been that way in High School too. But it always ended in the same way also. Yami just showed what a jerk he sometimes could be and that usually made people leave him alone sooner or later. But when Haiyama had tried befriending Yami in the beginning of High School, he had seemed like he wouldn't give up that easily and Yuugi had been really scared of losing Yami. Haiyama had everything to offer Yami, and Yuugi had nothing. But slowly Haiyama had got the message Yami wasn't interested in anything he had to offer, and Yuugi thanked the gods for that. Still, even if he might've been jealous of Haiyama in the past, if someone was in trouble, you should help them out!

That's why, as quietly as he could, Yuugi opened the restroom door just enough for him to take a peek to what was happening inside. What he saw shocked him; Haiyama was giving out money for Kujirada!

'Could it be extortion?!'

Only a while after he saw all this, Kujirada stepped out of the restroom door. Thankfully he didn't notice Yuugi. Haiyama came out after Kujirada, his eyes on the ground. He seemed to be so deep in thought he didn't notice Yuugi either. So, in order to get his attention, Yuugi whispered Haiyama's name. After he had his attention, Yuugi tried to explain to Haiyama that he'd seen everything. But Haiyama got the clue himself.

"You saw?"

Yuugi could only nod. Haiyama took Yuugi's hands into his, and looked up into his eyes.

"Yuugi-kun, don't tell anyone!" He begged. "Don't! Don't!"

"But…"

"I don't want anyone to know."

Yuugi nodded, although he hoped there was something he could do to help Haiyama out. This explained why Haiyama had turned so quiet lately. But Haiyama thanked him for promising not to tell, and started leaving.

As he watched Haiyama's back as he walked, Yuugi mused to himself: 'He's a little like the old me. I never wanted to tell anyone about my problems, thinking I'd just bother them. But Yami always found out anyway.' He blushed at the last thought, thinking about how Yami had one day came to school with bruises after beating up bullies that had threatened him.

Then, he noticed that it seemed like Haiyama shed a tear. He felt like he needed to say something consoling: "Haiyama-kun!" he called. "Um…you know…If you ever want to talk, you can come to me anytime. We're classmates after all, right?"

Haiyama turned around, this time with a smile on his face. "Thank you." He said softly. "You are so kind, Yuugi-kun."

Yuugi blushed just a bit and with embarrassment scratched his cheek. "Not really…" he muttered shyly. "Oh, right!" he remembered. He took Haiyama's hand into his own, put something into it, took Haiyama's other hand and made it cover the one he'd put something into. "I was planning to give this to Yami, but we already share one, so I don't think he'll mind. You need it more right now. So let's enter the contest together. Bye now!"

Yuugi left, running. Haiyama opened his hands to see a Digital Pet box in his hands.

He didn't notice a pair of eyes glaring at him.

-

'I don't believe it!' Yami thought, looking at Haiyama's back from behind a corner. 'Yuugi and Haiyama? It can't be true!' But they had both held each other's hands and everything…And what else could Haiyama want to keep secret from everyone? Maybe he was scared people would bully him if it was discovered he was dating a boy…

'Yuugi deserves better.' Yami thought _'Oh, like you?_' a mean evil voice spoke inside his head. Yami had to admit, he was no person to judge who Yuugi could date. He was just being jealous. 'But if Haiyama hurts him, he'll find himself staring out of a black eye.' Yami thought as he left back to the class.

-

Later, when the class was about to start their lesson, their homeroom teacher noticed Honda was missing. One of the boys in their class handed him a note he said Honda had left.

"Taking the day off to raise a child?!" The teacher exclaimed confusedly after reading the note. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Most of Honda's friends sighed in disbelief, but Miho was beaming happily.

-

Back in Honda's home, he was up inside his room, sitting on his bed and taking care of Miho's pet. "Today I'm your parent!" he spoke down to it. "I won't let you off of my sight for even a second!" He looked up, blushing in excitement. "And then, I will win the prize for Miho-chan!"

He remembered Miho's earlier words about the Australia trip being for a pair, and nearly drooled in his happy fantasies. However, while he was thinking these thoughts, he accidentally dropped Miho's Digital Pet on the floor. That took him out of his thoughts, and he went down to the floor to pick the Pet up. With irritation he shook his head, trying to shake his earlier thoughts off. "Oh no! I and Miho-chan aren't married yet! I can't imagine doing such impure things with her!" he said to himself, trembling. "But…" he fantasised Miho running on an Australian beach, calling out for him in her red swimming suit that hugged her body and showed off her every curve, while her beautiful bluish hair wavered behind her…

Then he caught himself again, and tried to shake off those thoughts. "Arrgh! There is no way I could resist Miho-chan! But…!" he stood up in irritation.

The beeping noise coming from the Digital Pet caught his attention, taking his mind off of those things. "Oh! Cleaning time!" Honda exclaimed, sitting back on his bed, pressing the buttons fiercely. This continued till late the night, to the point his elder sister yelled at him about what he was doing in the middle of the night, but Honda telling her to leave him alone. His whole youth was at the stake!

-

The next day, the school was ending. Yuugi, Jou, Anzu and Miho were in town, spending time. Yami hadn't wanted to come for some reason. Now that he thought about it, Yuugi mused, Yami had seemed kind of cold towards him the past two days. He had wondered what might be wrong, but he didn't want to pry. Yami was the type of person who talked about the problems he wanted to talk about. This apparently wasn't one of them.

"Man, what is that Honda guy thinking?" Jou broke Yuugi's musings. "He hasn't been in school since that time."

Miho was smiling happily. Sighing in her daydreams, she said: "I'm looking forward to the contest."

Then the gang noticed a big group of kids gathered around one shop window. "I wonder what's going on over there?" Yuugi thought out loud. The gang approached the window as well. Being taller than the kids who seemed to be mostly from elementary school, they saw what they were staring at over their heads with an ease.

Inside the window was a golden Digital Pet box that gleamed in the light of the setting sun. Yuugi recognised it immediately, having read about in a gaming magazine, and almost couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. "The Gold Pet!"

"What is that?" Anzu asked, coming closer.

"I-it is a limited edition Digital Pets, only a hundred of them were sold. They say that with it you can raise an extraordinary pet!" Yuugi exclaimed, his face flustered and voice stuttering from excitement.

Jou's eyes widened. "So you mean that with that you can win the contest without a fail?"

"I want it! I want it!" Miho exclaimed excitedly.

Yuugi's expression turned into a darker one as he frowned. "But it's worth 50,000 yen…"

"50,000!" Jou yelled in shock. There was no way he could afford it!

"It is a premium item after all…"

"I want it!" Miho kept exclaiming. But suddenly she and some of the younger kids were pushed back by a large form. Kujirada had arrived.

"Move! Move!" he yelled, pushing the people back a little more. "The Gold Pet is mine!" he broke the window glass with his fist, taking the Gold Pet out of the store shamelessly. With a smirk he stared down at the little box that was now in his hands.

Of course, the window breaking hadn't gone unnoticed by the old and stingy owner of the shop. "**Hey!**" the owner yelled at Kujirada as he exited the store with such a loud voice that you could practically see the bottom of his throat. But even if his yelling seemed to scare the little kids, Kujirada didn't even flinch.

"Price of the wares and repairs." The brute said, throwing many bank-notes of yen in the air. The old man forgot his anger in seconds, grabbing the money eagerly from the air.

But Yuugi glared at Kujirada. Well, glared as well as he could with such a face. 'That's the money he took from Haiyama-kun!'

However, Yuugi's mild glaring went totally unnoticed by Kujirada, who laughed boldly and left, leaving the gang looking after him.

"That bastard." Jou muttered with a low voice. "Until now, wasn't he so poor he couldn't even afford buying himself a lunch at school? He had enough just for the rice."

"I told you before, didn't I?" Anzu asked almost tiredly. "He used to be a good kid, but then he suddenly went wild. He was even forced to change schools!"

"I wonder what happened?" Miho wondered thoughtfully, her hand on her chin.

-

The next day of school, Anzu and Miho were chatting.

"That Honda! He's been absent from school for three days now!" Anzu said. The brown-haired boy hadn't shown up today either.

"Looks like he's been taking care of my Pet all that time." Miho replied to that. Then she smiled. "Miho's pet is a shoe-in for the victory!"

"You, really…" Anzu muttered tiredly, putting her arms behind his head. Winning one little contest wasn't worth of missing school! Then again, that might be just her option, being the class president(1).

The two girls then went to greet Yuugi, who was focused on his and Yami's pet. For some reason Yami wasn't there with him. As Anzu glanced at where Yami sat, to the right distant corner, she saw the boy was there with his nose buried in a book. Yami only ever avoided Yuugi when he was having some trouble. 'I better have a talk with him later.' Anzu thought to herself. Just because Yuugi always thought it was better to leave Yami alone when he wanted to be left as such, it didn't mean she didn't think otherwise.

"It's so cute! It's eating!" Miho's voice brought Anzu back down to the Earth. She also turned her eyes into Yuugi's pet. It was indeed cute, a little like a chibi-version of Yuugi. His pet had a little round from, gloved hands at the end of thin arms that seemed to begin from its forehead, and tiny little feet. Its hair was kind of similar to his and Yami's.

Yuugi gave a small laugh at Miho's excitement, and explained: "His name is U2."

"U2, hm?" Anzu repeated. "I'll show you mine." She held up her own Pet Box. Her pet was kind of like a plum with feet and a ribbon tied to its back of head.

"Anzu's is cute too!" Miho squealed quietly.

"Her name is Sumomo(2)." Anzu said, chuckling mildly. "I'm pretty proud of her."

"Wait a moment!" came Jou's voice. He posed dramatically, holding his own Pet in his left hand. "Too bad, but the championship is going to my Pet, Joe."

As he showed his pet to the others, they saw it was kind of like a turnip with a single hair curled like a question mark on top of its head. It had thin legs but no hands. It had an expression of 'What're you lookin' at?' on its face.

"It's not cute." Miho said sulkily.

"Its cheeky attitude reminds me of its owner…" Anzu muttered.

"Shut up!" Jou yelled at her. "Hey, Yuugi, mind if we do a data exchange? That way they'll both grow."

"What do you think, Yami?" Yuugi asked his old friend, turning to face him. U2 was Yami's pet as well, after all. Yuugi flushed a little, feeling almost like they were taking care of a common child like he'd stated a few days earlier.

Yami looked up from his book, his eyes somewhat cold. "Do as you please." He said rather coolly, before going back to his reading. Yuugi looked a little hurt.

"What's his problem?" Jou asked. "He's been like that for a few days now. Did he and his dad fight or something?"

"I don't think so, they rarely fight." Yuugi said. Yami and his father were generally on good terms. And Akunamkanon worked almost always so much that he didn't have time to fight with his son. "Anyway, why don't we do the data exchange now? U2 is a little timid. I'd like it if he got some of the wild characteristics of Joe."

"Alright, then! Link up!" they joined their pets from their data ports. On Yuugi's box's screen, Jou's Pet approached U2. But when it got there, what it started to do was a shock and/or disappointment to them all. Joe had started kicking U2!

"He's bullying him!" Miho exclaimed.

"It really is just like you!" Anzu added.

Yuugi merely laughed nervously. After a while Joe stopped kicking U2, and the boxes made a little noise as a sign of data transferring being complete. "After this there should be some kind of change in their growth." Yuugi said, smiling excitedly. He couldn't wait to see the changes!

"Alright! With this the Australia trip is mine!" Jou smiled also.

"Who did you say will get it?" came a voice.

"Kujirada-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me." Kujirada boasted holding up his Gold Pet box. Yami's eyes flashed angrily in the class corner, observing the situation.

Jou huffed. "Kujirada, don't get all cocky just because you got the Gold Pet." He said. "There is no way someone like you could raise one!"

"Oh, really?" Kujirada asked with a grin. "Here is my ultimate pet! The Devil Master!" he showed the monster in the box to everyone. It was a puffy one with short legs, big hands but no arms, cocky grin, antennae, sharp teeth and a star on its stomach.

Everyone stared at it with kind of concerned expressions. "It doesn't look nice…" Anzu muttered.

"No way, that's yours?" Jou asked with a kind of "Really?" expression. Kujirada's pet looked even more ridiculous than his!

Kujirada gave a quiet and low laugh. "If you have money, you can have everything."

Jou huffed again. "Money again?"

Suddenly, Kujirada took Anzu's pet box from her hand with force. Anzu tried to take if back from him, but he was too tall for her to reach. Further away, Yami's eyes widened.

"This one's strength isn't just a show!" Kujirada said, his grin never fading as he connected Anzu's Sumomo with his own Devil Master. "Go, Devil Master!"

Anzu's creature suddenly disappeared from the screen. "My Sumomo-chan!"

Kujirada laughed. "The Devil Master grows by eating other Digital Pets."

Yami decided he'd seen enough and rose from his seat, ready to involve in the situation, but Jou beat him to it. "Kujirada, you bastard!"

"Shall he eat yours too?" Kujirada asked, his eyes strangely empty, as if he was crazy.

"Works for me!" Jou yelled. "Try it if you can!" They connected the boxes. "Beat him up, Joe!"

In the screen, Joe sweat-dropped at his master's command. When the Devil Master entered Jou's screen, Joe suddenly disappeared. Devil Master seemed to search for it, when Joe kicked it from behind. "Alright, good!" Jou praised. But his friends looked kind of palled with this. "How cheap…" Anzu muttered, probably speaking for all of them.

"No use, no use!" Kujirada yelled, and at that moment, Joe too faded away from the screen. But the Devil Master had grown twice as big as it had been. It was a lot fatter now. Jou wept for his pet.

Kujirada laughed quietly again. "The Australia trip is mine. Don't you worry about it."

"That's awful, Kujirada-kun!" Yuugi yelled.

"That's right! How can you use the pets that others rise just to go to Australia?!" Miho also yelled.

"You're one to talk…" Anzu said under her breath.

"Kujirada-kun, everyone raised their Digital Pets with care." Yuugi said with a little quiet voice. "It's wrong to eat them!"

"Shut up! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours too!" Kujirada was about to take Yuugi's pet and Yami was about to rush in-between, when they were interrupted.

"Stop it!" They all looked at the classroom door, and saw Honda. Honda, who was quite in a worse shape than they'd ever seen him. His hair was messed up and his eyes wide and had circles around them from the lack of sleep. "I've raised it. The ultimate pet."

"The ultimate pet?" Kujirada asked, sounding kind of curious.

"Three days and three nights without sleep or rest. And here is the result, the supreme creation! Digital Sweeper Ichigo(3)!" he showed off the pink box that was Miho's. In the screen was a Pet with a head a little like a strawberry. It had normal-length arms and legs, and a broomstick in its hand. It was so typical of Honda that everyone had to fight not to laugh at it, even though a few chuckled and giggles did escape them, mostly from Jou and Anzu. Honda continued: "Kujirada, did you think that I, a beautification member, didn't know about your evil schemes? I'm going to clean up your machine!"

Kujirada laughed with a kind of mad sound in his laughter. "What can that pet do?! I will turn it into my Devil Master's food!"

Honda gave a mild calm grin, before connecting the boxes with Kujirada. "Just you try it!"

The Devil Master looked like it was about to eat Digital Sweeper Ichigo up just like all the other pets, and Miho screamed in fear and grief. Now there was no way she'd get to go to Australia! But Honda gave another calm grin, this time it being a little arrogant.

Inside the screen, the Digital Sweeper Ichigo had started to sweep Devil Master with its broom all over. Slowly Devil Master disappeared from the screen.

"It did it!" Honda exclaimed proudly as Ichigo showed the victory sign with its fingers. "Sweeper Ichigo doesn't allow trash to exist! When it finds trash it utterly destroys it. It's truly the beautification member of the Digital World!" Honda explained as Ichigo cleaned its screen with her broom as if to confirm its master's words.

"Damn it!" Kujirada yelled, slamming his Gold Pet Box against Yuugi's desk and leaving the classroom in irritation.

"That's what you get!" Jou sneered at the brutish boy.

"Honda-kun, you're so amazing!" Yuugi admired his friend.

"Great job!" Miho also praised. Honda kept on a proud grin.

"But that really is just like Honda." Anzu said. Then suddenly their attention was turned by a sound of something dropping. They all turned to see Haiyama, who had dropped his pencils on the floor.

"Haiyama, what's wrong?" Honda asked the shy boy.

Haiyama was trembling. "N-no, nothing…" he muttered. Yami's glared at him suspiciously.

-

Outside on the schoolyard, Kujirada was kicking the school building in rage. 'That bastard…how dare he humiliate me!' his thoughts were broken by a single high beep. Kujirada turned to see a small boy with glasses, evil grin on his face, and a digital camera in his hand. Kujirada shook in fear.

-

Later that day, Miho and Honda were walking towards their homes together, talking about the Digital Pets. Honda was walking with very big steps showing is pride of succeeding, and his nervousness to be alone with Miho.

"I look forward to it!" Miho said with a bright smile, referring to the contest. Then she turned to Honda, her grin never fading. "You know, Miho already bought a swimsuit."

Honda's face turned unbelievably red and he stopped right there. "A swimsuit?"

"I also bought a romantic night wear!" Miho explained. Honda seemed to gain his senses by this point as he continued to walk ahead. Miho still stood where she was. "It's important when staying a night in a hotel."

'Night wear…' Honda daydreamed, his blush never degreasing. But his fantasies were interrupted by a scream of Miho's voice.

"Miho-chan!" When Honda turned around, the only trace of the girl was her schoolbag and a paper note next to it that were lying on the street.

'_Thank you for taking care of my pet. Come to the warehouse if you ever want to see the girl again!_

_Kujirada' _was what was stated in the note.

"Kujirada! Unforgivable!"

Meanwhile, Yuugi was also making his way towards his own home. Yami was still avoiding him so he was alone this time. Right now Yuugi was deep in thought. 'Haiyama-kun…I hope Kujirara-kun hasn't done something to him again…' his attention was caught when he saw the said brute not very far. He was carrying something over his shoulder.

"What was that?" Yuugi asked out loud, and started following him.

'Yuugi? Where is he going?' Yami asked himself, being not very far behind from Yuugi. Although he didn't want to be around Yuugi much right now so that he wouldn't explode to him in his jealousy or something, they still had the same road home and he was forced to follow him. But why was Yuugi going the wrong way? Was something up? Deciding he'd rather be safe than sorry, Yami followed his childhood friend, keeping a safe distance so the younger boy wouldn't notice him.

-

Soon Honda reached the warehouse he knew Kujirada had been talking about. It was a rather large and one that had not been used for some time now. He kicked the medal door down to get inside. It was dark there as the lights weren't in use anymore. Some of the old empty oil barrels were still standing here and there. The air inside was cool and kind of damp. The old smell of oil was still there.

"Kujirada! Where are you?! Return Miho-chan!" Honda yelled, his voice echoing inside. He started to run inside, trying to look for the two people. "Come out, you coward! Miho-chan, where are you?!"

Just then, Honda stopped and saw Miho hanging in the air from the ropes around her wrists that were attached to two medal pillars that supported the building.

"Miho-chan!" Honda started rushing towards the girl, but was stopped when Kurjirada stepped from behind a wall. "Kujirada, you bastard!" Honda yelled, holding out his fist. But instead of even trying to talk or fight back, Kujirada merely fell on the floor on his stomach, unconscious. Honda saw there were a lot of bloody cuts in the back of Kujirada's school coat. "This is…"

"Honda-kun, welcome." Came a new voice from nearby. A small figure appeared, and whoever it was had a whip he hit the ground with. It wasn't hard to guess he was the one who had done this to Kujirada. As the figure came closer, Honda recognised him.

"Haiyama?" but Haiyama looked a lot different from the shy and meek boy he had become. He resembled more the guy who he had been in the beginning of the year, but there were differences to that too. His face looked twisted, he had a grin of madness on his face and the similar look in his eyes. "Why are you here?" Honda asked.

"My pet is rather pathetic, isn't he?" Haiyama asked. "I was just punishing him a little."

"What are you talking about?"

"This guy was my pet." Haiyama explained. "He was always very shy and had an inferiority complex, so I fed him with money in order to make him grow. It was pretty interesting, even though I had to put up the sweet and innocent act so no one would guess."

"Don't tell me that you…?"

"But he lost at mere Digital Pets. He's useless." Haiyama muttered, looking down at Kujirada before he looked up to Honda. "I want a strong pet!"

"You bastard! How can you treat humans as pets! You're rotten!" Honda yelled, shaking in fury and holding out his fist.

"What's wrong with that?" Haiyama asked with a crazed grin. "Using sweets to raise it is fun." He held up a book. "But I did a poor job raising him." He looked down at the book, which was filled with photographs of Kujirada from when he was still just a nice, quiet kid. "In the middle he changed schools. And later he was even hospitalised."

"What? You mean that when his attitude suddenly changed it was actually your fault?!" Honda demanded. "Unforgivable. I'll clean up guys like you!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Haiyama.

"Think you can do it?" Haiyama asked with a grin. "At any rate let me thank you for taking care of my pet." He slammed the floor with the whip.

"Stop it!" Yuugi suddenly yelled. He'd been hiding behind one of the oil barrels.

"Yuugi? Why are you here?" Honda asked, turning to his friend.

"I was worried about Haiyama-kun so I followed Kujirada-kun." Yuugi explained. Then with sadder voice he said: "But I didn't think this was the way it really was…Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!"

Yami, who was also hiding, behind a big pile of boxes, was not pleased. 'Haiyama, you'll pay for hurting Yuugi!'

Haiyama didn't exactly look pleased either. He grinned madly. "You saw me when I was feeding my pet, didn't you?" Haiyama asked. "Oh, right." He held up the Digital Pet box Yuugi had given him. "Let me return this childish game." He threw it on the floor next to Kujirada.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yuugi yelled, approaching the boy by running.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Haiyama yelled, throwing his whip into air and hitting Yuugi in the stomach, making him fly towards the boxes Yami was hiding behind of. Yami had seen all this, and caught Yuugi, who was surprised the fall was softer than he'd expected.

"Yami?" He asked quietly, looking up.

"You okay?" Yami asked gently before looking up to Haiyama in anger. "How dare you!"

"He's merely a little fool. Completely worthless as a pet."

"But how can you do something like this to your partner!" Yami yelled in anger.

'Partner?' Yuugi thought, his chin against Yami shoulder.

"You bastard!" Honda yelled, running towards Haiyama. Haiyama again tried to use his whip as a defence, but Honda managed to block the first two hits. But suddenly his focus became off. He got hit in the face, and fell on the floor on his stomach.

"Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now of all times?! Sleepy…" he let his head fall on the floor as well.

"Honda-kun, finished already?" Haiyama asked. "Honda-kun? Hey, I'm talking to you Honda-kun!" But Honda was too tired to care.

"Honda-kun…" Yuugi muttered in pain from Yami's lap.

"Honda-kun, actually I was starting to get bored of Kujirada." Haiyama said. "Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you here."

"What was that?" Honda asked quietly from the floor.

"Pet's lifestyle is fun once you get used to it. And as for your feeding…" to make his point, Haiyama hit Miho on the chest with his whip, making the bow her school uniform included drop. "What do you think?"

"Haiyama…I'll never forgive you!" Honda said with a low voice, looking at Haiyama with angry eyes.

"A pet shouldn't look at his master with eyes like that!" he yelled, throwing his whip in the air again, hitting Honda in the face again. Honda fell on the floor, this time losing conscious completely.

"What a fool. But it's fine." Haiyama said, looking down at Honda with a cocky and crazed grin. "Raising a resistant pet can be interesting."

His attention was turned by a bright light that came nearby. When he turned to look, he saw Yuugi who was being supported in standing by Yami. At least it appeared to be Yami. But was it him or had he always had crimson eyes? Yami was grinning.

"Now, it's game time." He said, before turning to Yuugi. "Can you walk? You shouldn't be too close when I do my stuff."

"Yeah…I can walk." Yuugi muttered, acknowledging this was Atemu, and walked a bit further.

"Wait a moment. Can I borrow U2 for a bit?"

"Uh…sure." Yuugi replied, handing the pet to Atemu.

"Thanks."

Yuugi then walked further, but was still close enough to observe the situation.

"Haiyama, why don't we have your pet fight my pet?" Atemu asked, picking up the Digital Pet box Haiyama had so ruthlessly dropped on the floor. He connected the boxes. As he did this, he used some of his magic to make real versions of the pets appear. Haiyama's resembled the Devil Master a little, but it was more dinosaur-like and had flat teeth.

Haiyama gave a low chuckle. "Interesting. I love this kind of thing." He paused. "Go! Eat that loser!"

"'Loser'?!" Atemu said with an angry voice. Nearby, Yuugi didn't look very pleased either. He and Yami had raised U2 together with love and care!

The fight began. U2 tried to kick Haiyama's pet, but it blocked the attack and hit poor U2 in the face. Haiyama gave a crazy-sounding giggle. "Such a weak loser is no match!"

'It's okay. This "loser" can beat you.' Atemu thought, as if to give a message to U2. It seemed the creature also got the message, as it nodded at Atemu and took another turn to attack.

"The outcome is the same no matter how much you try!" Haiyama kept mocking.

Haiyama's creature grabbed U2, and looked like it was about to eat it, when the Pet boxes on the floor made a high beeping noise.

"What?" Haiyama asked out loud.

Atemu grinned. "The effect of the data exchange has appeared." He explained. "This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet evolves."

"What? Evolves?!"

U2 looked like it had been set on fire. It turned into more fierce-looking creature and its hands looked kind of like purple lightning now.

"What?! I sense a great energy!" Haiyama exclaimed. The evolved U2 hit Haiyama's Pet in the chin with his fist, making it fall on the floor, limp. "What?! Get up!" Haiyama yelled, hitting his creature on the back a few times with his whip.

"Haiyama, the match is over." Atemu said with a calm voice.

"Not yet!" Haiyama yelled in anger, hitting his pet once more. This time it did start moving. "Yes, that's it!" but instead of going anywhere near U2, Haiyama's creature started approaching its master as it growled. "Stop it! I raised you!"

"The door of darkness has opened." Atemu said. In his illusion, Haiyama got eaten by his pet.

"The pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at." Atemu said. "You forgot that, so you lost." Then, he stooped down, took the Pet boxes apart from each other and approached Yuugi. "Here."

Yuugi held out his hands, to which Atemu gently dropped the box. "Thanks."

Atemu smiled at him. But now that Yuugi got a better look at him, he noticed something had changed in the way Atemu looked at him. The sadness was still there, but the longing was gone. His eyes and smile were gentle and encouraging though. But they made Yuugi feel like he was Atemu's little brother who had fallen on a playground or dropped his ice cream on the ground.

"You should have a talk with my host. He thinks you and Haiyama are going out." Atemu said with a mild chuckle.

"What?!" Yuugi blurted out.

"He saw you two holding hands earlier, and made his own conclusion, even though to anyone else it's obvious that it's him you love." There was no bitterness in Atemu's eyes or voice. Merely amusement, and kind of…nostalgic feeling.

Yuugi blushed at his words. "It's that obvious?"

"To anyone with eyes, yes it is." Atemu said with another amused smile. "Until the next time then." The Millennium Puzzle glowed around his neck, and Yami's figure shrunk.

"Yuugi? What happened?" But Yami could say nothing more when Yuugi flung himself into his arms. Yami was quite surprised, but hesitantly put his own arms around Yuugi as well.

"Silly Yami…" Yuugi murmured to the said boy's chest. He'd talk with Yami later. Right now there were just him, Yami and this moment between them in the world.

Nearby, Haiyama was groaning in pain, lying on the floor on his back, and Miho was resting her head on Honda's chest. "Let's go to Australia together…Mama…" she murmured in her sleep.

-

_**Preview:**_

Yami: Lately a fortunate teller boy has been popular among girls.

Yuugi: All his predictions are correct, there is no escaping them. And he says the man of my dreams will appear before me! Could it be…?

Yami: There lies an unpredicted conclusion!

Both: Next time, _The wicked trap of fortunate love! The prophet's fang_!

Yami: I'll make my own future!

* * *

(1) In some points of manga, it was stated Anzu is the class president.

(2) Sumomo means "plum".

(3) Ichigo means "strawberry"

As you can probably see from the preview, I'm now changing the order of the episodes written into chapters, since the later ones are the ones I look forward to writing. I don't think anyone of you should mind. It only adds the fluffiness ;).


	8. The wicked trap of fortunate love!

* * *

_Is singing __**Love Street **__by __The Doors_. _Notices the readers_. Oh, hello! I know you guys wanted me to update faster than this, but it was delayed due the trip me, my parents and my best friend went to. Sorry about that. But I tried to put it up as fast as I could after I came home :).

**Nyago**: Well, you will see now how I did it :D. And yes, Anzu isn't in love with Atemu and she won't be either. I'm glad you still like it! Here's the update and sorry for the small delay!

**SRRH**: Aah, I love to make Yami jealous :). And yeah, I will put him in her place, just in a way you might not guess…go find out how!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: I'm glad you liked it :D. Yami is so dense :). Yuugi won't exactly be his crush but he will be saved by Atemu instead of Anzu… "How is that possible?" you're asking? Go and find out! And we're going to have some more jealous!Yami, yes :D.

**Chi Eiki**: I know how it is. Like I said, I've been there. I've done that. When I first began writing I was so unsure of myself I simply HAD to put some OCs in there. I was always nervous with my writing. It's not easy being a writer when you're thirteen and overly emotional. But I'm sure you can someday write without OCs there. I know I can, now.

He hee :D. I'm glad I could make you laugh :). And yeah, Atemu is awesome isn't he? I want to hug him too, and everyone else in the Ancient Gang. _Is plotting a plan to be able to drag Jono out on a date without Seth noticing_. What? My Jono is actually really sweet, I love him :D. He's sort of like the boyfriend of my dreams :). But I want to squeeze Yuugi too :). And yeah, I too always have to watch my back so that the lovers of my lovely Ukes don't hunt me down when I've tried to squeeze the living daylights out of them XD.

**TsukiDragon**: Yes he is :D. You're going to see just how clueless in this chapter too. A Ryou cameo! Yay! I'm looking forward to bringing him into the story. Sadly, it won't happen anytime soon. _Sigh_. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you'll like the new one too! And Yami, you be nice or I'll lock you in a closet with all the rabid fangirls of this story (and with your other fangirls too)!

**ONIX-21**: Hi! I'm glad you liked it! :D. Yeah, there won't. The plot has changed, but I actually like it this way. I'm not a big fan of love-triangles, they're too hard to write. Makes me wonder why this started of as a love-triangle in the first place XD. Oh well. I love Honda's season zero self as well, he's just so funny :). He actually makes me laugh :D. Oh, they will, eventually. I want all my lovebirds to have happy endings :). Anyway, enjoy the update!

**cheetahkit**: He won't be swooning over him, I don't think Anzu did that either (Kokurano's a disgusting pervert anyway. I hate him). Was that sarcasm? I'm really bad at telling which is sarcasm and which is not. Sorry about that. I already had decided when I'd put Yami confess his love for Yuugi, but I might change it. We'll have to see.

**redconvoy**: Oh, I see! Sorry, I misunderstood you. But no, Teana and Atemu weren't married even with an arranged marriage. Atemu died too early to worry about marrying girls yet. He was supposed to, in some point, but he died too soon for that. His wife would've been Teana or Mana, though, if he would've had to marry a girl, yes. That's because they would've understood there was no love and because they had someone else they loved as well.

Enjoy the new chapter!

**CrystalSlashlover**: I'm sorry for the slight delay. _Puppy-dog eyes_ Love me anyway?

**iheartatem**: Glad you liked it :D. _Blush_. You think so? Thanks! I love hearing that! Here's the update, I hope I didn't take too long with it.

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Yeah. It shouldn't, at least. I'll try to put it make sense. But I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yami is just so dense when it comes to love, isn't he? Otherwise my Yami is pretty smart. And don't worry, your review did make sense and I appreciated it very much!

**LeShea-is-Love**: Hiya LeShie! Glad you could stop by! The story gets better all the time when I evolve in writing with it. Practise makes perfect :). I do try my very best!

You're very welcome! You've been really helpful for me too! Wow…that's so nicely said!

**Shia Ghost**: Wow, that's so nicely said! I'm glad you like it so much! Seto does return soon. In the next chapter actually ;). But I'm not yet sure how much action there is going to be between Jou and Seto in it. The one after that should have some, though, so don't you worry :D.

**Chiyoko-chan**: Oh, thank you so much for saying that! But Kazuki is my idol (I mean, what Yu-Gi-Oh! fan's he isn't?), of course I could never see myself being as great as he is! But I do dream of such success…even if I'm not that great at drawing comics.

Yeah, my Yami is kind of dense about love. I have a tendency to make my characters be so blind that they realise almost everything else around themselves but not when someone is in love with them unless they say it direct to their faces. _Giggles_. U2 was the official name of Yuugi's Digital Pet in both manga and the season zero (it's sometimes spelled Yuu2, too, but U2 was what it was called in the Finnish manga translation so that's the one I'm more familiar with). He hee, another one of those things you fantasised will happen near the end of this chapter. Just wait and see…hehehe. But yeah, the other one won't happen anytime soon. I had planned where I would put that one, but I might change it later if I feel like it. Yami and Yuugi's relationship is getting fluffier and, well, hotter with every chapter. _Evil giggle_.

I know! I've never been able to watch the episodes Kaiba is in very much because his looks just freak me out! Nice? WTF? He makes his Four Game Masters torture Yuugi so that they can face Yami! He was ready to traumatise Mokuba for life with the ultra-hologram monsters just because he lost a game to Yami! How can he possibly be called nice?! Sure he's not his old cold self (more of a crazy game maniac), but definitely not nice either! Sure he acts civil in a few scenes but he's got his own reasons for it. I actually wish Kaiba would just look normal so I could watch him more in the season zero. He's such a jerk in the usual anime, and even more in the manga.

Well, anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

-

I've made a livejournal community for "Dry shouts". In case any of you want to stop by, the address is up in my profile. You can ask me your questions (that I will answer with e-mail so I won't spoil everyone because I know you would all read them) or otherwise have discussion about this story. There's not much there at the moment, just the stories some fanart I've drawn related with "Dry shouts". I'll probably later add some of the side stories I've written as well as soon as I get the whole livejournal more figured out for myself. I hope anyone of you don't think I'm arrogant now for making a community for my own story. Because I'm not, at least I don't think so. Doing something like this is rather impulsive of me, actually. But if you DO stop by (and maybe join), could you tell me who you are from around here, in case it can't be guessed from your livejournal penname? I'm there by the name nihonlove.

Special thanks to LeShea for helping me with the ideas of this chapter and for beta-reading!

* * *

Warning - this chapter contains copious amounts of fluff. Fangirls with sensitive teeth are advised to brush their teeth after reading this chapter. This also applies to fangirls without sensitive teeth. It's very sweet. Just see, see how sweet it is. Anyway, without further ado enjoy your crappy shonen-ai fanfic.

* * *

_Chapter eight: The wicked trap of fortunate love! The prophet's fang_

* * *

It was early afternoon at Domino High, exactly 12.30 PM. It was a beautiful, sunny day today, but strangely enough there were no girls playing volleyball or otherwise just hanging out on the roof or the schoolyard.

"Get back!"

"Get back!"

There was a reason for the girls to be inside. Almost all of the girls in school were standing in two lines in the middle of the school corridor. All of them were wearing special meditation pearls and headbands with a star attached on them around their foreheads. In the middle of the two lines stood a rather short boy with wild light violet hair, wearing green mantle over his shoulders and school uniform, and similar pearls and a headband as the girls surrounding him. He had large eyes that were mostly just white, his exact eyes were quite small and green-coloured. He was sort of pale, and seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting with an arrogant smirk.

One of the girls who had long green hair and was leading another of the lines pointed ahead, announcing: "Kokurano-sama is passing by! Open the way!"

The boys standing in the corridor moved to the sides with a bit confused expressions on their faces, and the two lines of girls plus the boy called Kokurano walked ahead in step with one another, the pattern of their footfalls echoing down the silent corridor.

Standing on the side of the corridor where the windows outside were, was a group of six teens.

"What is this?" Jou asked from the others.

"You don't know?" Anzu asked back.

Miho explained: "It's the recently-famous boy with supernatural powers."

"The boy with supernatural powers?!" all the boys of the group asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Anzu said. "He can see into the future. And they say he's pretty accurate."

"You know how the girls are gone during lunch these days?" Miho asked. "They all go to him so he can tell their fortunes."

"Oh, right!" Yuugi exclaimed. "I've heard about it. He was right about the recent fire in a student's home from class A, right? Wasn't that why he started becoming famous?"

"Yeah, that's it." Anzu confirmed.

"Well, I don't really believe in stuff like that." Yuugi said, folding his arms behind his head in relaxed manner.

"Yeah, me neither." Anzu agreed with a smile.

While Kokurano passed them, his green eyes glanced at the gang.

But Jou's eyes sparkled in excitement. "I'm going to get my fortune told!"

"You're kidding, right?" Anzu asked, disbelieving look on her face.

"Well you said he was almost always right!" Jou explained himself before turning to Yami. "Yams, let's go get our fortunes told!"

'Why the heck are you asking _me_?!' Yami thought to himself, but out loud he said: "No thanks, I'm not really interested. He's probably just one of those people who say what they think will please the one who hears it, making them believe it. It's a known trick for fortune tellers."

"Yeah!" Honda exclaimed. "Don't let a shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a beautification member I can't overlook it-" He didn't even notice no one was paying attention.

"Wait a minute, that's not a beautification member's job." Jou said cheekily. "In the end you will just want your fortune told as well. Like according your compatibility with Miho."

"You bastard…"

"Miho wants to have her fortunate told!" The blue-haired girl suddenly announced happily.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Honda exclaimed, starting to make his way towards the right classroom with Miho. Jou sighed but followed the two.

"Man…" Yami slapped a hand to his forehead. "I might as well, make sure Honda and Jou don't get in trouble."

"I'll come too. I might not believe it, but it would be nice to see what they really do in there. It's just harmless fun anyway, right?" Yuugi said, leaving with his childhood friend as well.

"You're not coming, Anzu?" Yami asked, turning to look behind himself at her as he saw the girl wasn't following them.

"Naw, I'll just to go eat."

"Alright, see you later then." Yuugi said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you."

-

"Kokurano-sama has arrived!" the green-haired girl from earlier yelled from Kokurano's side, who was sitting behind a desk, when the gang arrived to the right class. The girls in the classroom all clapped their hands.

"My first customer, please?" Kokurano asked, his eyes closed at the moment. One of the girls sat on the chair in front of the desk Kokurano was sitting behind.

"Kokurano-sama, I'm at the dawn of my beauty; will it last long?" she asked. She had short reddish brown hair, but since she was sitting with her face turned to Kokurano, it was impossible to see what she looked like exactly.

Kokurano opened his eyes and looked intensely to the girl. "I see it!" he said dramatically. "It will be like that until you die."

The girl squealed in delight, and you could see she wasn't all that attractive. She was chubby-faced and had very big lips. "I'm so pleased!"

"What did I tell you?" Yami said to Yuugi, sighing. "He simply says what they want to hear and they'll believe him."

"True."

But Jou wasn't listening to them, instead he was worried about that it was embarrassing for him to be here, since there were otherwise only girls. He would look lame if he asked his fortune to be told. He had to cover it up somehow…

"Oh man! Honda loves fortunate telling so much that he dragged me along!"

Honda's face flamed in both embarrassment and anger. "You bastard, don't drag me into this!"

The girl with green hair pointed at them. "Over there, be quiet!" she yelled at them.

"S-sorry…" Yuugi murmured, bowing his head while Jou and Honda still argued with each other on the inside.

"Kokurano-sama is focusing all of his nerves." The girl said, never stopping to point at them. "The negative energy that you guys have will disturb him. If you're going to be noisy, get out!"

Jou laughed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Oh, you over there!" Kokurano suddenly said, pointing towards Jou. "I see a vision of you being married to the one that you carry a memento of in your pocket!"

Jou's eyes widened. Then, a deep blush covered his face. He brought his both hands up to his cheeks to cover it. 'Memento in my pocket? That could be only…Seto! I'm going to get married to Seto! But how? How will we be able to sort things out?'

"Tell me more! I want to know everything there is to know about of that fortune telling you just told!" he demanded, holding his hand out.

"Hey, you! You're a bit off." Kokurano said. Jou gave a confused look. "I'm not a fortunate teller. Palm reading, divination, water reading, fortune telling, feng shui, astrology. Previous fortune telling was merely found based on those things. It's nothing more than past. However, my power is a super ability that lets me see visions of the future! It's prophecy!"

"Okay, okay. Just take a look." Jou said, holding out his hand again.

"You really don't understand at all, it seems." Kokurano sighed.

Without so much as a warning the ground began to quake violently, rattling desks and windows and otherwise threatening the balance of the people in the room. It was an earthquake, and it felt so bad that some of the girls yelled in fear. After about 15 seconds the shaking stopped.

"That was a pretty big one." Jou said to himself.

Another of the girls that Kokurano seemed to favour, one with short brown hair and glasses, turned to him and asked: "Kokurano-sama, are you okay?"

"Of course. I knew about it, after all." The prophetic boy answered, before putting his hand inside his mantle and taking a paper note from there, handing it out. "This writing is of a future vision I had this morning."

Jou took the note and read out loud: "_'Today there will be an earthquake'_."

"Applaud for Kokurano-sama!" the green-haired girl prompted the others in the room, and the girls clapped.

"He's a real thing!" Jou said to Honda. "It's really real!"

"Of course! I never doubted him for even a second!"

Yami and Yuugi didn't look all that convinced, though.

-

Back in the classroom, Anzu was sitting behind her desk eating lunch when her friends joined her.

"How did it go? It's merely just harmless fun, isn't it?" She asked.

"No freakin' way, that guy is the real thing!" Jou defended Kokurano.

"That's right, he's great!" Honda agreed.

"Again with this…" Anzu muttered.

"It's true!" Honda exclaimed. "My future apparently is to move to Las Vegas with my future family, and become a policeman there!"

"I really don't believe in that stuff." Anzu said, before looking up to her female friend. "What about you, Miho? Did he say anything to you?"

"Not yet, there was such a long line. But I'll go to him again tomorrow."

"But Anzu, how can you not believe?!" Jou demanded.

"It's like they completely believe it. It's just like you said." Yuugi whispered to Yami while Jou and Anzu argued.

"Yeah, well, I suppose that's alright. This is kind of like a game, isn't it? Exposing the trick would be like breaking the rules, right?" Yami whispered back to him.

"Yup!" Yuugi smiled cutely.

-

Later that day, when school was over Yami and Yuugi were putting on their shoes at the shoe-lockers near the entrance of the school.

After catching the sight of her two spiky-haired friends, Anzu approached them, saying: "You two, let's go home together."

The two looked up. "What about your job?" Yuugi asked. After the Burger World incident Anzu hadn't worked for a while, but then had got another job at a fashion store. She still really wanted to pursue her dreams.

"I'm off today." Anzu explained. "How about we stop by a tea house on the way back? I'll treat you guys." Anzu suggested with a smile

"Sure, Anzu." Yami said, before looking at Yuugi. "Right?"

"Yeah!"

Anzu smiled, but there was a bit of hint of a sly smirk hiding in that smile. 'Sweet. I'll just wait for a good chance before I make up some excuse to leave so you two can be alone. A perfect date set up!' she thought to herself. Well hey, Yami was taking forever to ask Yuugi out for a simple coffee! She had to do something or these two would never date! "Better get started." she said aloud.

But as she and the two boys were about to leave, the power of someone's gaze drew her eyes and she turned to see Kokurano and the two girls who seemingly never left his side.

"Mazaki Anzu-san." Kokurano stated. Anzu blinked. What did Kokurano want from her?

"Kokurano-kun." Yuugi stated back with a soft voice. Yami glared mildly.

"Aren't you interested in your future?" Kokurano asked from Anzu.

"Huh?"

"You are the only female student who hasn't visited me. Why not?" he asked, closing his eyes at the last question, as if preparing to what he was about to hear. "I'm a little worried." he finished with a smirk neither Yami nor Yuugi really liked.

"Why indeed..."Anzu muttered thoughtfully, her eyes closed and her finger on her chin. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Kokurano with a sort of apologetic look. "Sorry, but I don't believe in such things."

"Yeah, people create their own futures anyway." Yuugi said, surprising even himself with the courage to speak in an intense moment as this. His cheeks reddened a little as he looked downwards.

"Yes, that's what I believe too." Anzu agreed with her smallest friend.

"How rude!" The green-haired girl follower of Kokurano said, sounding insulted and angry. "You doubt Kokurano-sama's power?!"

Now Anzu was irritated. "Whether I believe it or not is my choice! I'm not going to get pushed into getting my fortune told, sorry!" then she turned back to her friends and approached them further. "Let's go, you two."

"Okay." Yuugi said as Yami merely nodded. The three left outside together.

"So, there are people who don't believe in Kokurano-sama's ability." Kokurano's brown-haired girl companion said to the green-haired one over Kokurano's head.

"Well, that's fine." Kokurano said. "Soon they will know my power." He finished and laughed quietly.

-

The next day, the class B had PE by the midday. The gang had already changed into their light turquoise gym shorts and white mid-length sleeved shirts in which the boys had green collars and the girls had red.

Jou groaned, massaging his sore shoulder muscles. "I'm all stiff."

"What's wrong? Why do you have such an angry face?" Anzu, who was approaching the boys from behind with Miho after the girls had changed into their own gym clothing in another classroom.

"It's nice to be a girl. You get to play tennis. I have to do judo. Judo!" Jou complained. "I'm all stiff."

"What are you saying?" Honda asked. "Judo is the basic for being a man!" then he blushed, and quieted his voice. "It's the main pillar in a household. You've got to become stronger…" Kokurano had said he would marry the girl he had his heart set on. He wanted to become a good husband for Miho! Besides, being a police was hard work too, you had to be in good shape!

But it seemed Jou hadn't even been listening, as he exclaimed. "It's the boy with supernatural powers!"

When Honda looked up again, he saw that Kokurano was indeed there, and that Jou had got on his knees before him, his hands put together on his chest with an excited look on his face as he looked up to the prophet. "What do you have to tell me this time?!"

Kokurano looked a bit uneasy and cleared his throat, saying: "N-no. I just had two visions. I came to tell them to you."

"Visions?" Anzu asked in disbelief.

Kokurano pointed towards Jou. Since Jou was kneeling right before him, his finger almost touched Jou's forehead. "You!" Jou blinked. "Be wary of light coming at you!"

"Wh-what?" Jou asked, clearly taken aback. "Me? No way."

Then Kokurano pointed at Yuugi. "Mutou-san." He said. "In places you don't know, the one you adore is watching over you."

Yuugi blinked and looked away with an uninterested look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you want details, you must come to me." Kourano said.

Yuugi turned his head away firmly, seemingly not interested. "I don't really want to know though."

"Really?" Kokurano said with a neutral face and voice. But Jou crawled closer to Kokurano, making him look down at him with a bit disbelieving look.

"Kokurano-sama, what is this coming light?" Jou asked, clearly intrigued. Then his face turned a bit sadder and more worried one. "Could it be something ominous?"

But while he'd been asking this, neither Kokurano or Jou had noticed that Miho had managed to sneak behind Kokurano, and was looking down at his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. What is under this mantle?" She asked, and that's when Kokurano noticed her, looking kind of scared and shocked. Especially when Miho started tugging the sleeve of his mantle upwards.

"S-stop it! I have no business with those who mock life!" he said. Miho was such an airhead, she had no respect for future or life! But Miho continued tugging his mantle, with Kokurano trying to shake her off and Jou still eagerly asking about the coming light.

Looking at what they were doing, Yuugi gave a mild sigh. He found the whole ordeal rather stupid, really, but who was he to determine what people should and shouldn't believe in?

"This is so stupid." He heard Anzu mutter beside him.

"Yeah, a little." Yuugi replied, smiling a little sheepishly. Then the two of them continued their way outside where the PE lesson would be held. But Yami stayed where he stood, with a kind of dazed and wondering look on his face.

Miho seemed to have finally stopped trying to remove Kokurano's mantle, and when Yuugi and Anzu left, Kokurano looked after them over his shoulder. 'Mutou Yuugi.' He thought to himself. 'There is no way he can ignore that prophecy of mine. He will definitely come to me. Definitely. And then…'

His thoughts were interrupted when Jou once again came closer, and said: "Tell me." with a glee smile.

-

During the PE lesson, the girls were playing tennis outside on the tennis fields. The boys were inside the gym hall brushing up their judo skills.

Honda and Jou were practising judo throwing with each other, and Yami was doing the same with another classmate of theirs he didn't remember the name of and who was just a little taller than he was.

The idea in basic judo classes was that people practised with people as close to their own sizes as possible. Yuugi hadn't been paired up with him since their PE teacher knew Yami was surprisingly strong for his size and, well, Yuugi was not. But Yami was merely happy about that, he didn't think he could hurt Yuugi even if it was for the sake of practise.

Yuugi wasn't practising throwing; he was on the floor on the mat, doing set after set of crunches with some of the other boys of their class. Yami's gazed at him for a moment, Yuugi looked so cute in his Judo gi. Then again, Yuugi always looked cute in his opinion.

After doing a set of 50 crunches, Yuugi took a small pause, feeling he needed to catch his breath. As he laid on the mat staring at the ceiling he thought about what Kokurano had said 'The one I adore watching over me?' he thought, before shaking his head with a small smile and blush_. _'There's just no way. I don't adore anyone-' but just on that thought, his pondering was interrupted as Yami's training partner had taken advantage of the fact that Yami's thoughts were clearly somewhere else, and had managed to side throw Yami, sending him spiralling across the floor and right on top of Yuugi.

"Ah!" Yuugi cried out from the full weight of Yami on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed, starting to lift himself up even though the hit had hurt him as well.

"I-it's okay-" right that moment, the two of them realised how close their faces were to each other. So close that their noses could almost touch one another. They could look so deeply into each other's eyes and Yami knew he had to lean just a little bit closer so that it was a-

"Hey, you two okay?" they then heard Jou call as the blonde-haired boy approached them. But then he noticed in which position the two were lying and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, did I come in a bad time?"

Jou had however brought Yami out of his daze, and he slowly removed himself from top of Yuugi, them both blushing. But right that moment Yuugi realised something. 'The one I adore…could it be…?'

None of them noticed that one of the studio lights in the ceiling started to waver dangerously.

-

Outside beside the tennis fields there were some taps and a pool to pour the water into where the students could refresh themselves after PE. And that's exactly what Anzu was doing right now. She had watered her towel in one of the taps and had washed the sweat on her face away with it, feeling much better afterwards. Miho was still watering her own towel beside her.

"All this stuff about that fortune teller is so stupid." Anzu muttered to herself. "Besides, everyone knows that the one Yuugi adores watches over him." She smiled. Yuugi and Yami were so cute like that. Now if they would just have the guts to tell each other… 'I'll need to set them up again soon…' the last try had went rather well and the two of them had been all blushy-smiley the entire morning today.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted as a group of girls of their class approached her and Miho, the one in the lead calling: "Hey! Did you hear about what happened in the gym?" Anzu and Miho turned around. After seeing she had their attention the girl continued. "A light from the ceiling fell. Jounouchi-kun nearly got hurt!"

Anzu gasped, remembering Kokurano's earlier words: _"Be wary of light coming at you!"_

"There's a big ruckus over another of Kokurano-sama's prophecies coming true."

"Really?" Miho asked thoughtfully, holding her index finger up. "That's so cool!"

'It's probably just a coincidence.' Anzu thought to herself, convinced Kokurano's power was false.

-

However, there was someone whose beliefs of Kokurano had changed at least just a little since the morning, and by the end of the day, he had made up his mind to go and see him. It might not be too bad, right? And you never know, it might be…

"Yuugi, why do you suddenly want to see Kokurano?" Yami asked his friend, who had voiced his desire to do just that.

Yuugi blushed mildly, shyly looking away. "I just want to." He said quietly.

There was an intense silence, during which Yami bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't ask…

But he did anyway: "Could it be that…you really have someone that you adore out there somewhere? Someone who you want to be watching over you?"

Yuugi's blush grew deeper, and he felt nervous. Yami might be just playing stupid because he was afraid of rejection. It didn't mean it wasn't him. But as long as he wasn't sure, he couldn't really say anything either. So he just lied, even though he didn't really like it: "Not really, but…" he paused. "Jou's prediction was correct, so I thought it might not be bad to see him once." Then he turned around and started making his way towards the classroom Kokurano did his business in.

"Yuugi…!" Yami called, but Yuugi's attention wasn't shaken. Suddenly seeing how Yuugi didn't turn around, Yami felt extremely lonely inside. Like Yuugi was slipping away from him. "Yuugi…wait!" he called, following him. He wouldn't make the same mistake he did when he thought Yuugi had a thing for Haiyama just a few weeks ago. This time, he would fight for Yuugi! If there was someone who Yuugi adored, he wasn't about to let them have him without a fight!

They reached the right classroom fast, and even though the school was already over, there were still many girl-followers of Kokurano there.

"Mutou Yuugi-san. Welcome." Kokurano said with a neutral voice. "I knew you would come." Yuugi, whose face had remained pretty expressionless this whole time, gave a soft gasp as Kokurano took another paper note out from insides of his mantle.

"'_Mutou Yuugi will come after school'_." Yami read it out loud, feeling kind of shaken up. Yuugi looked more than a little shocked as well.

"Well?" Kokurano said with a sly look on his face. "You have no more reason to doubt my power, right?"

Yuugi looked away, blushing shyly. "S-so, can you tell me about the vision you saw of me?"

"Very well. Give me your hand." Yuugi did. "My, what a soft, cutely small hand."

'That is sick!' Yuugi thought to himself as Kokurano ran his fingers over Yuugi's soft skin.

Yami was also enraged, feeling the familiar emotion of jealousy coming_. _'What on earth is he doing!' he thought. And hadn't Kokurano said he wouldn't see anyone's hands since he couldn't see into the future that way? So why was he doing it now?

"I see it! I see it! A vision of you!" Kokurano suddenly exclaimed, holding his both hands up in the air. "The man watching over you from the shadows will soon show himself before you! He wants to confess his feelings for you!"

Yuugi blinked. "Really?"

Kokurano's eyes gleamed. "Today at six. Wait in the science room." He said. "There you will surrender to him and put your body and soul into his hands!" then, slowly yet quite visibly, especially to Yuugi who was standing right next to him, Kokurano's eyes glanced over Yami. Yuugi blushed deeply, his chest swelling with happiness. It must really be Yami! Yami liked him as much as Yuugi liked Yami! 'But I won't tell him I like him back just yet. If he wants me to see him in the science room to confess to me, I won't mind. Besides, an empty classroom…' he quickly shook his head, embarrassed. 'No, that would be going just a bit too far at this point! But I might still just get my first kiss at least…'

But while Yuugi daydreamed, Yami was getting furious in his jealousy. It was as if Yuugi really believed in that prediction! Kokurano was probably just saying it to please him so he would believe just like everybody else! At that moment, Yami rushed closer to his crush and the fortune teller, and took Yuugi's hand from Kokurano's that the prophet had taken again a while ago, and holding it lightly inside his own.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked softly, confused.

"This…this is fraud!" Yami yelled with an angry face.

"What?!" asked the green-haired supporter of Kokurano.

Kokurano himself rose from his seat and looked up to Yami with intense eyes. "What an interesting thing to say." He said with a high, almost giggling voice. But that giggle wasn't sweet or cute like when Yuugi did it. It was wicked, and…nervous? "So my power is a fraud, you say?"

"Well, I've seen tricks like this before!" Yami explained himself. Kokurano's eyes hardened even more, and Yami could see he was sweating, too. "For example, when Yuugi came to you, you could've written a bunch of those predictions and picked the one for when he really arrived! It'll make it look like you really predicted it!"

Kokurano held his mantle closer to his body. "I see." He said with a small sly grin. "It's true there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?"

Yami hesitated. "I don't know…" he muttered. "But a prediction of someone watching over Yuugi is a lie!"

'Yami…are you just playing stupid again?' Yuugi thought to himself. 'Are you angry that he held my hand? I hope it's just that. Please, Yami…be the one who watches over me.'

Suddenly, Kokurano looked as if he was having some kind of seizure. He was holding his head back and his arms out to different directions with them looking stiff.

"Kokurano-sama!" The green-haired girl yelled worriedly before turning to Yami with furious eyes. "Are you saying that you don't believe in Kokurano-sama's power?!"

"I see it! I see it! Your future!" Kokurano yelled out of nowhere. He turned to point straight at Yami's face with his index finger. "Countless words will fall on you from heaven! A great misfortune will befall on you!" Kokurano's face was tense and angry, and he was breathing hard. "You should be careful." He said with his high, wicked voice that didn't sound like he was worried for Yami's safety at all.

Yami merely stared.

-

A while later, Yami and Yuugi were walking together at the school corridor. Yami was deep in thought and hadn't said much the whole time after they'd come back from visiting Kokurano.

"Hey, Yami, cheer up." Yuugi said, thinking Yami was down because something might really happen. "It's not like all predictions come true."

Yami stopped. "But you're going, aren't you?" Yami asked quietly. "To the science room?"

'He wants to make sure I'll be there.' Yuugi thought. Out loud he laughed a little, pulling his arm behind his head in embarrassment. "I guess I'm a little interested, yes. It's not like I have secret admirers everyday." He said. "At any rate, you should not worry Yami. Bye!" Yuugi said, starting to run towards the science room.

"Yuugi!" Yami called after him, holding his hand out, but then slowly let it fall to his side while his eyes scanned the floor. "I guess it's really none of my business is it? If Yuugi falls in love…it's my fault for not telling him when I had a chance." He paused. "I exposed the trick just because I got jealous. I broke the rules of the game."

He turned around, preparing to leave. 'I hate myself…'

After walking a little while, Yami noticed a red book lying on the corridor floor. He rushed to it and picked it up. _'_How careless of someone to just leave it there.' Yami liked books. They should be treated with more respect than this. And it was about Ancient Egypt too, his favourite subject to read about. 'It belongs to the school library.' He looked around himself to see if the book's borrower was still somewhere around there, but saw no one. 'It can't be helped then, I guess.' He thought and started to make his way towards the library.

-

The library was quiet and dark, almost scary. The steps of Yami's feet echoed quietly in the room. 'I should hurry. Dad is probably worried already.' Yami thought to himself while searching the right place of the book. The books in the school library were well organised and he needed to put this one in its own place so others would find it when they needed it. "Hmm…it belongs somewhere near here…" Yami pondered out loud in front of a shelf. Just then he realised something. 'Countless words!?' and just as he'd guessed, the bookshelves behind him had started falling, the first one first, then the second one and finally the third that he was standing in front of, like domino slabs. Just at that moment, Yami's Millennium Puzzle gloved.

When the rumbling the falling shelves had caused started to fade, Atemu stood in the middle of the dust caused by the fall. He was otherwise unhurt, except for the small cut on his right hand. "I see. Countless words, eh?" he muttered, turning his head just in time to see a glimpse of Kokurano's mantle behind the bookshelves as he ran off.

"So Kokurano is really just making his own predictions come true himself! Some super power." Atemu muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Then that means…Yuugi is in danger!" Atemu realised, starting to rush towards the science room.

-

Inside the said room, Yuugi was waiting patiently. He was leaning towards the teacher's desk, before hopping off of it and walking to one of the class windows. The sunset outside was beautiful.

'I wonder if it's really Yami?' he thought to himself.

"_Yuugi!" Yuugi heard his name being called from behind himself and turned around, knowing right away from the voice who it was._

"_Yami?" he asked, his heart starting to beat faster. "So it was really you?"_

_Yami's cheeks got covered in a mild blush as he turned to look away slightly. "Y-_

_yeah…" then, he walked closer to Yuugi and took his both hands into his own. _

"_Yuugi…I've wanted to tell you for a long time now…I love you. I really, really love you." He looked away again with embarrassment as Yuugi's face was covered in red and he started to smile. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but…"_

"_I do."_

"_What?"_

"_I do feel the same, Yami, I do. I've…loved you for a long time now." Yuugi muttered, blushing even more._

"_Y-you have?"_

"_Yes…"_

_There was a moment's silence. Then, Yami released Yuugi's hands and took his face into his own hands instead. Then it happened. Yami was kissing him. It was so sweet and so soft and real and…_

Yuugi blushed, and shook his head, smiling a bit. 'No way.' He thought, giggling a little_. _'It would never go like that. Yami's not that sappy.' He giggled some more, before hearing the classroom door opening.

'Yami?!'

He turned to look, but saw only Kokurano, who quickly started approaching him. Yuugi stared, not knowing what to think.

After reaching the small tri-colour haired boy, Kokurano said: "Looks like my prophecy was right?" with a low voice.

"What are you saying? There is no one here." Yuugi said back to that, eyes slightly wide. He looked at another direction just to make sure, but Kokurano took that moment of his advantage and covered both Yuugi's mouth and nose with the white cloth that was in his hand. He'd put chloroform on the cloth earlier.

"But there is! Right here." he exclaimed as he did this, laughing wickedly. "You adored me at least a bit for my prophecies, right?"

'You were after this from the beginning!' Yuugi realised, but he'd already breathed the chloroform in, and was starting to feel weak. He closed his eyes.

"And see!" Kokurano said down to Yuugi that was now resting in his arms. "Your destiny was to surrender to me and put your body and soul into my hands! After everyone finds out how naive you were to believe that Amun Yami actually liked you, no one will ever take you seriously again! And they will know you weren't there with him when he got seriously hurt in the library, although you usually stick so close to one another! When they will find out all that, Mazaki Anzu will be all mine! You will no longer have influence over her! She will know how great my power is!"

Kokurano let Yuugi fall on the floor, and threw his hands into air, laughing arrogantly. "As long as I have super powers, everything will go as I desire! I will be eternally popular!"

"Is that really so?" a deep voice came from nearby. Kokurano was taken aback, and put his hands down in nervousness. Atemu was standing at the door. "Seems your prediction about me was wrong."

"You!" Kokurano exclaimed, turning to face Yami-now-Atemu.

"All your predictions are fake." Atemu said with intense voice, his arms crossed. "The fire, and the light in the gym! You did it all, that's all there is to it. And all that just so you could pretend to have super powers."

Kokurano looked at him, sweating and angry. "What could you mean?" he asked with a slightly quiet voice.

"If you want to play dumb, that's fine. Kokurano, its game time."

Atemu's words woke Yuugi up for a moment. 'Atemu came…I know Kokurano is a fake, but still…he's not the one I adore.' He thought_. _'It's Yami. It was always Yami. I loved Yami way before Atemu even showed up. I guess I was just clinging to him because he was affectionate to me in ways Yami wasn't…But it's not me he really loves either…it's that Heba of his…' Just then, Yuugi could no longer keep himself awake, and fell asleep.

-

After a while, Atemu was done with the preparations for the game he and Kokurano would play.

"To challenge someone like me who has supernatural powers…I've got to say you've got guts." Kokurano said.

Atemu smirked at him, holding a chloroform bottle in his hand. "Your beloved chloroform bottle." He said. "We will use this bottle in the game. If you win, I won't say anything and will leave."

"I see. That's fine." Kokurano muttered, his gaze taken by the ceiling, where Atemu had hung a few bottles of chloroform from some strings. "So? How do we play this game?"

"Listen. Starting now, after every minute, the long hand of the clock over there will cut off one string." Atemu explained, and as if to confirm his words, the long hand of the clock moved, but didn't yet cut any of the strings off. There were some studs in the clock holding the strings. "The strings are connected to those chloroform bottles. However, it's unknown which string connects which bottle." He paused with a small grin. "We'll take turns catching the cut-off bottles." Kokurano's face turned tenser and he was sweating again. Atemu continued: "If we're too slow, well…the bottle contains chloroform. You'll lose consciousness in an unsightly way. The dropping bottles will be very close calls. You only have a moment to decide which bottle you'll try to catch." Kokurano was still tense. Atemu's eyes narrowed. "Here I go."

Right at that moment, the long hand of the clock cut off a string, and a bottle fell. Right down to Atemu's hand. He hadn't even had to move. "Looks like I got the first one right."

"Okay, my turn." Kokurano said with intense and uneasy face. "I see it. The next bottle that will fall." But as he looked up to the bottles, in reality he was actually thinking: 'Which one? Which one will fall? If I don't make it…' That was one vision he didn't need supernatural powers for. 'What am I thinking?!' out loud he yelled: "Come!" at the bottles in fury.

Right that moment, another string was cut off, and Kokurano rushed past Atemu to catch the falling bottle. He made it. He laughed cheekily at Atemu and breathed heavily in relief. "What do you think?"

"Pretty good." Atemu said with a grin and amusement in his voice.

Another string was cut. Another bottle started to fall. Atemu rushed to catch it, but was at that moment tripped over by Kokurano. Even though Atemu managed to catch himself on his knees before he fell on his stomach, and he tried to jump to catch the bottle, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it this way!

"I win!" Kokurano said, but suddenly noticed the bottle hadn't fallen. "What?"

Atemu had thrown the Millennium Puzzle to the wall, where it was now attached from its downiest corner. The leather rope from which the Puzzle usually hung from around Yami's neck was holding the bottle up.

"Th-this…" Kokurano muttered in awe, as Atemu rose up from the floor.

"Kokurano, is tripping people your super power?" He asked, looking at the 'prophet'.

Kokurano held up his hands in surrendering gesture. "I-I don't know anything about that."

Atemu gave a small huff, starting to approach the Millennium Puzzle. "Well, that's fine. If that is your supernatural power…" he took the Millennium Puzzle off of the wall. "then this is my supernatural power." He finished with a small grin.

Kokurano's face was filled with fury.

-

A few more turns had passed, and now it was down to two last bottles. They were rather far from one another. "Now it is down to the end of bottles; this will be the toughest part." Atemu said. "If you're wrong, there is no cover. No going back after your decision." Then he gave a small laugh with another smirk. "But if you have supernatural powers, it should be a cinch for you to see which one it's going to be."

With his words, Kokurano was outraged. But then, he looked as if he was concentrating as he closed his eyes. He walked closer to the bottle that was closest to the classroom door. The other was near the windows. He looked up to the bottle. "This one will fall." He said, sounding pretty sure of himself. "Now, come!"

A string was cut. "The door of darkness has opened." Atemu said. The bottle near the windows had started to fall, and even though Kokurano still tried to catch it, it was just like Atemu had said. He wasn't able to make it. The bottle shattered as Atemu smirked. Kokurano had fallen asleep right away. He was lying on his back, snoring, and his arms and mantle stretched out. There were a lot of paper notes that had been hiding underneath the mantle.

"My, my. Many predictions under his mantle." Atemu muttered. "Looks like in the end he couldn't predict his own wrecked future."

He then walked over to Yuugi, and gently picked him up in the bridal style. Right that moment, he gave the control back to Yami.

"Huh? Where the heck-?" Yami asked himself before seeing the sleeping Yuugi in his arms. 'Yuugi?' he looked at his surroundings and realised that he was in the science lab. 'I guess the so called "other me" took the control of things again. Well, that's fine, I suppose. At least Yuugi is safe.' He then saw Kokurano lying on the floor, and the "predictions" that had been hiding under his mantle. He could still smell the slight scent of chloroform in the air. 'Well, in that case he won't wake up until morning. And by then everyone in the school will have seen him lying here and know of the true nature of his "super powers". So, it's fine I suppose.'

Then, Yami looked down at the sleeping Yuugi in his arms again. The smaller boy had started resting his head on Yami's chest, and snuggled closer to the taller boy's body warmth. 'He's so cute when he's asleep…' Yami thought to himself. He hesitated for a moment and checked there was no one around. Then, he closed his eyes and bent down. He had meant to kiss Yuugi on the brow for goodnight, but since his eyes were closed, Yami found he had accidentally kissed Yuugi on the lips instead. He opened his eyes in shock and tried to pull backwards, but Yuugi started to kiss back in his sleep. His lips were soft, warm and sweet, and Yami clung to his limp body just for a moment before pulling back and unlocking their lips. He couldn't take too much advantage of Yuugi when he was unable to tell him no.

Just then he noticed to look at the clock. 'Oh no! If we don't get home right now we'll be grounded for the rest of the week!' he rose from the floor, and rushed off with Yuugi still in his arms in the bridal style.

-

A couple of days later, everyone had found out about Kokurano's fake predictions just like Yami had guessed. The gang was walking towards school together like always.

"Damn it! I believed in him so much too!" Jou complained his schoolbag in held behind his back in his hand. "But all of it was fake!"

Anzu smiled neutrally. "I told you its better not to know your future."

'Yeah, but I'm where I started again.' Jou thought. 'Well, I suppose I'll just have to gather the courage to call him myself.'

"Miho knows it though." Miho said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I know you do!" Honda agreed with a smile and a blush.

"Never mind you." Anzu muttered at her female friend.

"But Anzu and Miho are right. Who knows what future holds." Yami stated his own option, before bringing his hand close his face and briefly touching his lips with his fingers. The tingle of Yuugi's lips was still there. Without Yami noticing it, Yuugi was actually doing the same thing while blushing. The dream of Yami kissing him that he'd had a couple nights back had seemed so real. Even realer that it usually did. It was as if he could actually feel Yami's lips, how they felt, how they tasted…

"Hurry up, you two!" Anzu's voice brought the boys out of their dazed thoughts. They saw that they had been left behind while they'd been daydreaming. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

"R-right!" they both yelled at the same time, rushing after the others.

-

_**Preview:**_

Yami: A Card battle! Burning with revenge for losing at Duel Monsters, Kaiba releases the first one of his Four Game Masters!

Yuugi: The first one is a puppeteer whose strength isn't to be underestimated!

Yami: He has captured the both of us in his mysterious castle. I guess the only way out is to defeat him!

Both: Next time, _The Four Game Masters! Finally on the move_!

Yami: Now…battle!

* * *

Anyone who gets why the warning in the beginning sounds familiar gets a virtual cookie X).

Hee hee, shameless fluff :D. I'm also very glad I finally managed to put matchmaker!Anzu in. That's how she was supposed to be in this story, but I so far hadn't had a chance to bring that out in her character.

If anyone's curious how Kokurano knew about the memento Jou carries in his pocket (meaning the Red-Eyes if someone didn't get it), he saw Jou once looking at the card once and muttering Seto's name.


	9. The Four Game Masters!

* * *

**ONIX-21**: Glad you liked :). Poor Jou indeed. There's some Jou-angst in this chapter as well. And even more in the next one…hehehe. Oh, they will but not for a while yet. But I can assure you that all the characters shall have at least a semi-happy ending. Yeah…about time, right? But it's kind of hard to make them show their love to each other without the other getting the clue...plus the fact the authorness here has never been in love doesn't exactly help the matters…

**Chiyoko-chan**: I'm glad you are happy :D. Isn't the early manga just great? Yami is a badass XD. But you're right, he's also creepy…But I recantly bought some Yugioh Millennium World mangas and in the beginning of one of them Kazuki says he was plannign to make Yugioh horror manga at first, which might explain why Yami is so scary-looking.

Seto really is crazy in the beginning isn't he? But certainly NOT nice. But his green hair…who in the world made that idea up? He did what, what?

Is your toothpaste a bit too sweet? ;).

**The Desert Spirit**: Well, then I'm glad to have helped you to find one :D. There's no hurry, read it slowly but surely :). I'll be glad if I might give you inspiration :D.

Wrong guess ;). But thanks for trying! _Gives you a not-chocolate cookie for that_.

**SRRH**: Glad you think so :).

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: Thanks! Atemu saves the day, yay! :). Post it soon, I'd love to read it!

**Nyago**: Thanks! :D. You are too :).

Whew! I'm glad someone else than me and LeShie thought it was fluffy! It's hard to put in fluffiness when the couple isn't supposed to know the each other's feelings…which is why Yuugi was asleep, but whatever. Yup, Anzu is awesome :D. I've grown really fond of her lately. Oh, you have no idea what I'm doing to Kokurano to punish him…

_Mumbled yelling coming from my closet that sounds oddly like "Let me out!"_

Ehehehehe.

I would be glad to see you on LJ :D. And on DeviantArt :).

You're welcome :). But like said above, it's hard to put even subtle affection to the fic…plus I've never been in love myself so it's making it even harder because I don't know what love feels like. Y'know? That's why I'm sometimes insecure that the love I put in my stories is too subtle or something. I love romance, but it's a little hard to write for me. Sorry about that.

**Shia Ghost**: Oh nononono! He _is_ going to marry him, sometime in the future universes of this story, that much I can reveal! Kokurano was right on that one. I always plan out more to the story than I put in it, so the futures for my characters are already really clear for me ;).

Kisses are good for everyone! Yeah…oh, well he will be awake eventually when they do it. Seto is a bit of a jerk in this chapter now that he appears, but I hope you won't mind. That's how he is.

**iheartatem**: You got it! _Gives you one of those big chocolate cookies we sold to get money for the class trip_. Glad you liked :). I'll try my best!

**TsukiDragon**: Show me that list! XD. My poor Atemu! If you were traumatised, how about I put Heba and you in the closet for a while? You can do some 'catching up' X). Hehehehe. I really am perverted nowadays aren't I?

I'm looking forward to that one too! I might put it to be the chapter following the next one :D.

**CrystalSlashlover**: _Hugs back_. Thanks! And I loved it too!

**Amaya**: Oh, I'm so sorry! _Gives you some aspirin and teeth-brushing equipment_. I did warn you! But glad you liked!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: I'm glad :). You think so? Thanks! Fluff is good for everyone!

**SumireMayonaka**: Hey, you got it right! _Gives you a chocolate cookie_. Abridged is always funny! _Sings _**_You'll Never Stop the Abridged_**.

I'm glad you like it so much! It's flattering! It's alright, better late than never :). You have no idea how happy I became reading your comment. Long and nice and everything :).

I've grown fond of Anzu now :). Her season zero self is awesome, I wouldn't bash her! Besides, for me the bashing is starting to get a bit old anyway. It's too exaggerated. Anzu is a good person, really! But I didn't like her in that chapter much either. Then again, I didn't really like the whole chapter in general very much. Too much Revolutionshipping.

Of course it is!

I'll be waiting!

**LeShea-is-Love**: Well, you got it too! _Gives you a chocolate cookie_. I'm sort of disappointed so less got the reference, really.

It was one of my favourites as well (I also like chapter six very much). I improve all the time and I'm very happy about it! I'm glad I managed to sneak the kiss in! :D.

I hope so! Wish me luck along the way!

-

This chapter includes some Honda and Miho-bashing. Not intentional, but necessary for the plot to move on. I hope no one minds

* * *

The sun was setting over Domino City, painting the walls and roofs of houses gold, orange, red, and violet and casting dark shadows as the sun dimmed. The sun itself was looking almost dangerous with its blood red hues as it prepared to go for its well deserved night time sleep. The scene was really quite beautiful, sort of like the one you would like to share with the one you love.

But one certain tall brunette wasn't looking at the sunset with that sweet lovesick look in his eyes that many couples sitting on park benches did. His eyes were filled with rage and he was gritting his teeth in anger as he recalled the events from some time ago.

'Amun…' The brunette thought in fury.

_"__Kaiba, you don't get it, do you? You don't understand why the Blue-Eyes White Dragon won't attack."_ That's what he had said. That damned Amun Yami…_ "It's because your soul isn't in the card! Instead, I see Mutou Sugoroku's soul in it…Its fate to fight and loyalty to Sugoroku-san were clashing. As resolution, it destroyed itself."_

"_That's not possible!"_ the brunette remembered himself shouting. _"A card does not possess a will of its own!"_

He remembered the smirk on Yami's face as he said: _"Believe that if you want."_

Those words haunted him more than anything that had happened that day. _**"Believe that if you want."**_

"Damn you, Amun!" Kaiba Seto seethed. "I will definitely drive you to your knees when you loose!" then, for a moment his face became gentler as he glanced at a framed picture that was on desk in front of him.

Jou smiled and waved happily at him from the photograph, his brown eyes sparkling. 'Katsuya…I swear I'll get you back to me too. What we had won't end so easily.'

Seto gave the picture one last glance before looking up. "Four Game Masters!" he called out to empty space. It was as if he was talking to the dragon statues standing on top of the pillars in the each corner of the room. "The time for you to show your powers has come." Kaiba spoke. "Amun Yami…take him down!"

Just then the small round jewel on one of the statue's head, the one that was closest on the left to Seto, started to glow light green in the darkening room. It gave out a very ominous feeling.

* * *

_Chapter nine: The Four Game Masters! Finally on the move_

* * *

While it was late evening in Domino, Japan, in London, England it was still afternoon, three o'clock exactly, as the Big Ben was just now making it clear. As its bells rang, some white doves flew past it.

In the old side of London, there were many aged mansions standing. In the garden of one of the mansions, one that was a little decayed from here and there as its paint was already starting to chip away from walls, a fancy tea party was being held.

The guests were both men and women, but they were all dressed in fine, glittering attire, lightly conversing near tables that were set with very delicious-looking cakes. Behind them there was a fountain and that supported small arched roofs covered in green vine and various flowered vegetation.

From the mansion then stepped out an elderly gentleman with white hair and moustache dressed in a fine brown suit, white shirt underneath and a wine red bow. He had a monocle covering his left eye, and he carried a pipe in his right hand and a girl-doll with curly light blonde tresses and greenish blue eyes dressed in a Victorian light brown dress in his left.

"Everyone, are you enjoying yourselves?" the man asked from his guests. None of them answered him. "I, Sheldon, am delighted that the weather is so fine for our tea party." The man continued. "Please take your time and enjoy yourselves." Then he looked down to the doll he was carrying with a gentle look in his eyes. "Okay, Fiona." He spoke to it. "It's time for biscuits." The doll stared mutely at him with its big eyes. "Why don't I treat everyone my household's special biscuits?" the gentleman asked the doll, finishing with a sort of smirk. He was silent for a moment, before saying: "I see. So you're pleased too, Fiona?" he laughed quietly a bit, but the doll merely kept staring mutely back at him.

Concentrated in his girl-doll and guests, the man called Sheldon didn't at first notice the silver-coloured helicopter flying towards his home and his garden. But when he did notice it, he was more than little surprised. "What's that?!" he asked out loud as the helicopter started to land in the middle of his yard. "How rude! We're in the middle of tea party!" the air waves the helicopter made caused the tables and the "guests" start to fly away, making the dishes on the tables fall and shatter.

Now you could see that the guests of the tea party weren't even real humans. They were all human-sized dolls similar to manikins you saw in fashion boutiques. The wavering air caused some of the dolls to fall and break, as an example was a woman doll with straight blonde hair that lost a left arm and the wig it had for hair.

Sheldon didn't seem very pleased about this until he saw the logo on the side of the helicopter. "Fiona, Kaiba-sama has summoned me it seems." He once again spoke to the doll as the wavering of the air slowly started to stop.

-

The next day back in Domino, six friends were having a small game during the break time in their school on a desk of one of them. Two of the group were playing against one another, a girl with bluish hair pulled on a ponytail and a small boy with spiky tri-coloured hair. The game was just ending.

"Yuugi wins!" Jou announced, not sounding even slightly surprised.

"No…" Miho whined at her loss.

"I don't believe it." Honda stated his option.

"I did it! I won!" Yuugi said happily with a smile on his face and one Duel Monster card in his hand.

"No way! I lost?" Miho whined again, glancing at the four cards in her hands with a sulky look on her face.

"Way to go, Yuugi!" Anzu praised her small friend with a smile.

"Good job!" Yami agreed. Yuugi smiled at them, blushing slightly at Yami's compliment.

"Man, that Silent Swordsman of yours is pretty strong. You really are unbeatable in games." Jou commended.

Yuugi looked a little uneasy at what his blonde friend had said. "B-but this is the first time I've won in this game…" he muttered, feeling kind of embarrassed and startled at Jou's compliment.

"That's only because you only ever play with Yams here and we all know there's no way to beat him." Jou answered to that, waving his index finger in front of his face as if to confirm his point. Yami smiled softly at the compliment he had received.

Just then everyone's attention was taken when Miho's voice started to whimper softly and her shoulders trembled slightly. She held her left hand below her eye as if to wipe away tears that weren't even coming. "But this is Miho's first time playing this card game too…" she muttered, sniffing.

"Miho-chan…" Yuugi muttered, feeling kind of guilty now for making the girl cry. In slight shame he cast his eyes on his knees under the desk.

As Miho continued to cry and Yuugi kept staring at his knees guiltily, out of nowhere Honda rushed close to Yuugi, placing his both hands on the desk in front of the small boy, yelling: "Why you, Yuugi!" so surprisingly that the spiky-haired boy fell off his chair on his back with one leg still on the chair. "You made Miho-chan cry!" Honda continued to yell at Yuugi who was now lying on the classroom floor. "You didn't act like a man should have! I, beautification member Honda Hiroto-sama, will clean up your dirtied spirit!"

Poor Yuugi, who wasn't sure what to say to Honda's words, merely muttered a soft and quiet "I'm sorry…"

But Yami wasn't going to just stand in the side when someone insulted the boy he loved. He kneeled next to Yuugi, supporting his back and helping him to sit up better on the floor. Seeing what he did, Yuugi smiled at Yami with a semi-blush. "Wait a minute, Honda. It's not Yuugi's fault. This is a game, after all. Every game has a winner and a loser." Yami said in Yuugi's defence.

With a sly grin, Jou also stood in Yuugi's side. "That's true. Chill out, Mr. Janitor."

Honda was immediately distracted by the fact Jou was once again making fun of his title. "Beatification member!"

"Eh? Squid member(1)?" Jou asked, neither continuing to tease Honda or to see how far the taller boy was willing to go with this.

"Yes, yes!" Honda confirmed for some reason. "I'm the white creature that swims in the ocean with ten legs. And a natural cutie of course…"

"That's an octopus member." Jou said calmly with his eyes closed.

"No! I'm a beautification member!" Honda corrected Jou and himself, realising Jou had fooled him.

"Eh? Mandarin member(2)?"

"Yes, yes." Honda confirmed wrongly again. "Full of vitamin C. Round, sweet and a bit acid mandarin."

Jou sighed. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"You're the one forcing me to!" Honda yelled at the blonde before turning back to Yuugi, who had by now stood himself up from the floor. "I was talking to Yuugi, anyway!"

"In any case it's not Yuugi's fault." Yami again defended his childhood friend. Yuugi again looked up to Yami's face with a grateful smile. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he was happy Yami was helping him out. And these kind of things were nice. They showed Yami cared about him.

"That's right. There's no need for him to apologise." Anzu agreed with Yami.

At these words Miho stood from her chair and placed herself in Honda's arms, saying his name in sad tone of voice to make him take her side. Honda blushed, trembling in happiness and nervousness as Miho cried into his chest. Just then he gathered himself again and again blamed Yuugi despite the blush still lingering on his face. "It's definitely Yuugi's fault!"

"Sorry…" Yuugi muttered once more, feeling it was what he was expected to do.

"I told you that you don't have to apologise." Anzu told him, giving a small, light punch at the back of Yuugi's head to scold him.

"Yeah. Honda, can't you give the poor guy a break? This isn't such big of a deal." Jou agreed.

"Mind your own business, Jou! Just because the one you have a crush on doesn't like you back it doesn't mean you need to infer with things that you shouldn't!"

But just then Honda realised just what he had said and clapped his hand on his mouth. Anzu and Yami sent blaming glares towards him and Yuugi looked kind of awkward, not sure whether to be angry or try and comfort Jou or something else. Jou's eyes found the floor.

"Jou, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Honda muttered quietly, breaking the intense silence.

"It's fine…" Jou muttered even more quietly than his brunette fellow, his voice sounding oddly creaky. "I want to be alone for a moment." And he quickly left the classroom.

After he was gone, Anzu scolded Honda with a "Now look what you did!"

-

Jou ran in the corridor, wishing desperately he wouldn't bump into someone. His eyes were blurry; he couldn't see anything that was in front of him. Thankfully there was no one around and he didn't run into anyone.

Jou didn't slow down until he reached the janitor's closet. He didn't even check no one was looking before sliding inside the closet. The old mixed smell of mould, detergent and unwashed floor filled his nose.

Jou shut the door behind him and lit the lamp. Shelves filled with plastic buckets and cleaning cloths came visible among with the corners filled with different sorts of mops and the grey floor. This was the only place in the entire school where Jou could be totally alone.

He put his hand into his pocket and took out the card with a picture of a black dragon with red eyes. Some tears dropped on the card.

Just when Jou noticed he was crying he furiously wiped his eyes. 'Why can't I forget about him?' he quietly asked from himself in anger. 'I haven't heard of him for months yet he keeps coming back to my thoughts! But every time I think about wanting to forget about him it's like a voice inside me is telling me "You shouldn't forget. You should forgive". A part of me wants to forget but the other part wants him to come back and never let me go again!' he hugged the Red-Eyes card against his chest. 'Seto…what went wrong with us?'

-

Meanwhile in the said young man's home, an elderly hand held up a photograph closer to his face to see the tri-colour haired boy with dark violet eyes that was reading a book in the picture better.

"_This_ little brat?" the elderly gentleman asked in 'You've got to be kidding me' tone of voice.

"Mind the way you talk to me, Sheldon, or something not very pleasant might happen to your precious dolly." A younger man, a brunette with blue eyes talked back to the elderly man, holding Sheldon's Fiona-doll in his arms and tightening the hold with his words.

"Y-yes I will, Kaiba-sama." Sheldon muttered, slight fear visible in his eyes.

"Good." Seto replied. "Anyway, what you see in the picture is not the true strength of Amun Yami I want you to defeat. He has some kind of another face, one that is of an invincible game master. Someday there will be a chance for you to see it too. And when that time comes, you will be needed as one of me, Kaiba Seto's proud Four Game Masters!" then Kaiba threw the Fiona-doll in the air towards Sheldon, who quickly caught it. "Have it back for now to act on your duties, Count Ridley Sheldon."

-

Later that day, the school was over and Anzu was saying goodbyes to Yami and Yuugi. The others had already left.

"Bye Anzu, we still have something to do so we better start going." Yami said with a small smile as beside him Yuugi stepped from one foot to another and looking at the floor with an uneasy and softly blushing expression on his face.

"Wait a moment you two. You're not going to the game centre again, are you?" Anzu asked with a suspicious tone of voice and expression. Honestly, couldn't these two spend their spare time doing something else than playing games? Like dating each other.

Yuugi almost jumped as the blush on his face increased. "N-no, that's not it." he muttered anxiously.

"You both put way too much money on games already. Try to find a cheaper hobby, will you?"

"We're not going to the game centre Anzu!" Yami quickly blurted out and grabbed Yuugi's wrist, pulling him into run with him. They both gave Anzu one last look and yelled "Bye now!" to her.

"That's suspicious." Anzu muttered to herself before leaving. It wasn't like it was her business. Besides, in the book of such game geeks as Yami and Yuugi, this might even count as a date!

"Whew, that was close! Who knew Anzu was so observant?" Yuugi asked from Yami when they were still running.

"Maybe she isn't, it might be that she just knows us too well." Yami replied to him, enjoying the excuse to be so close to his crush. He then slowed the running into walking and instead of holding onto Yuugi's wrist he took a hold of his hand instead. A small pink covered Yuugi's cheeks but he was happy nevertheless about the situation.

"So," Yami continued, winking and smirking down at Yuugi in his attractive way. "Let's not keep that new K.I.S fighting game waiting, shall we?"

-

The game centre wasn't that far from Domino High, so it didn't take too long for Yami and Yuugi to reach it. They came here often. "Game Play" was so close to their school and it always had the newest and coolest games to offer.

As they stepped inside the building they saw the centre was filled with people as usual. The people were playing many different kind of games. Yami and Yugi examined the room with a practiced eye but could not seem to locate the game they had came here for.

"Maybe it's not here yet?" Yami asked out loud.

"I hope not…" Yuugi murmured sadly. He had been looking forward to this so much!

Just then, someone who appeared to be an employee of the game centre walked up to them. He was just a bit taller than them, had short dark brown hair, big round glasses and was wearing light blue buttoned shirt with short sleeves and high collar, brown pants and green worker apron. "Can I help you guys with something?" the worker asked from them, sounding pleasant enough.

"Yeah, we're looking for the newest game that was supposed to come here today. Is it not here yet?" Yami asked from him.

"Oh, that one! Sure it is here. Right this way." He gestured in the direction to a farther corner of the game centre. "You guys are the first guests to play that game. Follow me please."

"Really? We're the first?!" Yuugi exclaimed happily. But Yami's eyes flashed suspiciously.

"This way." The worker said, appearing next to a door he had walked to, still leading the way. Yuugi rushed towards him and Yami followed, even though he really had a bad feeling about this. But he couldn't leave Yuugi alone if something were to happen. Neither of the tri-colour haired boys noticed the exit sign on top of the door they had walked into.

"We sure are lucky, aren't we Yami?" Yuugi asked from him with a glee smile.

"I suppose…" Yami muttered, still feeling something was not quite right. Why was this game so isolated from the other ones? Usually the newest games were the ones most visible and most advertised by bright colours.

Quite soon, the group of three reached another door, one that the worker opened. They all stepped out of the door and that's when the two boys noticed they had come back outside. In front of the door, a car was parked. The door to its backseat nearest the door they had come out of was open.

"Isn't this the back door?" Yuugi asked, sounding confused. As he said those words, Yami understood something really was wrong. But before he could warn Yuugi about it, the 'worker' had pulled them both to the backseat of the car and held them down, tying their hands behind their backs. Well, he himself did that for Yami. He had a henchman doing the same for Yuugi.

"What are you doing?!" Yami yelled furiously.

"Let us go!" Yuugi added.

"I didn't mean for you to get involved in this too, brat, but I suppose it couldn't be avoided. I know you, Yami, wouldn't leave anywhere without him even if someone asked you. You two just never split up, do you?" The 'worker' holding Yami down sneered at them, not making a move to let either one of them to go.

"So this is the famous Amun Yami…" said a male voice from the front seat. Yami and Yuugi looked up to see a foreign elderly man. "I can't wait to play with you…"

"What?" Yami asked out loud.

"He is one of the Four Game Masters, Count Ridley Sheldon."

"Huh?" Yuugi gave a soft questioning gasp. Just then, the 'worker' took one of his hands that he was using to hold Yami down and to tie his hands to lift it up to his chin and to remove a mask from his face, revealing a brunette young man the two boys remembered all too well.

"Kaiba?!" they both exclaimed out loud.

"I will bring you to your knees yet, Amun! In the Castle of Dolls!" Kaiba swore, as if to explain the situation to the two, but neither one of them was really sure where he was getting at. They just wondered what 'the Castle of Dolls' might mean.

-

Before long, they found out. Either one of the two boys wasn't quite sure how they had ended up in there, but right now they were in a room filled with dolls that were surrounding one small table with a Duel Monsters field set on it and two chairs set around it. It was as if the dolls were staring at them. Most of them didn't even have real eyes and had their mouths open in '0' shape. It only added the creepy feeling of the room.

Yuugi who stood beside Yami who had been seated on one of the chairs around the table eyed the dolls nervously.

'This is just too eerie…' he thought to himself, not willing to show his fear in front of Kaiba who had previously stolen his Grandpa's precious card. But since Yuugi wasn't really the best at keeping his emotions hidden, the dolls didn't help either, it was fairly visible to everyone in the room what he was thinking.

"Does something in this Castle of Dolls displease you?" Count Sheldon asked from him.

"All those eyes staring at us are just too creepy." Yuugi admitted.

"They all want to see Amun falling to his knees in loss!" Kaiba said, laughing. Yami and Yuugi glared at him angrily. When he was really angry, even Yuugi could hold up a pretty scary face. No one insulted Yami like that and got away with it! Kaiba continued: "Hurry and pull your cards, Amun! Begin the game!"

'I suppose I have no choice if we want to get out of here.' Yami thought, pulling his Duel Monsters deck out of his pocket and placing it on the table before drawing five cards and putting them into his hand.

Meanwhile, the Count had done the same and was already placing a card on the field. "I will use this card first." He said. "Neon Knight, attack mode on the Mountain field!"

'Neon Knight? That rare card?' Yami asked himself in disbelief. 'Starting off with a move like that, you can see he's done this before. Neon Knight's attack power is quite strong.' Neon Knight had 1800 points of attack and 1200 of defence.

"Now, show me that true strength of yours." Sheldon encouraged Yami to make his move. He was actually kind of curious to see what kind of super game player was hidden behind those violet eyes.

Yami checked his hand cards. 'Right now I don't have a card that can defeat Neon Knight.' He thought. 'It can't be helped then.'

"I will play Devil Dragon on the Wasteland field in defence mode." Yami said, placing his card on the field. He had to stay calm. His chance would come.

The Count glared at Yami's card. "You will regret playing so passively." Yami looked up. "Do you know why I left Neon Knight on the mountain?" Sheldon asked. "That's because on the Mountain field the lightning will help him."

Neon Knight stroke with his Lighting Sword, destroying the Devil Dragon immediately. But for some reason, the lightning came out real and hit Yami so hard that he fell from the chair to the floor on his stomach.

"Yami!" Yuugi yelled, crouching next to him to help him up. "What did you do?!" as he yelled at Kaiba and Sheldon, Yuugi didn't notice the Wadjet Eye on Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowing.

"I told he would regret it." Sheldon said simply. "This is the Castle of Dolls. Even if his monster was in defence mode and his life points won't decrease, a fight is a fight. Yami-kun, if you're going to fight me, fight me head on!"

Just then, Yami's form started to stand back up from the floor, taking support from Yuugi's shoulder with his hand. "That's true." He said, but his voice sounded deeper than before. Yuugi, too, noticed it. Atemu was at Yami's place again. "How idiotic of me, being protective and getting hurt." Atemu continued, turning around to face his two opponents. "Now it's my turn."

'There he is.' Kaiba thought, smirking. He had been waiting for this!

Atemu smirked back at the brunette. "I will surely attack you, Count Sheldon."

'He looks different. This isn't the same person from before.' Sheldon realised as Atemu gave Yuugi his hand and helped him back up. Then he seated himself back on his chair, observing his cards once again.

Soon enough he took one card in between his fingers. "Death Wolf in attack mode on the Forest field." He explained what he was going to do, and placed the said card to the right field.

"Wolf monster Death Wolf?" Sheldon muttered. Death Wolf had 1200 points of both attack and defence.

"Plus one more card. Shadowman." Atemu told Sheldon, placing the card in the Forest with the Wolf.

"You're planning to fight Neon Knight using Shadowman's Dark Sword?" Sheldon asked. "I think that is pretty reckless."

'He's right, but…I can't help but feel Atemu has some other plan.' Yuugi thought from beside Atemu, following the duel carefully.

Atemu smirked, as if to confirm Yuugi's suspicion. "Really?"

"I wonder how long that confidence of yours will last." Sheldon mused. "Well then, you and I will have a true battle. I play King Beetle!" the said card had 1400 points of attack and 1000 of defence. Atemu smirked. "There is no way King Beetle's flame attack can be overcome by Death Wolf and Shadowman! Too bad for you!"

Atemu just kept on the confident smirk. "That's actually my line. You didn't think that one through, Count Sheldan." He said. "Shadowman!"

At his words, the room started to get darker. "Th-this is…" Sheldon gasped in awe and fear.

"Shadowman's use isn't battle." Atemu explained. "He uses his Dark Sword to cover the field with darkness."

"Damn!"

'Yes!' Yuugi silently cheered on Atemu.

"King Beetle and Neon Knight are weak in darkness, but Death Wolf is strong in it!"

Death Wolf attacked Neon Knight and was able to beat it. After that, it ran and disappeared into the darkness. That moment, Sheldon decided to fight it with King Beetle's fire attacks instead.

"That's it! Strike back, King Beetle!"

"How pointless." Atemu muttered, sounding almost mocking. Then he made Death Wolf fight King Beetle back. However, when the wolf took the bug's horn in its jaws, it didn't seem to work. "What's wrong? Cut the horn!" Death Wolf kept on biting the horn, but at first nothing still happened. Finally, it managed and the flames from the horn filled the room, hitting Sheldon. The Death Wolf thankfully managed to escape them.

"You let your guard down, Count Sheldon. I win this round." Atemu said.

'Still, even though he won, I feel something is wrong. Why couldn't Death Wolf cut King Beetle's horn? It should be stronger with the effect of darkness.' Yuugi wondered to himself.

Sheldon, who had fallen on the floor by the effect of the flames painfully stood back up to his chair. "Damn you!" he spat at Atemu. Then he turned to look at his small Victorian doll. "Are you alright, Fiona?" As per usual, Fiona didn't answer. But Sheldon saw it was badly burned all over just as he was. His eyes were filled with sadness, before he turned back to Atemu with desire for revenge in them. "Unforgivable!"

Atemu gave a quiet chuckle, never letting his confident look fade. "Now, it's your turn."

"Hurry and continue the game, Sheldon!" Kaiba, who had been silent until now, ordered the said count.

"R-right." Sheldon answered him before drawing a card. "Gargoyle on the Mountain field! Just try and take his Tornado attack!"

"Go! Knight Soldier!" Atemu fought back. With his shield, Knight Soldier was able to block the Tornado before fighting back. "In a close up battle, Knight Soldier with his sword has an advantage." Atemu spoke. The soldier attacked with the sword, but it didn't do a thing to the gargoyle. "The sword doesn't work?"

Sheldon laughed lowly as his gargoyle destroyed Atemu's soldier with its claws. "Now possible…Knight Soldier who had a sword lost to Gargoyle!" Atemu exclaimed.

'Well now I _know_ something is wrong in this battle.' Yuugi thought. 'I hope Atemu will notice it too.'

Sheldon laughed.

'What's going on?' Atemu wondered. 'Come to think of it, it also happened with King Beetle. Death Wolf's fangs weren't able to bite off its horn in one try. There is something weird going on. For a sword to not affect Gargoyle. Why?!'

Sheldon laughed again. "It's your turn, Yami-kun." Then he again looked at his doll. "Now, look Fiona as I make him fall down to his knees in loss."

'He keeps looking at that creepy doll of his.' Just then, Atemu realised something. 'A doll? I see, so that's what it was! This is the Castle of Dolls. All the monsters he controls are dolls. This is a Doll field!'

"Hurry up, Yami-kun!" Sheldon urged Atemu in English.

"Hurry up and admit your defeat!" Kaiba sneered.

"Think all you want but it'll still be a waste of time." Sheldon told him.

'No! There must be some way out of this mess!' Yuugi tried to keep his hope up.

'A Doll field…' Atemu thought intensely. "Alright, I'll attack! I'll use a magic card on Death Wolf." Atemu told, placing the magic card on top the Death Wolf's. "Howl, Death Wolf!"

And howl it did. The howling made the air wave which in turn started making Gargoyle suffer.

"Th-this is…" Sheldon exclaimed out loud.

"By the effect of this magic card, Death Wolf's howl turns into a deadly power." Death Wolf howled again as if to confirm Atemu's words.

"You're trying to cast a curse, huh?" Sheldon asked. "Don't kid with me! Burn everything away, Salamander!" he yelled, placing the monster of 1000 points of attack and 900 of defence on the field.

"It's no use. A doll monster can't win against the deadly wave." Atemu told him. "They'll soon be demolished."

"Why you little…!" In just a moment, the deadly wavers started making the Gargoyle crack and slowly fall into pieces. "Oh no! Gargoyle!" Just after those words, the head of the Salamander also dropped off. "Salamander!"

'Way to go, Atemu!' Yuugi silently cheered.

The said boy smirked once more, with the words "I win." coming from his mouth. Salamander broke completely into pieces and Sheldon once again fell on the floor. "Game over." Atemu said, standing up from his chair. "Too bad, Count Sheldon." Sheldon shivered in pain on the floor.

"Yay! You won, Atemu!" Yuugi praised the taller boy.

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here." The two boys walked towards the door of the room. But just when they were ready to exit it, Atemu turned around to face Kaiba.

"Kaiba, if you want Jounouchi to take you back, you should show it to him by kindness, not by force. He still does love you back as well. Call him."

Yuugi and Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at his words before Atemu led Yuugi out of the door.

-

Very soon after, Atemu and Yuugi were walking towards their homes together in silence.

"Hey, Atemu…?" Yuugi broke it. Atemu looked down at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" he paused. "You can ask me, but it depends on your question whether I can answer it or not."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask more about who you are, I know you won't answer me." Yuugi assured him. "I wanted to ask…why did you say that to Kaiba? I mean, the thing about him and Jou? Isn't Kaiba our enemy? Why do you want him back together with Jou? Wouldn't he be better off without Kaiba?"

"It was a promise I made to an old friend. I'm not about to not keep it."

'An old friend?' Yuugi mused as the silence between them returned. After a while Yuugi broke it again. "I just…I don't want him to get hurt again."

"I know." Atemu said. "But wasn't it you who told my host it wasn't good to infer with other people's love lives? That Jounouchi could take care of himself?"

"Yeah, but that was before I found out what kind of horrible person Kaiba is!" Yuugi almost yelled.

Atemu sighed. "Yuugi, you have every right to hate Kaiba for what he has done, but you must trust Jounouchi on this. It's his decision, he knows what he will be risking if he decides to take Kaiba back. Believe me, things will get ugly if you try to tell him not to see Kaiba anymore." He paused. "This reminds me of something that happened between some of my friends years ago. You want to hear the story?"

"Sure."

"Well, two of my friends – how about we call them J and H? – were one of the closest friends in our little group. They were kind of like brothers, always there for one another.

However, when they got a little older, J fell in love with someone who H didn't especially like. J's lover and J hadn't previously got along very well either, so it might've been that H was also worried that J's lover was just using J's love to hurt him. J had been hurt many times in the past and I guess H didn't want him to be sad anymore. They fought about the issue a lot. It was horrible, awkward time for us all. We weren't used to them fighting because they usually got along so well. We weren't sure on which side to stand on.

Well, some time passed and J and H still hadn't made up. J announced that he and his lover were getting married soon. We were all happy for him, except for H. They fought again.

Then, J went to tell his family about his upcoming marriage. His family didn't approve of his relationship with his lover, and they gave him two choices, them or his lover. He chose his lover because he had drifted apart from his family during the years, whereas his lover had been there and supported him. He was heartbroken about having been forced to make such decision and none of us could comfort him. J was usually so strong and never cried in front of us, it was weird for us to see him so weak. I guess that's why we felt awkward comforting him, as he had usually been the one to comfort us. It was selfish of us, I know, but we just couldn't do it.

Finally, H stepped up and comforted J. He told him that if this was how things were going to be, he could at least try and get along with J's lover. He still wanted to be a part of J's life. That cheered J up and the two made up.

J made H meet his lover once in a while, and slowly they started getting along better. They were never friends, but they no longer hated each other or fought much either. This way they could both be and keep peace with J. They both loved him after all – in their own ways – and didn't want to lose him. That's how it worked out for all of us." Atemu finished his tale.

"I understand where you're getting at." Yuugi said. He paused for a while before saying: "Sounds like you miss your friends a lot."

"More than I can say…" Atemu admitted quietly.

"But you probably miss your own lover even more, don't you? Heba, right?"

Atemu blushed lightly. "Yeah…I do.

"Where is he now, if you don't mind me asking?"

A sigh. "Somewhere where I can't go. Not now at least." There was the utter sadness in his voice that Yuugi had seen in his eyes many times when Atemu had looked at him when they had first met. As if he could read his mind, Atemu said: "Yuugi, I'm really sorry for showing…that kind of affection towards you in the beginning. I knew you loved my host and that's why I thought I would be enough for you because of our similar appearances. It was foolish of me. Heba is my one true love, and even though you also look like him, you can never be him. So…I really am sorry."

"It's alright, I actually figured all that out by myself." Yuugi reassured.

At that, Atemu stopped. Yuugi stopped with him. Atemu looked deep into his face, but not with the love in his eyes that burned for his real lover. "Funny how two such similar-looking people can be so different." He said with a small fond smile.

"How come?"

"Well, Heba was…unforgiving. I don't think he would've forgiven someone so easily for paying lip-service to him in the way I did to you." Yuugi blushed a little at Atemu's words.

"Are our similar appearances why you keep protecting me? Do I remind you of him?" Yuugi then asked, as the two started walking again.

"That, and because you are important to my host." Atemu replied, looking ahead but not at Yuugi. "I owe him for something I can't yet tell you about. That's why I've sworn to protect him and the people he cares about. But I'm also very grateful to you too." Now he looked at Yuugi. "Looking at you makes me remember things about Heba I was afraid I had forgotten. Even though remembering him when I can't be with him hurts me some, it also makes me happy. I want to remember him, so that I can always keep on loving him. Even though we had our troubles and sad times, there was at least one moment each day when I was happy we were in love back when we were together. That's why I'm happy I can still love him. That I can still remember him."

Yuugi smiled serenely. "Glad I can help." He said. "Would you tell me about him? Heba, I mean. I would love to hear what he was like."

"Well, alright." Atemu said, but there was a tone in his voice that told Yuugi he had actually really wanted to talk about Heba with someone. "He was…quiet, most of the time. Somewhat cold as well. Distrustful. But he had his reasons for it. I don't know everything but I know he had been hurt really badly as a child. He didn't tell me much about himself, I guess he just wanted to forget it altogether. But if you gained his trust like I did, he could also be very kind and gentle. You could count on that he would be there for you through thick and thin. He didn't smile much, and laughed even less, but when he did his smile was the most beautiful thing ever seen and his laugh the most wonderful sound. Maybe making him smile was the reason I fell in love with him in the first place. His smile was like a wonderful drug you got addicted to already the first time you saw it. I wanted him to smile more and be happy since the day we met. Wanting to make him smile grew into an obsession and slowly I noticed I was in love with him. He was also very efficient and determined about his dreams and beliefs. Strong-willed, but not one to tell the others about their problems."

Yuugi giggled softly. "It seems we have kind of similar taste in guys." He said. It sounded like Yami and Heba were quite alike.

Atemu chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we do." Then he stopped again. "Looks like we're here." And they were indeed, just on the street between Yami and Yuugi's homes. "See you again, Yuugi. It was nice talking to you." Atemu gave the smaller boy one last smile before he gave the control back to Yami.

"Huh? Where am I? What hap-" Yami had no time to finish his sentence as Yuugi leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Yami turned beet red. It wasn't as good as the kiss on the lips about a week ago, but still so wonderful…

After he'd kissed him, Yuugi smiled gently up at Yami saying: "See you tomorrow." and running to his house. Yami slowly and softly placed his hand on his cheek where Yuugi had kissed him, still blushing. Slowly he gathered himself, and while smiling happily entered his own home as well.

-

Sometime later that evening, it rained as Sheldon left the Castle of Dolls with Fiona in his arms as usual. "I'll get you touched up, Fiona." The Count spoke to his doll. The right side of Fiona's face had cracked in the battle. "How silly of me." Sheldon then spoke. "I'm an Englishman but I forgot my umbrella." He mildly laughed at himself. "How pitiful."

From the window of the Castle, Kaiba watched Sheldon go, before holding his hand in a tight fist in fury. "How dare he tell me what to do!" he yelled. "Amun! Next time I'll beat you for sure!"

At that moment, for one reason or another, the glass in the frame of Jou's photograph Kaiba had, cracked.

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: I was asked by Jou to join him while he visits someone in the hospital. What, his little sister?!

Jou: While we are there, I meet a nurse, Miyuki-san who brings back some memories that are not mine! Could she have some relation to Seto?

Yami: But there is a doctor who is after the already engaged Miyuki-san! There are black rumours about that guy.

Yuugi: A new game awaits again!

All: Next time: _Sudden turnaround! Jou's love rival?!_

Jou: Kisara…just who does that name belong to?

* * *

(1) Beautification member is "bikaii" in Japanese (I think). Squid member would be "Ikai"

(2) The same as above, only mandarin member is "mikai" in Japanese.

People cheat in Season Zero Duel Monsters even more than they do in Duelist Kingdom. Geez.

I left the scene where Yami would've played against that nurse-doll Sheldon had out because in this story, Yami is actually a very good duelist for his own right. That scene wasn't very important anyway, so I decided it wasn't needed. The last scene with Miho and Yuugi playing again was taken out too, because it didn't seem very important either.

I really liked writing the scene where Atemu and Yuugi talk :).


	10. Sudden turnaround! Jou’s love rival?

* * *

Hello! It's Kagome again with a brand new chapter! To tell the truth, I've really been looking forward into writing this one since it has so much stuff about The Past :D. And, it adds to the Puppyshippiness of this fic…kind of. Plus, our little darling Shizuka makes her grand first appearance. Dun, dun, dun!

Btw, want to know what I recently discovered? That I've been writing this story for about half a year now! Wow. It feels like such a long time. I don't think I've ever written a story for so long without giving up on it. I guess determination to write this to the end pays off :). But I'm not going to say "I will finish this story!" before I see it with my own two eyes. I know myself after all, and how lazy I can often get.

However, there is something you maybe should know. My school has started again just this week. That time I began my first year of Senior Secondary (Finnish version of High School). I know I'm going to be much more busy with schoolwork than I was in Junior High, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have for my hobbies such as writing. In other words, I'm not sure how much I will be able to update. I will try my best, but I'm not making any promises.

**ONIX-21**: Hey to yourself! Thankies! Yeah, Jou has it hard, doesn't he? Even more Jou-angst in this one (kind of) :D. Yeah, I have my reasons why it cracked, though I'm not sure will I ever tell the reason in this story. Atemu, Yami and Yuugi are all great, aren't they ;).

**Shia Ghost**: Nice to know you liked it :D. Their meeting is going to take a while more, though. Yes, they are :). In the future universes of this story, at least ;). It's alright to go fangirly once in a while, I do that too ;). Oh, it is :D. Very, very much so :). Kaiba himself doesn't appear, really, but he's mentioned more than once. And we even get a glimpse of someone who looks remotely like him…;)

**SRRH**: Thanks, glad you think so! My Yami is smart and observant, which I think would be good qualities for a good duelist, so he defenitely would've kicked the doll nurse's butt even by himself. Really, I wonder about that too…I need to talk about their getting-together with my beta-reader soon so that we can wonder should I put them together before I had actually planned them to…we'll have to see I suppose.

**Nyago**: Good to know :). Yup, I do. It's stated in my profile, but I guess you've already discovered it since apparently you found me :). But like I told you in a comment to your Yugioh-gallery, your art isn't crappy! Quite to the contrary, really! I liked your art, they were cute :).

It was, wasn't it? :D. Heba and Yuugi are really different, Heba is far from the innocence that Yuugi has. Well, Yami and Yuugi are so in love with each other that even the smallest affections like those sweet kisses on cheeks can make them fly all the way up to the moon ;D. Yeah, the glass cracked ;). It's a sort of sign for…something I'm not going to tell ;D. Yup, Kisara is very important part to what happened between Seth and Jono all those years ago ;). Read and find out!

Phew! I'm so glad. I don't really want to bash anyone, even if I don't really like Miho. Bashing is getting a little boring in stories, really. Unless it's really mild, then even I can like it ;D.

**The Danvers Girls**: I'm glad you like it even if it's something you didn't think about reading :D. I hope I won't give up on it either, I really do.

They are, aren't they? :). Of course I'll do Death-T! If I ever make it that far, I mean. It's so important to the plot that it can't just be skipped! But there's time till then ;).

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: That's great! I look forward to it! I'm glad you liked it :D. It's bugging me too. I need to think about it and talk about it with my beta…

**TsukiDragon**: Yay! _Hugs the list_. I can reveal you that I've planned that at least in one chapter, Yami WILL save Yuugi himself ;D. But I'm not telling more, I don't want to spoil it ;). And they will kiss too, later on :D. Sadly Heba can't come back and I won't have lemon either (lime, later yes, but not lemon). I might be kind of perverted nowadays, but I'm still too innocent and shy to put in things like that x).

Still…_Puts a video camera inside the closet_.

Hehehehe XD.

**cheetahkit**: Yeah, it is…but not in the way you might think X). Go and find out :D. But don't worry, Puppyshipping will live and bloom.

**Sirius-Black-is-not-dead**: Aww, that's so nicely said! It means a lot to me. I do work hard and try my very best :). Even though I don't consider myself that great, I do know some people around here who are great writers but haven't got many reviews at all, which is sad. But I'm glad to have even this much comments, this is more than I've ever got! But I'm really glad you like it! I will try my very best with this!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Yeah, Yami and Yuugi are so sweet, aren't they? Well, at least you have a boyfriend to do that with, I've never had one. But I don't really mind, I'm perfectly fine being a single. I just hope other people would understand it as well. And it's perfectly alright, I always blab about random things in my reviews too :D.

It annoys me too. It's making this story harder to write!

**LeShea**: Hiya! Thanks, I'm really happy for hitting the 100! It makes me feel so appreciated :D.

_Blush_. That's so sweet! I'm kind of proud of myself too. I really do try to work hard and do my best so my text would be enjoyable.

So are you :).

-

Thanks for all the reviews once again :D. You all made my goal of getting a hundred comments possible :). I'm grateful :D.

* * *

In an almost dead silent and darkish hospital room, no other sound except the beeping that came from the heart monitor could be heard. It made a few very fast beeps, before the line that showed the heart rate went straight and gave one last long beep.

"I'm sorry." A man dressed in a doctor's coat that had a red vest, light blue shirt and a green tie underneath with some grey pants, and who had violet hair and bread, as well as glasses covering his small grey eyes, said to a woman with long yet already greying brown hair dressed in a purple outfit and a younger girl dressed in a sailor school uniform who stood with him next to the bed in which a man whose heart rate had been shown in the heart monitor lay. The man had just passed.

The young girl fell onto her knees and set her head on the sheets of her father's bed, crying out loud in grief with her mother.

In their new sorrow, no one, not even the nurse and the now-dead patient's brother noticed the doctor quietly exiting the room. For a moment he looked sad for his lost patient, standing in silence on the hospital corridor. That however didn't last long, as he put his hands together and swung his body as if he was golfing. He imagined a grass field in front of him, and the ball flying high and far. The man smirked.

"So…what time did tomorrow's competition start again?" he asked from himself, starting to walk ahead on the empty and dark corridor, still practising the golf swings.

Meanwhile, in the nurse centre, some of the hospital's nurses were chatting.

"They say another one of Dr. Gouyuu's patients has died." One nurse told her friend.

"That seems like a lot." The other mused thoughtfully.

* * *

_Chapter ten: Sudden turnaround! Jou's love rival?!_

* * *

The next day was sunny and warm, one of those very summer-like days, which was nice for it _was_ summer. There was only a few weeks left of school, to which many were looking forward to ending.

That particular day Yuugi had been asked by his Grandpa to go do some grocery-shopping, which was why he was downtown at the moment. He carried the groceries inside his school backpack and with the leftover money he had bought himself an ice cream, which he was now licking. 'Soft cream really has to be from Domino Store. It's delicious.' He thought to himself, smiling.

Just that moment something caught his eye. A blonde-haired head of a boy that was sneaking out of one store ahead of him. The blonde seemed to be checking the streets as if to make sure no one was nearby to see him. Yuugi easily recognised that messy mop of blonde hair. 'Jou?'. Then he took a glance at the store sign to find out what kind of boutique Jou was visiting. He saw it was a toy store. 'What is he doing at this kind of shop?' the small boy wondered to himself.

Just that moment, Jou slowly started exiting the small boutique, walking backwards with something very big, pink and blue held in his arms. He turned around to see where he would be going and that's when Yuugi greeted him. "Jou!"

Jou looked taken off by surprise by Yuugi and nearly jumped a feet to the air. Yuugi saw that big something Jou was carrying was a huge pink teddy bear wrapped in blue paper. "What a big stuffed toy! Is it yours, Jou?" Yuugi asked. That would explain why Jou had been looking around. He hadn't wanted anyone to see he liked stuffed animals. That would've been very insulting to his manly pride.

Jou looked startled and embarrassed, and he nearly jumped again. "No, it's not!"

But Yuugi kept smiling. This kind of thing from Jou was actually kind of cute! "It's cute! Let me see!"

Jou tried to excuse himself and sneak away from Yuugi. "I-it's not that big of a deal. I'm in a hurry!"

Just then, a group of rather large-sized young men had been meaning to walk past the two 15-year-olds, but since Yuugi wasn't quite paying attention to them at the moment, he accidentally touched the shirt of the guy in the lead of the three with his soft ice cream.

When Yuugi noticed what had happened, he immediately apologised. "I-I'm sorry!"

The three thugs glared down at him in a way that couldn't be good. The one with dirty blonde hair pulled on a ponytail that was standing on the left side of the leader with curly red hair leered at him saying: "My, what a terrible thing to do."

As fast as he could, Yuugi started searching for his handkerchief, and was about to try and wipe off the ice cream from the red-head's purple shirt with another apology, but his hand was slapped away by the said thug. "The fee for this is going to be high." The leader assured the small boy with a voice that spoke of trouble.

Just then, an enormous pink teddy bear came just next to his face and behind it someone said: "Wait a minute here."

"What? Go play with your dolls somewhere else!" the red-head yelled at whoever was behind the teddy.

Jou moved the stuffed toy from in front of his face so that he could stare the thugs right in the eye. "Want to play _with_ me?" The blonde asked, smirking at him.

-

Not a long while later Yuugi hid behind a corner of a building that had been nearby and listened to the sounds of punches and kicks Jou pronounced while fighting with the thugs. Anxiously the tri-colour haired boy held his hands and arms close to his body, gulping rather nervously. Sure, he was glad that Jou had stepped up to help him, but did he always have to be so…violent?

Just then he heard some steps approaching his way and turned to see his friend. "Jou!"

Jou was still carrying the teddy bear in his arms. "Man, that took some time."

"Are you okay, Jou?" Yuugi asked with a concerned voice. Jou had a wound across his left cheek that had apparently come from a very violent punch.

"Yeah, it's nothing. The other kids in the palace beat me up a lot worse."

"What?" Palace?

"N-nothing!" 'Why did I say that?' Jou wondered to himself in surprise. But just that moment he was given something else to worry about as the head of the teddy bear he had bought dropped off of its shoulders. Jou yelled in panic, quickly picking the head up from the ground. "I finally got a loan from the super-miser Honda to buy that! W-what should I do?"

Yuugi looked up at him with a guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I'll pay you back."

"I don't have enough time for that!" Jou yelled in desperation. "Yuugi, please come with me!"

"Huh?"

-

Some time afterwards, Jou and Yuugi sat on a train that went to a nearby city. Jou was just explaining Yuugi why he had bought that huge stuffed toy.

"Little sister?!" Yuugi exclaimed at Jou's words. "You have a sister, Jou?"

"Yeah. Her name's Shizuka." Jou confirmed. "My old man and mother got divorced six years ago, and Shizuka went to live with mother. However, she has always been frail. She always goes in and out of hospitals."

Yuugi understood. "So you sometimes go to visit her?" he smiled up to his friend. "You sure are kind, Jou."

Jou blushed at his words, feeling a little insulted in his pride. "N-not really. I can't really do anything for her." He murmured. "But, I still want to make Shizuka smile more. And today happens to be her birthday, so…"

Yuugi gave a quiet chuckle. So quiet that Jou probably didn't even hear it. "You should've said sooner. I would've brought something to give her."

Jou's blush grew bigger, feeling his manly pride getting insulted. "It's embarrassing! I couldn't say that! I get nothing out of it!"

Yuugi just laughed.

-

At the city hospital, in one of the rooms a girl with long reddish light brown hair, hazel eyes and who was wearing a cute pink pyjama was reading a magazine sitting in her bed with turquoise covers on herself. On the nightstand next to her bed were a bottle of water and a glass on top of it to drink the liquid from, as well as a small, hairy and dark pink stuffed bear.

Just then, the girl heard the door of her room open. Strange. She hadn't been expecting visitors today.

Two boys stood at the door, wearing big smiles and red bows each. They greeted her with a cheerful "Hello!". The girl blinked at what she saw.

That time the both boys had walked at the end of the girl's bed, and still wearing those big smiles they started chatting with each other:

"Recently everyone was playing cards." The taller, blonde boy said to the littler one.

"Right, right." The smaller boy with tri-coloured spiky hair replied, nodding.

"So our old man(1) sure is a nut." The blonde boy continued, and the other nodded again. "He carelessly shoved his cards to the neighbouring old lady!" the blonde finished with a voice that sounded like he was just about to burst out laughing.

"Yeah!" the spiky-haired one confirmed.

"That is a true old maid!" the taller yet said before the two finished their jokes with throwing their fists into the air and yelling: "All right!" together.

The girl in the bed stared at them for a while, a slight confusion written on her face, but then she covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing. The two boys meanwhile approached her bedside.

"Shizuka, I'm sorry. Nii-chan wasn't able to bring any presents." Jou apologised to his sister who was still laughing.

The girl looked up at him with a smile. "No, I'm glad you came Onii-chan." She said. "Today Mama said she'd be late with work. Shizuka thought she would be all by herself. Thank you."

Jou smiled down at his sister, looking moved. "Shizuka…" he muttered.

Then the brunette girl examined her brother's face a little better. "But you're badly hurt." She said, sounding concerned.

Jou smiled sheepishly. "O-oh, this? It's nothing!" then he turned to the smaller boy he had brought with him and pointed at him. "This is my classmate, Yuugi." He introduced them.

Yuugi smiled at Shizuka. "Nice to meet you!"

Shizuka smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you." She said. "I'm sure Onii-chan forced you to come. I'm sorry about that."

Yuugi just folded his hand at the back of his head and told her it was nothing.

Just then, they all heard the door of the room open and close.

"Shizuka-chan, it's medicine time." Came a female voice and everyone in the room turned to face a fairly pretty young woman with long platinum blonde hair pulled into a ponytail from behind her neck, blue eyes and dressed in a nurse's outfit. Just when he saw her, Jou felt something he couldn't name inside him and a vision rushed into his mind.

_**The door of the room he was in burst open, and he turned to see who was rushing in with such a hurry. He saw his brunette male friend, carrying a woman with thin frame in his arms in a bridal style. The girl's skin was pale as a moon, and her long and slightly messy hair was the colour of lightest shade of blue, nearly white. He saw she was dressed in old and worn rags that were her dress, and was badly hurt all over.**_

_"**Jono, this woman was found at the city being hit by stones by the townspeople. I'm not a doctor but even I can tell she's also badly dehydrated. Help her, please." His guard-friend asked him.**_

_**Something inside his heart felt slight pain. He could relate to the woman. She had probably been treated so badly because of the same reasons he had been as a child. Pale skin, fair hair…everyone thought that kind of people were something bad, because they were different. He wondered if the girl had been through the same things he had in the past. Those cruel grey eyes looking at him lustily and that big hand going under his tunic skirt…**_

_**No! He mustn't think of that now! There were more important things to worry about.**_

_**Gently, slowly he took the girl from the brown-haired man's arms into his own. He carried the girl over to the bed that was in the room. He tenderly placed the girl on it and did a quick examination on her. The wounds on her were pretty bad, but he had seen and cured worse. The first priority was to clean the cuts and give the girl both food and water…but since she was unconscious none of those could quite be done. He felt some kind of sympathy of souls towards the girl, and somehow sensed the girl wouldn't want him to undress her even to clean her wounds…**_

_"**So?" he heard his friend ask. **_

_**He gave a small smile towards him. "With a right kind of treatment, some food and drink, I think she should be just fine. Just leave her to my care, I'll be sure to make her grow back healthy again."**_

_**The brunette smiled back at him. "I have no doubt you can. You've always treated me just fine." He said, his voice soft. "I have to go back to work. Look after her well, Jono."**_

_"**I will, Hondo."**_

Jou was brought back from his vision when the woman who had stepped in continued: "Oh, are these your friends?" she asked from Shizuka.

"It's my big brother and his friend." Shizuka told the older woman, who Jou couldn't stop staring at in awe. Shizuka then turned to speak to her brother: "Onii-chan, this is the nurse currently in charge of me, Miyuki-san."

"H-hello." Jou greeted a little anxiously. Something about that woman just bought the feelings of regret, sorrow and something else he couldn't quite place, into his mind.

Miyuki smiled at Jou for a moment, but then blinked. "What terrible wounds. What happened?" she asked, placing the medicine tray on Shizuka's nightstand.

"Well, that…I sort of fell." Jou tried to make up an excuse rather sheepishly. He didn't want Shizuka to hear he had been in a fight.

"I'll treat them. Come with me." Miyuki offered with a smile.

-

And so it somehow happened that Jou had gone with the nurse into the nurse centre. She had placed a gauze over his cheek and was just now examining his head, while Jou sat on a chair and stared down at the floor.

"Oh? There's also a wound here." Miyuki noticed, putting some alcohol into it.

Jou said nothing, just stared the ground. As the woman treated him, another vision came into his mind:

_**He was coming back to his nursing room from eating with his lover. 'Seth's been acting weird all day.' He thought to himself, remembering how the High Priest had asked him about the pale-skinned girl. When he had answered that she should be just fine, he had given him a relieved smile.**_

"_**Kind of weird for you to worry about someone you don't even really know so well."**__** He remembered himself saying. He had expected Seth to look embarrassed and tell him to shut up, but instead Seth had blushed and with a soft smile he'd said: "She's not exactly someone I don't know…". That look on the blue-eyed man's face bothered him. Seth was usually that sweet only to him when they were alone…**_

_**But he had no time to wonder on that more as he reached the door of the right room. Already from the door he could see the girl was awake, and sitting on the bed he had placed her on just yesterday.**_

"_**Oh, you're awake?" he said out loud to get the girl's attention. The girl turned to face him. He saw her examine his appearance with a soft curiosity, but also scepticism. Judging from the look on her face he felt he had been right about his suspicion. He felt sympathy towards her, but not pity. He understood her feelings. He could relate to them.**_

_**Then he remembered he was here to do his job, so he asked: "Are you hungry? I could bring you something."**_

_**The girl mutely nodded back at him, her eyes going slightly wider. He wasn't surprised by the answer. He had already seen she was thin earlier, so he suspected she hadn't got anything to eat for a while. He nodded back at her and left the room once more.**_

_**He had went to the kitchens and taken meat, fish, bread and different kinds of fruit for the girl to eat. For drink he had taken milk, since it would be the best for her health. He had taken them back to the room with a cart he had borrowed, and he had just now placed it right next to the bed the girl was sitting on. He sat on the chair in front of his working desk, waiting for the girl to start eating, but she did nothing but to observe him questioningly.**_

"_**Eat up, it's all yours." He encouraged her, feeling she needed it. "Try not to eat too fast though, or it might come out very fast." He then advised her.**_

_**The girl nodded in understanding and started to dig in. He saw she had taken his advice and was eating as slowly as she could. After a long while, she was done. She had eaten all the food that had been in the cart.**_

_**He smiled at her just a little. A good appetite meant she was recovering. Then, he asked: "Would you like to take a bath? It would be better if your wounds were cleaned, but I won't force you."**_

_**There was a shocked and kind of frightened look on her face, and he understood she had misunderstood his words. He laughed gently at her. "Don't worry. I'll go out while you are in there and until you get dressed. So how about it?"**_

_**Another nod.**_

"_**Hot or cold bath?" he asked her, speaking with a gentle voice. "Cold might be somewhat better, since it eases the pain of your burnt skin and cures it, and a hot one might just cause it to sting…"**_

"_**C-cold is fine." The girl muttered, sounding amazed. He nodded, stood up from his seat and went to the room that's door was on one of the walls of the room they were in. **_

_**He entered the bathroom that was made out of shiny marble, and that had a large bathtub in its corner. He went over to it and poured water into it from the big vases that were in the room standing next to one of its walls. It took a while to fill the tub, but he got it done after some time. He figured the girl would notice the white robes hanging on the wall herself and she would choose the one best for her after bathing, so he stepped out of the bathroom. **_

_**The girl looked up when she saw him approaching from the corner of her eye.**_

"_**Your bath's ready." He told her.**_

_**He exited the room, making sure to close the door behind himself, and waited. He thought about visiting Heba after the girl no longer needed him. The young prince had been rather depressed the past few days since Mahado's regretful death, and he thought the boy might have a use for some distraction. He himself hadn't known Mahado that well, but if Heba needed his comfort, he would give it to him.**_

_**Just then, he realised something. The girl's clothes weren't the best, in fact they looked like the material could cut her skin. She needed some new and better clothes. He had a feeling she wouldn't be done for a while, so he probably had enough time to fetch her a better tunic, at least until she could be made and given her new own clothes.**_

_**So, he went to see Teana in her chambers, and found the girl practising her dance moves (no surprise there). He asked her for a simple dress to borrow, one that wasn't too revealing. She gave him one that he checked through and accepted, thanking her. Then, he went back to the door of his nursing room to wait.**_

_**He wasn't sure how long he'd stood there with the dress in his arms when the girl called for him, saying she was done.**_

_**He re-entered the room. "I brought this for you." He said, holding out the dress. "You can wear it until we get some better clothes made for you. I borrowed it from a friend of mine, you two are about the same height…" He paused. "O-of course you don't have to wear this or anything new, I just thought we could at least wash your dress…" he stuttered. He didn't want her to think he was forcing anything on her.**_

"_**It's fine…I could use some new clothes…" the girl said quietly. He smiled at her again, and set the dress on the bed she was sitting on.**_

"_**I'll go out again. Put it on when you're dry enough."**_

_**He went to wait outside the room again until the girl called for him once more, and he could re-enter the room once again.**_

"_**You'll get new clothes of your own in just a few days. I'll get a dressmaker make them for you." He then said with a small encouraging smile. "Now, I think I need to look after your wounds, in case you don't mind."**_

_**The girl shook her head as a sign that she didn't mind, so he took some bandages and curing herb oils from his working desk, and approached her. "If the bandages are too tight, or I'm hurting you, tell me." With the girl's nod, he began.**_

_**He put the curing oils into the wounds so that they wouldn't get infected, wouldn't cause so much pain and would heal faster. Then he bandaged the wounds as gently as he could. He could feel the girl's gaze on himself, but he didn't mind. He was used to it. After some time he was finished, and he stood back up straight.**_

"_**I am done now. Is there anything else you need right now?" he asked gently. The girl shook her head. "Alright then. If you need anything, just think about it and me. I will hear you through my telepathy." He turned to leave.**_

"_**Wait!" The girl's voice stopped him. He turned around. "What is your name?"**_

_**He smiled softly, gently at her. "I'm Jono, the healer of the palace."**_

_**The girl's eyes widened slightly and she brought a hand over her mouth in surprise. There was a small silence, until the girl broke it: "I'm Kisara."**_

_**He smiled at her again. "It's nice to meet you, Kisara. Get well soon."**_

_**And then he left the room.**_

"Hello? Earth to Jounouchi-kun!" Jou blinked, brought back down the Earth by Miyuki's voice. The nurse smiled down at him. "What were you thinking about so deep in thought? Your lover?"

Jou frowned. "Not really. The one I love doesn't feel the same way about me, anyway." He murmured. He didn't really know why he had told that to the nurse, but he supposed he had really needed to say that to someone. He couldn't speak about it to his friends because they all hated Seto, and Shizuka was out of question because he didn't want to worry her. But Miyuki was an outsider to his situation, and Jou felt he could talk to her.

Miyuki gave him a sad, understanding smile. "I know how it is. I'm engaged now, but it took me six long years to make my betrothed notice me the way I noticed them. I only observed them from afar, admiring their beautiful blue eyes and soft brown hair…"

Jou nearly jumped. 'Blue eyes? Brown hair?' he quickly shook the thought off. 'Now I'm just being paranoid. Or am I? It's not like there is a reason for him not to move on, and blue eyes are really rare around here…'

"Um…Miyuki-san?"

"Hm?"

"What is your betrothed like, if you don't mind me asking?"

The look on Miyuki's face turned somewhat dreamy. "They are…sweet, but only when it's the two of us. Towards the others they appear a bit cold and abrupt, but that's not really true. They work very hard, too…"

Jou wanted to cry, just there and then. All those descriptions fit Seto! Could it really be true?! He couldn't believe it. How could he have been so naive? Of course Seto would've moved on by now! And Seto was so perfect and amazing, he could have anyone, whereas Jou was just…himself.

"Okay, I'm done." Miyuki then informed him. Then, she lowered herself down enough that her eyes met Jou's, who was still sitting on the chair. Her eyes were narrowed in a way that told she saw right through him. "You got these from a fight, didn't you?" Jou was just about to tell her no, but Miyuki beat him to it. "That's no good. You'll worry your sister."

"R-right." Jou muttered, even though he was still only half-listening.

-

Later when the sun had already set and it was dark, Yuugi and Jou had left the hospital and were waving their goodbyes to Shizuka who was standing in front of her hospital room window, waving back at them with a smile on her face.

"See you later!" Yuugi yelled up to her, before he and Jou started making their way off. "Let's come visit her again sometime." He then said to Jou.

"Yeah." Jou replied. But while they walked, the look in his eyes was still a little depressed. He gently placed his hand over the gauze Miyuki had put on his cheek, and thought about her earlier words. 'I wonder if her betrothed is really Seto? That would be fast work…' he thought to himself. 'But there is no way I'm giving up this easily! Until I make sure it's Seto, I'm not backing away!'

-

Meanwhile, back inside the hospital, Miyuki was walking through the corridor carrying a file of patients in her hand and a small smile on her face. But when she was about to reach the crossroad of the corridor, her walking was stopped by a golf club put in front of her. She turned to look who had placed it in front of her, and saw the head doctor of the department she was working in.

"Doctor." She greeted him mildly. "Going golfing again?" she asked as the male doctor approached her closer.

"Man, my drive sure was good today." The doctor called Gouyuu told her with a smug grin on his face. "Miyuki-kun, I wish you would've been there to see it. It's like the goal was sucking the ball inside of it!" he finished his talk with an impressive golf swing across the hallway.

But Miyuki wasn't really interested in that. In truth, she didn't really approve of her superior's behaviour, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. But she tried, anyway: "Doctor, about patient number 302, Minagawa-san. Did you forget it's important that he's being watched?" She asked.

Gouyuu turned back to her. "Work is work. Recreation is recreation." Was Gouyuu's reply.

"I see." Miyuki answered to that with a slightly irritated look on her face. But as she was about to leave, she was once again stopped by a golf club.

"Miyuki-kun, you don't need to work so hard. It's not good for your body." The doctor told the nurse. "What do you think? You can accept one of my invitations just once."

Feeling more than slightly irritated, but keeping her cool, Miyuki pushed the club away from her way, saying "Doctor, I am busy." and leaving. But after her back was turned to him, Gouyuu was left smirking.

-

A couple of days later, Shizuka was outside in the hospital garden, sitting on a bench and enjoying the warm summer breeze, until she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned to look and saw even more familiar face. "Onii-chan! You came again?"

"Actually, they just wanted to come." Jou said, jerking his thumb towards his five friends who had came with him. They all greeted her with smiles and a "Hello!".

"They are all my classmates. Yuugi blabbed to them." Jou explained to Shizuka.

Yuugi laughed in a bit embarrassed matter. "Well, keeping it secret would make you seem too stand-offish."

"Yeah!" Honda agreed. "If you had told me the real reason, I would've given you the money."

"Money?" Shizuka questioned in confusion. Jou quickly covered Honda's mouth with his hand, calling him idiot. But Jou was spared from explaining things further to his sister, when a nurse with long fair hair approached them.

"My, how lively." Miyuki commented Jou and Honda's actions. Yuugi recognised her from before and greeted her. Miyuki greeted him back with a smile before turning to Jou. "Jounouchi-kun, come to the nurse centre later. I'll change your gauze. See you then." She said, leaving Jou look after her a bit sulkily. Sure it was nice to have someone to care for you, but he really didn't want it to be his possible rival in love!

"Do you guys have something going on?" Miho immediately asked, sounding enthusiastic. Honda and Anzu's eyes widened slightly, Yami and Yuugi's didn't. They already knew Jou still liked Kaiba deep down.

Jou turned around with the soft sorrow visible in his expression. "That's not it…" he murmured quietly, his eyes mostly hidden by his bangs. Form that everyone knew he must be serious, as they remembered his reaction when they had teased him about Kaiba some time back. He had been denying the fact rather hotly and loudly, and not maturely and quietly as now.

"In any case, Miyuki-san is already engaged." Shizuka's voice caught everyone's attention. "She's told me she doesn't really like the way things are done in this hospital, but that she needs to stay because her patients need her. 'If I wasn't here, they wouldn't have anyone' she always says."

At her words, Jou finally smiled a little. Miyuki might be his possible rival, but it was a relief to know that she at least took a good care of his sister. Shizuka deserved only the best treatment, and if Miyuki-san could give her that, there was no way Jou was allowing his own jealousy to stand in the way of it.

-

Later that day, when the sun was already starting to set, Miyuki was walking up the stairs of the hospital, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder that came from upwards. She turned to look and faced none other than the head doctor.

"Doctor…" she muttered.

"I've finally got a reservation at the Hokkaido dream course." Dr. Gouyuu told Miyuki, showing tickets between the fingers of his free hand. "Want to take a vacation and go? I've already got a golf set for you."

Now Miyuki was getting really irritated, and she slapped the hand Dr. Gouyuu had set on her shoulder off. Gently, but still. "This is unbelievable!" She nearly yelled at him, but tried to keep it down so she wouldn't disturb the patients. "Are you just going to abandon the patients?!"

"If I have to schedule around the patients, I'll never get a day off." Gouyuu explained himself. Then he brought his face closer to Miyuki's with an arrogant smirk. "I was promised the seat as the future head of the entire hospital. Don't say anything harmful or it might not do good for your position…" he came even closer to Miyuki. "You know how I feel about you, don't you…?"

Gouyuu might've kissed Miyuki right there and then, but his attention was taken by a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned to see a boy with a mop of blonde hair.

"Quit it with the shameful behaviour, if you're such a big doctor." Jou growled. He had been going to the nurse centre to meet Miyuki as promised, and had noticed Gouyuu was trying to come onto her. Miyuki might be his rival, but that didn't mean he couldn't help her. Besides, he knew how bad it felt to be touched by someone you didn't want to be touching you, even if he wasn't quite sure why.

"You bastard!" Gouyuu muttered angrily. They probably would've started fighting right there in the middle of the hospital corridor, but Miyuki slapped Dr. Gouyuu across his cheek so hard that his glasses fell off and onto the ground.

"Doctor Gouyuu!" Miyuki semi-yelled. "Though we are both in the same medicine, I'm different from you! Please don't ever talk to me again!" then she bowed, excused herself and left.

"M-Miyuki-san!" Jou yelled and ran after her.

After they were gone, Dr. Gouyuu picked his fallen glasses up into his hand and cleaned them with his handkerchief before putting them back on. "That damned cheeky nurse…" he muttered under his breath. But then, he smirked again very smugly this time. "Very well then. You're going to regret rejecting me."

-

A few days later, the school day was just ending at Domino High. Jou was leaving, walking through the schoolyard and staring at the ground with a sulky look on his face.

Unknown to the blonde, his friends were watching him go from their classroom's window.

"That Jou has been blue since that day." Anzu commented.

"I wonder why it is…" Honda thought out loud.

Yami wondered about that too. He bought his hand on his chin and thought about it hard. He had seen that look on someone's face before, but when had it been…?

He didn't have to think for long. He snapped his fingers in realisation and yelled "Heureka!" out of nowhere. Everyone turned to face him and looked at him strangely.

"What?" Anzu asked.

Yami grinned in a confident manner. "I think I might know what's wrong with Jou. I'll go find out if I'm right. See you tomorrow!" and he grabbed his back and rushed out of the classroom.

-

Yami followed Jou to the downtown, waiting for a good chance so that no one they knew was around to hear. He checked one last time to be completely sure, and then called out Jou's name from behind him.

Jou turned around and saw his second-smallest friend. "Yams. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Looking after you, it seems." Yami replied, crossing his arms. "Jou, the fact that you've been depressed these past few days has something to do with Kaiba, doesn't it?"

Jou's eyes seemed to widen twice their usual size. "How did you know that?!"

Yami just chuckled. "It's fairly obvious you still have feelings for him. Every time someone even mentions him, you suddenly leave the room and come back after a while with red and puffy eyes. You've been going somewhere to cry. Don't worry, I haven't and I won't tell anyone." He promised after seeing the startled look on Jou's face. "So…tell me what's up."

Jou frowned slightly. "Say, Yami…" now Yami knew it was serious. Jou only hardly called him by his name, and not by the nickname he'd given him. "Have you ever had a suspicion that Yuugi was dating someone, even though you didn't really have proof?"

Yami smiled softly, sadly. "Yeah, I have. That's actually how I knew what was wrong with you. I'd seen that look you wear on my own face in a mirror." He paused. "Remember the time a few months ago when there was that Digital Pet contest?" Jou nodded. "Well, that time I kind of thought Yuugi and Haiyama had something going on because I had seen them holding hands earlier and…" He was interrupted by a muffled sound that came from Jou trying not to laugh by covering his mouth with both of his hands. "It's not funny!"

Not Jou really did burst out laughing. "Yes it is! I can't believe that mind of yours! Yuugi and Haiyama?! Come on!"

"Look, do you want my help or not?" that silenced Jou right up.

"Yes, yes, I do! Please, Yami, help me out here! I have no idea what to do!"

"You're suspecting Kaiba has someone else, correct?" Jou nodded. "The nurse who looks after your sister, right?"

Jou eyed him suspiciously. "Say, Yams, are you sure you're not psychic?"

Yami chuckled. "I'm sure. It's just pretty obvious the way you act, if you can pay attention to it well."

"You'd make an excellent judge. Or a detective."

Yami smiled. "Thanks. Now, I think you should talk about this with Kaiba. You need to find out whether it's true or not before you start angsting."

Jou frowned again. "I can't. I just…I just don't have enough courage to call him. I've tried the past few months, even before this whole thing came up, but I'm just afraid that he might say 'I don't want you anymore'…I couldn't bear it."

Yami sighed, but nodded. He could relate. He didn't know what he would do if Yuugi would ever leave him. Which was one of the reasons he hadn't told him how he really felt.

Then, he looked straight up to Jou's face again. "In that case, you need to ask Miyuki-san herself whether it's Kaiba, or not. You need to find out the truth, don't you?"

"Yeah…I suppose you're right."

Yami smiled a little. "Let's get going then. The next train will leave soon."

"You're coming with me?" Jou sounded surprised, but grateful.

"Sure. You need someone to give you mental support, don't you?"

-

Some time later, they were again in the hospital where Miyuki worked and Shizuka was staying, walking on the corridor towards the nurse centre which would be the best place to wait for Miyuki, as she would surely come back there sooner or later.

"Y-Yams, is my face strained-looking?" Jou asked suddenly, his voice sounding tense and his shoulders being just that as well.

Yami looked at Jou's face, which looked quite stiff. He couldn't help but chuckle just a bit, even if the situation was supposed to be serious. "A bit, yeah." He muttered, still laughing under his breath. Jou slapped himself lightly on the cheek to calm himself, before taking a deep breath to finish the deal.

Just then, they heard someone calling "Onii-chan!" and saw Jou's sister.

"Shizuka!" Jou called back at her in a manner that asked 'what's wrong?'

"Miyuki-san was forced to quit working here at the hospital!" Shizuka told them rather hastily, sounding worried and sad. Jou and Yami's eyes widened at her words.

-

Not very long after, Jou was walking towards Dr. Gouyuu's office with an angry scowl on his face. He had asked for the directions by some nurses he had come across to. As he walked, he remembered Shizuka's words of explanation why Miyuki had been fired:

"_Because Miyuki-san forgot the head doctor's orders, a patient was put in a danger, it seems."_ She had said, before continuing: _"I don't really believe it, but the doctor said that when he gave the order, Miyuki-san was with a man in the nurse centre so she forgot about it."_

When Jou came to the upstairs corridor where Miyuki had earlier turned Dr. Gouyuu down, he remembered what had happened after that incident. He had followed Miyuki-san across the corridor, who had then invited him to the nurse centre to change his gauze as earlier promised. Jou had been with Miyuki the entire time they had been at the nurse centre, and he hadn't seen Gouyuu after Miyuki had rejected the man that day. Gouyuu had lied about Miyuki forgetting his orders.

Jou walked ahead towards the doctor's office. He wasn't sure why he was doing this to help out Miyuki, but he just felt it was the right thing to do. Despite Miyuki perhaps being his rival, she had looked after his sister well and was a good person. She didn't deserve to be fired for something she hadn't even done. Jou couldn't let his own feelings to stand in the way of doing the right thing.

"_**I must treat him. It's not good to let your feelings cloud the importance of your duties." **_He remembered someone saying. Someone that was, yet wasn't him.

He had come across the right door, and with a determined look in his eyes, he opened it, revealing Dr. Gouyuu sitting behind his desk in a rather relaxed manner, polishing his golf club with a white cloth. "What is it?" he asked, not even looking at Jou and sounding rather annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"You bastard." Jou muttered, walking closer to Gouyuu's desk and slamming his hands on it, looking straight at him with a piercing dagger gaze. "You fired Miyuki-san because she turned you down! What is the meaning of this?!"

Gouyuu smirked, and with an amusement in his voice he replied: "What are you talking about? How silly. She made a mistake. This is how we deal with it."

"Shut up!" Jou yelled. "When Miyuki-san and I were at the nurse centre, you didn't give any order! I am a witness. I'll expose everything! Including the part where you were hitting on Miyuki-san!"

Gouyuu just kept burnishing his club, calmly keeping his eyes closed. There was a small pause between them, before the doctor calmly said: "If that were to happen, your little sister might no longer get to be in this hospital."

Jou stopped at that, feeling the fear fill himself. 'What?'

Gouyuu stayed calm, still polishing his club. "Although what you say puts me in a bad spot, I can still get rid of a patient I choose, if I want to."

"You bastard…" Jou muttered furiously under his breath.

"Your little sister is still under observation. That examination is best with this hospital's latest equipment. It would be too bad if she couldn't get the right treatment because something went wrong in the examination because the equipment wasn't good enough, wouldn't it?" he said with a sickly pleasant and sly voice. Then, after a moment's silence, he stopped polishing his club and pointed it at Jou's face. "What'll you do? Do you want this hospital to keep treating your sister? You decide."

Intensely, Jou stared at Gouyuu's face in fury while Gouyuu laughed evilly just a bit. In fear and anger, Jou rushed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind himself. Gouyuu stared at the door for a while before going back to his club with a sick smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Jou was running down the stairs, not knowing what to do. He couldn't allow Shizuka to be dropped off the hospital, but he couldn't just let Gouyuu get away with a thing like this either! He felt tears coming up, but he tried to bite them back. 'I'm sorry, Seto.' He thought while running. 'I can't help Miyuki-san, just like I couldn't save Kisara…'

Yami was standing on the downstairs corridor, leaning against the wall, waiting for Jou to come back. He heard fast steps coming closer and looked up to see Jou running. "How did it go…?" he asked, but Jou paid no mind to him and just ran past Yami. Yami rushed after him. "Jou! Where are you going?!"

He followed Jou outside the hospital and its territory to a beach that was nearby. Jou had stopped near a tree that was growing close to the shore. Yami stopped just behind him, trying to catch his breath as quietly as possible. Jou slammed his fist on the tree.

"Yami, I…I…" Jou murmured suddenly, his head bent down. "I have to keep my mouth shut."

"Jou…" Yami muttered, not knowing what to say. 'I just can't say anything.' He thought to himself, bending his own head down in shame. 'Jou is suffering, yet I can't say anything to comfort him…' then, he looked up, and saw tears lingering in Jou's eyes. 'He is crying!'

Just then, a single teardrop dropped down from Jou's chin, and Yami felt deep fury for the one who had made his friend cry. Gouyuu would pay! The Millennium Puzzle around his neck gloved, and Yami's form grew. That moment, the wind chose to blew, and it gave an ominous feeling to what would happen to a certain doctor…

'Yami' quietly walked away and back towards the hospital building.

-

Atemu walked across the corridors of the hospital, and up the stairs, before reaching Gouyuu's office room. He pressed his ear against the door, and listened. It sounded like Gouyuu was talking to the phone.

'It's my chance.' He thought to himself, before focusing come of his powers to create a recorder and a tape inside of it. He opened the office door just slightly and as quietly as possible. He put the taping volume to the maxim, and pressed the recording button.

"Yes, I'm joining the competition. Of course I put off the surgery." Gouyuu spoke to the phone. "Hm? The nurse? I had her quit. She turned me down. That's the natural penalty for that."

'Just what I needed.' Atemu quietly thought to himself, pressing the right button to stop the recording. Then he pressed the play button.

"_Hm? The nurse?"_ the recorder spoke just like Gouyuu had before. Hearing his own voice repeat his earlier words, Gouyuu's attention was taken. He looked at the door, and saw someone with a tri-coloured hair standing against it, a recorder in hand._ "I had her quit. She turned me down. That's the natural penalty for that." _

"You! You heard that conversation?!" the doctor yelled at the one at the door.

"Indeed I did, Doctor." Atemu said, his voice calm. Then he turned to face Gouyuu, a self-confident smirk on his lips. "Now, it's game time."

"Huh?"

-

Back in Shizuka's room, Jou had returned to be with his sister. Shizuka was lying down in her bed and Jou stood next to it. They were in silence. Worriedly, Shizuka gazed at her brother's frowning face, and broke it.

"Onii-chan." She said. "Miyuki-san said she's leaving the city today with her betrothed." That took Jou's attention. Shizuka smiled up to him a little sadly. "If you go to the station now, you can still catch them. I don't know exactly what has been bothering you lately, just that it has something to do with Miyuki-san's betrothed. And I also don't know what else has happened, but Onii-chan…I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"Shizuka…" Jou whispered, seriously considering her words.

-

At the other hospital building, the one where the rooms and offices for nurses and doctors were, the lights were lit. Atemu and Dr. Gouyuu stood in the now-lit corridor.

"Golf here?" Gouyuu asked Atemu, after Atemu had explained what they would play.

Atemu held up two white golf balls. One of them had a red 'G' on it, the other had the same eye that was in his Millennium Puzzle, which was of course yellow. "It's your speciality, right Doctor?" Atemu asked with a smirk. "We'll use these plastic balls. The prize is the tape from before. You decide the course."

Gouyuu chuckled rather arrogantly, and smirked smugly. "Very well." He said. "The course will be to the nurse centre that is directly below us right now." He held out his club of which he was very proud of. "So, where is your club?"

Atemu just smirked and started approaching the doctor. When he was close enough to him, he took the stethoscope from around the older man's neck. "This will do."

For a moment, Gouyuu just stared, not believing what he was hearing and seeing. But when he did, he laughed out loudly. "In that case the match is decided before it has even begun!" He took the hold of his club with his both hands and looked down at Atemu with an intense look in his eyes. "Let me warn you. My skill is on par with the pros." Atemu just kept a collected, cool look on his face. "Well, just watch."

Gouyuu took his ball from Atemu, placed it on the floor carefully so it wouldn't go rotating on its own, placed his club next to it, concentrated for a moment, and swung. The ball flew rather far.

"Nice shot." Atemu commented. "Then, I'm next." He bent down to the floor, set his own ball on the ground with his hand. He took the stethoscope and pulled back the end of it kind of like you would a slingshot. Gouyuu eyed him carefully, curious to see what Atemu was doing. Atemu aimed, fired and sent the ball bouncing of off of the walls and zooming into the room nearby that's door was left open.

Gouyuu laughed arrogantly. "Out of bounds?! I'm going on ahead. Come as soon as possible." He said, walking ahead still laughing. But as his back was turned to him, Gouyuu didn't see Atemu still smirking after him in a manner that he knew better.

-

Meanwhile, Jou was running on the streets, hurrying to the train station. Luckily he was in a good shape, so he was able to run quite fast for a pretty long while.

Running brought more memories that weren't his into mind.

_**He watched them from the doorway while they were talking to each other and his lover was holding her hand. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't need to. The way Seth looked at Kisara said enough. It was different in every way from the way he looked at him.**_

_**After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and quickly ran off crying, headed for the Wadjet Shrine. He couldn't let anyone see him crying.**_

'Seto…I will find out whether it's you or not. If it is you, then…I will move on. I will not repeat the mistakes of the past.' Jou thought, and fastened his speed.

-

Back at the hospital building, Gouyuu was walking down the stairs after his ball that was jumping down them before him. "What a piece of cake." He said to himself, looking to the upstairs. When he didn't see his challenger, he muttered: "It was no competition, but that is to be expected."

The ball rolled on the floor and stopped right in front of the nurse centre's door, with Gouyuu following not far behind. "Now it's over." He said, ready to bend down and pick the ball up. But just then he saw something that shocked him. From the nearby corridor, the ball of his challenger circled on the floor, and stopped right next to his own. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"The hospital has something that is quite handy." The doctor heard a deep voice coming from behind himself. He turned to face his challenger. Atemu smirked at him.

Gouyuu wondered for a while what he could mean, but then he realised. "The nurse centre's mail drop?!" He exclaimed, realising the mail drop duct began from the room Atemu had aimed his ball to go into.

"Hole in one. I win." Atemu said, his smirk never fading. "You may be knowledgeable in golf courses, but it seems you don't know the way around the hospital course."

"You bastard!" Dr. Gouyuu yelled, approaching Atemu. He lifted his club in the air. "Give me that damn tape!" he yelled, trying to hit Atemu on the head with his club, but Atemu gracefully stepped aside, so that the club hit the floor instead and broke from the end. At the cause of the unbalance, Gouyuu fell down onto the ground.

From further, Atemu glared at Gouyuu with the Wadjet Eye glowing golden on his forehead. "The door of darkness has opened."

Gouyuu heard the door behind him open and undead corpses wearing the white hospital pyjamas came stalking towards him, calling him doctor with their inhuman voices. From this, Gouyuu immediately understood that they were the patients that he had neglected. He shouted for help as they surrounded him completely, then screamed in terror, but Atemu paid him no mind and simply turned and walked away.

-

Meanwhile, Jou was just about to reach the train station. He stepped inside, and saw Miyuki dressed in her regular clothes of greyish violet skirt and a matching coat that was over her light green shirt, and was carrying some bags. "Miyuki-san!" he yelled.

Miyuki was taken by a surprise by the voice calling her name, and slowly turned around to see a panting Jou behind herself. "Jounouchi-kun!" she exclaimed, rather surprised.

Jou looked up to face her. "Miyuki-san, please return to the hospital. I'll prove you didn't make that mistake."

"Jounouchi-kun…"

"Please, Miyuki-san. You've been so good to my sister…please return to her. Your betrothed lives here too, can he just go like that and leave his job and life behind?"

"He?" Miyuki questioned, blinking. Jou blinked as well, at her words.

"Miyuki-chan? Are you coming?" came a beautiful, feminine voice from nearby, and Jou looked at the form approaching the two of them. He saw a tall, beautiful woman around Miyuki's age, with _brown hair_ and _blue eyes_. And when he looked at their left hands, he saw the engagement rings they wore were identical.

The woman approaching them put her arms around Miyuki from behind, and Miyuki smiled up to her.

"Jounouchi-kun, meet my fiancée, Akemi." Miyuki introduced them. "Jounouchi-kun is the big brother of the girl I've been looking after, Shizuka-chan." She explained to the taller woman, who nodded and smiled a bit at Jou. But Jou could do nothing but stare.

Miyuki then turned to speak to Jou again. "Jounouchi-kun, I appreciate your offered help, but I had long beforehand decided to quit in that hospital. Akemi lives on one of our country's small islands and we met at the medical school, where she studied to be a doctor and I studied to be a nurse. Now we are going to her birthplace to start a new life together, and I'll work in the hospital her family owns there. I'm sure I'll like working there." Jou kept staring in awe, but managed to nod in understanding.

"Miyuki-chan, it's time to go." Akemi said, letting go of her, and starting to walk towards the train.

Miyuki smiled at her again. "Yes." She spoke to Jou one last time: "You are a wonderful young man, Jounouchi-kun. If the one you have your heart set on doesn't realise what they are missing when they won't return your feelings, they are idiots." She smiled at him. "Come visit me on your summer vacation, okay? And give my best regards to Shizuka-chan too." The whistle of the train blew.

"Miyuki!" Akemi called for her.

"Coming!" Miyuki called back. "So then…goodbye!" she told Jou, hurrying off and entering the train.

Jou stood there in the station, and when the train was already gone, he murmured a small, quiet "Bye". That moment, one more vision rushed into his mind.

_**He stood there in a place completely white, waiting for the moment he would move on to be judged by Osiris-sama and Anubis-sama. He felt…empty. Happy to know that Seth had loved him all along after all, but sad that he had been so distrusting towards him and so stupid to let his jealousy cloud his judgement. There he stood on the floor he couldn't see, and on what his shadow wasn't cast on.**_

_**Just then, he heard a small echo of someone being placed behind himself on the white unseen ground. He turned his head slightly and saw the light-haired and pale-skinned woman with blue eyes called Kisara. He turned around properly to face her. He guessed Akhenaden-sama must've killed her too, like he had accidentally killed him. He wanted to be mad at her and hate her. If she hadn't come to his and Seth's lives, all this never would've happened. He was about to yell that to her face, when she gave him a sad small smile, and murmured those three little yet so significant words: "I love you."**_

_**He stared. All of the pain he had gone through, all the efforts and finally his own death, they had all been just for this? But at her words, he felt his anger melt away. He understood now. It wasn't her fault, nor it was Seth's. It was only his own, for not trusting Seth enough that he wouldn't cheat on him, and for not being brave enough to even ask him about it. He wasn't mad at anyone anymore. He felt anger no more, just sorrow.**_

_**He returned her sad smile, and said a simple, quiet "I'm sorry."**_

_**Then, he pulled her into his arms. They held each other tight and wept together, mourning for everything that had happened, and for the ones they loved.**_

Jou understood. Whoever those memories belonged to was trying to give him some sort of message. He needed to learn to trust Seto more, or else their relationship would fall and end up in even more tears than he had shed up to now, just like the one giving the message and his lover's had. Jou reached for his pocket with his hand, and pulled out the Red-Eyes card, smiling down at it a little.

'Seto…I promise you that I won't let our relationship end this way. I will become stronger, and show the entire world that you're not evil, and that I love you.' He put the card back to his pocket, and walked away from the station smiling.

-

_A lightly tanned blonde man stared at Jou's image in the river he was sitting besides of, in front of a little more deeply tanned brunette man whose arms were around him and who was a little taller than he was. They both seemed to be in their early twenties._

"_Do you think they will be able to sort things out?" the brunette man asked from the blonde one._

_The smaller man considered it for a moment. "They have a very good start. Or at least he does. But they need to put a lot work on it if they want to have a normal, loving relationship. But the fact they are willing to try is a very good sign and a beginning."_

"_True." The taller man said, kissing the blonde's cheek before taking his arms from around him and lifting himself up from the ground. "It's getting late, we should probably go back. You coming, beloved?"_

"_You go on ahead, Seth. I'll just stay here for a little while longer."_

"_Alright, Jono." Seth said, turning around to leave, but stopped then. "But don't stay too long or Kisara, Kafele and Hondo will have my head."_

_Jono chuckled. "I won't." he assured, and stared down at the water again. 'Good luck, Jou. I hope you won't repeat my mistakes.'_

-

The next morning Gouyuu was found lying on his back on the hospital floor, the recorder next to him repeating his earlier words of: _"Yes, I'm joining the competition. Of course I put off the surgery."_

"That's right! I like golf more than my patients!" Gouyuu confirmed from the floor, his eyes wide open, and laughing in a rather insane way as some of the hospital's patients plus one nurse stared down at him in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Jou stepped inside his sister's hospital room. "I brought the cake!" he announced with a bright smile to his sister and his friends who were in the room.

"Aren't you in a good mood." Yami commented, smiling a little himself.

"Got a problem with it?" Jou asked, setting the cake box on Shizuka's nightstand, his grin never fading.

"Now you're scaring me." Honda said, eyeing Jou suspiciously. "What happened to you?"

Jou grinned even wider if that was possible. "I just saw the light. I'm not telling anything more."

It didn't take very long for Honda and Jou to start arguing about the manner, and everyone else watched them with neither amusement or boredom.

"It's good to have the old Jou back, right?" Yuugi asked from Yami.

Yami took a one more look at Jou and Honda arguing, and smiled. "Yeah."

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: There is this female teacher in our school, the beautiful Madonna that everyone respects.

Anzu: But actually she is trying to rule the school from the shadows!

Yami: We are driven to a cowardly trap. I need to do something!

All: Next time, _The approaching beautiful teacher! Secret mask_!

Anzu: Yami, be sure to expose that woman's ugly true face!

* * *

(1) He says "Jii-san" which is the term for when just addressing an elderly man, so this isn't in the fatherly form of the words.

Phew! That sure took its time. The flashbacks made this chapter a few pages longer than it probably otherwise would've been. Either way, I had quite fun time writing this one :). I just hope you enjoyed it as well.

Yes, Kisara loved Jono in this universe, not Seth. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? :D. But it sort of made more sense for her to love Jono, who had taken care of her, nursed, fed and clothed her. Besides, it's kind of hard not to love my Jono. I should know x). So, the 'thing' between Seth and Kisara wasn't really real from either side, it was all a misunderstanding. I hope everyone understood that.

If you want to know who Kafele who I mentioned is, visit my DeviantArt gallery. But if you want to, try and guess before you go to see ;).

Not much Puzzleshippiness in this one, but oh well. I hope all the other goods made up for it :). And I'm sorry that Jou's a bit OOC.


	11. The Approaching Beautiful Teacher!

* * *

**ONIX-21**: I'm glad my update made you happy :D. And I'm also glad you think it's so good :). Oh, of course he isn't! I wouldn't do that to poor Jou. Or myself and you readers for that matter. I myself loved writing the flashbacks, I enjoy doing references to The Past. And they will work them out sooner or later :D. Though it's most likely the latter :(. Yeah, that was so funny. But a total bitch to write. It felt a little awkward to me. There is major fluffiness in this chapter ;).

**Shia Ghost**: Yes they were! I was kind of thinking that was obvious already…oh well. And of course Jou loves his Seto! I'm glad the last chapter satisfied you and made you all giggly and fangirly ;). It's nice to know I can be the cause of those two as I myself react like that when I'm reading some really awesome fic :D. And OF COURSE she isn't engaged to Kaiba, I wouldn't do that! I'd be an unhappy fangirl too if he was. I'm a Puppyshipper, believe it or not. I hope this was soon enough, school has been taking away my time at the computer ;).

**Nyago**: Ouch. That hurt. Don't make me feel so guilty about this! _Tears in the eyes_. Well, anyway, it looks like I'll just have to write on weekends from now on. On weekdays homework takes most of my time. But otherwise I so far like High School very much :D. I think it's going to be a good experience for me.

Anyway, WOW and thumbs-up for you for figuring Kisara loved Jono before I said it. I'm not exactly sure about Seth's motives either to tell you the truth, and I'm the one writing this story! Probably he just felt some sort of deep connection to her. In the Japanese version of the Millennium World (Dawn of the Duel) season, Thief King Bakura says something along the lines "Seth and the girl with the Ka of the White Dragon are deeply linked since childhood", so…I think there might be something spiritual going on with that. But I found it equally strange that for you the real plot twist was that Miyuki was engaged to a woman. After all, I didn't say it was a 'he', so I thought that would be obvious to everyone. I guess I was wrong ;D.

Me too! That doctor was a bastard! Just like Miss Chouno in this chapter is a bitch! They give doctors and teachers a bad name! I hope that too. I don't want to abandon it! It's so important to me! EH?! It's your favourite one?! No one's ever said THAT to me! Thank you very much! I'm so flattered right now! It's not crap! It's cute! I'm right now working on a big drawing project that is a poster for _Dry shouts_! I just need to ink and colour it now, but the colouring might take a while…

**Hime no Ichigo**: Hi! I've seen you on LiveJournal (I only wish I was brave enough to say something on yami no hikari community…)! Thanks for saying all that, it's always nice to know my ideas and writings aren't just a bunch of crap :D.

I try my best to move it :D. This chapter includes a MAJOR improvement ;). Just you wait. You assumed right! The major things between Jounouchi and Seto happen at Death-T, yes. It follows the anime-timeline somewhat, but I've been changing the order of the episodes just a little to put more fluff in. Yeah, it's kind of a shame. Don't worry, I'm mean too XD. I'm always torturing my characters ;). I can't wait for that either, but it's going to take a long while before they do.

Yeah, I've been back there for over two weeks now. It's not really all that bad. Sure I have more homework to do, but that's all. I'll just have to express my creative side on the weekends.

**The Danvers Girls**: Thankies! :D. And of course I know what that means, what kind of Yu-Gi-Oh! fan doesn't?

Great! :D. And I'm not about to give up if I somehow don't have to! Cool…someone is actually addicted to my story. No one's ever said that to me before. I feel flattered now :D.

I hope it too! Death-T is so cool! Plus, it has a major role when talking about the Puppyshippiness of this story. I don't really know which version of Death-T I myself liked better, but I'm just more used to the manga one because that came first for me…

**Jisa**: I'm glad you like it :D. He hee, Puzzleshipping IS good for everyone!

Aww, that's sweetly said :). I really like my Yami as well, he's such a deep character, especially now that his personality is more clear to me.

I love Egypt past stories too much not to make them have one :D.

I'll try my best!

**SRRH**: Thanks. I really liked that as an episode as well for some reason. It was one of those episodes that really have nothing major to do with the plot that I still like awfully lot…I really tried to make up for the lack of fluffiness in the last chapter in this one :D. You actually gave me an inspiration when asking for that. It got me into thinking what I could do. So, thanks :).

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: Of course he hasn't! This fic DOES have Puppyshipping!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Oh, I see. But don't worry, I'm totally fine with being a single. But I still wish I knew how the heat in a relationship and love feels so I could express it better in my stories…I'm sad to admit I haven't had a real crush since kindergarten, so I don't know how it really feels to have one. I'm pretty much an asexual at this point.

Thanks :). I liked to put them in :D. Wow! You sure have a sharp eye for details! But to answer your question, no Heba isn't the Pharaoh's son, and yes Prince is the title given to him instead of a queen when he married Atemu. I kind of stole this idea of a title from **Angelic Candy** XD. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**TsukiDragon**: Bad Yami! Don't harass my lovely reviewers or I'll lock in the closet with Bakura and Marik for three hours…or something! And don't cry, Yuugi-muffin, you can have some ice cream from me! _Gives you a bowl of it too for reviewing_. I'm glad you still like it! And I really like your reviews, they're so funny and unique!

**LeShea**: Thank you! I love you too! I'm a little sad I haven't received an e-mail from you in a while…something kind of sad happened to me when the school began. I've mostly got over it now, but I'd still like to tell you about it…oh well. Sorry 'bout that XD.

Anyway, THANKS for saying that, that's so sweet! I sometimes wonder what is the nicest comment I've ever received…Whoah, I leave you speechless? Well THAT'S new. To tell you the truth, I never consider myself having a gift for writing. I believe more that I work and practise hard to get better, and I have :D. Yes, it is…I'm kind of hoping someone's comment starts with an "Oh…my…god!" XD. Anyway, love you!

Thanks to LeShea for beta-reading this chapter!

* * *

Yami was pacing in circles. It was already late, the sun had set outside his bedroom window and the first stars had appeared on the night sky hours ago. But Yami couldn't go to sleep with this _thing_ bothering him.

Yuugi's birthday was a few days away, and Yami didn't have the slightest clue what he should give him. He had saved money for months to be able to buy Yuugi something nice, but completely forgot to decide exactly _what _he should get. So now he had no idea, and the clock was ticking.

What would Yuugi like…? Games…which was a little too obvious. But what kind of game? Yuugi had an access to about every game invented since he lived upstairs of his family's Game Shop. And also, Yami had made up his mind some time ago to give Yuugi a gift that would tell him how he really felt about him. But the only thing he could think about that told about his feelings was some kind of heart-shaped jewellery, and that really didn't fit since it shouldn't be forgotten that Yuugi was a guy. A really adorable and sweet guy, but still.

Besides, Yuugi was insecure enough of his masculinity already.

So, frankly Yami was all out of ideas. He wasn't much of a romantic and didn't know a lot about love at all. He might be very smart and intelligent otherwise, but when it came to emotions he could be very dense. He had never dated anyone since his heart had belonged to Yuugi since they had been…what…ten? Sure some girls had asked him out in the past, but he had always declined because he felt guilty towards Yuugi about it. He didn't know anything about romancing anyone, not a thing. He couldn't even ask his father about this because the love of his life had passed away years ago and Akunamkanon always looked so sad when Yami mentioned Haruka. They didn't speak about her almost at all.

Then Yami knew what to do. He needed to ask his friends for help!

But from whom should he ask?

Yuugi was not an option; he was the one the present would be for after all. He didn't really trust that Honda knew much about romance either or else he would probably be together with Miho already…Jou might know some stuff, after all he was in love himself and had had a relationship, as short as it had been, but still, Yami couldn't exactly trust that Jou wouldn't tell Yuugi about this. He cared a lot about the blonde, but Yami had to admit Jou wasn't the best at keeping secrets. Miho was an option, but somehow Yami felt uncomfortable about asking her for help…or at least just her.

There was only one left. Anzu! It was perfect! After all, Anzu knew how Yami felt about Yuugi and had been pushing him to tell about his feelings for ages. Plus, despite being a bit of a tomboy, Anzu loved reading romance novels and probably knew some pretty good stuff, also having had a relationship in Junior High with some guy Yami couldn't remember the name of. Anzu was just a perfect choice to ask advice from!

_"__Yami, stop pacing up there and go to bed! You have school tomorrow!"_ came the muffled voice of Yami's father from downstairs.

"Yes dad!" Yami called back to him. He changed into his dark violet pyjamas that matched his eye-colour and snuggled under the bed covers with a satisfied yet excited smile on his face.

* * *

_Chapter eleven: The Approaching Beautiful Teacher! Secret Mask_

* * *

The next morning, nearby Domino High School, students and teachers alike were approaching the gates. But no one walking on the streets drew so much attention on herself than Miss Chouno, the most beautiful teacher of all in Domino High.

The said woman was tall, had milky white skin, curves just in the right places and even delicate hands. She had long red and curly hair and deep blue eyes. Her face was covered in make-up though, which made her stand out from the crowd even more. She had a lot of red lipstick on, as well as violet eye-shadow. She was dressed in a green suit with a giving collar, high heeled red shoes and was carrying a red shoulder-bag. All in all, she looked enchantingly beautiful and stunning.

"Good morning, Miss Chouno!" One of the male students of Domino High, one with slightly long brown hair, greeted her with a smile, sounding a bit shy.

Chouno smiled back, making her look even more beautiful. "Good morning."

"Miss Chouno! Good morning!" Someone else, this time a teacher with messy and short black hair, glasses and dressed in a light brown suit, white shirt and a green tie, greeted the belladonna from behind, him too, smiling.

Miss Chouno turned to face the man, smiled at him too and greeted him back with: "Oh. Mr. Shida! Good morning!" this time with more formality than when speaking to her boy-student.

As Miss Chouno and her colleague Shida came closer to the schoolyard gates, two more male students greeted her while bowing. Miss Chouno answered to their greeting as well; enjoying the attention she was receiving with a smile. Or was that a smirk?

Close by, Anzu and Miho were coming to school as well, having witnessed all the good mornings Miss Chouno had received.

"Chouno-sense sure is looking beautiful again today." Miho commented, admire in her voice that told she would've liked to be in the teacher's shoes.

"Whether the teacher is beautiful or not doesn't really have anything to do with us, does it?" Anzu asked her air-headed friend. Really, being beautiful was overrated these days.

"Hey, you!" the two girls' attention was taken by Miss Chouno's voice. They turned to see her confronting a girl, probably a sophomore, who had a short greenish hair and chocolate brown eyes. Miss Chouno was pointing towards the schoolbag the girl was carrying in her hands. Or rather, something that was attached to it. "What is that?"

"Um…It's a mascot." The girl muttered, sounding unsure what to say about the situation. The mascot she had was yellow, small and cute. Its shape was round and it had big ears and big legs, but no arms. It also had dot-like black eyes.

"It's against the school rules. Hand it over." Miss Chouno told the girl, and took the mascot off from her bag. The girl sounded like she was about to protest, but then changed her mind and said nothing as Miss Chouno smiled gleefully at her, the mascot in her hand. "Be more careful from now on." Miss Chouno told the girl, her smile never fading as she went inside the school gates.

"She's so strict about the rules." Anzu told Miho her option, the two having witnessed the entire situation. The brunette didn't sound at all very happy about that.

"But she's the teacher, so it can't really be helped, right?" Miho stated her own option.

Anzu turned closer to her friend and lowered her voice so no one would hear. "There is a rumour that Miss Chouno is trying to make even stricter rules! They say she's made a lot of proposals for it already."

"No way!" Miho exclaimed, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Let's hope you're right." Anzu replied.

Just then, the two girls heard the sound of fast steps, as if someone was running towards them. They turned backwards and saw Yami running closer to them as if he was on fire.

"Anzu!" He yelled.

"Yami?" Anzu wondered what the rush was all about.

Just then, Yami reached the two girls and panted like a dog. He had left for school early so that he could talk to Anzu alone without anyone else hearing, but the girl had left earlier than guessed so he had had to run to catch her before she entered the school.

"What's all that about?" Anzu asked.

Yami took one last deep breath and answered with an "I need your help with something."

-

At the teachers' lounge, Miss Chouno happily let the mascot she had taken from the poor sophomore girl fall into the trashcan. Then, she turned to see an elderly man with short grey hair and dressed in a brown suit with white shirt underneath plus an orange tie that was drinking tea from a cup behind his desk.

"Vice principal." Miss Chouno addressed the man, approaching him. The man looked up, seemingly surprised that Miss Chouno was talking to him. "Any news on the proposal I mentioned the other day?"

"Wh-what was that?" the vice principal asked, sounding taken aback.

"The complete ban of bringing private items to school. And of giving heavier punishments to those who disobey the rules."

"O-oh, that. Well, there is still a lot of work-"

"Oh, your necktie is crooked." Miss Chouno interrupted the man, 'fixing' the necktie and bringing her face closer to the man's own in the process.

"Oh. Thank you." The vice principal said, even though he could see nothing wrong with his tie. Then he turned to face Chouno completely and could look straight into her beautiful face…her sparkling eyes…

"We definitely need to increase the punishments. We must be strict with the students, right?" the female teacher said with a calm, enchanting voice.

"I-I understand. I'll bring it up at the upcoming faculty meeting." The vice principal told the belladonna, who backed away again at his words.

"Please do!" She begged with a smile.

The vice principal then cleared his throat, as if to ease the feeling of awkwardness of the situation he had got when Chouno had brought herself so close to him. Or, just to change the subject. "By the way, Miss Chouno, I heard that you are going on an omiai(1) this Sunday."

Miss Chouno smiled. "Because my mother has been pressing me." Then, she turned away, started leaving the room and the vice principal watched her go.

When he was sure she had left the room, he smiled gleefully at himself. "I want to go on an omiai too!"

-

Meanwhile, Yami had explained the situation to his female friends and they were discussing it on the school corridor. Their other friends had arrived as well, but they were in the classroom waiting for the teacher to come.

"I see. So you want to give Yuugi something special for his birthday that tells about your feelings?" Anzu asked her friend. Yami blushed a little, but nodded. "Well, it's about _time_ you started doing something about it."

"That is so cute and romantic, Yami-kun!" Miho exclaimed, going as far as hugging Yami like he was a teddy bear.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Yami shushed the blue-haired girl, his gaze wandering off to Yuugi, Jou and Honda who were in the classroom. Honda and Jou were arguing as usual.

"Hey, you! You skipped out your cleaning duty again yesterday, didn't you!?" Honda was accusing Jou, pointing at him threateningly, while Yuugi stood by the two, looking rather helpless. "As a beautification member I can't forgive that!"

Jou put his hands together in a begging gesture, looking embarrassed. "Please forgive me! Come on Honda! I had something to do."

"Have you thought of anything?" Anzu asked Yami, taking his attention back.

"Yeah, the past few days. A game would be an obvious choice, but it's not exactly meaningful and he already has an access to many of them. And something like jewellery would be just too girly for him…"

"Hmm…you do have a good point there." Anzu muttered thoughtfully, putting her finger on her chin.

Back in the classroom, Honda had gone as far as grabbing Jou from his collar.

"Unforgivable!"

"Don't get so worked up…" Jou muttered, sounding and looking embarrassed about Honda's actions.

"Stop it Honda-kun!" Yuugi tried to tell the brunette boy, but sounding a little hesitant still. "Jounouchi-kun is sorry."

"Yuugi, be quiet!" Honda told the small boy, pointing at Jou's face. "Is this the look of a person who is sorry?"

For a moment, Yami forgot himself into just staring the back of Yuugi's head. He loved how the boy was so kind, so caring and always trying to find the peaceful path out of things. Oh, how he would've loved to hug him and kiss him without having to explain himself or Yuugi being asleep...

"Hey, I got it!" Anzu suddenly exclaimed, interrupting Yami's daydreams. "A game would be an obvious choice, right? So why don't you ask Yuugi's grandpa about it? He knows all about games and probably can give you something meaningful to give Yuugi. Plus, he's the one who raised him, so he should know the games Yuugi has hasn't played!"

Yami's face spread into a smile. Why hadn't he thought of that? "That's a great idea Anzu!"

"Let's go to the Game Shop after school!" Miho exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But isn't it kind of risky?" Yami suddenly noticed. "I mean, Yuugi lives there. What if he comes in just when I'm about to buy the present?"

"Don't worry. Jou owes me a favour. I'll ask him to take Yuugi to the arcade with him and Honda for a few hours." Anzu reassured him with a wink.

-

"I see…a heart-felt present, huh?" Sugoroku muttered after Yami, Anzu and Miho had told him the story.

Just then, Yami realised something. "Y-you don't mind, do you? I mean, this is Yuugi we're talking about."

Sugoroku just smiled. "Not a bit, my boy. Don't worry about it. I've watched you both while growing up and I know you're more than capable of making my grandson happy." He reassured the boy. 'Besides, Yuugi needs to stop sulking that you "don't" like him, anyway.' He thought to himself. Then, he mused on what would be a good and meaningful gift. It didn't take long for a picture to appear in his mind. "I think I know _just_ what you need!"

"Really?!" Yami exclaimed, actually kind of excited.

"I might not have told you the story but this how I won over my wife back in the old days." He told the three youngsters before turning around and reaching for a box full of all kinds of stuff for games that was on a high shelf. "It should be in a box somewhere here…" As he searched, some dust came from the things in the box, telling it had been a while since anyone had needed anything from up there and making Sugoroku cough.

"I wonder if this is really a good idea?" Miho asked Anzu over Yami's head.

Anzu smiled in a little embarrassed way. "It'll be okay…I hope." She muttered.

"Oh, here it is!" Sugoroku announced, taking the teenagers' attention. What he had in his hands was a yellowish, quite flat box. "This is it." he told them and blew the dust from over the box, this time making the youngsters cough as the dust came right at the three of them. After they stopped coughing, Sugoroku placed the box over the selling desk and opened it. It revealed a white, blank jigsaw puzzle with light blue covers and some hearts at its corners.

"Isn't this a jigsaw puzzle?" Anzu asked, observing it carefully.

"But there is nothing drawn on it." Miho stated, tilting her head in confusion. "It's completely blank."

"Exactly." Sugoroku said. "You write down your feelings and break it apart. The receiver will put the pieces together one by one and the words will come together. It's very romantic."

"Wow…" Yami muttered. Even he had to admit it _was_ romantic. A bit cheesy,

maybe, but romantic. And definitely meaningful.

"That's lovely! Really lovely! It's so romantic!" Miho exclaimed happily, nearly swooning.

"What do you think, Yami?" Anzu asked from the boy.

"It's really good, I think." And it was. Game and his feelings put together. What would be a more perfect gift? "I'll take it!"

"Thank you very much." Sugoroku said as he covered the box again and took the money Yami handed him.

Then Yami panicked. "But what kind of message should I write on it? I've never written a love letter before…"

Sugoroku laughed and smiled at him. "Tomorrow is Sunday. You can take your time to think about it."

-

The next day, at the yard of a formal temple, Miss Chouno was having her omiai held with a fine-looking man with short black hair and slightly tanned skin, who was dressed in a blue suit and had a turquoise tie.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a beautiful woman being my omiai partner. I feel so honoured." The man told Chouno, seeming a bit embarrassed.

Miss Chouno was dressed in a colourful kimono that's main colour was neon pink. Her hair was tied up to a bun today. "Oh, no way." She declined the man's praise, acting modest, while in truth she was thinking: 'Of course. Now, praise my beauty more!'

"You are a High School teacher, right?" her omiai partner then asked. "I bet you're popular for being the beautiful teacher at school!"

"Oh, that's not true." Miss Chouno modestly denied, but again she was thinking completely else: 'Of course it is! Come up with some better compliments!'

Just then, a small boy who was visiting the temple with his parents jumped on the flat stones set as a pathway on the ground for fun. However, just when he was close to Miss Chouno he tripped over his feet and naturally grabbed the hem of her kimono for balance support.

But Miss Chouno didn't see it the boy's way. "Hey! Watch it!" she yelled, surprising both the boy and her omiai partner. Chouno then kicked the boy lightly, but hard enough for him to let go of her. "You'll get my kimono dirty!" she yelled while the boy gazed up to her annoyed and angry face with fear. "Damn! Kids these days!" that was the final blow for the little boy, who started to cry and ran away in fear.

Just after he was gone, Miss Chouno put on the mask of innocence again and smiled, turning back to her omiai partner. "Really, spoiled children are such a problem nowadays, aren't they?"

But her omiai partner wasn't about to get fooled any longer. "Seems you're very different from how I imagined." He told Chouno with a serious voice, surprising her. "You really aren't the one for me." At his words, Chouno's eye twisted in annoyance.

-

On Monday, Yami, Anzu and Miho all came an hour early for school to put the present into Yuugi's desk. Anzu had told Yami it would be more romantic and exciting for Yuugi if he didn't know who was giving the present, even if it was for his birthday. Yami had agreed because that was easier for him as well.

"Did you write it? Did you write it?" Miho asked excitedly after they had met up in the classroom.

"Yeah…" Yami murmured, taking the jigsaw puzzle from his bag. He had wrapped it in white paper to represent Yuugi's innocence and finished the deal with a violet ribbon to match Yuugi's eyes.

"It's so cute!" Miho exclaimed.

"I worked on it all night." Yami admitted. It had been very hard for him to come up with something to say. Everything he tried just seemed too plain to tell his feelings. Finally he had came up with:

"_Dear Yuugi,_

_I know this is kind of silly present to give you on your birthday, but I felt it would be meaningful if I told you on this special day how I really feel about you._

_I love you Yuugi, more than the words itself can say. I can't really express all of my feelings by them. That's why I want to ask if you will allow me to show them to you. What I'm trying to say is that, will you be my boyfriend, Yuugi? Let me know if you feel the same about me._

_Love,_

_Yami"_

He knew it wasn't very good still, but he had run out of time. Besides, Yuugi knew he wasn't good at romantic stuff, he would understand.

That is, if he even felt the same about him.

"You going to put it in?" Anzu asked, pulling Yami out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but…what if he starts to put it together in front of everybody? It might get him into trouble." Yami murmured, feeling more than a little nervous now, his hands shaking.

"Don't worry. If he tries that I'll discretely take him out to the roof or something. I won't let anything to ruin this plan." Anzu assured, winking at Yami. "Or are you going to back down at the last minute? Yuugi would be so disappointed if he thought you didn't get him a present…"

Ouch. Anzu sure knew how to hit the sensitive spot. "I'm not going to back down." Yami told her, and put the present inside Yuugi's desk.

-

Meanwhile, Miss Chouno had just come to school as well and was approaching the teachers' lounge. As she entered the said room, she noticed the vice principal was already present, and greeted him with a polite and cheerful "Good morning".

"Ah, Miss Chouno. I actually needed to talk to you. The proposal for the school rules is going very well." The vice principal told her.

Miss Chouno smiled brightly at him. "Oh! You don't say?"

The vice principal then changed the subject: "By the way, how did it go? Your omiai yesterday?"

Miss Chouno looked up, and seemed a little uneasy for a moment before she merely laughed it off. "Oh! He was way too good for the likes of me!" she told him. "Excuse me for a moment." She then said, quickly rushing off the room, leaving the very confused vice principal look after her.

-

Chouno had gone to the bathroom, and in anger she had slammed her fist against the mirror there, breaking the class and making some of it fall into the sink.

"That lame teacher needs to shut up!" She yelled to herself, sounding absolutely furious to the vice principal. "Nosing around about my omiai! It aggravates me just thinking about it!" Miss Chouno kicked the trashcan that was on the floor so hard it flew across the room, hit one of the stall doors, and fell back to the floor on its side with papers strewn across the tile floor, just to erase some of her rage. "That damned man! I was going to make a fool of him!" she yelled, this time speaking about her omiai partner yesterday. The man had had the nerve to reject her! "Going on omiai is my hobby! I get so much pleasure about insulting all the pathetic men in the world and dumping their sorry backs!" she put her right hand into tight fist as her face twisted in wrath. "I've got it all! Beauty and money! Yet that guy dared to damage my pride!" Just then, she looked into the mirror that she stood in front of and saw how awful her face looked, twisted in anger like that. "Oh dear, what a face." She quickly reached for her purse, opened it and took out some blush, brushing it on her cheeks and reaching for her tube of lipstick applying it to her lips, muttering: "Make up, make up…" under her breath in the process. When she looked into the mirror again afterwards, the awful face was gone. She smiled at the mirror, but her eyebrows still showed fury. "Ah, I'm so irritated!"

-

That moment, the students started to come to the 1B class and find their seats. Among the others, Yuugi came with Jou and Honda. Yami, who was already sitting behind his desk among Anzu and Miho, felt his heart beat a little faster and face heat up when he saw his beloved. It was zero hour now.

"Good morning, you three. And happy birthday, Yuugi." Anzu greeted her friends, before reaching for her backpack and taking a gift wrapped in a light green paper and dark blue ribbon out of it. "Here, a present."

"Thanks Anzu." Yuugi beamed, accepting the gift. Jou and Honda had already given theirs outside school.

"And here's one from Miho." The said girl told him, handing a parcel wrapped in pink paper and a light blue ribbon. Yuugi took it and thanked the bluenette with a smile. Then, he turned to face Yami, expecting him to have something for him as well, but Yami just gave him a small secretive smirk. Yuugi knew Yami well enough to know he meant to say: _'Just wait'_. So he just smiled at him as well, before taking his seat.

It didn't take very long for their teacher to arrive, who for this lesson was Miss Chouno.

"All rise!" their male class president told, and all the students in the class stood up from their seats to show respect to their teacher. "Bow!" everyone bowed. "Take seat!" and everyone sat back down.

Miss Chouno held up her text book, telling her students to do the same. Yuugi was about to do as told. His textbook was in his desk, as they hadn't had any homework where he would've needed it. He reached for it, but his hand found something entirely else. Yami's gift. Yuugi felt the ribbon tickle his hand, got curious and took it out of his desk, observing it.

'This is probably what Yami meant.' He thought happily, and was about to put it in his backpack before the teacher would notice, but it was already too late.

"Mutou-kun, what are you doing in the middle of class?" Miss Chouno, who had already come to Yuugi, asked from the small boy. Yuugi blushed slightly under the woman's intimidating gaze.

'Oh no! She noticed my gift!' Yami panicked in his seat.

"Are you perhaps having an early lunch?" Miss Chouno asked from Yuugi with a small, not very visible smirk. "That certainly is a cute-looking lunch box." She took the present from Yuugi as some of his fellow students laughed a little at her statement. Yuugi for his matter felt extremely humiliated.

'This is good, this is very good!' Miss Chouno thought to herself, unable to keep a wide grin from her face. 'I found something great to have some fun with!'

"That isn't mine, miss." Yuugi tried to explain himself.

"Not yours?" Miss Chouno asked, her grin never fading and her voice sounding that she most certainly didn't believe him. Or maybe she didn't even care. "But you had it, didn't you?"

"It was just in my desk, miss. It's probably a present. You see, it's my birthday today." Yuugi kept explaining.

"A birthday?" Miss Chouno asked, her smile widening. "I see." But she made no effort of giving the present back to Yuugi. Instead, she walked off and back to behind her teaching desk, slamming the present on it.

'If you break it, you damned woman, I swear I will…' Yami thought on his seat with fury. His hand was tightened into a fist and his teeth were pressed together hard.

"But, haven't I told you all not to bring things to school that aren't related to class?" Miss Chouno asked from the class, before holding up the present in her hand for everyone to see. "So what is this supposed to be, Mutou-kun?"

"I already told you that it is probably just a gift!" Yuugi defended himself and the person who had given the present. He didn't want Yami to get in trouble for trying to make him happy.

"Really?" Miss Chouno asked smiling gleefully before taking a tight hold of the present's wrapping paper from opposing sides and cruelly tearing Yami's hard work into pieces. Yami tightened his fist even more, feeling deep rage for the monstrous woman who called herself a teacher. From the box, revealed by the paper, that had also suffered some damage from the woman's breaking, fell a few white jigsaw puzzle pieces.

"Oh my." Miss Chouno said. "A jigsaw puzzle? That is no good. You can't bring this to school!" the teacher told Yuugi and everyone else in the class, huffing inside her mind before starting to put the pieces together with her fingers. "You'd probably take it out and completely lose yourself in it. It is no good for your studying." She continued to put the puzzle pieces together as Yami and Anzu watched in anger and Yuugi with shock and slight panic.

"Oh! How interesting!" Miss Chouno suddenly exclaimed after putting a few pieces together. "When you put the pieces together, words come out! Let's see what it reads… _'Dear Yuugi, I know this is kind of silly present to give you on your birthday, but I felt it would be meaningful if I told you on this special day how I really feel about you. I love you Yuugi, more than the words itself can say…' _" she brought her hand on her mouth, sounding extremely amused. "Oh my! It's a love confession!"

Yuugi and Yami both blushed. Yuugi because, well, he had just found out the one he loved felt the same about him, and Yami because about everyone in the class was laughing at his wording. He hadn't wanted Yuugi to find out what he had written this way!

"That is no good at all." Miss Chouno told the class. "This is a horrible distraction. In other words, it breaks the school rules. Depending on the situation, this might lead to an expulsion. Who sent it? Well, I suppose once I put the rest of the pieces together we'll find out…"

Miss Chouno was about to do just that, but Anzu decided she had had enough. Yami wouldn't have to get into trouble for trying to finally confess his feelings to Yuugi! She rose up from her seat. "Please stop it, teacher."

"What is it, Mazaki-san?" Miss Chouno asked, looking up to face the girl.

"That is a message. A letter!" Anzu told the older woman. "I think it's rude to read other people's letters!"

"Rude?" Miss Chouno asked with a frown that then turned into a grin. "But as a teacher I must know who brought it to school. To do that, I will have to put the puzzle together and find out who it's from."

"That…is mine!" Anzu half-yelled. About everyone in class gasped and/or covered their mouths with their hands in shock. 'Yami, I won't let you lose face! If I do this, you will get a new chance! I'll just tell Yuugi it's a joke. He'll be disappointed, but that's the only way.'

"I see, so it's yours, Mazaki-san?" Miss Chouno asked. "Then please come to my office after class."

'Anzu…' Yuugi and Yami both thought in awe.

-

After the lesson, Miss Chouno had led Anzu into her office, and they were discussing the jigsaw puzzle issue.

"This is no good." Miss Chouno told the brunette girl again, dropping some of the puzzle pieced from her hand on top of the rest of it that was on the table she and Anzu were sitting around of. "You really can't bring things like this to school."

"I don't think I did anything wrong." Anzu spoke back to the teacher, her face neutral but still slightly stern.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't bring it to bother anyone." Anzu said. Really, Yami had meant no harm. They both knew Yuugi wouldn't start solving the puzzle in the middle of a lesson. It shouldn't have bothered anyone.

"By the rules, everything that disturbs the atmosphere is forbidden." Miss Chouno said back.

"Then, what disturbs the atmosphere?" Anzu asked. "In any case, the rules themselves are too strict. For example, banning the part-time jobs ignores each student's needs."

Miss Chouno turned around with her chair. 'Cheeky. How cheeky!' she thought to herself. The students were supposed to be her pathetic slaves who had to stay quiet and obey nicely for she was the goddess of the classroom!

"Teacher?" Anzu's voice brought Miss Chouno out of her wrathful thoughts and she turned around to face the brunette again, masking a smile on her face.

"You may say so, but I wonder if the other students feel the same way?" Miss Chouno asked.

Anzu blinked. "Probably, yes."

"Probably doesn't say enough. So you don't know then." Miss Chouno said, her grin turning slightly more wicked. "Why don't you prove your point by gathering signatures for a petition?"

"A petition?"

"If you get many signatures from students saying the rules are too strict, I'm willing to bring it up in the next staff meeting." The teacher told the student.

Anzu blinked again. "The part-time jobs too?"

"It all depends on what the students say."

Anzu smiled. "Okay! I'll do it!"

Miss Chouno smirked.

-

Anzu stepped out of the office a while later and all of her friends were waiting for her outside the door.

"How did it go?" Yami asked, sounding concerned. He didn't want Anzu to get in trouble because of him.

"What did she say?" Jou continued.

"And what was the deal with that puzzle?" Yuugi finished. He didn't really think Anzu was in love with him. She put so much effort into getting him and Yami together after all. And those words didn't sound very much like Anzu had written them.

Anzu smiled a little sheepishly at her smallest friend. "It was just a little prank. I didn't think it would cause this much trouble. Sorry!"

"A prank, huh…?" Yuugi murmured, frowning. So it hadn't been from Yami after all. But Yami still hadn't given him a present. He couldn't have forgotten, could he?

"Anyway, I have a lot of work to do now!" Anzu told everyone, and started explaining what Miss Chouno had dared her to do.

-

Later that day, Miss Chouno was complaining about Anzu to the other teachers at the teachers' lounge. They listened to her as they were male and they all found her attractive, so they wanted to please her so it would give them a chance of dating her.

"It was really troublesome. She had such a bad attitude and didn't show any guilt at all." Miss Chouno whined, faking to be completely helpless as she sat on a chair while the two male teachers listening to her were standing with their arms crossed. One of them was Mr. Shida.

"Mazaki? I can't believe her to be that kind of student…" a teacher, who wasn't Shida, muttered thoughtfully. Mazaki Anzu had always seemed such a well-behaved and efficient student to him.

"She says we should get the rules appealed. I think she's up to something." Miss Chouno told her two colleagues, who gave thoughtful 'Hmmm's. "I appreciate the students' ability to manage themselves, but as teachers we must guide them in the right direction."

-

Meanwhile, Anzu was hanging up a poster about the petition she was starting to the note board at the schoolyard to urge the other students on. "There we go!"

"You're really going to do this, Anzu?" Yuugi asked. He had to admire his friend's courage to stand up to the teachers like this.

"If some of the rules are getting rid of, I would be free to work." Anzu told him.

"You just should do like you've done till now and keep it a secret. I've been doing that just fine." Yami said, his arms folded behind his head in a relaxed manner. He had worked since eight grade, and hadn't even given a single thought to stopping when he had found out it wasn't allowed in High School.

"Still, what do you guys think about the rules?" The girl asked.

Jou, who had his arms crossed, replied: "I think we would be better off without them…" thoughtfully.

"Then, here!" Anzu said, handing him a form to which she was going to gather the signatures onto. "If you think that way, give me your signature!"

"Well, okay." Jou told her and started writing his name down on the form.

"I will give you mine, too." Yami said, smiling at Anzu. "And if you need some other help, I would be glad to do it."

"Really?" Anzu asked.

"Sure, we'll all help!" Yuugi agreed, beaming. "Right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all." Anzu said, sounding moved. Then, she took a poster roll from the box she had brought that was full of them. "Then, could someone of you take this poster to the West Tower?"

"Sure, I will." Yami told her, took the poster and started running towards the said place.

-

However, when the gang walked past the posters later that day, someone had written things like _"Idiot, we don't need your help!"_ and _"Against the rethinking of the rules!"_ on them with a black magic marker.

"How horrible!" Miho exclaimed.

"What a petty thing to do." Jou agreed to that.

"I'll just have to make new ones." Anzu told them, thinking positively.

"I guess this is harassment, huh?" Yami asked out loud.

"Some people just do that." Anzu replied, but smiled. "But really, I'm sure everyone doesn't like the rules."

-

However, the people against the rules changing turned out not to be Anzu's only problem. Her teachers were giving her hard time as well. When they had math that day and she was asked to solve a problem on the blackboard, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Her math teacher was one of the teachers who Miss Chouno had complained about her to.

"What's wrong? You can't do it?" he asked, noticing Anzu's hesitation.

"But teacher, we haven't learned this yet." Anzu tried to explain herself, but the teacher interrupted her.

"You would know it if you had read ahead. Don't waste your time doing useless things."

Anzu frowned. "What do you mean?"

-

Despite the teacher's words, Anzu wasn't about to give up. In the corridors, she kept asking from the passing students to give their signatures with Yami and Yuugi backing her up, but none of the by-passers seemed to pay them any mind.

"She sure works hard." Jou commented, observing the situation with Honda and Miho from further.

"I hope she can gather enough…" Miho agreed, concerned for her female friend.

"Let's make part time jobs and fashion okay at school!" Anzu encouraged the other students on.

"So, how's it going?" Miss Chouno, who had suddenly come across them, asked.

"Teacher…" Anzu murmured as an acknowledgement.

Miss Chouno then snitched the form Anzu was gathering the names to from the brunette's hands. "Oh, it seems you haven't got much at all. And it looks like all of the signatures you have received are written by your friends."

Annoyed, Anzu took the form back. "I've just got started."

"I see. But I wonder if you will be able to gather any more than that either way?" Miss Chouno asked, starting to walk away and not letting Anzu, Yami or Yuugi see the smirk coming across her face. 'There is no way she will be able to gather any more!' she thought as she laughed a little wickedly.

-

In the afternoon, when the school had ended, the gang was walking away from school together.

"If only people would be braver and just sign." Anzu spoke wishfully.

"Anzu, haven't you heard the rumour?" Miho asked from her.

Anzu stopped. "What?"

"The students who will sign the petition will get a bad reputation with the teachers, or so they say."

"No way…that can't be true." Anzu said, but didn't sound all that convinced after what had happened to her at the math class today. "Who started that rumour?"

"I don't know." Miho replied.

But Anzu perked up, trying to still think positive. "If we gather enough signatures, I'm sure the teachers will change their minds too."

-

The next day, Yuugi and Anzu stood next to the pathway that led to the school door, asking for signatures.

"Everyone, let's rethink the school rules together!" Anzu promoted her fellow students. Then, she bowed. "Please."

"Please!" Yuugi echoed, bowing down as well.

"They're working so hard…" Jou commented.

"If it weren't for that rumour, I'm sure they would get more…" Honda replied.

"Good morning!" Yami, who had just entered the schoolyard, greeted her friends. "How is it going?" he asked from Anzu and Yuugi.

Yuugi merely huffed and turned his face away from Yami. He was angry at him right now. He couldn't believe Yami hadn't remembered his birthday! He might've been fine without a present, but going without a simple 'Happy Birthday!' was just too much.

"Yuugi…" Yami started, trying to explain himself, but just then, three senior boys from their school surrounded them and Anzu.

"Oh! Are you going to sign?" Anzu asked hopefully. Finally someone had braved up!

"Who would do that?" the long-haired one of the boys sneered at her.

"The rules are fine the way they are now!" an orange-haired one continued.

"No one would sign that!" the green-haired one told her.

"Exactly, it's useless. The teachers will just hate you." The long-haired one sneered again.

Anzu was starting to get irritated, as was Yami. "If you're not going to sign, that's fine! But stop bothering us!" the girl told the three thugs, just before the orange-haired one snitched the signature form from her.

"Look at this! She hasn't got almost any at all!" he mocked.

"Let me see." The long-haired one told him.

"Give it back!" Anzu told them, trying to take the form from the orange-haired boy, but he threw his hand into the air making it unreachable for her. Anzu was an alright-tall girl, but she couldn't match a boy's height.

"Stop it!" Yuugi yelled. "Give it back-!" he was about to rush and help Anzu, but the long-haired boy stopped him roughly with his arm, making Yuugi fall down on the ground on his back.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled.

"This is all just a bunch of crap." The orange-haired thug said, and cruelly ripped Anzu's form into two right before her eyes.

"Stop it, you bastards!" Jou entered the situation, approaching the others.

"Jou!" Anzu exclaimed.

"You're one of them? What a rule-breaking punk." the red-head asked from the blonde.

"You're the one harassing them!" Jou yelled, grabbing the read-head from the collar and pushing him on the ground so that he himself was on top of the orange-haired boy.

"Jou!" Yami yelled.

"Don't, Jou! You'll get in trouble!" Yuugi tried to warn his friend, gathering himself up from the ground.

But the blonde wasn't listening. "I can't forgive them!" and he punched the red-head right across the face with his fist.

-

However, it was obvious they didn't get away with all that. After school had ended, Yami, Yuugi, Jou and Anzu were all being scolded by Miss Chouno in her office.

"This is no good." Miss Chouno told them, sounding awfully pleased about the situation. "Violence at the school grounds is a major rule violation."

"It's their fault." Jou muttered under his breath.

"But I heard you were the one to throw the first punch, Jounouchi-kun." The belladonna told the blonde boy, her arms crossed.

"It's not Jou's fault." Anzu told the teacher, and Jou looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Right. After all, it was you who started this whole thing, wasn't it?" Miss Chouno asked. Anzu blinked. "There is no need to rethink the rules after all, it seems. There are many students opposing you saying they are fine as they are now."

"No way…" Anzu murmured.

"Mazaki-san," Miss Chouno continued. "Depending on the matter, I might have to expel you."

The four students were absolutely shocked.

'Expel!? Anzu?' Yami thought, not able to even blink in his awe. This was no reason to expel her! Anzu was a good student to the boot, and she had done nothing wrong!

"You can go now. I still have to speak to those others." Miss Chouno told her students, who rose, still in shock and anger at her.

Miss Chouno saw them off to the door, that Miho and Honda were waiting outside of with the three boys who had messed with Anzu and the others. "Okay, now it's your turn. Come on in." She told them.

"Okay." The three boys said in chorus, stepping inside Miss Chouno's office.

While they were entering, Miss Chouno spoke to the gang: "Once I'll get my report done, I'll have the staff decide on your punishment."

Jou huffed angrily at her, and started leaving. Honda followed him.

Anzu was staring at the floor, still not quite understanding this whole situation. 'Why is this happening? All I wanted was for the rules to be slightly less strict…' feeling blue, Anzu also started to leave.

"Wait Anzu!" Miho called to her, following. Yuugi followed her example and left with the two girls. Anzu was the one most affected by this, she probably needed comfort.

Yami was about to leave with them as well, but somehow, he felt that he shouldn't. Not yet. It was as if a voice inside him was telling him he should stay a little longer.

Miss Chouno closed the door of her office, giggling quietly at Anzu's misery. What she didn't notice was that Yami reopened the door just a bit to eavesdrop on her conversation with the three boys.

"Good work, everyone. Thank you." Miss Chouno was saying to the boys.

"It wasn't a big deal." The long-haired boy told her.

"We can't refuse a request from you, Miss Chouno." The orange-haired one confirmed.

"That's true." Miss Chouno said, looking slightly bored and leaning her cheek against her hand. "Well, for this I will erase all the incidents of your rule-breaking records."

The red-head rose from his seat. "Then, we can go now?"

"Yeah, but don't break any more rules. Next time I will have to expel you."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing! So that damned woman had set all of this up! She had used her power as a teacher to hurt both Anzu and Yuugi! Yami could feel himself get filled with rage, and he already knew to expect finding himself somewhere else than where he had last been awake.

-

A while later, Miss Chouno was walking down the school corridor. 'Now, I have to make the rules even stricter and stricter.' Then, suddenly, she stopped. She saw someone leaning against the corridor wall, in front of her. When she focused her eyes better, she saw it was Amun Yami, one of those good for nothing little punks who she had managed to get in trouble with her brilliant plan. But was it just her or had Amun-kun always been that tall? And what was with the fact he had put his uniform jacket on top of his shoulders like a cape instead of wearing it the proper way?

"It's game time, Miss Chouno." Atemu told the woman, and stood in front of her properly, no longer leaning against the wall.

"Game?" the teacher questioned. Had Amun hit his head? "What are you babbling about all suddenly?"

Atemu merely ignored her. "If I win, Anzu and the others won't get punished."

Miss Chouno merely smiled him off and started walking once more, the steps of her high-heeled shoes echoing in the corridor. "I don't have time to play with you."

Atemu once more ignored her. "If I lose, I'll keep quiet about the fact that you used those students to harass Anzu."

Those words made Chouno, who had by now walked past Atemu, stop and turn back to look at him. "Whatever are you talking about?" had he overheard her conversation with the three boys?

Atemu merely smirked a little. "And I will also do anything you say."

Now, Chouno was actually a little interested and she turned herself around properly, smirking back at the boy. "Really? I guess a student who makes strange accusations of their teacher should get expelled." Miss Chouno hadn't ever really liked that Amun Yami very much anyway. Sure, he always got good grades and was efficient otherwise too, but always when he spoke to her it was clear he held no respect towards her like the other male students did. He was always so arrogant and refused to dye that weird hair of his to a more "normal" colour, claiming that his mother had a similar colour.

-

Atemu had led Miss Chouno back to her office where they would play the game he had planned. "The game is a jigsaw puzzle." He explained, holding up two mirrors in his hand that he had produced with his powers. "Using a mirror."

"Mirror?" Miss Chouno repeated in confusion. Just then, as if to answer her unsaid question, Atemu threw the mirrors into the air. Both of them fell back on the table, shattering. One of them fell in front of Atemu, another one in front of Miss Chouno.

"The rules are simple." Atemu told the belladonna teacher. "The one that puts it together first wins. However," he held up two dark cloths. "We will be wearing these over our eyes."

"I see."

Atemu threw her the cloth, and watched her to put it on before doing the same himself, and taking a seat in front of his 'puzzle'. "Now, let's get started."

Miss Chouno also took a seat and was about to start putting the pieces together, but found out these were indeed glass pieces they were working on, as the smallest of them cut her fingers a little. She let out a small whining noise telling of it. But then, she felt something soft over her hands. Gloves.

"Use these, teacher." Atemu told her, and even though Miss Chouno couldn't see it, he was smirking. "Be careful. This game is much more dangerous than you think."

"You too." Miss Chouno spoke back at him, still playing the innocent as she put on the gloves. Then, she slowly started putting the mirror pieces together. 'What's the deal with this game? Stupid kid.' Miss Chouno thought to herself, reaching for the cloth covering her eyes. 'See, in this game I can do this-' she removed the cloth. 'And you will never know.'

"This goes…here." Atemu thought out loud, putting more pieces together.

"Sounds like you're doing well." Miss Chouno said to fake the fact she was seeing again as she put more pieces together.

Atemu started smirking again. "I forgot to mention one thing. This is a Shadow Game."

"A Shadow Game?" Miss Chouno asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you break the rules, a terrible punishment awaits you."

"Oh, really?" Miss Chouno spoke, not believing the boy student's words at all as she went back to her work. "It really is hard to do it with my eyes bind like this…" she acted again, even though she was actually quite far already. Her face was starting to form into the mirror.

"How's it going?" Atemu questioned her. "I'm already halfway done."

"No way! I'm going to lose!" Miss Chouno kept acting on. 'This is such an easy game!'she thought, putting another piece in. There was only one more left. She reached for it. 'Now, I win!'she put the final piece on its place, and could now see her face completely in the mirror.

"The door of darkness has opened." Atemu spoke. The teacher looked up at him with confusion. "Miss Chouno, you used your position to hurt Anzu and the others. You also messed with my Partner when he was merely trying to confess his feelings for the one he loves." Just then, although unknown to Miss Chono, a part of her face began to crack in a jigsaw-like pattern. Atemu stood up harshly from his chair, pointing at Miss Chouno threateningly with his index finger. And even though he was still blindfolded, you easily got the feeling he was glaring death daggers at her.

"You're merely wearing the mask of a teacher. Under that mask you hide your true ugly face!"

Even more puzzle-like pieces formed into Miss Chouno's face. "Wh-what?" how had he known?

"Just as mirror reflects a face, you will be hurt just as much as you've hurt the others!" Atemu almost yelled, and the golden third eye started gloving on his forehead. By its power, the puzzle pieces on Miss Chouno's face fell off, revealing the true ugly, worn and wrinkled skin under all of her make-up.

Of course, since she had just made herself a mirror, she could see exactly what she looked like right now. "My make-up! My face!" she yelled, covering her face with her hands and running out of her office, feeling extremely humiliated.

That moment, Atemu took away the cloth that had been blindfolding him. "I told you that if you break the rules, you'd get punished." He spoke to himself. "Maybe now you will learn more about the meaning of inner beauty."

Then, he looked up and saw the jigsaw puzzle box Yami had wanted to give Yuugi earlier on a spare desk that was in the room's corner. He took it into his hands and left the office. Since it was already the end of the school hours, he went to fetch Yami's backpack, walked out of the building and gave the control back to Yami at the school gates.

'…Why am I in the schoolyard?' Yami thought a little dazedly. Then he felt something in his hands and saw it was the puzzle he had wanted to give Yuugi. Yami sighed. Worse than the fact that he hadn't been able to tell Yuugi about his true feelings was that now Yuugi thought he hadn't got him a present for his big day and was probably angry with him. Yami quickly made up his mind, shoved the puzzle into his bag and started rushing towards the downtown before the shops would close.

-

Yami walked at the downtown, looking for something fitting. Then, he passed window of one store, and that's when he saw it. It was the perfect present. He just had to add something to it and it would be fine.

He stepped inside the store.

-

A few hours later that evening, the phone rang at the Mutou household. Yuugi, who was watching TV on the couch that moment, went to answer it as his grandfather was still washing the dishes from dinner.

"Hello, Mutou Yuugi speaking."

"_Hi Yuugi. It's Yami."_

Yuugi felt himself stiffen. "What do _**you**_ want?" he asked, not even trying to hide the anger in his tone of a voice.

"_Yuugi, you need to let me have a chance to explain. But I wouldn't want to do it over the phone. Can you meet me in the Domino Park?"_

Yuugi considered it for a moment. He was still angry at Yami, but… "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Great. I'll meet you in the centre of the park, near the fountain."_ And Yami hung up.

Yuugi went over to the door and started putting on his shoes. "Jii-chan, I'm going out!"

"This late?" Sugoroku asked.

"I won't be long." Yuugi assured, stepping out of the door and hurrying towards the park.

-

Yuugi reached the park soon enough and saw Yami already waiting for him nearby the fountain like he had said. Yami had a bag made out of brown paper, as well as a bouquet of many sorts of flowers but mainly roses of all colours in his arms. Yuugi who had run all the way to the park now slowed down his speed and nervously walked towards Yami.

Soon enough Yami noticed Yuugi was approaching, and smiled gently at him in a way that made Yuugi turn rather red and feel weak in the knees.

But he regained himself and remembered he was supposed to be mad at Yami. So, he put on a serious face and said: "You wanted to see me?"

Yami nodded, looking a bit sad. "Yuugi, I have to tell you…that jigsaw puzzle present you found was from me, not Anzu. It was my present to you, but Anzu faked it was from her to spare me from getting in trouble. I wanted to tell you but…everything happened so fast that I guess I had no time to get it all myself. But I brought you something that I hope will stop you from being mad at me." He took the pink rose from his bouquet and handed it to Yuugi. Now Yuugi noticed all of the flowers had small cards hanging from them in small ribbons. He took the rose from Yami and looked at it.

"Read the card." Yami incited him.

Yuugi opened the card and read the words on it written in Yami's neat texture: _"Pink roses are said to speak the words 'Please believe me'. I hope you believe what I've just told you, and won't be mad at me anymore."_

"Yami…" Yuugi looked up from his card, amazed. Yami wasn't romantic like that to search for the meanings of the flowers.

"There is more." Yami said, and handed him the white lily in the bouquet. Lilies were Yuugi's favourite flowers, so he gladly accepted it. He looked inside the card and there were the words: _"White lilies are said to speak of purity and sweetness. Just like you, Yuugi. Those are the qualities that I lack, and also the ones that I like in you. Plus, this is your favourite flower, so I thought you'd like it. And I hope you still care about me even if I'm not as sweet to you as you are to me and everyone else."_

"Oh Yami, you know I do-" But Yami didn't let him finish as he handed him another flower. A yellow rose. Yuugi took it and opened its card: _"Yellow roses are said to represent infidelity and jealousy, but nowadays mostly friendship as well. I am jealous of you sometimes, Yuugi since I'm afraid I'll lose you as a friend, because I know that I don't really deserve you. I still hope we can be friends."_

Yuugi was again about to tell Yami that of course they could be friends, but Yami didn't give him a chance as he handed him more flowers, this time a white and a red rose tied together that had a common card. Yuugi took them and looked at the card: _"When white and red rose are together they are supposed to tell of unity and warmth of the heart. Those are what I feel when I'm with you, Yuugi. You showed me the light and compassion when I was wandering in the darkness. I hope you'll keep my heart warm in the future as well, and I wish I can do the same for you."_

Another flower, a red rose, alone. Yuugi blushed. Could it be…? _"You should know this one. Red roses represent love and desire, unity, and all in all romantic love. That's what I am trying to tell you with this rose, and what I wanted to tell you with that jigsaw puzzle. I love you Yuugi. I have for a very long time now. I hope you accept my feelings."_

Yuugi felt his eyes widen at the last few sentences at the same time he felt them water. Yami…actually felt the same about him? And to have him confess it in such a unique way…this was so much better than he had ever imagined.

He looked up to Yami's face, on which embarrassment was written with a big blush.

"That's what I've wanted to say to you…I love you Yuugi. So very much. There are no words to express how I really feel, they don't go far enough, but…I hope you understand anyway." He blurted out.

Yuugi stared at Yami for a moment, all those flowers in his arms. His heart was beating so hard in his chest. He felt like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

In the end he did neither but set the flowers carefully on the ground so they wouldn't get crushed and glomped Yami hard. The other boy was surprised by the act at first but regained himself so that the two of them didn't fall, hugging the smaller boy back. Yuugi buried his face into Yami's chest and wept just a little, enjoying the warmth he felt in Yami's arms.

"I love you too, Yami. More than I will ever be able to tell or show you." Yami's eyes widened just like Yuugi's had earlier, and at that moment, he felt like crying too. But instead of crying, he loosened his grip of Yuugi, and took his chin into his fingers. They looked deep into each other's eyes just for a moment, but then the gap between them closed as they finally kissed.

It started as a very simple, sweet kiss. There were no big fireworks and in fact, the whole kiss was slightly clumsy. Neither one of the two was very experienced in kissing, after all. But still, it made their hearts pound and sent them all the way up to the moon.

They stood there, kissing and holding each other. At that moment, Yami wondered if it would be inappropriate to…well, he could try…

He moved his tongue forward inside his mouth and gave Yuugi's lips a small, soft lick as a sign. Yuugi felt it, and allowed Yami to enter his mouth. They were both equally embarrassed, but as Yami explored Yuugi's mouth with his tongue, it felt completely natural to both of them. More than natural really. It was wonderful, and they both wondered if this was what Heaven must be like. Yuugi even joined Yami in the tongue battle and there they smooched like it was nobody's business.

Finally they broke apart and breathed a little heavily, looking into each other's eyes again.

"So…you forgive me?"

Yuugi smiled gently at Yami and kissed the side of his mouth. "Of course. I'm so happy now, Yami…that you feel the same about me…"

Yami smiled back. "Not more than I am…"

And they kissed again.

When they parted once more, Yami remembered something. "Oh, I also got something else for you than just those flowers." He took the paper bag he had had that he'd dropped on the ground, and put his hand into it, taking an adorable Silent Swordsman Lv0 cuddly toy out of it, and handing it to Yuugi. "It screamed your name at the store window. I know it's not much but…" he stopped as he saw that Yuugi was smiling down sweetly at the toy.

"I love it. Thank you Yami." The smaller boy murmured, hugging the toy against his chest.

Yami flushed slightly, but smiled nevertheless.

There was a moment's silence.

"I would've got you a lily of the valley too, but they didn't have those in the store."

Yuugi gave a slight smirk. "Oh yeah? What kind of meaning does it have?"

"It has plenty, actually." Yami smirked back, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist again. "It can mean return of happiness, humility or say 'You've made my life complete', like you have. It can also say 'Lets make up', which I was kind of hoping we would. Throughout the ages, that particular lily has also stood for purity and sweetness, modesty, whiteness and fragility, just like you."

Yuugi pouted. "I'm not that fragile."

Yami chuckled as a response. "I know that. You're one of the bravest people I know, actually. But still…I love protecting you and keeping you safe. It's given my life a meaning."

Yuugi frowned a little, cheeks flushed. "Didn't you ever feel angry that you had to protect me so much? I can't remember how many times you were in detention at Junior High because you had got into fights with people who bullied me…"

Yami just gave him another gentle smile. "It was worth it." he told Yuugi, and kissed him on cheek. After that, Yuugi wrapped his own arms around Yami as well and leaned his head against his shoulder. There they just stood and cuddled in comfortable silence.

After a while, a cool evening breeze blew past them, making them both shiver slightly. Though they had the body warmth from each other, it was still a pretty cool evening and it reminded them how late it was getting.

"We should probably get going back home." Yami muttered, easing his grip around Yuugi just a bit.

"I suppose, yeah."

Yuugi was about to crouch and pick up the flowers he'd received, but Yami beat him to it. He took them and put them in the paper bag he still had for some reason, and into his free hand he took Yuugi's. The said boy blushed again just a bit, but smiled at Yami either way and took a hold of the hand holding his as well. Yami smiled brightly back at him.

They walked towards their homes in silence, just holding hands and walking. When they reached the road between their houses, they looked at each other once more, smiling softly.

"So…I guess we are together now?" Yuugi asked. He knew it was a bit of a stupid question, but he just had to know.

"If you just let me, I really would want to be your…well, I guess I would be your boyfriend, but that sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?" Yami smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, kind of…" Yuugi giggled quietly.

"Well, I need to go home. Good night." Yami said, pushing the flowers and the paper bag into Yuugi's arms, carefully of course, giving him a light kiss on the lips and hurrying towards his house.

Yuugi stared after him, slowly bringing his fingers to his lips and blushing softly. Then he moved his fingers and pinched his own cheek. It hurt. He was awake. This wasn't just one of those wonderful dreams.

'This is WAY better than any of those dreams, though.' He thought, smiling brightly. He felt like his heart would burst any moment from all the happiness he was feeling. It made him feel dazed and fluttered all over. He had never believed he would be able to feel this way.

Yuugi gave Yami's house one last glance before entering his own home.

-

About an hour later, Yuugi was about to go to bed. His new stuffed toy sat on his bed, waiting for him and the flowers stood in the vase he had taken for them. He was planning to keep them there for a while, then dry them between book pages and put them safe. He wanted to have those flowers with him forever.

Just then, his attention was taken by the paper bag Yami had had. It was still standing on his table as he hadn't had time to throw it away. He wondered, why had Yami kept it all this time and not thrown it away? Was there still something in there?

Yuugi approached his desk and put his hand into the bag. It found something flat. When Yuugi took it out for himself to see, he saw it was a box. He opened it, and saw a white jigsaw puzzle pieces with some words written on them. On top of them in the box was a note written in Yami's texture: _I managed to get it back from Miss Chouno, in case you still want it._

Yuugi removed the letter and put it on top of his desk before starting to work on the puzzle. When he was done and he could read the words, he smiled down at it. He felt so moved, and his heart swelled again. He felt a few tears of happiness crawl into his eyes but he didn't let them fall. This was no time for crying.

He got up from his chair, went over to his bed and under the covers, and as he turned the lights out he promised himself he'd give Yami a big kiss tomorrow as a thank you for everything he had done to make him happy today.

-

A few days later, the gang was hanging out on the school roof at their break time.

"Miss Chouno hasn't said anything, so I guess we're in the clear now." Jou said. He, Honda, Yami and Yuugi were sitting on the roof while the girls were standing.

"It's probably okay." Honda told him. "Even from my perspective as a beautification member, I think she was being unreasonable."

"Never mind that." Yami murmured, pulling Yuugi closer with the arm that was around the boy's waist.

Anzu smiled at them. Finally, _finally _this had happened. 'Now I can start minding my own relationship problems for once.' She thought, smirking to herself. 'Although they will probably still need my help if they are ever going to go on a real date…' she mentally sighed. Her friends were just so hopeless! But, she thought, that's what she supposed she liked about them so much.

-

Meanwhile at the teachers' lounge, Miss Chouno was trying to cover her ugly face with make-up again, fixing her powder. She had done impressive job, but she still didn't look nearly as gorgeous as she had before. To be frank, with so much eye-shadow on, she looked more like a clown rather than a woman with a lot of make-up.

"Miss Chouno, is the matter about the stricter rules dropped now?" the vice principal who had come near her, asked, as the female teacher hadn't spoken about that for a while.

Miss Chouno stood up. "Not at all! The rules must definitely be made stricter…!" but just when she was about to say that, the make-up on her cheek cracked. She quickly grabbed her purse and hurried past the vice principal and out of the teachers' lounge, excusing herself on her way.

"Oh…Miss Chouno." The vice principal murmured in confusion.

"Miss Chouno wears too much make-up." The math teacher told the vice principal and Shida, who was also present in the room.

"Yes, you're right. Looks like it has done some bad damage to her skin."

Miss Chouno was once again in the bathroom, trying to fix her make-up. "Why? Lately my make-up hasn't been staying!" she whined to no one in particular. "Why?!"

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: Yami and I are finally together! It feels like a dream come true!

Yami: For our first date, I take up Anzu's "advice" and take Yuugi to an amusement park!

Yuugi: However, trouble comes across us again, this time in the form of a mad bomber! And there is a bomb on the Ferris wheel I'm on!

Both: Next time, _An explosion game makes for the worst date_!

Yami: My other self…please, let me save Yuugi by myself just once!

* * *

(1) Omiai is a formal marriage interview for people in Japan. The couples are set up and they pass judgement on each other to decide whether they want to marry their omiai partner or not.

Yay! Yami and Yuugi are finally together! To be honest, I hadn't originally planned to put them together until after Death-T, but it's so far away and I know some of you were getting rather impatient. To tell you the truth, so was I. Besides, I'm better at writing romance when the couple is together than when they are not. I don't even know why I wanted to put them together at this chapter, I just felt sorry for Yami who hadn't got to confess his feelings even though he had been ready to, so…also, you folks can all thank my wonderful reviewer SHHR for it. She requested Puzzleshippiness in this chapter since there was so less of it in the last one. So, I started thinking how to do that and this is how it ended up. Thanks for being my inspiration, SHHR! I love you!

I feel so sorry for Anzu in this chapter. She totally pwns in season zero!

Due the increased amount of homework, I now seem to have time for writing on weekends only. It's not too bad, I suppose, if I work hard. Plus, I'm really starting to think High School is the place for me :D. I didn't have the best time at Junior High, but I'm pretty positive Senior Secondary is going to be a much better experience for me :).


	12. An Explosion Game makes for the Worst Da

* * *

Yami and Yuugi, sitting in a tree…right? So many of you seemed to like the get-together, which made me happy :D.

**ONIX-21**: Hi! And thanks! I tried to make it as sweet as possible as I love fluff :D. I'm glad too, I was dying with their vacillating XD. Me too! I hope this didn't take too long, but I was busy with schoolwork. Exams are a bitch.

**Nyago**: I've now inked the poster and scanned it, but I still need to colour it, which might take a while seeing as big it is and how less time I have for being on computer right now, due my upcoming exams.

I'm glad it made you happy :). It made me happy too, fluffiness always does that to me :D. Isn't it great they're together? They're so cute, especially in this chapter :D. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much :D.

Yup, a date! _Fangirly squeal_. I thought it was cute when I wrote this chapter, I hope you'll think so too!

Yeah, I'm enjoying my time in HS very much :). Junior High wasn't the best experience for me as about everyone talked bad things behind my back. I don't really care what other people think of me, but you can probably imagine it's not nice to have people looking down at you every single day. No one in High School seems to do that, people are mature enough not to, which has made me happy :).

I'd really like to talk to you! But I'm afraid I'll have to ask my dad to make me a new MSN address before we can. My old one kind of gives away my real name and I don't really like to give it to people I've met on the internet…no offence. I'm just being careful.

**Hime no Ichigo**: I'm glad! Updates make my mornings/days as well, so I'm happy I could make someone's with mine! It tells that someone must really like my story, which makes me happy! Yes, Yami managed to be uncharacteristically romantic :D. Aww…

I haven't actually thought of that. The scenarios are hardly set at school, or not for long at least. I don't think they'll be doing anything radical though (such as making out in the janitor's closet), but they will probably hold hands and cuddle and stuff like that, you know? Although I doubt Yami wouldn't care less if a teacher told them off, he knows Yuugi would, and therefore lays off :D.

Yeah, I've noticed that. And I know you don't bite, but…I'm just shy in nature. Heh XD.

**Jisa**: Thanks! I'm glad you think so, and that you liked the chapter so much! Fluffiness is always good, which is why I try to put a lot of it in this story.

**SHHR**: Thanks! You gave me the inspiration for that, so thank you for that, too! Yami might be romantic but just not know it :D. With me as his authorness, it's a little hard for him not to be. Probably it was something like the feeling "This is just not good enough!", but when he was getting the second gift, he had so less time that he pretty much had to get the first thing that came in mind. Or something like that XD. I used the version with the balloons as I am trying to base this off the season zero anime as much as possible, instead of the manga, although probably a few references to that have been dropped in here and there, too XD.

**CrystalSlashlover**: Me too! She was a bitch! But I'm glad you liked the chapter :D. Yami can be romantic too, if he wants to :). I loved that episode too, for that same reason XD. It was just so funny, even with the Peachshipping hints _shudder_.

**SumireMayonaka**: _Joins you in the celebrating_. And it's okay, I'm a major Puzzleshipper myself! Why else would I be writing a story about it (unless I was one of those people who I really don't understand who write about the pairing they despise for some reason).

I'm glad it satisfied you! I was kind of worried about that, I'm a little bad at love confession scenes and especially kiss scenes, the latter because I've never been kissed myself, so I can't know how it feels. But I'm glad it made you feel warm and fuzzy, cause that must mean you really liked it!

Yeah it was…my chapters tend to be long in this story, because the episodes are long. Even one minute is long to write. It's sort of like making an animation, you know? One second takes awfully many pictures and all that. But I'm actually happy they are long, because it'll give all you my readers something to do while I'm not updating :D. I hope the way I've written this chapter satisfies you!

**Shia Ghost**: _Fills your plate with fluffiness of this chapter_. There you go! :D.

I'm glad you liked their get-together so much! I was a little worried, because the confession scene seemed somewhat overused, but is there even any other way to do it? Heheh :D. The next chapter should have some Puppyshipping hints, and a glance to Jou's past! Both as Jono and himself.

**SilverDragon-Purity**: _Joins your chorus of "Aww"s. _Yay indeed, yes! And to answer your question, I got them from a website. From http:(double slash)craftycollege(dot)com(slash)room(slash)121(slash)floral1a(dot)htm. The link to the website I got from LiveJournal, from duelistgurl's Journal of Muses. I'm a big fan of her writings, artwork and especially music videos, even though she doesn't even know that XD. I'm timid about approaching my internet idols. _Blushes a little_. I hope that helped!

They were, weren't they? And we all wish we could find someone like Yami…although my Jono is kind of more my type XD.

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: Yes, finally! I'm glad that made you happy!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Thankies! Yay indeed! It's okay, everyone are busy sometimes. I know I am. What matters is that you reviewed anyway. It means a lot. Here's the update, I hope you like it (and maybe leave a longer review this time…XD)! And you're welcome, it was my pleasure!

**TsukiDragon**: Heh. Your review made me giggle so much :D. I take it you liked the fact they got together a lot, huh? And Atemu, don't harass my dear readers or I won't let you see Heba for a week! At all. Anyway, enjoy the update!

**x Machi-Chan x**: It's okay, you should know how much stories I like I don't review…ehehe. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

By the way, I've been reading your story, _Aibou_. It's cute! And I'll try to review when you update it!

So far, it does! Although the exams have started this week. Oh well. That's a part of school life I guess. High School is just so much better than the Junior High for me. People weren't very nice to me there. It seems very different in HS, people greet me and all! And THANK YOU for not putting the pressure of wanting me to update on me! You're one of the rare types with that! I can never tell my favourite writers to update soon because I'm not always doing it myself. Instead I tell them to "keep it up!" :D. Hehe.

**dragonlady222**: Hi! I've seen you reviewing some of my favourite stories, so it's an honour to have you review mine and like it! But you didn't have to review ALL the chapters. One long review for the last one would've been enough. Not that I'm complaining, anything but! When I saw your reviews in my e-mail I was like "Whoa!". You made me so much closer to my next goal in reviews, which is 200. So thanks for that :D.

Now, to reply your reviews. I really am not easy to spot because this is my first long and actually somewhat popular _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ story. And I love the season zero too, otherwise I wouldn't have written this! I'm not sure myself when Atemu will let Yami remember things, but Yami does know about his existence already. It is true that Hondo and Mesi were married at one point of their lives in this story, but there is a lot more behind that marriage than you first might guess (check out my other story, _A State of Mind_, for details). And matchmaker!Anzu is always good, it somewhat fits her character in my option. All she really wants is to see Yami and Yuugi happy. Yeah…I feel so sorry for Jono. But I love him too much not to torture him XD. I'm mean to my characters like that. And yes, it should…and I hope it will too :D. And yes, Chouno is a bitch! _Sings __**"Chouno is a bitch, she deserves to be burned like a witch…"**_. Hehehe. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And I hope you didn't stay up to four AM reading this story or miss your schoolwork because of it!

* * *

It was early that evening in Domino City when some police cars hurried towards a department store building with their alarms blaring and flashing red lights.

When the police reached the building, the inspector who our gang had met during the Burger World incident, stepped out of the car backseat with a younger policeman.

"So this is the place the bomber said had a bomb." The inspector mused out loud. Lately, there had been a mad bomber who always played guessing games with him. If the inspector won, the culprit wouldn't detonate the bomb. However, so far his luck hadn't been good. With a bitter bite to his lip, the inspector turned to the young policeman: "First evacuate the customers. Then have the bomb squad on standby."

Then, the inspector's cell phone rang. He took it from his pocket, and pressed his ear to it. "Hello?" he said. There was a small pause. Then, the inspector looked up to the Department Store building, his face turning angrier. "Y-you!"

"What is it, sir?" the younger policeman asked.

The inspector turned to face him. "The culprit is calling."

The younger gave a slight gasp.

_"__Its quiz time, inspector."_ The bomber spoke through the phone. His voice was sickeningly pleasant, sly and sounded like he really enjoyed this situation. It was a male voice, but a little high.

_"_Quiz?!" The inspector exclaimed to the phone, but tried to stay calm. "Just what are you thinking?!"

_"__If you get the answer right I won't set off the bomb."_

The inspector stopped. Again?! "Stop this nonsense! Where did you set the bomb?"

The culprit paid him no mind. _"The quiz is simple. Big or small?"_ He asked, the last sentence in English instead of Japanese. _"Domino Department Store has twelve stores. Is the bomb lower than the sixth floor or above the seventh?"_

"Stop screwing around!" The inspector yelled to the phone.

_"__What's wrong?"_ The bomber asked. _"If you don't answer the quiz, I'm just going to set it off."_

"Y-you bastard…"

_"__Now, big or small?"_

"Lower. Small!" The inspector told the criminal.

_"__Small?" _Just then, the inspector and all the other polices heard a loud explosion, among with the scared screams of women and children alike, as well as some men.

"Inspector…!" the young policeman said, startled.

_"__Too bad. You were wrong, inspector." _The culprit said through the mobile. _"The bomb was in the ninth floor!"_ and he laughed in a crazy-sounding manner.

* * *

_Chapter twelve: An Explosion Game makes for the Worst Date_

* * *

The next morning at Domino High, the first off hour between lessons had just begun.

"Hey, did you see the newspaper this morning?" Yuugi asked from his friends, sounding rather hasty.

"What was in it, Yuugi?" Anzu curiously asked.

Honda, who was still sitting behind his desk, cradling his chin in one hand that was propped up on the desk, raised his head. "Is it one of those serial bombing incidents?"

"Yes! That's right!" Yuugi exclaimed. He was still sitting on his seat, too, and turned to the newspaper that he had even brought with him, leaning his head to his hands. "This is the third time. This time the culprit gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"Quiz? What kind of quiz?" Yami asked from his boyfriend.

"They didn't write about the details…" Yuugi murmured, sounding a little disappointed about the fact. "This is such a hurtful crime!"

"You _really_ like stuff like this, don't you?" Jou, who had been leaning against his desk during the conversation, said.

"Well, I think it's fascinating." Anzu commented to that. "Can I see the newspaper? I'd like to read what they wrote about the incident."

"Sure." Yuugi smiled, handing her the paper.

"As fascinating as it may be, I just hope these incidents stop soon. Dozen people have died due those bombs already." Yami commented.

"Yeah…" Yuugi agreed quietly.

Anzu started reading the article through, but hadn't got very far when something else on the paper caught her eye. 'Yes! This is a great chance!'

"Um, I just remembered I needed to take care of something fast!" She suddenly blurted out, thrusting the newspaper into Yami's arms rather roughly, before rushing out of the classroom. 'I just hope Yami figures it out.'

"What was that all about?" Yami wondered out loud with a confused expression on his face.

"Who knows…?"

When Jou glanced up towards the door he saw Anzu gesturing for him and Honda to come outside. "Uh…be right back." he said quickly grabbing Honda's wrist and dragging him outside.

Yami looked down at the newspaper and a colourful advert caught his eye. 'I see, so that's what you're planning, Anzu.' Yami thought, smirking a little. 'Well, I guess I have to…'

"Y-Yuugi." Yami began, feeling his face starting to heat up and his heart beat faster as Yuugi turned his big eyes to him, soft curiosity visible in them. Why was Yami feeling so nervous all of a sudden? "I-it says here that the Domino Amusement Park's summer pool has been opened." He showed Yuugi the advertisement, pointing at it. "A-and I was wondering if-"

"I'd like to go there with you?" Yuugi's face brightened, a small pink covering his own cheeks. "Is it a date?" His first date! And it was with Yami!

"W-well, we've been going out for a while now but we haven't actually gone out to a _real_ date, just the two of us…" Yami stammered out. "S-so, would you like to go tomorrow? It's Sunday…"

"Of course I'll go with you! I'd love to!" Yuugi told him enthusiastically.

"Y-you will?" Yami beamed. Yes! "Let's see, what time does the park open…"

Unknown to the two newly found lovebirds, their friends had been eavesdropping to the entire conversation from outside the classroom, just next to the door. Anzu was so happy that she almost felt like singing and dancing right there to the spot. 'Plan succeeded! Thank god Yami is smart.'

"Did you hear that?" Jou asked from Honda, the two of them also outside the door.

"Indeed I did!"

Just then, Miho stepped from inside the classroom and closed the door, starting to lean against it. "The two of them are going to an amusement park." She commented, having heard the beginning of Jou and Honda's conversation.

"Then it must be a date!" Jou exclaimed.

"Of course it is a date! What do you take them for?!" Anzu yelled. But she decided she wouldn't let Jou ruin her good mood. She had been waiting for this day for too long for that!

"What do you think are the chances of nothing going wrong?" Jou grinned madly. "They were in love with each other for so long before this…one of them is sure to make a mistake with something in nervousness…"

"Don't jinx it!" Anzu yelled again.

"But aren't you curious? You've been the biggest matchmaker for them out of us all…"

"I also want to go to Domino Amusement Park's pool!" Miho stated her option, smiling widely.

Honda smiled back at her, putting the pleasant act on in a minute. "Let's go tomorrow! We definitely should go, Miho-chan!" This way, he could get a date with Miho, too!

"Alright! Let's go and spy on them and see how their date goes!" Jou agreed.

"No! I won't let you guys ruin it!" Anzu yelled.

-

Later that day, when he had finished working at the Kame Game Shop, Yami stepped inside his house after giving Yuugi a long goodbye kiss for the day. He was smiling like crazy, and humming happily on a tune. He was so excited! Tomorrow he would have the first date with the boy he loved!

"Well, aren't you in a good mood." Akunamkanon, who had heard Yami enter, said with a small smirk on his lips, peeking in from the door of their living room.

Yami just gave his father an even wider grin than before.

"What has made you that cheery all of a sudden?" Akunamkanon asked, his smirk growing a little wider. "You're not taking any pills are you?"

"Dad!" Yami yelled, but managed to do even that with his wide smile never fading. Then, his grin grew even bigger as he opened his mouth. "Yuugi and I are going on a date tomorrow!"

"Ah, I see." Akunamkanon smiled softly in a way that told he had been suspecting something like that. "Actually, since that is the case, there is something I need to talk to you about, Yami. Will you join me here in the living room?"

Yami nodded, though confused. He quickly took off his shoes and followed his father. Akunamkanon sat down on one of their armchairs in the room, while Yami sat on the seat nearest the older man on the couch.

"Yami," Akunamkanon began. "You're going to start a real, serious relationship with the person you love, soon. This is why I need to tell you about the family tradition." Yami blinked. "In our family, there has been this certain belief for a few generations, regarding relationships. It began with my great-grandparents. When they first went out on a date, on their first and the last before the wedding as that is how it was done back in those days in Egypt, my great-grandfather gave his future bride, my great-grandmother a bracelet as a gift. Their marriage ended up being very happy; they were together for over 60 years, it ended when death separated them. This started a tradition in my side of your family, that when you are going on your first date, you need to give your partner something as a gift. We believe it brings good luck in a relationship. This is a very old habit of ours and that's why I wish you would honour our family traditions by keeping it alive. I don't know whether it really brings luck or not, but…"

"Of course I will keep it alive, if it is a family tradition." If anything meant more to Yami than Yuugi, it was his family. Inside his mind, he quietly wondered what he should give Yuugi for a while, before a question rose inside his mind. He wondered if he should voice it… "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead.

"It's about mom."

Akunamkanon froze. His face became stiffer and his eyes darker as always when Yami mentioned Haruka. Yami frowned. He knew he shouldn't have asked…

"Ask away."

Yami tried not to beam in his happiness. It wasn't that often when he was able to find out things about his mother. "What did you give her when you guys went on your first date?"

Akunamkanon gave a small fond smile. "I gave her a necklace. A locket, to be more exact. Haruka wasn't a bit fan of jewellery, but when I told her about the tradition, she told me she'd never take it off. And she never did. It was even buried with her."

Yami nodded, frowning slightly. On the other hand he was glad his mother's wish of being able to wear the locket always had been fulfilled, on the other he was sad. His father didn't know that Yami had a secret collection of his mother's old stuff inside his closet. When Haruka had died, Akunamkanon had sold most of her things so that they wouldn't be there to remind him of her, and to get enough money for himself and Yami to buy a house in Japan. But Yami hadn't wanted to grow up without any mementoes of his mother, and had sneaked some of the stuff away before Akunamkanon had noticed and stored them in a box. There were for example Haruka's scarf that she'd always loved wearing, some old photographs and a few pieces of jewellery such as her wedding and engagement rings. And Yami swore sometimes that the scarf still held some of her sweet scent that was so similar to the cherry blossoms'…how fitting, he thought. After all, the name Haruka meant 'the scent of a spring'.

"You hungry?" Akunamkanon's voice broke Yami's thoughts.

Yami smiled. "Yeah!"

"I'll fix you something."

Akunamkanon left for the kitchen, leaving Yami alone. Yami leaned back at the couch, smiling serenely to himself. Tomorrow…tomorrow.

-

The next afternoon, around ten a.m., Yuugi was waiting nearby the gates of Domino Amusement Park. His fingers were crossed, except for his thumbs that he was twiddling in nervousness. To think that he was about to go on a date with Yami! But he sure hoped Yami would show up already. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so nervous anymore…He had checked his watch for who knows how many times now. 'Calm down, Yuugi. He's not late yet. You're just early…' he tried to calm himself.

Unknown to him, his date was just nearby, rushing himself, not wanting to be late. In his hand he carried a small present that he had bought a few moments ago, and over his shoulder he had a bag in which he had his swimming trunks and a towel. He just hoped Yuugi would like his gift and not think it was silly…

Yami reached the parking area of the Amusement Park soon enough, and as he caught the sight of Yuugi, he felt his breath being completely taken away. Yuugi was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and two blue, buckled belts around his slim waist (one for a real purpose and the other for decoration), as well as a dark blue ribbon wrapped around his left upper arm, two silver chains and a golden tight bracelet around his right wrist and thigh silver bracelet and two golden loose bracelets around the right(1).

After seeing Yuugi, Yami had stopped walking and was just standing and staring at the smaller boy with a blush over his face. And that blush had nothing to do with the heat. However, the power of his gaze was soon noticed by Yuugi, who turned his eyes to Yami, and after seeing who it was, beamed up to him. Smiling like that in the sunlight, Yuugi looked even more enchanting and gorgeous, at least to Yami he did. Feelings his entire body tremble, Yami approached Yuugi closer.

"Hi." He said, smiling a little.

"Hi." Yuugi responded, smiling back at him.

There was a moment's silence. Yami wondered what he should say next. He decided it was better to just get the first thing over and done with.

"Um, Yuugi…" Yuugi looked up. "Please take this." Yami showed Yuugi the present in his hand, wishing with all he had Yuugi wouldn't laugh.

"A gift? For me?" Yuugi asked. "Why are you giving it to me now of all times? You know my birthday was just a few weeks ago…"

"Yes, but…" Yami gulped. "There is a tradition in our family that when we go out on our first date with someone, we need to give them something as a gift. We believe it brings good luck in a relationship. So…please take it."

A soft blush was brought to Yuugi's face. "Th-thank you." He murmured as he took the present and unwrapped it. Inside the wrapping papers was a small and white box. Yuugi removed its cover and saw a buckled dark blue collar that was apparently meant to be worn around his neck.

"A-ah, it just seemed to fit your style…" Yami tried to explain, afraid that Yuugi thought he was weird. But he stopped blabbing as he noticed Yuugi was smiling down at the collar.

"Thanks, Yami. It's lovely." The smaller boy murmured, and took the collar off of the box, and started putting it around his neck. But as it turned out, it was a bit hard to do as he had no mirror and he couldn't quite see his neck, so it wasn't all that easy to close the collar. Seeing his struggles, Yami offered to help, which Yuugi gladly accepted. Yami closed the collar around Yuugi's neck, not too tight but not too light either. When he was done, he brought his hands from Yuugi's neck to his cheeks, making Yuugi start looking up into his eyes. They stood like that for a moment, before they closed the gap and kissed each other sweetly.

After they parted, they both felt much less nervous.

"So," Yami said, smiling brightly. "Let's go in." A pause. "You look really nice, by the way." Yami then told Yuugi, blushing a bit.

The smaller boy blushed as well, at the compliment. "Thanks. So do you."

Yami's blush grew a little deeper, but he smiled despite that. He'd spent a lot of time this morning trying to find a good outfit to wear and had ended up wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with loose, high grey collar, matching black pants and one of his buckle-belts around his waist. As an add-up he also had a small golden necklace with a ruby attached around his neck, two bracelets in his right arm (one around his upper arm and one around his wrist) as well ask black sweat-bands on both of his wrists.

Unknown to the two similar-looking boys, their every move was followed by four pairs of eyes. Their friends had come and were, at the moment, spying on them from behind a fence. They all had sunglasses to cover up their identities in case Yami and Yuugi would notice them, and were dressed in their common clothes.

"Ah, there they are!" Jou murmured excitedly after catching the sight of Yami and Yuugi going to the gates.

"Hey, why must Miho and the others hide?" Miho asked, walking slightly further from the fence, sounding a little annoyed. She was wearing dark pink T-shirt with a light pink big strip going on across her chest, and whitish shorts with a small tint of violet in their colour.

Jou turned away from the fence to look at the blue-haired girl, removing his sunglasses in the process. He wore a light blue T-shirt with darker blue collar, had a had a silver bling bling necklace around his neck**,**and darker blue pants. "Because we came to check on their date!"

"Miho came to swim in the pool!" the girl stated her option, swinging the bag she had her swimming suit and towel packed in, sounding even more irritated.

"That's right, Jou!" Honda told, holding the video camera he had brought in his hands. He was dressed in light green loose shirt with buttons, and a white shirt underneath it, with greenish brown pants. "I came to see Miho-chan in a swimsuit, which I would be grateful to see." Then, with a small blush on his face, he started filming the said bluenette with his camera.

Miho blushed as well, at Honda's words, and turned to hit the brunette with her swimming bag causing the sunglasses to fall from his face. "Honda-kun, you pervert!"

"No, no!" Honda denied, realising Miho had heard everything he said. "I came to play in the pool!" then he turned to his blonde friend, trying to get some backing up from him. "Right, Jou?"

"Let's leave it like that." Jou replied a little absentmindedly.

"Really, we shouldn't be here, or at least not to spy on Yami and Yuugi!" Anzu then stated her option. She wore a short dress with green strips in it.

"No one asked you to come, Anzu. You could've stayed home." Jou answered to that.

"No way!" the brunette girl yelled. "If I'm not here to look after you, who knows what you could do to ruin this day for them! I've waited way too long for this to let _anything_ mess it up!"

-

Meanwhile, Yuugi and Yami had reached the gates of the Amusement Park and were buying their entrance tickets.

"Two students, please." Yami said to the friendly-looking seller lady with short brown hair, his arm around Yuugi.

"One student and one child, right?" the seller lady asked, trying to correct him.

"Who is the child?" Yuugi asked.

The woman smiled down at him. "Little boy, elementary school students get the child's price!"

Yuugi's face turned crimson in annoyance. "How rude! Despite my appearance I'm already in High School!"

-

Meanwhile, at the Domino Police Station, in the department of the bomber case, the inspector's cell phone rang.

"Yes? Hello?" The said man spoke to it.

There was a moment's silence before another voice answered at the other end. This voice was sly and sounded sickeningly pleasant. _"Yahoo! It's quiz time!"_

Realising who it was, the inspector took the phone from his ear and covered it with his hand so the person at the other end wouldn't hear what he was about to say. He turned to the younger policemen that were with him in the room. "It's the culprit."

His statement made the younger cops jump to their feet in shock.

_"__It sure is hot."_ The bomber said through the cell phone. _"Inspector, in this heat, isn't there a place you'd like to go?"_ You could almost hear the smirk in the culprit's voice.

"You bastard…What are you up to this time?" the inspector asked.

_"__It's a quiz. If you get it right I'll tell you something good."_

The inspector rose from his seat. "You bastard…!"

The bomber ignored him. _"Will the temperature at eleven o'clock be more or less than twenty-eight degrees?"_

The inspector checked his wristwatch. 10.30.

_"__The answer will be announced at the eleven o'clock weather report. Now…big or small?"_

-

In the meantime, Yami and Yuugi had both been changing to their swimming trunks inside the locker rooms. Yuugi, who had been done first, was already waiting for Yami in front of the stairs that went up to the water slide. The morning was hot, so they had decided to do that first. Yuugi's swimming trunks were dark blue.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Yuugi heard Yami's voice and turned to face the other boy. And, well, now was _his_ turn to have his breath taken away because of what he saw. Yami's trunks were black, and like this you really could see that despite his short posture, he was rather sexy. He was quite thin, but had the good amount of muscles that suited him.

Sure Yuugi had seen him before when they had been changing for PE or when Yami had stayed the night at his house or the other way around, but he had always really tried not to look, because he felt it would've been inappropriate. But now Yami was there and willingly letting Yuugi see him, and Yuugi felt like he could just stare at Yami like this for eternity…

That is, at least until he realised Yami could see him in the same way he could see Yami. And Yami was so good-looking like that and he was just…not. Yuugi quickly tried to bring his arms around himself so Yami wouldn't see him so well, but Yami caught his left hand before he had a chance to put the arm around himself, and kissed it tenderly. Yuugi's face turned deep red. Yami smiled at him.

"Don't cover yourself from me, Aibou(2)." Yami murmured, this time leaning to kiss Yuugi's cheek, his hand still in his own. "You're very beautiful."

If it was even possible, Yuugi's blush grew even redder. But then, he realised what Yami had called him. "Aibou?"

Yami smiled. "Well, you're my loved one, aren't you?" he said. "Or don't you like that I call you that? I won't do it if you don't."

Yuugi's gaze wandered sideways and on the ground. "N-no…I like it very much." He murmured.

There was a moment's silence.

"So…shall we go?" Yami asked.

"Yeah…" Yuugi replied quietly, allowing Yami to lead him by the hand up the stairs and up to the slide.

Unknown to them, Jou and Honda had witnessed the entire situation.

"Man, Yami sure has more of a sexy body than I ever imagined…you wouldn't believe it with that stature…" Jou murmured, observing the two boys with a blush on his face.

Behind them, Anzu approached, and gave Jou quite a smack on top of his head. "Stop gawking at him!"

-

Yuugi and Yami were coming down on the slide, sitting on a two-person tube. Even though Yuugi was a little scared, as they were so high up and he wasn't the best swimmer around, he felt safe when he was with Yami and was able to have fun as well. When the ride ended and they fell off the tube and into the pool (its water was shallow so Yuugi didn't drown), they laughed in excitement and happiness.

"That was fun!" Yami said, a smile on his face. Yuugi felt his chest swell in happiness. It wasn't that often he got to see Yami this relaxed and so…happy. Also, now that he was completely wet, Yami looked even sexier than before. It seemed that unlike Yuugi's, Yami's hair tamed when it got wet. It was now down, and went a little past his shoulders. He looked good like that, Yuugi thought.

Yami then picked himself and the swimming ring up from the water. "Wanna go again?"

Yuugi caught himself, and nervously nodded; hoping Yami hadn't caught him staring too much.

-

A while later, the two decided to relax by the pool, sunbathing and drying themselves in the sunlight, and this gave Yuugi a chance to stare at Yami all he wanted. Once in a while, Yami's gaze would wander over to him as well, and their glances would meet and they'd blush and look away…and then Yuugi would start staring at Yami again, as they lay on the lounge chairs right next to each other.

Meanwhile, Jou and the others had changed into their swimsuits as well, and were at the pool. Jou stood by it, thinking, and with a bored look on his face, dressed now in his dark blue swimming trunks. 'It is true that I came because I wanted to peek into Yami and Yuugi's date…that's definitely true…' He watched Honda and Miho, who were in the shallow pool and Honda was splashing some water on Miho, making the said girl scream playfully. 'But when did it become a date for those two as well!? Now I'm alone like an idiot!'

Still, it wasn't as if he wanted just anyone to be here with him…slowly, Jou started to daydream that he was on a beach at sunset, walking with his hand in another boy's, who was slightly taller than him, with neatly combed brown hair and blue eyes…the boy stopped in Jou's vision, making him stop as well, and the taller one looked at him so lovingly, caressing his cheek with his free hand…and they leaned their faces closer and closer to one another…

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A female voice broke Jou's fantasies.

"About time you got here An…zu…" Jou trailed off after seeing the brunette girl in her swimming suit, which was a forest green tight bikini.

There was a moment's silence, during which Jou stared at Anzu in shock, and Anzu looked at him weirdly, trying to figure out what the blonde thought was so shocking about her.

"What is it? You're looking at me strangely." She finally asked.

"…It's just weird to see you looking like a girl." Anzu was usually so tomboyish, he sometimes forgot she was actually a girl. But then Jou realised what he had said and prepared for the blow he was sure Anzu was going to give him by covering his head with his arms and closing his eyes. But he was surprised to notice it didn't come. He opened his eyes and noticed Anzu had sat herself by the edge of the pool, briefly touching the water with her foot.

"You're in a good mood today." Jou commented, sitting himself next to the brunette girl. There could been no other reason why Anzu hadn't given him the slap of his life.

"Like I said, I've been waiting this day for years. I have every right to be happy it's finally here." A pause. "You know, the old me probably would've wished I was Yuugi, today."

Jou blinked. "You had a crush on Yami?"

"He was a jerk in elementary school, but an already good-looking jerk, and I suppose girls tend to like boys like that in that age." Another pause. "That was the reason I befriended them in the first place. I was the new student, we were in the third grade…I first noticed Yami when he read a poem out loud in the Literature class. He said it somehow so enchantingly that it made me develop a crush on him. So, I tried approaching him, but needless to say, it wasn't all that easy.

Yami didn't want to have anything to do with the other kids. He never played football or other sports on the breaks, never really…loosened up. It was impossible to get closer to him…until I noticed Yuugi.

They always hung out together, even then. Played games on the breaks and such. Around Yuugi, Yami was like a totally different person, always smiling and laughing. I realised that if I ever wanted to become closer to Yami, I'd need to get closer to Yuugi at first. And I did. Yuugi was naive enough not to notice my motives and was overjoyed I wanted to be his friend. He introduced me to Yami, and we all became friends. I learned to like Yuugi fast as well; he was no longer just the way I could be close to Yami…"

"But then, what made you become a matchmaker instead of a rival to Yuugi? It sounds like you were pretty serious about your crush…" Jou asked.

Anzu smiled a little. "I don't really know myself. I do have a good guess though…

Once, in the fourth grade, I saw Yami standing up to some bullies for Yuugi at the schoolyard. Yuugi wasn't that seriously hurt, but Yami was bleeding rather badly, panting and had his cheek swollen from a punch…I went to fetch a teacher who pulled those bullies off Yami. Then, Yami, Yuugi and I went to the infirmary to take care of Yami's wounds. Yuugi apologised to Yami for him having been hurt so badly because of him…but Yami just smiled softly at him, and said: 'Silly. That's what friends are for', and something in the way he said it…the way he smiled while saying it…they made me realise I never had had a chance to make Yami mine, because his heart was already Yuugi's. So, I guess that in some point I just decided that if I couldn't have Yami, I'd at least make sure he'd be happy with the one he really loved…and that's how it began."

"Wow…that's pretty cool."

"Heh, I guess." Anzu smiled, before her face turned more serious. "But don't tell Yami about this, he'd just get mad at me that I used Yuugi like that…"

"But that was over five years ago!"

Anzu shook her head. "Yami can't forgive people who hurt or use Yuugi for their own purposes, no matter how long time ago that was. He forgave you and Honda because he knew you had good intentions towards Yuugi. I don't want him to know about this, I haven't felt like that about him in years and I don't want something that happened in the past ruin our friendship…"

"I understand."

Anzu smiled at him again, before starting to stand back up. "So…how about we go swimming? I challenge you to a hundred meter freestyle." The girl winked down at the blonde, smirking.

Jou smirked back at her. "You're on!"

-

Around the same time Anzu and Jou were having their own small swimming competition, the cops at the Domino Police Station were listening tothe eleven o'clock weather report from the radio to get the right answer to the bomber's newest quiz.

**_"_**_**Eleven o'clock temperature in Domino is twenty-eight point two degrees." **_The weather reporter in the radio said. _**"The temperature in the northeast region…"**_

But the rest of the reporter's voice faded under the inspector's. "Damn…so it's big." He had guessed for small, again. Then, his cell phone rang again.

_"__Too bad, inspector."_ The culprit spoke through it. _"But it would be boring if it ended here. I'll give you another quiz."_

The inspector rose. "This bastard…"

_"__Where does everyone go on a hot day like this?"_ the bomber asked.

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

_"__To a pool, inspector. And where can the largest pool in Domino City be?"_ and he hung up.

"H-hey! Wait!" Inspector yelled after him to the phone, but then with a swear admitted his defeat and closed the phone. Then, he turned to one of the younger policemen. "Where is the largest pool in Domino City?"

"In Domino Amusement Park, I think." The younger police replied.

"Alright! Let's go!"

-

Meantime, Yuugi and Yami had changed back to their clothes, and Yami was buying Yuugi a soft ice cream and himself a soda as he was thirsty, from a booth that was in the amusement park. He paid to the seller lady and walked back to Yuugi, who was sitting on one of the benches set nearby.

"Here." Yami said as he handed the smaller boy the ice cream.

"Thanks." Yuugi smiled, taking the ice cream and starting to lick it. Yami took a seat next to him and started to sip his soda from the red can through the drinking straw. There they sat in silence for a while, eating and drinking.

After a while, they were finished and were about to leave, when Yami noticed Yuugi's lips were still covered in white from the ice cream. He couldn't help but laugh just a bit.

Yuugi blushed. "You laughing at me Yami?"

Yami just smiled. "I doubt you want to go anywhere with your lips painted white like that." Yuugi blushed deeper, realising what Yami meant. "Let me help you…" And with that, Yami leaned to lick the last bits of ice cream from Yuugi's lips, making the said boy blush three shades more. After Yami was certain Yuugi's lips were clean, he finished the deal with a passionate yet soft and sweet kiss. Yuugi kissed him back, pulling his arms around Yami as their tongues battled in their mouths, making the tastes of soda and ice cream mix.

They parted after a while, looking into each other's eyes before Yuugi snuggled himself even deeper into Yami's arms, hugging him. They cuddled there for a while.

"We probably should get moving along." Yami finally said.

"Okay." And they started leaving, Yami's arm around Yuugi once more. "What ride should we go on?"

Yami turned to Yuugi. "Is there a ride you don't like, Aibou?"

"No, I love them all." Yuugi said, smiling at the nickname.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yami then noticed someone with blonde hair and sunglasses nearby. That's strange, he thought. He swore he had seen that guy around all morning wherever he and Yuugi went here in the amusement park. Was he following them? And if so, why?

Yami shrugged it off, and pointed ahead. "Then, let's go that way."

Yuugi nodded, and they started walking ahead. But as Yami glanced over his shoulder; he saw that that blonde guy was still following them. What was he? Some kind of stalker? Yami fastened his speed and walked with Yuugi to behind a bush, but then suddenly stopped.

"Yami?"

"Shh!"

Jou, who of course was the one following them, hadn't seen from behind the bush they had stopped, causing him to bump straight into Yuugi's back. And in the process, his hands touched the smaller boy's sides, scaring the hell out of him.

"Eeek!" Yuugi screamed out loud, clinging to Yami tightly. "A pervert!"

Jou, who had fallen on the ground from the blow, looked up in confusion. "W-w-wait a moment! It's me, you idiot!" he yelled, removing his sunglasses. If anyone thought he was a pervert of some sort, he could get in trouble here! Besides, Yuugi looked so much like a kid, people might think he was a paedophile of some sort!

"Jou? What the hell are you doing here?" Yami asked, his face becoming slightly annoyed.

"Jou!" came Anzu's voice, as she, Honda and Miho rushed over. As they stopped nearby the three, Anzu put her hands on her hips, looking down at the blonde boy. "I _knew _you would find a way to screw this up!"

"I don't believe it! You're in this too, Anzu?" Yami asked, disbelief clear in his voice and expression, before it turned back into annoyed one. "Why were you secretly following us?"

"We weren't following!" Jou hotly insisted. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm accusing straightforward." Yami huffed. "Let's go, Yuugi." He then said, starting to lead the other boy away.

"Hey! Since we're all here, you can't just ditch us like that!" Jou yelled.

"Oh, really?" Yami asked, before leaning to whisper to Yuugi's ear: "Wait for me at the Ferris Wheel, I'll come there once I'll get these guys distracted."

"Okay." Yuugi whispered back. In any other case he wouldn't have minded the others being here, but this was his first date ever, and with Yami! He wanted to be alone with him just this one time! And so, he started running off.

"What is with them?" Jou asked confusion visible in his voice as he saw Yuugi run away.

"They are mad you interfered with their date. It's normal." Honda told him, with Anzu and Miho nodding along.

"I told you we shouldn't have come!" Anzu yelled as a confirmation.

Yami approached them, the annoyed expression still on his face. Oh yes, he was going to give them the lecture of their life! Then, he'd go find Yuugi so they could continue their date.

-

Yuugi had reached the Ferris Wheel and was waiting in the line that really wasn't very long. A woman with her child was in front of him in the line, and behind him was a man with tanned skin and short brown hair dressed in orange shirt open from his chest with a green top underneath, and had a red cap.

'Yami is taking long…' he thought worriedly to himself as the woman and her son entered the Ferris Wheel gondola number six. Yuugi stood there, deciding to wait for Yami.

"Hey, boy! Move it! I want to get on the ride too!" the man behind him yelled at Yuugi, sounding extremely angry.

"B-but I'm waiting for-"

"I said move it!"

Yuugi winced at the loud tone. 'I guess I have no choice. It seems it'll be a while before Yami gets here, anyway.' Yuugi thought to himself, stepping forward and entering the gondola number three. The Wheel moved forward, and the man behind him waited. 'I thought he was in a hurry to get on the wheel.' Yuugi wondered to himself as he saw the man enter gondola number thirteen.

-

In the meantime, the inspector and a few other police officers had come to the amusement park. The inspector's cell rang again. "Hello?"

_"__Domino Amusement Park, correct!" _the culprit congratulated the policeman. _"Then, let's begin the next quiz. The stage is the Ferris Wheel."_

"What? The Ferris Wheel?" the inspector asked, before turning to the other policemen. "Go and evacuate the people!" he ordered, trying to keep his cool.

_"__The quiz involves the balloons sold at the amusement park. Get them ready."_

"You bastard…just what…?"

Back at the Ferris Wheel, the ride had begun. 'Yami is taking so long…' Yuugi thought. He hoped Yami had allowed their friends to keep their heads, at least.

Right that moment, Yuugi was happy to see Yami running towards the Ferris Wheel. He just hoped Yami would notice he was on the ride, so he wouldn't get worried. He saw Yami look for him with his gaze, but then suddenly they both heard a loud explosion. It came from nearby…

'What?' Yuugi thought confusedly as he started looking out of his gondola window, pressing his hand against its glass as the Ferris Wheel stopped. What he saw made him shocked and scared. One of the carriages in the Wheel had blown up, and dark smoke was ascending from it.

There was the sound of an alarm, and just then Yami noticed Yuugi was on one of the gondolas! And one of them had exploded…was the mad bomber here?!

As if to answer his question, there was the sound of an announcement in the amusement park: _"May I have your attention, please. There is a bomb in the amusement park."_

"A bomb?!" Yuugi exclaimed out loud, now getting really frightened.

_"__Customers, please follow the police orders and quickly evacuate the park."_ The announcement continued. Just then, Yami was almost hit by a crowd of people who were trying to escape the park as soon as possible in panic. Jou, Anzu, Honda and Miho, unlike Yami however, were dragged out of the park by the power of the crowd, even though they were trying to hold back as they didn't see Yuugi or Yami nearby.

Yami was at the moment gazing up to the Ferris Wheel with concern and nervousness. Yuugi was in there…what if he would get hurt?

Just then, the inspector rushed to his side. He saw how the boy looked familiar, and remembered meeting him during the Yellow Spider Jirou incident. "You should get out here." He told the boy rather firmly.

Yami ignored him. He wasn't going anywhere with Yuugi in a danger like this! He pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "My Aibou is up in there! I can't just leave him!"

The inspector had no chance to say anything else when another younger policeman came up to them. "Inspector, there are people in three of the Ferris Wheel cars, in numbers three, six and thirteen." He informed his superior.

"What is wrong with the Ferris Wheel?" Yami asked. He had to be sure the bomber was here like he suspected.

"There's a bomb set somewhere on it."

"No…!"

There was a second's intense silence, before the inspector's cell rang. _"Are the balloons ready?"_ the culprit's voice came through it. Just then, two cops came with many different coloured balloons in their both hands. _"This one will be a bit tough. I suppose you could call it a game that requires a lot of brains."_

"Game?" The inspector exclaimed quietly. "Like anyone would participate in that!"

_"__If no one plays, the wheel goes boom!"_ the bomber said. _"But if you win the game, no one has to die."_

The inspector gulped. Looks like he had no choice. "W-what kind of game is it?" he asked, rather nervously.

_"__First, try your luck. Release one of the balloons."_

"Balloons?" the inspector repeated, starting to look at the balloons as he tried to decide which one to release. He had a strong feeling that if he would release a wrong one, something bad would happen…

_"__Any colour! Hurry up."_

The inspector considered his choice for a while longer, before taking a white balloon in his hand, and releasing it to fly upwards in the air. Everyone watched it go, concerned and anxious to see what would happen. The balloon flew next to Yuugi's gondola's window, and for a moment was caught in his carriage, but eventually managed to fly away. As it flew past the Ferris Wheel, for a moment nothing happened. Yami and the inspector were already ready to sigh in relief when…another carriage exploded. It scared the hell out of Yuugi, the woman and her child. Yuugi screamed, covering his ears from the loud sound, and the woman and her son clung desperately on each other in fear.

"The first gondola!" the younger policeman exclaimed. Cabin no.1 was the one that had blown up.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled.

The inspector put his cell back on his ear. _"So, let me explain the rules."_ The culprit said at the other end. _"I will blow up the gondola depending on the colour of the balloon released. If you can find the correlation, you win. Otherwise…that young man on the ride dies. Figure out what colour would blow up gondola number three. If you can do that, you win. Now…ready?" _

"W-wait!" the inspector yelled after the culprit to get more clues, but it was no use, so he put the phone down and looked at his younger colleagues. "Are any of you good at games?"

"Inspector, can't you do it?!"

"I can't." the inspector said, rather regretfully. "I don't have the confidence. So, is there anyone good at games?"

Yami stepped forward. He could feel the power taking over himself…_'No!'_ he yelled desperately inside his mind.

He could feel…something. Confusion. As if someone inside him was asking him

"Why not?"

_'__Please, my other self…let me save Yuugi myself just this once! This is our date and it's my fault he's up there…if I hadn't stayed back for so long…so please, let me save him by myself. Please!'_

Acceptance. Understanding.

Yami let out a small sigh. "I'll play!" Yami announced, and took the cell phone from the inspector. "Sorry, but I need this."

"You'll play…?" inspector asked. This little kid?

'But…that's Yami! Atemu isn't taking over?' Yuugi asked himself inside his mind. He didn't really mind, he actually wanted Yami to save him, but he was worried…would Yami be able to do it?

Yami spoke to the phone. "Hey, is that it for the game's rules?" he asked. He had heard the rules the culprit had given through the phone.

_"__Oh? So you'll be the one playing, boy? That's fine."_ The bomber said. _"The time limit is fifteen minutes."_

"Fifteen?" Yami repeated. Then, he glanced at his wristwatch. It read 11.50.

_"__If you get the answer wrong or blow up a gondola with a passenger on it, then you lose, boy."_ The bomber told Yami with his sickening voice.

"And if I don't find the answer before the time limit?" Yami asked.

_"__Then you also lose, boy. The remaining gondolas will all explode."_

Yami bit his teeth together in anxiety, glancing up to the Ferris Wheel. 'I'll definitely…definitely save you! Aibou!'

_"__Let's go. Game start. Fifteen minutes left."_

'The white balloon blew up the first cart. But the gondolas are all the same…' Yami pondered.

"Is anyone here on the staff of the amusement park?" he then asked.

A man dressed in greenish overalls and darker green cap stepped forward. "I am. What is it?"

Yami pointed at the Ferris Wheel. "Are those gondolas known by anything other than the number?"

"No. We call them carriage one, carriage two, and so on."

So that wasn't it. "Are there any differences in the colours inside?"

"No. They are all the same colour."

Damn. Well, no other choice, Yami thought as he pressed the phone against his ear once more. _"If you can't figure it out from one, then try releasing another balloon. I'll give you a hint. Try releasing a yellow balloon."_ The culprit laughed a little. _"Don't worry, it's safe. It's not a gondola with a hostage on board."_

The inspector had brought his face close to the phone to hear what the bomber was saying. "Like we would trust you-!"

"Wait, inspector." Yami told him, trying to keep his cool as he took a yellow balloon from a younger cop into his hand. "He enjoys this situation. He wouldn't end the game here." He released the balloon, hoping more than anything that he was right.

The balloon flew slowly upwards for a while, until another explosion was heard. In fright, Yuugi screamed out loud, as his small body was given a small jump due the wavering the explosion caused to the entire Ferris Wheel.

"Number ten!" the inspector exclaimed.

_"__Yes. The yellow one was number ten."_

'White is one, yellow is ten.' Yami rehearsed the situation. 'What is the pattern?'

_"__Now, think. But don't take too long." _the culprit told him And Yami thought, for some time, until the culprit's voice interrupted his thoughts. _"Half of the remaining time is over now." _Yami checked his watch, and saw the bomber spoke truth. _"What's wrong? Don't tell me you regret looking so confident when you accepted the game? You can switch with the inspector if you want."_

Yami ignored the offer by staying silent and still looking at his watch so he could keep the track of the time. 'The culprit is watching me from somewhere. He can see the balloons.' He pondered. 'The park has been evacuated. Just where is he?!'

_"__This sure is boring."_ The culprit once more interrupted his thoughts. _"I want some drama. Try releasing another balloon. The pink one would be good this time."_

"Is the pink one safe?" Yami asked with a serious tone.

_"__Don't know." _The bomber said, sounding palled._ "No more hints! I just want to see the pink balloon."_

'Is this a trap? Or…'

_"__Hurry up! If you don't release it, I'll blow up a gondola with a hostage on it."_

Yami panicked. "Wait!" he went over and took a pink balloon into his hand. 'He's still trying to enjoy the game.'He released the balloon. It flew past the fourth cart, which then exploded. Yuugi screamed. He was so close to it…

"Four?!" Yami exclaimed.

_"__So, let's review." _The culprit spoke. _"White is one, yellow is ten and pink is four. So, which one is three?"_

"Don't rush. There is still time."

_"__That's true. There's still five minutes left, right?"_

"Do you know something?" The inspector asked.

"Don't you start being impatient too!"

-

At the meantime, outside the park with the other people evacuated, Honda was looking at the Park through the zooming of his video camera to see what was happening.

"Hey! There is smoke coming from the Ferris Wheel!" he told the others.

"Don't tell me those guys are caught in the incident?!" Jou yelled.

Anzu felt her heart beat faster in fear. 'Yuugi…Yami…please be alright!'

-

Yuugi trembled in fright inside his carriage. 'Yami…'he thought, looking down at the said boy. He couldn't die here! On their first date!

_"__Two minutes left." _The bomber told Yami through the phone. Yami checked his watch and saw the guy was right. _"So…why not try releasing another balloon?"_

This time, Yami completely ignored him and kept thinking. Numbers…colours…

Those were the key words. He looked at his watch… 'Wait. Watch? As in, clock?' he looked up to the Ferris Wheel again, observing the numbers. 'The numbers correspond to the location in clock.' He imagined the carts on the clock face. 'But, what about the colours?' then he realised it. 'A clock separated by the colours? That's it!'

"Flower clock!" he exclaimed out loud. He turned to the amusement park worker. "Does this amusement park have a flower clock?"

The man hesitated, obviously confused by his question. "There is one in the plaza past that Ferris Wheel."

"The code is the flowers' colour! What is the colour of the flower for three?!" He demanded to know.

"I can't remember that off the top of my head!"

Were these people just trying to make this more difficult for him?! But Yami bit his lip to keep his cool. "How much time does it take to reach the plaza?"

"If you run it'd take two minutes."

That wasn't fast enough! He had to come up with some other plan…his gaze wavered around, until it hit the drop tower ride not too far away. "That's it!" he pointed at it. "Put me on that!"

"Y-yes!" the worker said, and they all started running towards the ride.

Yuugi watched them go. 'Yami…just what are you planning?'

_"__One more minute left."_ The culprit spoke to the phone. Yami fastened his speed. He had to make it! The polices followed him, trying to keep up.

_"__Twenty seconds."_ A small pause. _"Eighteen."_ The bomber reached for the remote with a big button on it from where he was hiding, ready to blow up the rest of the carts right when the time limit would hit. _"Seventeen."_

Yami ran, and strapped himself on the drop tower seat, quickly pulling the safety bar over himself. The ride sped upwards in a second. Yami sat there with a straight, serious face. In any other situation he might've been scared of the speed, but now he was too worried about other things. He searched for the flower clock with his eyes, until the ride hit its top. His eyes found the clock. He watched… 'I know!'

"Three is blue!" he yelled to the cell phone, just in time.

_"__Ping pong!" _The culprit said. _"Correct."_

Yami sighed in relief. Yuugi was safe now. "The gondola numbers correspond to the flower clock." He spoke his solution to the culprit, who huffed at the other end.

_"__You got it. Then, let's end the game."_

But Yami couldn't and wouldn't just let this guy get away with doing something like this. He had a pretty good suspicion on where he was hiding. The culprit had seen him somehow, but there were no other people in the park. He had to been on the Ferris Wheel, watching him. And the gondola with a person that didn't relay on clock was…

The drop tower ride ended, and Yami came back down on to the ground. The Ferris Wheel had started to move again as well. Yami walked over to the inspector.

"I know where the criminal behind this is hiding." He said. "You should check out the carriage number thirteen. There shouldn't be a bomb inside it. If the correction is a clock, number thirteen doesn't have a connection to it."

"You're serious?"

Yami didn't answer to that, merely handed him the phone and rushed towards the Ferris Wheel.

'Yami…you saved me!' Yuugi thought, smiling. He was still pretty shaken up though, trembling, but he was grateful he was safe. His gondola eventually came down and the Amusement Park worker opened its door for him. With shaky steps he stepped outside.

"Aibou!" He heard Yami yell and saw him running towards himself.

"Yami!" He ran towards his love, and flung himself into his arms, weeping. "Oh Yami! I was so scared!"

"Shh. There, there. You're okay now. It's alright." Yami tried to calm Yuugi down, holding him tight. "Look at you, you're all shaken up."

Yuugi looked up from his chest, blushing and with a few stray tears still in his eyes. "Thank you for saving me…"

Yami smiled. "Anytime."

They looked at each other, leaned closer and their lips were just about to meet in a kiss when…

"There they are!" Miho's voice interrupted them. Their friends had come over.

"So they really were caught in this incident!" Honda exclaimed.

"Just what happened?!" Jou demanded.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Yami muttered under his breath, clearly not happy about the interruption. He loosened his grip on Yuugi and took his hand instead, making Yuugi confused. Then, Yami winked at Anzu, to give her a sign. Anzu understood what he was meaning to tell her, took a hold of Jou, Honda and Miho and yelled: "Now!"

"Run, Yuugi!" Yami yelled.

"Eh?!" But Yuugi didn't have time to react when Yami pulled him into run and led him out of the amusement park, the annoyed yells of Jou echoing in the background.

-

Yami had led Yuugi to a burger restaurant for lunch, and now they were waiting for their orders to come, sitting on the seats across each other.

"Don't you think it was a bit radical for us to run away like that?" Yuugi asked from Yami. Not that he minded. Finally they got to be all alone.

"If we don't do something radical I don't think we'll ever be able to have time just the two of us." Yami replied to that, reaching for Yuugi's hand across the table…only to have the hand snitched away before he could.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yuugi exclaimed with a small blush, taking Yami's hand into his somewhat hastily.

Yami sighed. "Aibou…If you don't want to hold hands or don't want me to do something else to you, you need to tell me that. I won't be angry. I merely don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me."

"It's not that! I really do want to hold your hand and hug you and kiss you, but…" Yuugi trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I guess…sometimes it's just kind of hard to believe that I _can_, now. I wanted to do it for so long before we got together and to be able to do it now is just something I need to get used to, I guess…before, I didn't want to risk our friendship by seeming weird by wanting to touch you so badly, so…"

Yami smiled mildly at him. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I always wanted to hug and kiss you so badly, yet I couldn't…it's hard to believe I finally can, after all these years…"

"How many years did you wish for it then?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I realised I was in love with you when we were around ten, but I think I really might've loved you subconsciously even before that. What about you?"

"I don't really know either." Yuugi said, shaking his head a little. "One day I just realised 'Holy cow, I'm in love with Yami!' and that was it." They both laughed a bit at his statement.

Just then, a female waitress came up to them, bringing their food.

"So…let's eat." Yami suggested. Yuugi had nothing to argue against that.

-

Later that day, they were saying goodbyes to each other at the road between their houses. After lunching they had went to play some games in the arcade, and then to buy some new Duel Monster cards. Despite the things that had happened earlier today, they had all in all had a rather good first date. Right now they were kissing each other passionately as a goodbye for the day, not wanting to let go.

At the human need for air, they broke apart for a moment.

"I should probably go…" Yami murmured, slightly out of breath.

Yuugi gave him a puppy dog eyes. "One more kiss?"

Yami smiled and granted the request with pleasure, capturing Yuugi's lips between his with everything he had into an open-mouthed kiss once more. Then, when they parted, Yami gave Yuugi one more kiss on the cheek and rushed away, leaving the smaller boy smiling and blushing behind himself.

Yami hummed again on a tune, grinning happily himself. Yes…this had been a good day overall.

-

_**Preview: **_

Yuugi: Right now, the new Miracle Yo-yo is the latest street item!

Yami: But lately this vagrant group has been using them as a weapon to attack people!

Jou: I went to find out who they were, but got into trouble myself! I'm being blackmailed by my old partner Hirutani!

Honda: Jou! You were strong enough to break free from him after Junior High! You can do it again!

All: Next time, _Explosion! The ultimate yo-yo technique_!

Honda: Jou…I believe in you!

* * *

Writing this chapter: so much fun. I didn't want to stop, even though I was supposed to study for my school exams. Heh heh. I hope you appreciate my efforts! And I don't want anyone to say anything about Haruka's name translation, this is merely one way to translate it, and it requires a certain kanji spelling.

Yami and Yuugi are so cute it's got to be a crime!

(1) Just think about the outfit he wore when he set Yami and Anzu on that 'date' in the original series.

(2) You all probably know what the word means, but there is something you should know. 'Aibou' can be translated as anything from 'partner' to 'loved one', but the latter requires a different kanji spelling. Yami's term of 'Aibou' for Yuugi in this story is for the 'loved one', whereas if someone picked it up from the last chapter, Atemu calls Yami his 'Partner', which is the other term of Aibou, but this is the way Yami calls Yuugi in the original series, in a friendly or a business partner sort of way. To tell the two apart, Atemu will call Yami Partner in English and Yami will call Yuugi Aibou in Japanese.


	13. Explosion! The ultimate yoyo technique

* * *

Well, my birthday came and went on October 11th, and I was down with a flu. Well, at least I had my vacation :D.

I can't believe this story is now about half-way done. It feels so unreal O.O.

**Jisa**: Thanks! Fluff is good for you, isn't it? (Even though it makes me feel dizzy with happiness…)

Oh that's okay. The fact that you took your time to post a little bit of a review is enough for me. I appreciate every comment I get, seriously :D.

**SRRH**: Yeup, isn't it? :DD. And actually I can reveal that it won't be the last time :D. There's going to be another one later. But it's going to take a while for that one :).

**Nyago**: Hiya! Yeah, everything is fine, except this week I had a lot of work to do and was kind of stressed out. Luckily it's the weekend now and I get to chill some. Also, I kind of fell with my bike while riding to school on Tuesday morning, giving me a few bruises on my left leg, but that wasn't really my school's fault, was it? It was really only mine, I drove a bit too fast down a wet and slippery hill…Anyway, I'm glad I didn't offend you! But I still need to ask my dad to make me that new MSN address…I've been so busy I haven't yet had time. Sorry :(.

You're welcome! You weren't late because of me, were you? My chapters are so long…

Thanks! I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed the chapter plot! And THANK YOU for saying that! I was kind of worried people would hate Anzu of this story now, since she "used" Yuugi like that, as she puts it. But I'm glad to see I was wrong :D. But don't worry! Anzu is totally over Yami now! She merely sees him as a friend.

Y'know, I often think and daydream about writing sequels to this story, from the other anime YGO seasons. I'm not sure whether that will happen or not, but you can dream, right? Anzu would have her own sweetheart (not revealing who, thought ;D) in the sequels if I made them…I always kind of wish I could write them, but I'm not sure would I have the courage of taking up such a big project with all the other work I have, too…

I know, me too! And yeah, wasn't that cool? I'm glad I made you squeal and happy! :DD.

**SilverDragon-Purity**: Heh, I kind of stole them from **LeDiz** and her essay of Puzzleshipping…I just hope she won't sue me :D. And I'm glad I could help you with the link :). Yeah, it sure was, wasn't it? Wether in good or bad I'm not so sure…XD.

Wow, thanks! I tried to make it intense! Glad I succeeded :D. And the episode should be up on Youtube if you want to see it. Just look up an uploader by the penname **nycaz10**, s/he has it and about all the other season zero episodes uploaded in her profile. But anyway, I'm glad you liked their date :D. I was quite satisfied with it myself :).

To answer your question, of course Yami and Yuugi are allowed to have more dates! The jewellery thing was only for the first date. Sorry if that wasn't too clear. I hope you understood it now. I will try to put them have more dates, if I can!

My pleasure! Enjoy the new chapter! And thanks for the long comment!

**The Danvers Girls**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :D. And that's okay, better late than never :).

I'm not sure whether I should be happy or worried that someone is addicted to my story XD. I don't want anyone to miss something more important because of me and my writings…still, I'm flattered :D. And yes, nakama can mean any associate from a friend to a colleague, if I remember correctly, so buddy is one translation, yes :).

I hope you'll enjoy what I've done with, it, then :D. I suppose I prefer manga with this one too. In the anime version they had kind of smashed the two stories with Hirutani together into one episode. The yo-yos came later, you know? And it was kind of cool when Yami gave them that electric shock…and some Yuugi torture is always good XD. I'm a bit of a sadist that way myself. It's kind funny how I can be innocent, perverted and sadistic at the same time XD. You should know what I put Heba through in the past…

Yeah, I love you alright! I can't wait for it either, though I'll soon have to start planning how to go through with it. There are a few scenes I am not too sure about yet…Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**TsukiDragon**: I'm glad you liked it, pal! Atemu, this is your last warning…And what are you complaining about, anyway? You smooch with Heba all the time off-screen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**dragonlady222**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and my plot twists!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: I'm glad you did! Yes, work on your story! I want to read it! I loved it too, despite the Peachsippiness, because it was so funny :D. Pervy!Yuugi is always awesome :D. Or is just me? XD.

Glad it satisfied you :D. I know what you mean. When there's new chapter up from my favourite authors, I always wish it would never end but unfortunately they always do, anyway.

**Valkyria Raven**: Thanks! I love those pairings too, that's why I write about them! I try my best to make this story till the very end!

**LeSheaLove**: Oh that's okay, LeShie, you support me enough off-screen as it is!

It's fine. Better late than never, right? And I really do appreciate that you take your precious time to help me out. And I hope you're doing better now. But I'm glad my chapter could cheer you up some! Just so you know, when you beta the chapters and sent them back to me, they always make my days as well! And thank you SO much for the wonderful birthday present! I know I've said this already, but it was just lovely!

I'm glad you think I'm getting better! I think so too! But there's still so much for me to learn. But I try my very best as always :D. Hm? I didn't quite understand what you meant. What was so special about my fixings? I don't think I they were anything special…Anyway, I'm glad the scene felt suspensious, I had meant it to be that way! Heh, I just kind of put myself into Yuugi's shoes, wondering how I would act if I was on a date with the boy of my dreams…so it came out fairly easily :D.

I'll try! And I'm happy to work with you, too!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: I'm glad you think so :D. Aww! I'm sorry if this chapter made you feel bad. _Pats you on the shoulder_. But it's going to be alright. And remember, it's alright to feel sad for a while, and cry if you feel like it. I wish I could say something more, but I have to admit, I'm bad at comforting people. I understand their feelings, but I don't really know what to say to cheer them up. Sorry :'(.

Yeah, it was. But yes, the anime version was with the balloons, I didn't make that up. I hope that explained it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**Shia Ghost**: Whoa, you liked it that much?! That surprised me O.O. I thought it only as a little add-up, but who am I to argue with what satisfies what fangirl? :D. But I'm glad you liked the date otherwise :D. And I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment to you although the Puppyshippiness didn't have as big of a role as I thought…

**x Machi-Chan x**: I'm so sorry! I'll try to review someday! But I just haven't got the grip of myself and done it yet.

There are some grammar mistakes in it here and there yes, but that's okay. Everyone gets them once in a while, and overall it doesn't really matter. The good plot makes up for it. But thanks! That warms my heart! But I'm not really that good either. I just try my best. (The Finnish nature of modesty is kicking in on me again).

I'm glad you did! Fluffiness is sweet, isn't it? :D.

**Hime no Ichigo**: Yeah, the cards was kind of, you know, made a bit more sense. I mean, it was a pretty small possibility for Yami to figure out the flower clock pattern, but I used it anyway for the sake of keeping this anime-related. And Puzzleshipping makes me happy too :D

I try :D. Enjoy the new chapter!

**ONIX-21**: Hi! I was wondering what was taking you so long! But what the hell, what matters is that you did review in the end!

Thanks! I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed their date! And I hope you'll like what I've done with this chapter as well

**SumireMayonaka**: That's okay, you reviewed now, which is all that matters. I liked that episode too, and I'm glad my plot twists of it satisfied you! And yes, bushing!Yuugi is always a win :D. Hehe, Yami will be in his swimsuit sometime later as well, looking even more sexy..._winks_. But you'll have to wait for a while for that one. And you're allowed to drool, I do that too :D.

I'm glad you think so! Me too! Whoops. Looks like I've been busted. Yeah, I copied that line of Yami's from the Finnish manga, just translated it on my own, as I don't own the English volume of that one. I did ponder whether I should make Yami trick the guy with his watch and make him think there was a bomb in his cart, but I decided against it because in the original series Yami made the bomber see the 'bomb' as well with his powers, so…

Yeup, that's a hard question…

**Starlight Luster**: Hi, new reviewer! I'm glad you enjoy my story so much! And it's always nice to hear that I'm talented, too :D.

Warning: This chapter contains some sexual contact. And by that I mean intended rape! May not be suitable for the most innocent eyes! You've been warned!

* * *

In Downtown Domino, that midday had begun just like any other. Women were buying groceries for the suppers they would cook their families later this evening. Young college girls were longingly gazing at dresses in the latest fashion put on display in department store windows and wishing they had enough money to buy them. Businessmen were trying to decide what to buy for lunch and little kids were off buying ice cream. Everything seemed peaceful enough.

But not for one certain High School boy. He was escaping, running as fast as he could. They were reaching him…wanting to rob him! He could hear his pursuer's footfalls behind him and the sound of the strings of their weapons, the yo-yos they were going to use to beat him with. And just that moment, the string of one of the yo-yos managed to entangle his legs and cause him to fall to the ground right on his stomach.

He heard his pursuers slowly coming closer. They were group of young men not older than him, dressed in grey school uniforms.

The boy felt his heart beat faster in fear. "S-stop it!" he tried to beg for mercy. But it was no use. The yo-yo was being aimed at him and it came closer and closer with an enormous speed. "Save me!"

* * *

_Chapter thirteen: Explosion! The ultimate yo-yo technique_

_

* * *

  
_

At Domino High, the students were on lunch break, completely oblivious to the young man's troubles.

Jou was at the moment introducing something to his friends.

"Miracle yo-yo?" Anzu and Miho said at the same time, Anzu was confused while Miho was excited.

Jou rolled the yo-yo in the air in front of them for a moment, before pulling it back to his hand. "Yeah! Right now the latest and finest street item is this yo-yo!" he said, showing the yo-yo a bit closer.

"Is an old thing like that really so popular?" Yami asked, his arms folded behind his head in a relaxed manner as he leaned against his desk and observing the blonde's actions.

"Yup!" Yuugi replied. "The newer ones have been made easier to spin than the old ones, so they are really neat right now."

"That's right. You can learn tricks much easier." Jou confirmed. "Speaking of which, I'll show you my yo-yo techniques." He changed the way he was holding the yo-yo in his hand, before releasing it so that it spins in place in the air. "First is the sleeping, which is the basic technique. The 'Long Sleeper'!"

Miho beamed in excitement, observing the yo-yo. "The yo-yo stopped mid-air and is still spinning!"

"And, if I put it on the floor while it's still in the sleeping mode, I get…" Jou continued, doing just what he had said. The yo-yo spins a bit further for him, as if it was walking on the floor, before Jou pulled it back to his hand. "'Walk the dog'!" he said the technique's name in English.

"How cute!" Miho exclaimed.

But Anzu wasn't impressed. "What? It's just the same Dog Walk that has been around forever."

Jou was slightly taken aback, as the girl was right. Yami and Yuugi couldn't help but snicker at least a bit at the look on Jou's face, although they were trying to stifle their chuckles so their blonde friend wouldn't be too embarrassed.

Jou slowly tried to regain his composure. "T-then I'll show you an even more amazing yo-yo technique!" he suddenly started spinning and throwing the yo-yo abruptly into the air all around himself. "'Loop the loop'!"

The others were more than slightly scared now and quickly covered their heads (with Yami covering Yuugi, too, with a hug. Just in case).

"Stop it! That's dangerous!" Anzu yelled.

Just then, Jou's tricks were stopped, but not by the blonde's own will. A brunette boy had taken the yo-yo and was holding it in a tight grip.

"Hey, Jou!" Honda began. "Don't bring toys like this to the sacred learning institution!"

Jou merely huffed at his fellow, turning away. "An old geezer like you wouldn't understand the appeal of the yo-yos."

"Geezer?!" Honda yelled.

"But it sure is cool." Miho sighed, sounding enchanted with her eyes shining. "Miho wants to try a yo-yo too!"

Honda looked devastated as he turned to the girl. "What are you saying, Miho-chan? If you start playing with a yo-yo, something might happen to you!" Inside his mind, Honda pictured his adorable Miho-chan fiddling with a yo-yo, before accidentally hitting herself over her head with it, making her fall unconscious and Honda himself crying for the bluenette girl's sake. Back in the reality, Honda grabbed Miho's shoulders firmly. "If anything happened…" He gulped. "Miho-chan, please…don't touch the yo-yos. They are dangerous, way too dangerous."

Jou and Yami made a face. "You're the one who's dangerous." The blonde muttered under his breath.

"But, Honda-kun is partially right." Anzu said then. "Haven't you heard? About that vagrant group with the yo-yos? Not only they take your money, but they also use the yo-yos as the weapons to attack people." She spoke in a serious voice. "Many of our school's students have been attacked as well, it seems."

"What? Is that true?" Jou demanded to know.

"Yo-yos aren't supposed to be used to hurt people…" Yuugi murmured with a soft, sad look on his face.

"Yuugi is right!" Jou spoke. "Alright! I'm going to teach those idiots a lesson they won't forget!"

Unnoticed by the blonde, Honda was looking at him with a slightly concerned expression on his face.

-

Later that day, Yami and Yuugi were walking towards their homes together. It was getting pretty late, the sun was already setting. Yuugi had had cleaning duty today, so he had had to stay at school a little longer. Yami had stayed too and waited for his boyfriend. He insisted that he wouldn't allow Yuugi to walk home alone particularly when it would already be getting dark by then, especially if there really was a dangerous gang around that might be just waiting for a chance to hurt his Aibou. Yuugi had told him Yami was just being paranoid, but appreciated the gesture either way.

"…and so I just tripped and fell into the pool! Mom wasn't very happy that I got my clothes soaking wet. They shrunk." Yami was telling Yugi a story from his childhood, from the time before they met. Yami didn't remember much about his life back in Luxor, Egypt, but he did remember some things.

But then he noticed Yuugi hadn't reacted almost at all to his words. Usually he laughed at the stupid stunts Yami had pulled when he was young, and was all the way with him to the conversation, but now he just kept staring ahead, almost not even nodding at his words either. "What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet today."

Yuugi looked up into Yami's eyes for a moment, before bringing them back to the ground again.

"I'm sorry…I'm just worried."

Yami blinked. "About what?"

"About Jou." Yuugi replied quietly. "I mean, I suppose he's really going to face that gang with the yo-yos…"

"Yeah, I guess so. If there's one thing I've learned about Jou, it's that if he gets something into his mind, he will go through with it."

"I just hope he'll be okay…" Yuugi murmured. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…"

"Hey," Yami said, pulling an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders in a comforting fashion. "Don't worry; I'm sure Jou will be fine. He can take care of himself, Aibou."

Yuugi looked into Yami's eyes for a moment. Then, he smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for saying such weird things."

-

However, the next day at school, it seemed Yuugi had had the every reason to be worried.

"Un-unbelievable!" Honda exclaimed loudly, a shock more than visible on his face. "This is a big incident!" He stared ahead, at Jou's desk which had stayed empty today. "Jou being absent from school…" he paused, taking a moment to regain his composure before starting to wonder why Jou _was_ absent instead. "His health should be really good at this point…it always has been, despite the occasional bruises and cuts…"

Yami blinked at his last few words, but before he had a chance to comment, Miho spoke up: "This _is_ the first time Jou-kun has been absent."

Anzu glanced at the empty desk with a soft sadness on her face. "I have to admit that it feels kind of lonely without him here…"

Yuugi then turned to face Honda. "Honda-kun, you haven't heard anything about him either?" Despite how much Honda and Jou fought, Yuugi knew the brunette knew the blonde the best of them all.

Honda was quiet for a brief second, before giving his answer. "No. And it seems he hasn't contacted the school about this either."

The expression on Yuugi's face turned a bit more serious at Honda's words. And more concerned as well. "Could it be that something happened with him and that vagrant group mentioned yesterday?"

There was a moment's silence. Yuugi had just voiced what they had all been thinking.

Honda broke it. "Anyway, let's stop by and check upon his house after school. Maybe we'll find some clues there."

-

That afternoon, they were about to do just that, and were walking towards Jou's apartment. The day's weather was lovely, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It pained the gang slightly to know that if this had been just a usual day, they would most likely be hanging around in the downtown just this moment, and Jou would be with them.

Yami broke the almost intense silence. "Honda, you've known Jou since Junior High, right?"

"Kind of." Honda replied, not turning to face the shorter boy walking behind him as he didn't want to mislead them somewhere else than where they were supposed to go. "I've also visited his home once before."

'He's known Jou for so long, yet has visited him only once?' Yami thought in wonder. 'Now that I think about it, Jou has never invited any one of us to his house, even though he visits ours' all the time…Not that I don't want him coming over, but it _is_ a bit strange.'

It didn't take them very long to reach the right building. It was a grey and rather dingy-looking block of flats with four floors.

"This is it, huh?" Miho spoke out loud.

"If I recall correctly, it's the first apartment on the third floor." Honda mused thoughtfully out loud.

The gang walked up the stairs of the building rather quickly, since there was no elevator. They reached the door of the apartment 301, next to which was the sing that read 'Jounouchi' in Kanji.

"This is it." Honda spoke, before starting to knock on the door with his fist. Well, slamming was really more like it. "Excuse me? Hello!" He yelled, trying to get the attention of the possible people inside.

"Hmm…there's no one home." Yami murmured.

Miho leaned down and put her hand on the handle of the door, pulling it. The door opened. "But it's not locked." She announced softly with a smile on her face, shocking her friends.

"Miho-chan! Don't enter people's homes without permission!" Honda scolded in his amazement, as he was the only one able to talk at the moment.

"It'll be okay! We're just taking a peak…" she muttered, looking inside the house from the doorway. Yuugi followed the girl's example. This _was_ after all the only way to make sure Jou wasn't there! The others soon put their heads at the doorway as well, trying to get a peak. Even Honda.

They didn't get to see anything much however, before a beer bottle made out of brown glass came in flying through the air, hitting the door violently, shattering and scaring the hell out of the five teenagers.

Yuugi and Miho screamed in fright.

"You bratty ass kid!" They heard a gruff male voice from the inside. That same voice then hiccuped in the way drunks did. But they saw nothing of the voice's owner except a pair of feet covered in boots that were set up on the dinner table, which, as well as the entire room, was covered in trash and alcohol bottles. "Where the hell have you been since yesterday!?" the voice yelled again, kicking one of the bottles on the table next to his feet down, and naturally breaking it, before hiccuping again.

However, the apparently drunken man got a quite scared reaction out of the youngsters at his door, and they started to run away as fast as they could, with Honda slamming the door shut and yelling: "Sorry to disturb you!"

-

They didn't stop until they reached the park that was nearby, not feeling safe before that. Both Miho and Yuugi were panting as they weren't the best runners in the gang.

"Man, that scared me!" Yuugi half-yelled in admission. Yami immediately wrapped his arms around the younger boy in order to comfort him. Yuugi blushed, but hugged back anyway.

"Honda, was that…?" Yami began asking, tightening his grip on Yuugi slightly, his voice serious.

"Yeah, that's his dad. He's been like that forever from what I've heard." Honda replied, frowning. "That's the reason Jou doesn't invite his friends over…"

The others stared at the brunette boy for a moment in awed silence. It was hard to believe strong and brash Jou put up with something like that all the time.

'Then again,' Yami mused. 'It's his father. Despite what he is like, I can imagine Jou can't put up a lot of fight because of the family bonds…' Yami understood how Jou must feel. Jou no longer got to see his mother and sister much, so it was pretty obvious his father was all the blonde had. Just like Yami only had his own father…he could understand. If Akunamkanon had been like Jou's father they had just seen…he doubted he would've been capable of doing anything to stop it either.

Honda's voice brought the amethyst-eyed boy out of his musings: "But if he's not home, where has Jou gone to? Seems he's been away since yesterday…"

"At any rate, we better go look for him." Yuugi said.

And that they did. They checked all the places Jou usually hung out at, like the shops downtown and the arcade. They even asked some people if they had seen a tall boy with messy blonde hair and brown eyes…but it was no use. It was as if Jou had just vanished into thin air.

"It's no good. He's not anywhere." Honda finally sighed in defeat. "We've checked all the places we could think of."

Yuugi frowned. "Jou…"

"Damn it, I guess that guy just never changes." Honda said under his breath, sounding rather angry. "I thought he had got his act together when he entered High School, but…"

"Eh?!" Anzu exclaimed. "If the way he acts now is better than before, then he was even worse in middle school?!" It was hard to believe that was even possible. Besides, despite the troubles Jou was always getting into, everyone knew he had a kind heart deep down.

"Yeah, he-" But before Honda had time to say anything more, they heard a slam from close by, and a pained groan, possibly from a human falling. It took their attention, and they slowly walked closer to where the sound had come from. They ended up looking at a small road nearby. They saw yo-yo spinning in the air, handled by a young man dressed in a grey school uniform. Around him were a lot of tall and well-muscled guys in similar uniforms. The maybe biggest one of them was holding a thin brunette boy who had a rich people's school uniform of dark blue coat and pants, white shirt and reddish tie, from the back of his shirt collar.

"I'm sorry!" the boy said, sounding rather helpless.

"What? You stepped on my foot and you think that a simple apology is going to cut it?" One of the boys in the group said. His back was turned to our gang, so they couldn't see his face, but they saw he had a bright green cap and a hair about the same colour as Yami's eyes.

"S-sorry!" the one being threatened apologised again.

"Those are Rintama High uniforms." Honda mused out loud. "As usual, the bad ones always stick together. We better stay away from them. They're nothing but bad news."

Just then, one of the guys in the group nearby, one with short black hair, moved closer to their victim, and revealed another person. But Yuugi was shocked to see that he knew that person!

"Jou!"

Everyone gasped, realising Yuugi spoke the truth. There was no mistaking that blonde mop of a hair.

"Why is he with those people?" Yami questioned, sounding quite surprised.

Just then, one of the guys in that group kicked their poor victim down, as the one with the cap took the guy's wallet, taking the money from it and dropping it empty on top of him. "Just give it all you got." He said. Now our group could all see properly what he looked like. He had round and big light blue glasses, yellow jumper shirt, his school uniform jacket was quite a bit longer than was necessary and with his weird hair colour and big red lips, he reminded many of them of a clown. He then put his hand on Jou's shoulder and looked at him. "Jounouchi, we'll show you're our gathering place. It's a nice little shop called the J'z." the group then started walking away.

But Yuugi wasn't going to let that happen. He ran after them, despite the fact Yami tried to stop him.

"Jou!" The small boy yelled. The group stopped, and Jou looked at Yuugi over his shoulder. "Why did you skip school? Why are you with those people…?" his voice trailed off, as the others joined him for backup.

The clown-looking guy stepped up, looking at them. "By 'those people' you mean us?" then, he turned to Jou with a look of disbelief on his face. "Jounouchi, do you know that brat?"

"No, I don't know him. Let's go." Jou turned to look in front of himself again.

"Jou!" Yuugi yelled.

Jou was about to step forward, but an arm around his waist stopped him. Yuugi blushed at the way the arm held Jou. It was rather suggestively, parts of it touching Jou's bottom, and the hand at the end of it was very close to the blonde's…private parts.

The arm's owner was a built guy, a little less than a head taller than Jou. His skin was pale and his hair short and in two different blues, dark and light one, that was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of the guy's head. The guy wore many earrings and a smug smirk. "Katsuya, you've really become such a wimp." Jou merely scowled up at the guy.

But Honda was shocked as he recognised that man. 'That guy!' he thought in awe. 'He's the one Jou used to hang out with in Junior High…Hirutani!' he stared. 'Why is he with those guys now?! I thought he had broken off of them for good…'

Hirutani continued to speak to Jou: "It's because you went to Domino High that brats like this one want to be your buddies. You've become way too soft. You should've come to Rintama with us." His smirk grew a bit. "With me."

"Don't go, Jou!" Yuugi yelled with a surprising courage. "Let's go back together!"

"Come on now, Jou!" Yami joined him.

"I'm starting to get tired of your whining." The violet-haired guy with glassed said with a smirk and a dazed look in his eyes. He had probably been drinking yesterday. "You brat!" Then, out of nowhere, he rushed towards Yuugi with his fist pulled out, and gave a quite painful punch to the small boy's left cheek.

"Yuugi!" Yami cried, rushing to catch his beloved before he could fall on the hard street from the force of the punch. He managed, but he realised how much power the guy had used when Yuugi him in the stomach.

"Yuugi, are you okay?!" Anzu asked, almost yelling, approaching the two boys.

"You bastard…!" Honda muttered under his breath, his eyes glaring hard at the guy who had hit Yuugi.

But the clown-looking man just laughed, holding his fist inside his other hand. "Don't bother my buddy Jounouchi-kun."

"That's right! Don't show your face to us anymore!" The black-haired guy who was in the group continued.

"Are you alright, Aibou?" Yami whispered in Yuugi's ear in a voice laden with concern. The smaller boy in his lap was still in quite a lot of pain, but managed to nod.

"Jou…" he murmured softly.

Anzu stood up, glaring at the said blonde's back. "Jou! You're a scum!"

"Open your eyes, Jou!" Honda joined in.

Jou paid them no mind and the clown-looking guy put his hand on his shoulder again. "Let's go, Jounouchi-kun."

And Jou allowed the others to lead him away, Hirutani's arm still around his waist and the other guys in the gang laughing, clearly having enjoyed hurting someone.

"Jou!" Honda yelled after them. "You bastard…!"

Despite his concern for Yuugi and overall shock at Jou's behaviour, Yami could still hear the clear bitterness in the brunette boy's voice.

-

To take care of Yuugi's wound; the gang had gone to a park and were hanging around a bench near the playground.

Anzu pressed a wet pink handkerchief she watered from one of the park's drinking fountains to Yuugi's cheek. But as the wound was rather sensitive to the touch, Yuugi naturally cringed from the sting.

"Yuugi, you have to keep still." Anzu said sternly in a mother-like way, before giving the handkerchief to the small boy, who pressed it against his cheek. "Keep it on your cheek."

"I will. Thanks Anzu."

"But that sure was shocking." said Miho, referring to Jou's earlier behaviour.

"I still can't believe it." Yami mused thoughtfully and a little sadly. "It doesn't seem like Jou to join a group like that…"

"They are his old buddies." Honda spoke up. Everyone looked up, gasping lightly. "Back in Junior High, Jou was a big trouble maker." There was a slight pause. "Every day, he'd pick a fight with someone…" There was another, longer pause. It seemed as if Honda was hesitating to tell them something important, but bad. Finally, it seemed he liked the idea of telling better than staying silent, took a deep breath and began: "I first met Jou right when the Junior High began. We were in the same class." He paused once more to ponder on what to say next. "He looked like a bit of a loner at that point. Whereas everyone else were making contact with and getting to know each other, Jou seemingly didn't want to be with people. He mostly just kept staring out of the class window and sat by himself…

I found him interesting since the first day I saw him. There was just something about him…I wanted to be his friend." He sounded almost embarrassed to admit this. "But I never got a chance to become one as Jou was always going and was really good at avoiding people…A few months got to pass before I got a chance to speak to him.

One day after the school had ended, I saw him at the schoolyard, being confronted by some bullies-"

"Bullies?" Yami asked. "You're meaning Jou was giving them a lesson, right?"

Honda shook his head. "The Jou you know right now is almost completely different than he was back then. He was thin, small and fragile…an easy target for the bullies.

I was about to go and defend him that day, but someone beat me to it. It was him…the Hirutani guy we just met. He beat the bullies up, leaving them to cry for their mommies. Then, he offered a hand to Jou, who had fallen on the ground to pull him up. He said: _'If you come with me, I can help you become strong'_. Jou took that hand, and accepted the offer."

The others blinked slightly. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Some time passed, and after a while Hirutani had gathered together a real, bigger gang. He himself was the boss in that group, and Jou was his second hand man. At first I think Jou actually enjoyed being in a gang, feeling protected and like he had friends…And…"

"He and Hirutani had a relationship, didn't they?" Yami asked. He had seen how Hirutani had held Jou and looked at him. It had been the look of a bitter, jealous and possessive ex-boyfriend.

Honda snorted. "If you can call it that, then yes. But it as more like Hirutani using Jou as his toy…his marionette. That relationship, among with being in a gang, destroyed Jou completely, from the inside. It made him lose his innocence, his kindness…

At that point we had already started hanging out, and Jou told me that he wanted to quit the gang. We both agreed it was probably for the best.

Well, you don't just go saying 'I quit' to Hirutani. I don't know all the details, but I know Jou couldn't leave the gang just like that. Hirutani probably threatened him…he had his ways of finding out who were the most important to his enemies, and he would use those people to hurt them. I'm guessing that's what he told to Jou too…that if he'd quit, his loved ones would suffer. I might've been able to take them on, but if they had found about Shizuka and her bad health condition, she would've been an easy victim to them.

Slowly, the rest of Jou's innocence disappeared completely. His eyes became darker and harder and he started becoming even meaner.

But then, at the end of the ninth grade, as if through some sort of miracle, Jou was told he had got a higher score in the High School entrance exams than Hirutani and the rest of his gang, so he would be able to go to a different, better school than them. This gave him the courage to quit the gang for good, and I thought he had it better by the time we met you guys…but I guess I was wrong." His voice was extremely bitter by now.

'Honda…' Yami and Yuugi thought about the same time. But Yami also felt a deep pain somewhere deep inside his heart. As if someone inside him was crying_. _'My other self…why are _you_ sad about this?' he asked from himself. But as usual, he got no answer.

But he remembered…Jou had become their friend because he had taken the Millennium Puzzle from his desk, stolen a piece of it and returned it. It was a weird turnout of the events, but fortunate. And for some reason, against about everything in his nature, Yami found himself having faith in Jou, and the fact he hadn't changed.

"I don't think like that, Honda." Yami said, surprising everyone. "I believe in Jou. He hasn't changed."

Yuugi beamed at him. "You're right, Yami! There is no way Jou would really be that cruel!"

"I wonder about that." Honda replied to that, his back turned at the others. "Jou had been messed up since the very beginning. I don't think we should involve ourselves with him anymore. We would just end up being idiots like him." The brunette started to walk off. "At any rate, I'm off."

"Ah, Honda-kun-!" Yuugi was about to yell, put Yami's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Yuugi turned to face the taller boy, and Yami shook his head as a 'no' to him. Honda had to make his own decisions, after all.

-

Meanwhile, Hirutani's gang was being confronted by the gang of another school, one with forest green uniforms.

"Hirutani!" The apparent leader of the opposing gang addressed. "We'll settle things today! We're going to beat you Rintama guys, and become the top of this town!"

Hirutani's lips started smirking. "You bothersome little twerps." He said, before snapping his fingers. "We'll teach you a lesson."

One of the guys in the gang stepped forward, and started spinning his yo-yo in the air. The guys from the opposing school were shocked. They were going to fight them with those old-fashioned toys?!

Jou, who stood next to Hirutani with his eyes calmly closed, spoke up: "In a fight, you should use your fists."

"What a noble thing to say." Hirutani replied to that. His eyes narrowed slightly in a smug way when his smirk became wider. "Then, Katsuya, I'll leave this to you. Show me the power of your fists."

"What are you all waiting for?!" yelled the leader of the opposing gang. "Go beat them up!" And they started rushing towards the Rintama guys.

All this time, Jou had kept his eyes calmly closed. But now he opened them, and prepared himself…

-

In the meantime, Jou's friends were still trying to look for him and the rest of the gang he apparently had rejoined. They were close by to the store they had heard the Rintama guys talk about.

"He said it was called J'z, right?" Anzu asked, observing the sign that stated that particular name next to the door that led to stairs going downwards. "That's their gathering spot."

"H-hey, maybe we shouldn't do this. Miho is scared!" The blue-haired girl said with a worried tone of a voice.

Yuugi turned to her. "But we can't just leave Jou like this."

"That's right, we really should-" But Yami had no time to finish his sentence as something else caught his attention. Honda was walking nearby, approaching the J'z, with a dark pink band around himself, hanging from his left shoulder and ending at his right hip.

Anzu giggled despite herself. "What's with that band?"

Honda stopped by the door of the J'z. There was a soft determination in his eyes.

"Jou…I suppose I'm the only one who can open your eyes." He was about to step forward and to the store, but Yuugi's joyous call of his name stopped and scared him so badly that he jumped on top of the J'z name sign. "You guys…"

"Despite what you said, I guess you are worried about Jou after all." Yami said with a smirk on his face. He had been suspecting this.

Honda blushed. "N-no…" He jumped off the sign and on his feet on the street. "As a beautification member, I just want to clean Jou's dirtied heart."

'Which in your language means: "I care about Jou, of course I want to bring him back".' Yami thought, allowing himself to smile.

"Hey, what is this?" Yuugi asked, pointing at the sash Honda was wearing.

"That's a secret!" Honda answered, sounding a little irritated by now.

"Miho wants to know!" the bluenette spoke up, smiling excitedly.

Honda's attitude changed in a millisecond. He turned around to face the girl and started to speak: "It was two years ago, when Jou and I were in Junior High." He began, pride and nostalgia in his voice as Anzu and Yami made a face. Miho always managed to get anything she wanted from Honda, didn't she? "We were chosen to be in a tournament relay race. Halfway through our team was the last, but when it got to my turn, my powerful running managed to get us into the second place. And then, I gave this band to Jou, who was the running anchor. It was all up to him, and he managed to bring us the victory." Honda smiled softly at his memories. "That was the beginning of our friendship!" he held out a part of the sash in his hand for the others to see. "This band is the symbol of my friendship with Jou." Then he grinned. "What do you think? Isn't that a good story?"

"Yeah, it's very cool!" Yuugi complimented, a smile on his face as well.

"How dreamy! The friendship between men…" Miho sighed, beaming.

Anzu sweatdropped slightly. "Although it's a bit cheesy…"

Honda ignored her. "When Jou sees this band, I'm sure it'll open his eyes." The others nodded at this. "Let's go!"

And they followed him inside the J'z.

-

Meanwhile, the said blonde was finishing off the last guys from the gang opposing his. They had all fallen from his fists, the last one lying down on the ground on his back in front of the blonde. Jou panted hard.

Hirutani laughed quietly, walking next to the blonde and pulling his arm around his waist again. "Very good, Katsuya." He said, looking down at Jou, who was however staring at the ground. "Seems that even though you went to a wimpy school like Domino High, your fighting skills haven't dulled. I'm relieved." Now Jou looked up to him, his eyes looking almost glaring.

-

Around the same time, our gang had entered the J'z, which had turned out to be a small pub.

"Hm? The Rintama guys?" the pub keeper, who they had asked about the gang from, mused as he polished a plate. "They're probably in a fight somewhere. Or else in that storage building at the edge of town; they hang out there from time to time." Yami, Yuugi and Honda exchanged glances. "You guys are from Domino High School, right?" the pub keeper then asked.

"Y-yes." Honda answered.

The keeper turned his head to look at them over his shoulder and through his square glasses. "Sorry for saying this, but I suggest you stay away from those guys." He said with a sad smile. "Just the other day, a Domino High student was coerced here."

"Our student?" questioned Honda.

The keeper turned back to his polishing. "It seemed like they were trying to force him into joining their group…"

Yami's gaze met Yuugi and Honda's once more.

"It was Jou." Honda stated.

"I knew it." Yami murmured. "Jou was coerced. He was doing it against his will."

"That bastard…" Honda cursed Hirutani.

Then, Yuugi turned to look at the girls. "Hear that? Jou was just being followed by his old buddies!"

Miho nodded, looking relieved. "Yeah. I'm sure he'll come to school tomorrow."

Anzu looked at her only female friend. "I'm sure he'll be poorly swinging around that yo-yo and being stupid and all again."

Miho nodded with a giggle. But the guys exchanged glances in a silent agreement. They couldn't involve the girls in dangerous business like this. Not that Yami wanted to include Yuugi either, but he knew the small boy would refuse to go home. And besides, Yuugi was stronger than he appeared to be.

-

A while later, when it was already bitch black outside, the Rintama gang and Jou were hanging out in the warehouse the pub keeper had told our gang about. The clown-looking guy was practising his yo-yo skills, aiming for an empty beer bottle.

"Yahoo! A hit!" He yelled when the bottle shattered from the power of his yo-yo, before the yo-yo came swinging back to his hand.

Jou sat nearby on the boxes that were left in the storage building, his own yo-yo in his hand and his eyes closed.

The black-haired member of the gang glanced at him. "Now that Jounouchi has joined our group, we have nothing to fear, Hirutani-san!"

"Yeah! We can be just like before now, Katsuya."

"Don't call me that." Jou said then with a cold voice. "Seto is the only one outside my family who is allowed to address me with my given name."

"Seto? Oh, right. Your boyfriend." Hirutani smirked, starting to approach Jou with his hands in his pants' pockets. "You've really become soft, Katsuya. You've started to believe in the weak, useless things like 'love', 'friendship' and 'trust'." He stopped when there was just a small space between him and the blonde. "But you've never realised one thing. What was once mine, stays mine. I'll have you back, no matter what that means I have to do…" he took out one of his hands, revealing a card in it.

"Red-Eyes! Give it back!" Jou yelled, trying to reach for it, but Hirutani snitched it off of the blonde's limits and into the air.

"Making such a fuss over a card…sometimes I can't believe you, Katsuya." Hirutani muttered, bringing himself closer to Jou and pinning him against the wall.

Jou glared. "It's not just a card to me. It's an important memento of the person I love."

Hirtuani snorted. "'Love'? Such thing doesn't exist. There is only things you own, things you take. Just like you're mine, Katsuya…" Hirutani took Jou's chin into his index finger, and started leaning closer.

"Hirutani-san, before you get him, can I get the first crack at him? I'll pay you…he looks delicious enough to be worth of 500 yen…" the black-haired member of the gang spoke up.

Rage filled Hirutani's eyes, and he sent his fist flying straight at the guy's nose. "You idiot! No one can have Katsuya but me! Especially not a low-ranker like you! And you keep that in mind!" Then, he turned back to Jou, putting his knee between the shorter boy's legs and his chin into his index finger once more. "Now…where were we?"

As Jou looked into Hirutani's eyes, he recognised that look in them. It was very familiar to him. It was the look of desire, of pure lust. Hirutani wanted him, just like many had in those memories that weren't his. His old boss with those scary grey eyes who had tried to have his way with him when he hadn't been even eight, and…

-

_**It was just another ordinary day. He was about to go and have some lunch with Hondo and the others. Boy was he hungry! He hadn't eaten for so many hours and had worked so hard with his studies today. He was rather exhausted, but at the same time really proud of himself. He was getting better at healing all the time! **_

_**He passed a place where the corridor spilt into two. The other corridor came to his right. But he was going straight forward so he didn't turn. Or he wasn't about to. But a rough grip on his wrist that came from that side-corridor changed his plans.**_

_**The next thing he knew was that he was being pulled and thrown against the stone wall of that corridor, and that there was a tight grip pinning his wrists to the sides of his head, making it impossible to escape. When he regained his composure well enough, he looked up to see who his attacker was. After all, maybe this was just Hondo's idea of a prank? He always playfully told him he was pretty…and then told him he was cute when he blushed.**_

_**His gaze met copper eyes, tanned face with some small scars here and there, and shoulder-length straight black hair. He recognised the boy easily, though it had been a few years since they'd last met. And that hadn't been under very good circumstances either.**_

**_"_**_**Abasi?" he voiced the boy's name in confusion.**_

**_"_**_**Yes. It's me, Jono." The boy whispered rather huskily, and started leaning his head closer and lower to him. He stopped at his neck, starting to lick and bite it.**_

**_"_**_**W-what are you doing?!" He yelled in shock. **_

**_"_**_**Making you mine." Abasi replied as-a-matter-of-factly, now sliding the hand that wasn't holding his wrists inside his tunic from his collar, touching his skin and feeling his nipples that began hardening at the touch without him wanting it.**_

**_"_**_**W-what do you mean?" He asked, rather brashly, trying to keep his thoughts clear despite what the other boy was doing.**_

_**The bigger boy looked up and into his eyes. "I liked you ever since I first saw you working around here, Jono…" he murmured, moving his hand from the nipple lower, down to his stomach. "I've always desired you…you're so unique, not like anyone else I've met. There is no one with hair and eyes like yours. And now you're a healer-to-be as well." Abasi released his wrist, but placed that hand on his shoulder instead so roughly, that there was still no way for him to get away. "You're so desirable, Jono, do you know that? And so very delicious as well…" he took the other hand off his stomach and brought it out from under his tunic, placing it on his free shoulder. "Many want you…so many." He pushed him to the wall even harder, so hard that it hurt by now. "But I won't have that! You're mine! You've always been mine! And today I'm going to make sure of that! I'll have you, all of you! No one else will ever take you like me, you're **__**mine**__**!"**_

_**He looked into his eyes, angrily. He saw the look in Abasi's eyes. That look he'd seen so many times in the eyes of men and women alike, but mostly men. Hondo had been the first not to look at him with either that or disgust. That's why he had been so drawn to the brunette boy…and Hondo had always protected him since then. But where was he now when he needed him the most?!**_

_**Bravely, he thought he ought to say something, even if to slow this whole process so that the help would have time to arrive. "I thought you hated me, Abasi." He murmured in rage. "That's how you always acted towards me. You beat me, called me Freak…and now all of a sudden the looks you made fun of so much turn you on?!"**_

_**Abasi merely smirked. "It was all an act." He said. "My parents have promised me to this girl. I couldn't go around screwing you with my peers seeing, now could I? They would've told my parents and that wouldn't have ended prettily…" he licked his neck again, this time a bit more roughly. "Yet I've always had eyes for you Jono, only you…"**_

_**Abasi attached his mouth completely on his neck by now, this time rather painfully. His hands on his shoulders slowly started to lower the collar of his tunic down to his shoulders, starting to leave his chest bare. Abasi's left hand then travelled down his back, clicked the golden belt he wore around his waist open, and made it fall on the floor, making a clattering sound. The hand then travelled down to his bottom, groping it rather roughly. He was about to scream, but Abasi silenced him with a painful kiss on the mouth, still groping him. His screams came out as merely muffled mewls.**_

_**The hand on his butt then started moving into his front side, caressing his thigh just a little, playing with the hem of his tunic before starting to go under…**_

_**He knew what this meant, and he didn't want it! He tried to push Abasi away, but it was no use…! The other boy's grip was way too strong…**_

**_'_**_**Hondo…help me!' he screamed inside his mind, tears welling into his eyes in panic and terror.**_

_**Just then, the black-haired boy was pulled off of him rather quickly and surprisingly. But since Abasi no longer supported his weight, his knees couldn't hold on any longer and he crashed to his knees, starting to cry his eyes out. His tunic was about to fall off of him, and the upper part of it was down on his elbows. **_

_**Through his sobs, he couldn't see anything. Only hear someone speak. A male person. "You disgust me. Get the fuck out of here." And then there were hard and fast steps of someone running.**_

_**It took him a while to realise who had spoken and apparently saved him. It was Seth, that annoying High Priest-to-be that he had met on his first days as a healer student. They'd bumped into one another on the corridor, making him to drop the scrolls he'd been carrying. He had started to pick them up, and had been surprised to notice that Seth hadn't stopped to help him. He'd seen the older boy had just kept walking on. He had yelled after him to tell him he was sorry at least. But Seth had merely huffed at him in the arrogant way he hated so much, and said "Why should I apologise? You're the one who bumped into me."**_

_**Since then, he had hated Seth with his arrogant and insulting attitude, and who apparently took up every chance to make fun of him. Yet, there he was standing, just having saved him from a rape…**_

_**He felt so ashamed that the guy he despised saw him like this, on his knees, weak and crying like there was no tomorrow. It could've been anyone. Hondo, Atemu, even Teana…but it had to be Seth of all people who had to save him and see him cry?! And now he owed him…**_

**_"_**_**Get up. And stop crying, that's not appropriate behaviour of a healer." Seth spoke with his firm, cold and commanding voice.**_

_**At any other time he probably would've talked back on that comment, but not this time. Seth's words just hurt him even more for a reason he didn't know and he started to cry even harder.**_

**_"_**_**Didn't I tell you to stop?!" Seth yelled, now leaning down close to him and grabbing his shoulders. Through his tears, he hardly saw the brunette's face. Just many colours blend together was more like it. But the colour of Seth's eyes was clear. Deep, cerulean blue. That was a unique eye colour in Khemet, almost as unique as his own corn-silk hair.**_

_**He sobbed a little more, just staring at Seth's face through his tears. His tears must've blurred his sight even more than he suspected, because for a moment Seth's eyes looked to him almost…warm. Like there was something in them that cared for that pitiful fair-haired boy weeping in front of him. He knew he must've imagined it. Seth hated him, didn't he? And he hated Seth…**_

_**No, he didn't hate him. Disliked him maybe, but didn't hate. No, he didn't even dislike him. But Seth confused him a lot. Whenever he saw the brunette, his heart would start beating faster and he just had to get the taller boy's attention, be it by clumsiness of by picking a fight with him. And Seth's remarks hurt a lot more than he thought they should. Many of his friends teased him with the same things Seth always did and they didn't hurt at all, because he knew they were joking and he was able to laugh with them. But when Seth said something mean, it was like a stab to his heart. It made him feel uncertain too, and he often spent the rest of the day wondering whether what he had said could be true or not, until Hondo would reassure him. He couldn't understand it. Why did Seth make him feel like that…?**_

_**He heard a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" Seth asked out loud. But there was that strange warmth in his voice that he thought he had seen in his eyes too. But he was probably just imagining it again, still in shock and dazed off by what had happened.**_

_**Seth then grabbed his arm surprisingly gently, and pulled him up from the floor. "I'll help you to your friends. They can comfort you better than I can." Was that bitterness in his voice? However, he wasn't going to complain. He doubted he would be able to walk on his own right now.**_

_**The walked in silence for quite a while, despite his occasional small sobs.**_

_**Then Seth broke it. "You might want to start thinking about getting married soon."**_

**_"_**_**Wah? Married?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse and shaky from crying.**_

**_"_**_**It's the only way people will stop trying to rape you every five seconds. You're unique because of your powers and looks, so people will be fighting over you and/or forcing themselves on you just like that damned bastard." Now his voice was filled with rage. **_

_**He looked down. Hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I suppose… but…I don't want to get married just because I want to protect myself. I want it to be out of love, not for a petty reason like that…"**_

_**Seth huffed slightly. "I'm sure the person you love would be thrilled. He does love you too."**_

**_"_**_**Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not in love with anyone."**_

_**Seth stopped, looking absolutely dumfounded. "You're not? What about that brunette friend of yours? The guard?"**_

**_"_**_**Oh, Hondo? He's just that, a friend. And he most certainly isn't in love with me."**_

**_"_**_**Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that." Seth told him. He decided to ignore that. After all, what did Seth know about his and Hondo's relationship? "But really, I suggest you at least start to look at people like that, so that you'll have choices. The beauty that you have will always draw people to you, so…"**_

**_"_**_**What?"**_

**_"_**_**Nothing!"**_

**_"_**_**You think I'm…beautiful?"**_

_**Seth's face looked redder. And now to mention it, his own face felt hotter than it usually did too, for some reason.**_

**_"_**_**N-no I don't. Case closed, end of discussion."**_

_**The rest of the walk to his friends was done during a very awkward silence.**_

Jou's memories were broken off as Hirutani pressed his pale lips onto the blonde's own. And just like in the memory, Hirutani was merely too strong for him to push away.

'Seto…help! No one but you should have the right to touch me like this!'

"Get the _fuck_ off of him…before I make you." A raged voice interrupted the one-sided kiss. Hirutani broke off of Jou, and they both, as well as the rest of the gang turned to look at the door of the storage building where the voice had came from. They saw Honda, Yuugi and Yami standing there. Honda was the one who had spoken.

"We heard about what happened, Jou!" Yuugi then said. "We know that you were forced into joining them!"

"It's okay now, Jou! Come, let's go back together!" Yami continued.

Hirutani huffed and took himself off of Jou properly now, approaching the three slightly, his hands in his pockets as he put the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card back there. "You guys again?"

Jou noticed that tone in Hirutani's voice. Despite the fact that it would hurt to say things like this to his friends, he knew he would have to. Otherwise… "Yuugi, Yami, you're mistaken." He spoke coolly, calmly. The two blinked. "I'm here of my own will." Jou continued. "I'm fed up with going to boring classes and being tied down by rules."

Hirutani smirked_. _'Very good, Katsuya.' He thought. 'You really are such an easy marionette to handle. I only had to pull a few of your strings and you're already completely bending down to my will…And I will make you forget about that boyfriend of yours as well in a while. Just wait. If your hormones won't do the deal, then maybe a little visit to your precious sister will…'

Jou locked his eyes into his friends. "I'm tired of your friendship, too." He said coldly. 'Everyone…forgive me.'

"Jou…" Yuugi murmured, his voice sounding shocked and shattered. Yami took his hand and squeezed it tight, as if to say 'be strong'. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Hirutani.

"I just do what I want." continued Jou. "Keep your meddling lectures to yourselves."

Now Honda thought was a good time for him to step up. He rushed to Jou, holding out the band he had been wearing, in his hand.

"Jou! Look at this!" he yelled. "Open your eyes! Remember the friendship between us!"

Jou looked at him, and Honda saw deep pain in those brown eyes. Pain he felt he had seen sometime before…though he couldn't remember. Only a few misplaced pictures of teary honey eyes passed by his brain, as well as a bruised and scarred small body of a boy.

Jou then stepped closer to the brunette, holding out his hand. Honda put the sash into it. Jou stared down at it for a moment, fighting tears that threatened to come out, and hid them. Then, he allowed the sash to drop on the ground, not even looking at Honda's taken aback green eyes as he stepped on the innocent thread of clothing. "Stop it with the cheesy tactics." He said.

"You bastard!" Honda yelled, bending forward to punch Jou in the face, but the blonde dodged and hit the brunette in the stomach himself instead. At the power of the strike, Honda couldn't keep up standing and fell onto the ground on his knees, holding his stomach.

"Honda!"

"Honda-kun!" Yami and Yuugi yelled, rushing to the brunette.

Hirutani laughed cruelly. "See now?" He asked, pulling and arm around Jou. "Katsuya is from another world than you guys." He started leading Jou away with the other gang members following.

"H-Hirutani…" Honda murmured in pain, but was unable to stand up. Hirutani just kept laughing as the Rintama gang left the building.

-

The next afternoon, Hirutani and his gang were hanging around at their school's yard. Jou was not present this time.

The clown-looking boy started laughing. "Hirutani-san, there are no more groups that will try to defy us now. You're on top now."

Hirutani smirked. "Well then, where shall we stretch our reach now?"

The purple-haired guy had no time to answer, as just then they saw someone jumping over the school fence and into in front of them. It was Honda, who was still wearing that dark pink band of his around himself. Yami and Yuugi soon appeared too, close by.

"I challenge you, Hirutani!" Honda spoke to them, his face stern.

Hirutani smirked some more. "Man, you guys need to give it up!"

Honda ignored that statement. "Hirutani, if I win, you have to cut off your ties with Jou for good!"

Hirutani chuckled lowly. "Sure. Consider this an honour." He took out his green and violet yo-yo. "I'll kill some free time fighting you."

At the sight of the yo-yo, Honda panicked slightly, looking out for something for himself to use. He noticed a broomstick leaning against the building wall they were standing next to, and took it into his hands. "I'm going to use a weapon too!"

Hirutani merely laughed under his breath. "Here I go." With that, he activated the yo-yo, making black spikes pull out all over the 'toy'. Honda, Yami and Yuugi gasped, but Honda had no time anymore to talk himself out of this as Hirutani struck quickly with the spinning yo-yo. Honda put the broom in front of himself for protection. The yo-yo didn't hit him, as it went slightly past his right arm, but it did hit the broom. It cut the cleaning device's end off nice and clean. 'What?!' Honda thought in shock. He was doomed!

In his shock, the brunette had no time to notice what was happening around him, and Hirutani managed to kick him in the stomach with his knee rather easily, making him fall on his back on the ground.

"Honda-kun!" Yuugi yelled, before turning to Hirutani. "Stop this! You'll kill him!"

"Shut up, you brat!" Hirutani yelled back at him, sending his yo-yo spinning again, but this time towards Yuugi. "Take this!"

"Yuugi!" Yami cried. Then, didn't even realise what he was doing. The next thing he just knew was that he was in front of Yuugi to protect him, Hirutani's yo-yo had hit his Millennium Puzzle and bounced back at its owner with an enormous speed. It had went just past Hirutani's left cheek, leaving a small but bleeding cut on it, and then dropped on the ground and breaking.

Hirutani scowled in rage, looking at the cut on his cheek. "Y-you injured my face…" he muttered under his breath in fury. "Unforgivable!" Even the other gang members were scared of the look on their leader's face and the tone of his voice.

"Unforgivable…you brat…" he spoke to Yami dangerously.

-

A while later, Yami, Yuugi and Honda had been dragged to the warehouse from yesterday. Yami had his wrists tied up in ropes and the ropes hung from a hook that had sometime when the building had still been in active use, been used to lift things.

Yami was hanging in the air, and the gang members, the black haired one and one with many spikes of orange hair, were beating him up. Badly.

Yuugi was nearby, sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back and a tape covering his mouth so he wasn't able to speak. Only scream slightly, that came out mostly as muffled sounds.

Honda was lying unconscious in one of the corners of the warehouse.

"Take a break." Hirutani ordered, and the guys stopped beating Yami, who panted heavily in pain. Hirutani laughed at his misery. "Your body is teaching you a lesson. Now you know what happens if you defy me."

Yami couldn't even say anything in his defend. It hurt too much.

"Oh, that's right." Hirutani then spoke to the black haired member of his gang. "You wanted someone to fuck, didn't you? Then screw that shrimp-" he twitched a thumb to point at Yuugi, whose eyes widened in fear "As much as you want, for all I care. Besides…" He smirked insanely, turning to look back at Yami and taking his chin into his finger, making the smaller boy look into his eyes. "I don't think anything would be a better punishment for this punk than having to watch his precious one to be taken by someone else than him right before his eyes."

"A-Aibou…" Yami murmured, still in so much pain that he couldn't even move. "L-leave him out of this…"

"Oh, I don't think so." The guy with black hair said, now approaching Yuugi, whose eyes immediately got filled even more with an immense fright. "Your boyfriend is rather cute after all…" He slit his hand under Yuugi's white shirt, feeling the smooth and soft skin underneath. Yuugi tried to struggle away and scream, tears of terror forming into his eyes, but was unable to do anything with his hands tied and mouth bind.

"Y-Yuugi…!" Yami half-yelled, and despite the pain tried to release himself by swinging his body around. But with his strength completely strained off like this, it didn't make much difference. Yuugi was going to get raped…and there was nothing he could do about it!

'Help me…someone…!' Yuugi thought in fear.

Just then, a wooden plank set up to cover one of the many holes in the wall of the warehouse was knocked down, and at the hole it had revealed stood a familiar figure.

"Katsuya." Hirutani stated.

Jou started walking closer. "Yuugi and Yami, didn't I tell you not to bother with me?" he asked. "I guess it can't be helped then. I will have to end it myself."

"Jou?" Yami voiced. He couldn't mean…?

Jou took out his yo-yo and sent it spinning towards Yami, who closed his eyes to prepare for the blow…except that it didn't come. Instead he heard a noise of someone nearby him getting knocked down badly with the power of the yo-yo. He opened his eyes and saw the black-haired dude who had been beating him up and trying to rape Yuugi lying on top of a pile of boxes and fallen barrels.

"Katsuya! What the hell are you doing?!" Hirutani yelled.

"That is my line." Jou talked back at him with a serious tone. "You promised that if I joined you, you would keep your hands off my buddies."

Yami smiled in relief. 'Jou…so you were really doing it just to protect us.'

Yuugi was smiling too, though it didn't show a lot though the tape on his mouth.

"Release my friends." Jou continued. Hirutani merely watched him with a smug smirk. "No…that's not enough. For laying a hand on my friends, I'll bring you down!" In his eyes was a cold, cruel and unforgiving look neither Yami nor Yuugi had ever seen there before.

Hirutani chuckled, grinning maniacally. "So you've finally got that look from before back into your eyes? It makes me happy, Katsuya…" he paused for a moment. "But you are a fool to stand up against me."

At his words, the other gang members surrounded Jou, all holding up their yo-yos. They then started spinning them all around the blonde. They didn't hit him, but he was surrounded!

"Well?" Hirutani sneered. "Take one step and all that waits is hell. You don't have the power to save your buddies. You never did."

Jou glared at him for a moment, but then frowned. 'It's true. I've always been weak. Weaker than I want people to know. That's why I always have to act so strong…' He thought. 'But then…I met Yuugi and Yams, and it all started to get better. I felt like I didn't have to be strong. That it was okay to be weak once in a while, and to relay on others…And when I met Seto that feeling got even bigger. Yes…'

Jou looked up again, and into Hirutani. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, and started to take a step forward, shocking Hirutani.

"Jou!" Yami yelled in worry for his friend. Yuugi was also trying to yell something, but couldn't.

But Jou just kept walking; despite the fact the yo-yos were hitting him all over. 'Yuugi, Yams…I'll save you now.' He thought. 'You've taught me that true strength doesn't mean being cruel, or even being strong from body. True strength is the courage to be able to protect those you care about with all costs…that's what I thought I was doing before, but that was foolish of me. I only managed to hurt you, emotionally. If I had told you the truth and asked you for help from the very beginning, maybe this whole thing could've been avoided…'

"I'll give you the final blow!" Hirutani suddenly yelled, aiming his spare yo-yo that too, had spikes on it at Jou. But Jou had good reflexes. He took out his own yo-yo, sent it spinning and that way blocked Hirutani's attack. And Hirutani's yo-yo went spinning into the air and next to Yami's hands, ripping apart the ropes around his wrists so that he fell down.

"Bastard!" Hirutani cursed at Jou.

Jou laughed a little. "Looks like I can use your brutal strength for my own advantage."

But from behind the blonde, one of the biggest guys of the gang was about to strike with both of his fists onto his head. Jou had no time to react to that one or avoid the blow, so it hit and he fell onto his knees in pain.

Yami, who had in the meantime released Yuugi, saw this and felt rage consume himself. The Millennium Puzzle activated and Yuugi recognised Atemu standing in his boyfriend's place.

"What the…?" Hirutani asked out loud, seeing the bright light that came from the transformation.

"Sorry about this." Atemu said to Yuugi, before hopping him up in bridal style, rushing to the hook Yami had been hanging from before, setting Yuugi down but holding his waist with one hand and the hook with the other hand. "Hold on." He spoke to Yuugi, who did as told and clung to Atemu's shirt as the hook pulled both of them upwards and to the balcony that surrounded the entire building from the inside and served as its second floor.

"You!" Hirutani yelled at him. Atemu once more took Yuugi into his arms bridal style and started to run. "Chase them! Don't let either one of them get away alive!" Hirutani ordered the gang members. They all left, and in the meantime, Jou managed to regain himself, stand up and start running away.

-

"What about Jou?" Yuugi asked from Atemu.

"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. He just needs some help. I'll deal with the other gang members, but in order to set himself free, Jounouchi needs to be the one to deal with Hirutani."

Yuugi nodded.

Atemu took him to the roof of the building, sliding out of one of the windows. He set Yuugi down next to a wall. "Wait here. Let me handle this."

Yuugi nodded again.

"There he is! On the roof! The black haired gang member yelled to the others, and they all slid out of the windows and to the roof, standing in front of Atemu.

"What a fool. He's backed himself in a corner. There is nowhere to run here." The violet-haired guy sneered.

Atemu didn't seem to mind the fact he was surrounded. He just calmly took out his own yo-yo from his pocket, and started throwing it into the air with a crazy speed.

"H-he's fast!" The black-haired dude exclaimed.

Atemu scowled at them, taking his yo-yo back into his hand. "Now…it's game time." He said. "The rules are simple. The last one standing on this roof is the winner."

"Sounds interesting." The clown-looking guy replied. "Corner him!"

Atemu began the game. The gang members started chasing after him on the roof as he ran, aiming at him with the yo-yos. But Atemu managed to avoid the hits, and for some reason kept aiming his own yo-yo onto the ground.

'Atemu…I sure hope you have a plan.' Yuugi thought, watching the situation from close by.

"How long are you planning to run?" the clown-looking guy asked. Atemu didn't reply, just kept aiming his yo-yo at the roof.

Observing what the taller boy was doing, Yuugi realised something. 'He's making holes…onto the roof!'

One of the gang members aimed at Atemu again, but he jumped and managed to avoid yet another blow.

However, the roof was rather small and not long after, Atemu found himself in one of its corners, looking down over its edge. He then turned to look over his shoulder, and saw the gang members smirking at him.

The one with the glasses laughed mockingly, his yo-yo in his hand once more. "Looks like it's the end for you." He sneered. "It's either being a target to our yo-yos or falling to the ground now. You get to choose."

Atemu merely smirked confidently at them. "I wonder about that." He told them, looking down at the roof slightly. "This rooftop is pretty worn down. It's easy to put holes into it with a yo-yo." Just then, the gang members realised something. They were standing inside a circle formed by the holes in the roof Atemu had made. "I wonder how long this hole-filled roof will hold the weight of you four."

"You brat!" the clown-looking guy yelled. "That's why you used the yo-yo to make the holes…!" Just then, the roof under them started to rumble dangerously.

Atemu held up his yo-yo for them to view with a scowl. "Yo-yos aren't supposed to be aimed at people. They should only face the ground."

The roof under the gang members shattered, and they fell inside the building with frightened cries.

-

Meanwhile, Hirutani had followed Jou to where he had run; to the second floor of the warehouse.

"Hirutani," the blonde spoke. "We'll finish things here for good."

Hirutani chuckled. "What valiant words, Katsuya." Jou glared at him for the addressing. "It reminds me of Junior High."

"The old you wasn't as rotten as you are now. That is different from back then." Jou talked back. "You used to believe in love too. You once used to tell me you loved me."

"That may be so." Hirutani replied, scowling. "But you never said it back to me, and now I know it was pointless to want that from you. You fell for someone else." He gritted his teeth in rage. "What do you see in that guy?"

Jou closed his eyes in a calm manner. "Everything." He said. "I know he's not the best guy around, but I still love him. With him I felt at ease, and peaceful. And by making the same mistake you've done so many times he showed me something." Jou opened his eyes and looked up. "He showed me that brute strength isn't everything there is to this world!"

Hirutani merely snorted. "Now, let's begin."

"Fine, but put the Red-Eyes away first. I can't beat you with everything I have if I know there is a chance it might get damaged. The winner gets to keep that as well."

Hirutani scowled, but did as told, anyway. He put the card on top of the box pile nearby.

The blue-haired man took the first turn to attack with his fist, but Jou avoided the blow and hit Hirutani in the middle of his face instead, making the taller and paler guy fall backwards onto the ground.

"What's wrong, Hirutani?" Jou asked. "You've got pretty weak. Is it because you've become lazy being the king of the monkey mountain?"

Hirutani stood back up, and wiped the side of his mouth that had started bleeding from Jou's previous attack. In his hand was a piece of glass that had fallen on the ground from the broken windows. He shattered the glass into smaller pieces with his fist and sent them flying towards Jou. "Take this!"

The glass pieces went into Jou's eyes, blinding him in painful agony "I can't see!" he cried. 'Damn it! How can I fight him if I don't even know where he is?!'

Hirutani was about to use the blonde's moment of weakness to his advantage. But as he stepped forward, his foot shattered more of the broken glass on the ground, causing a glittering sound. Jou heard it, and just before Hirutani struck him, he took out his fist and packed a hard punch at the taller man's face. However, the blow was so strong that since they were both near the edge of the second floor, they both started falling off of it. Hirutani managed to grab the second floor ground with one hand, but Jou was having some trouble. He was off-balance and about to fall, when…

"Jou!" Honda yelled from the lower ground, seeing the blonde's struggles. He had regained consciousness just a moment ago. He took the band he had brought all the way here, threw it to hang from the hook Yami had been tied to earlier, and yelled: "Hang onto this!"

Jou managed to grab the sash, and sent himself calmly flying across the warehouse hanging from it, until he hopped off, back safe on the second floor.

He looked down at Hirutani, who was still hanging from the ground with his hand. "Hirutani," he spoke. "For the end, I'll show you my yo-yo technique." He took out his yo-yo. "'Walk the dog'." He sent his yo-yo spinning onto the ground. It hit Hirutani's hand of which he was hanging, and made him fall down and right in front of Honda.

"Jou!" The brunette called. The band had dropped from the hook, flew through the air and landed into Honda's hands. He looked down at it with a small fond smile.

"You saved me, Honda." Jou said. Then, he smiled softly himself. "Just like always…"

And he remembered…that day, when the owner of the memories that were not his saw the light for the first time in years…

_**It was a very hot day. The sun burned at his back, but he wouldn't let it bother him. He wasn't weak. He didn't need anyone. He could deal with the cruelty of life all by himself. He kept wiping the ground, on his hands and knees, with a worn rag, not caring about the pain in his fingers that had come from hard work, nor about the aches all over his body that came from the bruises and cuts the boys in the palace had given him with their kicks and strikes. **_

_**He felt sweat run down his cheek, but he didn't wipe it off. He didn't care. His blurred gaze hit the white slabs of glistening marble stretched with tall white pillars that cast shadows on the reflective surface. His knees and back ached from his position, but he paid it no mind. He was strong. He could deal with anything. Just like everyone seemed to expect him to do. His mother, who wanted him to bring money home to feed and clothe her and his sister. His sister Safiya(1), who had always looked up to him, despite the fact they hadn't spoken to each other more than a few times…He was always at work when she was awake. When he was home, she and he both slept. He still remembered that day some months ago, when he had been down with an illness caused by all of his hard work and he'd seen her sitting next to his sickbed, caring for him. He hadn't recognised her. He still remembered her as the little baby he had used to hold in his arms. Before their father had…**_

_**He shook his head, he couldn't think about it now. He had to be strong, just like he was expected to be. His mother no longer hugged him when he cried, because she was asleep then. Really, all the attention she seemed to give him was when he hadn't been able to work when he had been sick. And that attention had been a slap on the cheek. There was no one to comfort him anymore now that father was gone, not even on those cold and lonely nights when the meat dagger of his mother's looked very inviting…but in the end there was no escape for him. If he died too, who would earn money for his mother and sister? He still did love them, and he didn't want harm to come upon them.**_

**_"_**_**Look, it's the Freak." he suddenly heard a voice. He recognised that voice. It belonged to one of the boys who always harassed him. Abasi was his name, he thought. He heard steps approaching and knew that Abasi had brought some mates with him, just like always. He looked slightly up from his work, but said nothing to the insult he had received. He just didn't care anymore. Besides, they were right. He was a freak. There was no one around with a hair like his, except for his mother. Even his skin was different than the most people seemed to have. It was lighter; paler. Not really as pale as his mother's, whose skin was almost white, but still lighter than the most of the people in Khemet. And then there was that strange power of his that he had used to cure Safiya's eyesight by accident when they had been younger. That one had earned him another slap from their mother.**_

_**He hated people. He hated the way they looked at him. It was always disgust and desire he saw in their eyes. Never anything else. Not love, not kindness, not even pity or sympathy. But more than anyone else, he hated himself. So many told him he was bad, he had quite soon started figuring that it had to be true. Why would so many people tell him that if they had no reason to?**_

**_"_**_**What's wrong, Freak? Cat got your tongue?" one of the boys with Abasi sneered at him, before kicking him in the stomach, which made him fall on his side on the ground. He didn't bother to get up. They would just kick him down again. Besides, he was too tired and in too much pain.**_

**_"_**_**Just look at his hair and skin! He's different from us! I doubt even the gods themselves know why the Pharaoh allows him to work here." Another one of the boys said, starting to kick him all over with his foot. He continued not to say or do anything but endure their rough and humiliating taunting, despite the pain it caused. He wouldn't be able to put up a fight anyway. There were more of them and he was in a weakened state right now as he hadn't drank for a while and the heat was starting to get to him.**_

**_"_**_**Hey, stop that!" He suddenly heard a new voice from nearby, as well as some hurried up steps to the ground. The voice was male, probably of a boy around his own age. He quite soon saw the back of his apparent defender as he set himself between the boys and him. The back was rather muscular, as were the legs supporting the body which that back belonged to. He also caught a sight of a dark brown short hair. "Do you think you have the right to kick someone like that just because their hair or skin colour is different?! Look at this ground; he has cleaned it all by himself! That alone proves he works much more than any of you!" his defender yelled at his taunters.**_

**_"_**_**It's the sword master's favourite. Let's get out of here." He heard Abasi spoke. Then he heard the steps of many to walk away.**_

_**After the boys were gone, his rescuer turned around to face him. He saw he had dark forest green eyes and his brown hair was pointy and formed an interesting spike. His skin was tanned and he wore a tunic with only the down-part to it. And as he had seen before, he was rather muscular and built. The brunette offered his hand to him, probably meaning to help him up, but he just slapped it away, and looked fiercely into his eyes, anger burning inside himself. "Why did you help me?!" he yelled.**_

**_"_**_**Well sorry!" His helper yelled back, sounding pretty angry now himself. "You sure seemed to be handling it **__**oh so**__** well yourself!"**_

**_"_**_**I don't want your pity nor do I need it!" He cried at him, even though it really did hurt his throat that had dried up form the heat and exhaustion. "I can take care of myself! I've survived everything else!" And he had. He couldn't and wouldn't depend on anyone. They would just end up hurting him anyway. And if he depended on other people all the time, there was no way he would survive in this cruel world much longer. He then tried standing up, but his legs were too weak and pained to do that properly. He could only get on his knees, but no higher than that.**_

**_"_**_**I was only trying to help you! What is your problem, anyway?!" the brunette screamed at his face.**_

**_"_**_**What is **__**my**__** problem?! Can't you mind your own business?!" as he yelled these words, his eyes locked with his rescuer's for a moment. He stared into those forest green eyes, searching for those two revolving emotions in them. But he was confused. He found neither. Merely a soft curiosity at him, and even some of that sympathy he had wanted to see in at least someone's eyes. Then the his eyes wandered elsewhere, namely to the other boy's upper right arm. He saw it was bandaged. "You've been hurt." He murmured.**_

**_"_**_**Obviously." The other sneered sarcastically.**_

**_"_**_**Who did this to you?" He asked, though not knowing why he even cared.**_

**_"_**_**Who's not minding his own business now?" The brunette replied, his voice sounding a little calmer than a moment ago. Then he explained: "I got injured during sword practise. I'm a soldier in training, you see."**_

_**He said nothing to that. He had kind of figured it from Abasi's earlier words that his helper was 'the sword master's favourite'. **_

**_'_**_**Probably just another spoiled little brat who wanted to play the hero.' He thought bitterly as he kept staring at the wound of the other boy. Then he surprised even himself by putting his left hand on it gently. "This is thanks for saving me. Speak of it to no one." He didn't want to stay in this guy's debt.**_

_**His made his eyes start looking at the wound intensely, focusing with all he had as he muttered: "Workworkworkwork…" under his breath over and over again. He saw the other boy was confused by his actions, but he paid it no mind. Just kept on focusing. He was about to use his powers. They didn't always work because he didn't have a complete control over them, but when he really focused he sometimes managed to use them. He just wished this was one of those times. Finally, after a while, he felt something warm coming from his hand. He almost beamed. He had managed! His hand was forming a minuscule glow that meant his powers were in action. **_

_**After a few seconds, the glow faded away and he took his hand away. **_

_**He saw his defender slowly remove his bandage in awe. The wound that had apparently been under it was gone and not even a scar was left.**_

**_"_**_**Y-you…" the brunette murmured in obvious shock.**_

**_"_**_**Don't you dare tell anyone about this." He whispered back at him, taking a note to keep his voice stern. He finally managed to stand up and he walked back to the wooden bucket he had for cleaning to water his rag and continue his work.**_

_**But then he noticed he had never heard the steps of the other going away. He turned away and saw the brunette still standing where he had been, just staring at him with his mouth slightly open. "What are you still doing here? Leave!" He once more yelled at him.**_

_**There was a moment's silence, before the tanner boy broke it: "Why don't you want me to tell about this?" he asked. "You're young for a worker, so you obviously need money. If you told someone, you could earn a lot more…"**_

**_"_**_**Shut up!" He yelled, looking at his eyes with anger once more. He didn't need the advice of some kind of spoiled brat who knew nothing about him! "I already told you that I don't need your help or pity! No one must know about this! I'm already a Freak to everyone who knows me, and I don't need more reasons to be called as such!"**_

**_"_**_**You're not a freak!" The other yelled back at him, surprising him quite a bit. "Just because you're different, it doesn't make you any less human! Besides, those powers aren't a reason to be called a Freak! I've got two friends with similar powers, and they are really respected! If you told someone about them you could be respected as well!"**_

**_"_**_**Their situation is different! Due my looks, everyone has always hated me! Because of them I have no future! You aren't the one looked upon with disgust every time someone sees you just because your mother happened to come from North! What would you know? You already live a protected life and have your future set ahead of you!"**_

_**After saying those words, he saw his defender's eyes becoming filled with rage. He came closer rather quickly, and did nothing else but slap him violently across the cheek just like his mother had. The blow also made him fall on the ground once more. "It's not like I wanted it to be like this! I hate my life! I never wanted to become one of those warlike soldier boys, vengeful and murderous! I only have to do it because it runs in the family! Don't act like you know me!" **_

_**Then there was silence, and he saw some tears lingering in the bigger boy's eyes that he was apparently trying to hold back. Suddenly he, for the first time in years, felt sympathy himself for someone. This guy had helped him, though he didn't even know him and even though he had seen his weird looks. Suddenly he got the urge to be closer to this boy. Hug him. Feel closeness. He'd never had a friend before. Could he have a chance of getting one from this boy?**_

_**The silence seemed to last forever, until finally his defender offered his hand to him once more. "Come. I know someone who can show you the future where you can help many with those powers of yours." This time he didn't resist, but took the hand and allowed the taller boy to pull him up. "What is your name, by the way?"**_

**_"_**_**It's Jono. Yours?"**_

**_"_**_**Hondo. Come on now, follow me."**_

_**He allowed Hondo lead him to the gardens and to a group of kids their age. There were one boy and two girls, playing some sort of dice game. Hondo opened his mouth and said: "Everyone, this is Jono. I think you'll all find him very interesting. Especially you, Atemu."**_

'And that's when he saw the light.' Jou mused to himself back in now-time with a small smile. 'He was finally strong enough to allow himself to lean on somebody and allow them to help him. But I still have so much to learn about that…'

Just then, he saw Yami and Yuugi approaching. They were smiling at him. Jou quickly took the Red-Eyes card, put it into his pocket, rushed down the stairs and pulled the both spiky-haired boys into a hug, silently apologising for his behaviour lately. They hugged him back, as if to tell him it didn't matter anymore.

After they parted from the group-hug, Yami said they should get going. No one was going to argue with that. As Yami took Yuugi's hand and started to lead him away in the front, Jou also felt someone grasp his own hand. He turned to look, and saw Honda who was smiling at him. He smiled softly back. Honda's hand was warm and its grip strong, and despite the fact they had never held hands before, the sensation he got from it was awfully familiar to Jou.

'The greatest strength is the courage to relay on the others.' Jou thought to himself as they walked away from the warehouse. But then he looked at Yuugi and his smiling face while he talked to Yami. 'But even greater strength in giving yourself to someone to relay on. Yuugi has both of those strengths. Strange. He's the smallest of us, but still…I think he also might be the strongest. From the inside. Despite the cold world around us, he still manages to smile and stay innocent. I wonder how he does it…' He put his free hand into his pocket and held the Red-Eyes card gently in it. 'Seto…I still am not strong enough to bring your innocence back. Before you can be the person who you were to me those three weeks we were together for good, we can't build a real relationship. But I promise you I will become stronger. So strong that someday you will be able to find enough courage to lean on me…like you allowed me to lean on you.'

-

_The next morning__ at Domino __High_

"Eh?! You've developed a new yo-yo technique?!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jou confirmed, his yo-yo in his hand. "It's a great trick I haven't shown anyone yet!"

"Wow, cool!" Miho commented.

"I'm excited!" Yuugi added.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Anzu scowled.

"Behold! Special loop: 'In the sky'!" Jou yelled, starting to spin his yo-yo all over the air. But the air the yo-yo spinning formed caused the two girl's school uniform skirts to lift up, giving Jou a peek at their underwear. The blonde blushed as he totally forgot about his yo-yo, that went hanging around his body.

Yami and Yuugi covered their faces in embarrassment, Honda was dazed at the look of Miho's panties, Miho was embarrassed and started pinning her skirt down, and Anzu was furious.

"Jou! You're such a…!" the brunette girl yelled, taking a chair from behind one of the desks into her hands and getting ready to strike the blonde boy over the head with it.

"It was an accident!"

-

_**Preview:**_

Miho: Have anyone of you heard about the Capsule Monsters that are really popular just now?

Yuugi: I have! I've started playing it just now. In the game you gather monsters and make them fight each other!

Miho: But in order to get rid of this strange stalker, Miho has to fight using this game!

Yami: The others and I are meanwhile lying in the infirmary, poisoned by unboiled water!

Miho: But Miho doesn't know the rules at all…

All: Next time, _The rumoured Capmon, the new arrival!_

Yuugi: Miho-chan…I'll help you!

* * *

(1) Safiya means "Pure" in Ancient Egyptian. Someone else, the author of a story called "Mock forms", whose name I can't remember, used this name on Shizuka's past life as well, so the idea belongs to her/him. But it was so damn fitting that I had to use it too :D.

It's late now and I have to go to bed. I just want to say this was a lot of fun to write once again. And I'm sorry for the lack of Puppyshippiness, but this chapter was meant to be more about the deep friendship Jou has with the gang than about his relationship with Seto…

Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

The next chapter was originally planned to be made of the 12th episode, but since it, too, is kind of Jou-centric, I changed it. I try to balance the chapters so that no one would have the most screentime two chapters in a row. Besides, I've been looking forward to writing the chapter of the eleventh episode, for a certain reason. Can you guess what it is from the preview? Guess, people, guess…

By the way, in the flashback where Seth saves Jono, Jono was 11 and Seth 13. As you can probably see, they were already in love with each other back then, but were too young to understand it, and way too stubborn to admit it :D. (Sound familiar?)

And I love writing, but I hate editing :(. This is probably the longest chapter so far. Took me a while.


	14. The rumoured CapMon, the new arrival!

* * *

**SRRH**: I'm glad you liked it :D. And you guessed right! Great! Good for you! Yes, it is an interesting twist, that's why I decided to put it in :). Plus, I always love it when Yuugi gets to shine :D.

**SilverDragon-Purity**: Indeed. You have no idea how much I spent time and effort in MAKING that chapter. Editing it was a bitch, but I can't exactly leave it unedited either. It's the bad side of writing I guess. Even though I've got a beta, I still need to make sure the chapter and its wording makes sense before I send it to her, so I've got to edit it myself first. _Sigh_.

But anyway, I'm glad you appreciated my efforts for it! :D. The sash-thing actually didn't exist in the manga, it was only in the anime ;D. But it was cool, and I stick to the anime anyway, so…I left it as it was.

I'm sorry. I just…I'm really busy right now. I barely have any time to do things that I want and like to do, so I don't really have the time for any extra readings. I'm really sorry for having to decline your plea. So please don't hate me for this. I don't want to lose a lovely reader like you.

You're welcome :D. I'm glad it got clearer now. Hee! You guessed it right, too! Congrats! Yuugi getting to shine is always awesome, isn't it?

**Shia Ghost**: Wow! I had no idea that simple line would mean so much to you! :D. I was all like "I need to put in some Puppyshippiness so Shia won't be too disappointed!" (yes, you are in my thoughts when I write. All of my readers are. I always try to listen to you guys' wishes :D), so changed some of the plot. Seto wasn't mentioned too much in the original plans, but with a few minor changes, it was arranged :D. So I'm glad it satisfied you! I was so worried!

Yeah. They were a bit out of ordinary for me too. I never knew I had that in me. _Blushes_. I mean, I've read lemon for ages, but I've never been able to write it without turning as red as a tomato, even if the guy didn't get very far. But I still wanted to bring up the fact Jono was extremely wanted by a lot of people. He was uniquely beautiful and that's why desired. Also, the fact Seth saved him brought up more of their past lives' relationship :D

Anyway, I'm really glad the chapter made you so happy and that it satisfied you! I was so afraid you'd be disappointed. I hope you'll like this one too! And in the one after this one, we'll see our brunette CEO again! Yay!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: I'm glad you liked it! I put some things about Atemu and Heba into this chapter, just for you! I hope you'll like 'em!

**Nyago**: Naw, that's okay. It wasn't too bad. Besides, since I was on my vacation, I got to rest like I wouldn't have been able to do at school, so all in all it was pretty okay. I've had worse flues, really. And yeah, I'm fine now, even though the weathers around here are getting really cold. Winter is definitely coming, slowly but surely. And thanks! I'm just so happy to finally be my sweet sixteen! I was born in October, so my birthday is pretty late, which makes me feel pretty little.

Yeah! That would be so awesome…I dream about it so much. But like I said, it hasn't been written into stone yet. But anything can happen, I guess :D. Time will show.

Thanks! I'm glad you once more liked my chapter! I try to make them long, though writing that one was a bitch at times. It was so LONG! Yeah, they were an item. I got the idea for that when I borrowed the second volume of the manga in English from the local library (the Finnish translation is slightly different). In it, when Jou is hanging with his hands tied above his head and into the hook, Hirutani says: "I like this view Jounouchi…" and that just knocked me over the head. I'm such a pervert I can't help but think pervertedly about something like that! I later showed it to my best friend, who agreed it could be seen pretty pervertedly. And so that gave me the idea. I thought it would be a good plot twist XD. I just hope it didn't make you too disgusted. It was lovely when Seth saved Jono, wasn't it? Aww…And you can go into more detail, I wouldn't mind :D.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**TsukiDragon**: Yeah. Really, Yami, you're overreacting. Yuugi getting raped is actually rather common. But six people?! Man, that's harsh. But compared to what I did to Heba in his childhood, I'm not really the one to pass the judges XD.

Hee! Send me a copy of that video! And enjoy the new chapter!

**Starlight Luster**: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah…I always torture my characters, don't I? We'll see Seto again in the chapter after this one!

**dragonlady222**: I'm glad :). Yeah, that's pretty much what I was aiming to point out :D. Glad you got the message. Becoming stronger is never easy, and it doesn't happen in one night. But if you try your best for it, it will surely happen. And yes, he remembers more and more all the time :D.

ONIX-21: Thanks! Glad you think so! Yeah, me too! Could you recommend some to me? I haven't seen any…but in the manga it was really cool. And flashbacks are cool, aren't they? :D. And so is the gang's friendship :). Enjoy the new chapter!

**x Machi-Chan x**: Aww, thanks! I get that a lot though. My beta, LeShea is always saying that to me, so I guess it's true. You're really nice, too!

Oh, thanks! It's just always so flattering to hear someone thinks I'm better than them! But you're really good too, honestly! Even if I'm being such a lazy-ass and not reviewing.

I'm glad you think so! Angst ALWAYS works! XD. That's sweet of you, to be so considerate of MY feelings in writing. Special thanks for that!

-

Do you know what really irritates me? Well, of course there are many things that do, like people who stab you in the back, or who use you for your own purposes, pretending to be your friends. But do you know what really irritates me in _Yu-Gi-Oh! _fanfiction? No, it's not OCs. Nor is it the ways people spell Yuugi's last name.

It's when people use the Japanese names of the main characters in their stories, but American names for the minor characters. Don't use Japanese names if you don't know all of them! Don't pretend to know the names when you don't! Like, Roland (y'know, one of Seto's servants, from Battle Ship?) is called Isono in the Japanese version. Cecilia (Pegasus' wife) is Cyndia, or rather Cynthia. Of course I use the name 'Yami' often, more often than I use Atemu, really, but that name was mostly taken into use by us fans. It was in the American canon only a very short time. I like that name, and I like sticking to it. Even the people who I know write the most canon stories (like my idol, **esama**), use that name quite regularly.

Okay, nothing to do with the story, but I felt I should say something before beginning XD.

* * *

_Chapter fourteen: The rumoured CapMon, the new arrival!_

_

* * *

  
_

Around the afternoon hours at Domino High, all of our gang were gathered around Miho's desk, behind which she was sitting, and on which was standing a big gift wrapped in light turquoise paper with light violet stars printed on it, and decorated with a dark pink ribbon.

"What is this?" Anzu exclaimed.

Miho giggled softly, excitedly. "It's a present that I received earlier."

"W-wait Miho-chan!" Honda cried, sounding panicked. "It might be a bomb!"

Yami and Jou made a face at him. "No way." The latter murmured.

Miho then started untying the ribbons of the gift as Yuugi observed her actions carefully with an excited smile on his face. "Let's open it!" she unwrapped the paper. But what had been revealed from underneath it surprised both her and the rest of the gang.

"This is a gadget box, isn't it?" Anzu asked, cocking her hear on the side in wonder. The box on Miho's desk was filled with white fist-sized capsules in the shape of an egg with numbers in different colours on them that for their matter were on top of stars.

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah. A Capsule Monster one."

Yami looked at him with a slight surprise. "That new game?" he asked. They sold those capsules in the Kame Game Shop. Lately many kids had come over asking for them when he'd been working. Yuugi nodded, smiling.

"What kind of game is it?" Jou asked.

"Well, it's also called CapMon for short. It's quickly becoming a craze among elementary school kids." Yuugi demonstrated. "Inside the Capsule is a monster, and you use them in a chess-like game. The one who defeats all his enemies first wins. The interesting part is that until the game begins, all you know about your opponent's monsters are their levels." Then he smiled with a tint of embarrassment. "To tell you the truth, right now I'm really into it too!"

His friends gave his statement a good-hearted laugh. That was to be expected, the game geek Yuugi was.

"But there is no way these things would make Miho happy." Jou commented then. "Might as well throw them in the trash can-"

But his talking was interrupted by Miho's happy squeal to the air. On her desk was now a few opened capsules from the gadget box, among with many kinds of pretty and girly jewellery. "I received pearls, a heart necklace and earrings!" the girl exclaimed happily, taking some of her presents into her fingers with a smile and another giggle. "It's all the stuff I've wanted!"

"Wow…" Jou murmured. Someone sure knew how to make a girl happy.

"Miho-chan…" Honda muttered.

Anzu then looked up from the jewellery and at her female friend. "Wait a moment, Miho. Who is it from?" she asked, sounding slightly concerned and suspicious. What if it was some kind of stalker, only wanting to get to the bluenette's pants? "Who sent this to school?"

Miho beamed, showing them a letter written on turquoise paper that had come with the present. "Lately I've been receiving things from a college student, Warashibe-kun."

"Eeeh?!" All of her friends except Yuugi exclaimed. They were shocked someone that old would be interested in a High School freshman girl. The small tri-colour haired boy merely laughed nervously.

Just then, the bell rang as a sign of the end of the school hours. Miho gathered her presents into her arms, and exited the classroom.

"You mustn't go to him, Miho-chan! He's too old for you!" Honda tried to talk Miho out of it, but the girl ignored him and just kept walking on, leaving the brunette at the class door, calling after her before falling onto his knees in defeat.

"Give it up." Jou said, walking to his fellow from the classroom. "Right now you're a man who can't even buy a single 100 yen CapMon."

That was like rubbing salt into the wound, and Honda started to weep into his sleeve.

"Hey Jou, cut that out!" Anzu scolded, also approaching the two boys among with Yami, whose hands were in his pants' pockets. But then, Anzu noticed something. Someone was missing here. "Huh? I wonder if Yuugi also went home already."

Yami blinked, noticing she was right. He sighed in disappointment. Lately, Yuugi had started leaving really early after school, not even saying goodbyes. They hadn't walked home together in all that time either. And Yami had wanted to ask him on a second date for a while now, but had never had a chance. He wondered what his little love could be doing.

-

Right that moment, Yuugi was running through the downtown, approaching the place he was heading for as fast as he could. Soon enough he reached it as he turned from one corner, and his eyes came to view a long line of young children, most of them looking either irritated or impatient or both.

"Cut it out!" One of the kids yelled.

"What is this?" another added.

Soon enough Yuugi saw what was the cause of the children looking so annoyed. There was a guy with short dirty brown hair dressed into a dark blue suit-looking outfit that was his school uniform crouched next to a gadget box, very similar to the one Miho had received earlier. Next to him was a brown schoolbag and a pile of Capsule Monster capsules.

"Come out, out, out." He was murmuring quietly as he took yet another capsule out of the gadget box. Then he sighed. "Another Level 1? Well, this time for sure…" he put some money into the machine and tried getting another one out as Yuugi approached him with a soft look of wonder on his face. "Come out, out, out…Alright!" the guys exclaimed after seeing the blue number five painted on the capsule.

By this time, Yuugi had come very close to the guy's back. "Warashibe-kun." He addressed softly.

The guy turned around. He had a long, thin and pale face with big square glasses and rather small greenish grey eyes. In his mouth was a round lollipop stripped in the colours of white and red that moved up-and-down in his mouth as he spoke: "Oh, Yuugi-kun." and smiled.

-

Yuugi allowed Warashibe to lead him to the playground, where they were to have a little talk. Yuugi had met the elder man a few weeks ago at the CapMon gadget box, and they had become fast friends, being the only ones older than elementary scholars who played CapMon. When Yuugi had heard about Warashibe's crush on Miho, he had offered to help him win the girl's heart. He had also been the one to deliver the present to the girl today.

It wasn't like he wanted Honda's hopes on Miho to be crushed, but when he thought about Miho and him together, he always felt the brunette deserved someone better. He did care for Miho, but he didn't really like the fact she used Honda so much. But it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. He was just helping Warashibe out since he knew how it felt when you want to express your deep feelings to someone, but don't know how. It was a little known fact Yuugi knew quite a bit about girls, having grown up with Anzu. It was really kind of sad he would never get to show that to any girl except those that were his friends, as he didn't like girls that way. And because he was head over heels in love with Yami.

"So, was she pleased?" Warashibe asked suddenly, bringing the small boy out of his musings.

Realising Warashibe was referring to Miho's present, he replied with a soft "Yeah."

"I really thought an actual CapMon would be better, but seems your advice was right."

Yuugi sweatdropped slightly. 'Heh, even Jou knows Miho wouldn't like CapMon. Jewellery and flowers are the way to win most of the girls' hearts. If only Honda would understand that as well…'

"But," Warashibe stopped, holding up his fist with a serious expression. "that is not the end of my love for Nosaka Miho!" He announced, making Yuugi feel slightly nervous. "The shock of our meeting has given me these feelings!" Then, Warashibe once again began with his tale of how he had fallen in love with Miho: "Yes…it was when I was working hard to get the new CapMon…That's when I saw her smile in the window, looking at the CapMon boxes. She was like a CapMon fairy. No…a goddess!" he briefly pictured Miho's smile in a capsule-shaped frames inside his mind. "And then I heard that Nosaka Miho was a friend of yours, my CapMon buddy, and I couldn't believe it! I felt so happy…" He finished his tale. "But still…" he took a deep breath. "That's the proof that she and I are connected by the thread of fate!" he announced by yelling at the skies dramatically, with Yuugi standing next to him with an anxious expression. "Right now, with as many CapMon as I can, I will get Nosaka Miho and everything else!" Yuugi laughed a little nervously besides him. "And that is not far off either. Now that I've given her a present to tell of my feelings, my love with Nosaka Miho will only grow." He turned to Yuugi. "Isn't that right, Yuugi-kun?"

Yuugi laughed and smiled tensely. "Well…" when Warashibe looked to the other direction, Yuugi sighed to himself. 'He seems a bit too happy about this. Warashibe-kun is such an extremist. It's making me a bit worried…'

"So, want to play CapMon now, Yuugi-kun?" Warashibe then asked.

"Sorry, can't. Yami is on the working shift today, and I want to spend some time with him before he starts to think I'm avoiding him or having an affair…" Yuugi replied. 'I love Yami and all but…he needs to have a little more confidence in this relationship.' But then again, just like Yami always said, it was kind of hard to believe after all those years they finally _had_ a relationship. "Besides, I kind of miss him."

"Ah, such are the wonders of young love. You go on ahead, Yuugi-kun. And make sure you kiss him big time."

Yuugi grinned. "Will do."

-

A few hours later, Yami and Yuugi were playing a game they had come to call "Kissing Chess" over the Game Shop's cashier desk, since this was a rather slow hour. The game was just like regular chess, except that when your opponent would lose a button, the other got to kiss him. The higher the button's value, the bigger and the hotter the kiss was allowed to be. Like if you lost a pawn, it was a kiss to cheek, the queen was a kiss with tongue and so on. Although usually the game became rather meaningless after a while and they would just start snogging each other's brains out. This time the game had lasted surprisingly long, really.

Just when Yami moved one of his knights, the both boys heard the game shop door open.

"Hello!" Miho beamed at them from the entrance.

"Oh, Miho-chan." Yuugi stated.

"Welcome." Yami said, as he shouldn't forget he was at work.

"Yami-kun, are there any of those CapMon left?" the girl asked.

"CapMon? Yeah." Yami replied, crouching and taking one from the shelves under the cashier. Red number one was printed on it. He gave it to Miho, who carefully opened the capsule. It revealed a monster with a head like a light red flower, violet body with fat legs and two pairs of vines that served as its arms.

"Thank you." She said.

"But, what are you going to do with it?" Yuugi asked. It wasn't like Miho played CapMon.

"Not much." The girl replied. "But the face is not very cute. What's so fun about collecting these?"

"But Miho, CapMon aren't for collection." Yami told her, and the girl turned to look at him. "CapMon is the epitome of battle." He continued, before taking out a Capsule Monsters playing board. "Want to try?"

Miho started backing off. "No…Miho isn't too interested in battling." Then, she took up her hand and waved at them. "I have to go now. Later, Yuugi-kun, Yami-kun."

"As peppy as always, it seems." Yami sighed, before turning to look at Yuugi better. "So…shall we continue the game?" he purred softly.

Yuugi blushed slightly at his tone, but had nothing to argue against the suggestion.

-

By the time the morning arrived, a loud yell of "Yuugi-kuuun!" could be heard at the Kame Game Shop's door.

Yuugi opened the door, already knowing who he would face from the voice. "Warashibe-kun."

"B-big trouble! Please come right away!"

Yuugi blinked in confusion.

Warashibe led Yuugi to the edge of the town, to around some abandoned warehouses. There were a lot of wooden boxes and empty oil barrels scattered around in messy piles.

"What is this place?" Yuugi asked.

"My secret base." The older replied.

"Secret base?" Yuugi repeated, looking around himself nervously. This place gave him slight creeps. The sun had yet to rise properly, which made the place slightly dark, and it scared him a little. Who knew what kind of rapists there could be hiding in this place's shadows?

They fast reached the steel door of one particularly big warehouse. Warashibe rolled it open, and he and Yuugi stepped inside. The smaller boy stood in the doorway, looking around himself a little, but it wasn't much use. The warehouse was still pretty dark and he could see almost nothing. Meanwhile Warashibe went to put the lights on. He pulled the light switch up with a small 'click!', and Yuugi gasped at what he saw. There were tons of wooden boxes in the warehouse, and on top of all of them were tons of CapMon capsules.

He walked a bit closer to the boxes, observing the egg-shaped capsules in amazement. "Amazing!"

Warashibe walked next to him. "They are all level 4 and 5 CapMon." The level five was the highest and hardest to get. "There is no CapMon that I haven't obtained." He looked down at Yuugi from the corner of his eye. "When I add the goddess of CapMon, Nosaka Miho to this room, it'll be perfect don't you think?"

Yuugi laughed half-embarrassed, half-worriedly. "But Miho-chan isn't a CapMon…"

"Yes, that is certainly true." Warashibe replied, starting to look through his schoolbag. "But she has already realises that she is fated to be the CapMon goddess." He took something out of his bag. A thick letter written on a light violet paper. "Look at this."

He handed Yuugi the letter, and the spiky-haired boy recognised Miho's handwriting. He began to read: _"Thanks for the present. Miho was so touched. I'm studying hard to understand these CapMon that you're interested in, Warashibe-kun." _Yuugi held up the envelope the letter had been in, and from it dropped the CapMon Miho had bought from the Kame Game Shop yesterday, down into his hand. 'Miho-chan, you…' he thought, a little worriedly. This would only encourage Warashibe, whose obsession was, in Yuugi's option, already going too far.

Suddenly, Warashibe took the lollipop he had been once again sucking on, from his mouth and held it up in the air, swinging it in circles in his hand. "Time is pressuring! Now it's time to pick up my goddess and bring her here!" He yelled. Yuugi 'eh?'ed. "But for our fated meeting, we need to set the stage! For example, a prince riding on a white horse." He turned to look down at Yuugi. "That's why I need your help."

Yuugi blinked with a soft "Huh?". Warashibe then leaned down to whisper something to his ear.

After a while, Yuugi's surprised and loud "Eeeeeeeh?" could be heard.

"Well? Wouldn't that be a wonderful production?" Warashibe asked as he put his lollipop back into his mouth.

Yuugi had quite worried expression on his face, and his shoulders were stiff and tense. He hated refusing people's requests, but… "That's no good!"

Warashibe's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Why not?"

Yuugi hesitated for a moment. How to put this so the older guy wouldn't feel too hurt? "Umm…I think you should exchange a bit more letters so that Miho-chan will understand." He slowly started to back off. "Well, I have to head for school…" he started rushing out, but Warashibe stepped behind, took a red rope hanging in the air into his hand, and pulled it. It made thick iron bars fall in front of the warehouse door, right in front of Yuugi. Their falling surprised the little teen quite a bit, and scared the hell out of him too.

"You mustn't go." Warashibe spoke behind him, stepping closer.

Yuugi turned around to face the older man, an angry expression on his face, and what might've been meant to be a glare. But with Yuugi's big and cute eyes, the result wasn't very threatening. "Warashibe-kun, what are you doing?!" Yuugi questioned, yelling slightly. "If you do things like this, I won't help you anymore!"

Behind his glasses, Warashibe's small eyes got filled with tears as he sniffed. Yuugi's angry expression faded, and he looked at his friend questioningly.

Then, out of nowhere, Warashibe threw himself on the floor on his back, and swung his legs and arms in the air like a spoiled child who had been denied candy, as he cried rather pathetically. "Aren't you and I CapMon friends? Aren't friends supposed to help each other? Right, right, right?!"

Yuugi looked at him continue his swinging with a disbelieving expression, before he sighed deeply. 'He's a troublesome person to have become friends with…'

-

Later that day, when the sky was already painted in the colours of orange and red by the sunset, Miho was walking home from school. But then suddenly, a small figure in Domino High's school uniform stepped in front of her. His face and head were otherwise covered in a large orange cloth, besides for the small holes in the front for the eyes, and his mouth and nose.

"You better do as I say!" the figure spoke to the girl, in a way that wasn't actually very threatening. In fact, the figure's voice was rather hesitant and soft. Miho blinked at his actions. "Do as I say!" the figure repeated.

"What are you doing, Yuugi-kun?" Miho asked. It hadn't been very hard to tell who was hiding under that cloth. The points Yuugi's hair left into the cloth if anything gave it away. Besides, who had eyes in a light, harebell-like violet colour but him?

Yuugi nearly jumped. "N-no, no, no, I'm…" But just then, a round lollipop horizontally stripped in white and red came flying through the air and hit Yuugi in the forehead.

Miho stared at the small boy for a moment in confusion, but then turned around to look where the lollypop had come from. She saw an old-looking guy with thin hair and glasses, standing in a position that spoke of preparation for a fight.

"You bastard, what are you doing?!" He yelled, ignoring the fact Miho had already recognised Yuugi. He ran towards the small boy, and violently tackled him down and between the trashcans that stood on the street. Yuugi made a small noise of surprise, but as Warashibe rose, he stayed where he was. This was part of the plan, after all.

"It's all right now." Warashibe then spoke to Miho.

"Huh?"

Warashibe turned around rather dramatically, and fixed his glasses slightly. "What a fated coincidence, wouldn't you say? It's me, Warashibe Kiwami."

Miho blinked in surprise, before smiling nervously. This guy wasn't quite what she had expected Warashibe to be. 'He's too unsophisticated!' she thought, observing Warashibe from head to toe.

"I've come for you. Come with me to our world of love!"

"Huh?" Miho said again.

In a blink of an eye, Warashibe had come just next to the young girl, and taken her right wrist into a tight grip, at which Miho was staring at disapprovingly. "The CapMon are waiting for us."

Miho tried to take a step backwards in order to make the college student let go. "Wait…what are you doing?" She panicked.

"You don't have to be embarrassed! Now-!" But Warashibe had no time to finish that sentence, as Miho started beating him on the head with her schoolbag in fear. Hard. "M-my goddess…!" Warashibe murmured under his breath as Miho kept yelling "No!" over and over again and beating him. "Don't you…don't you love CapMon too?" Warashibe asked, wanting to find the reason for Miho's strange behaviour. This wasn't how this had been supposed to go!

"Miho doesn't know a thing about CapMon!" The girl screamed, giving Warashibe the final blow, which made him fall down on the street and let go of her. Crying slightly in fright, the bluenette ran away into the sunset.

"What's wrong, my baby?!" Warashibe yelled after her from his knees that he was sitting on down on the street, while holding his right hand in the air as if to catch Miho with it, and crying waterworks. "Why?!"

Behind him, Yuugi had managed to gather himself up from the ground. He had taken the orange cloth away from over his head, and was observing the situation with a soft curiosity. He had seen this happening. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to do this. Then, he sighed. 'I feel sorry for him, but maybe now he'll give it up. I'd be able to look after my own love life a little more then, too.'

-

That night, Warashibe was sitting on his knees in his secret base, sulking at the remembrance of the day's earlier events.

He recalled Miho's words that had shocked him: _"Miho doesn't know a thing about CapMon!"_

"It's a lie! Impossible!" Warashibe yelled to no one in particular as he knocked the boxes the CapMon capsules were on down, making the poor things scatter all over the floor. "Nosaka Miho is supposed to be mine! She's supposed to be a CapMon goddess!" In the middle of the Capsule Monsters on the floor, Warashibe kept sitting on his knees, his head bent down and thinking. 'That's right…it's odd…' He mused to himself. 'We should be connected by the thread of fate, yet she says things like that…There must be some reason…'

-

The next day at the lunch break in Domino High cafeteria, Jou burst out laughing at what Yuugi had just told him and the others.

"I can't believe there is a guy who would use an old trick like pretending to save a girl!" he said, amusement in his voice, as he moved forward in the cafeteria line, carrying his food tray.

Anzu, who was behind him, moved ahead too, also with tray in her hands. "That must have been terrible for you, Yuugi." She said sympathetically to the boy behind her, who just shook his head.

"He didn't hurt you for real, did he?" Yami asked worriedly, standing behind his beloved. He was at the peace of mind for the first time in days now that he knew what Yuugi had been doing after school. Hey, he had been worried! Who knew what kind of rapists there could be out there! Even Warashibe didn't seem like a guy Yuugi should really be friends with, but at least he hadn't actually hurt him. Still, it pissed the dark violet-eyed boy off greatly to have someone use his sweet Yuugi like that!

Yuugi shook his head a little again, smiling a little at Yami, before looking past him and to the bluenette girl of their group. "More importantly, I'm sorry, Miho-chan." He said. "I just couldn't refuse." Yami gave him an one-armed hug from behind, since he was carrying his tray, and a small kiss on the cheek to say it wasn't his fault. He knew how sweet Yuugi could be, and how hard it was for him to refuse requests from people. Yuugi blushed a little, but smiled. Then, he spoke again: "But Warashibe-kun really isn't that bad of a person."

"No, he is bad!" Honda, who was behind Miho in the line, spoke up. "He shouldn't even write letters with Miho-chan! He shouldn't, shouldn't, shouldn't!"

Jou looked at him over his shoulder. "What's with you? Just yesterday you were in such a pain that you acted like you were dead."

But before Honda had time to say anything to that, Anzu said: "But the one most at fault is you, Miho. Anyone else would've understood that emotional letter was a way of trying to confess to you."

"But Miho thought we would just be pen friends!"

"That's right! Miho-chan isn't at fault." Honda defended the girl as always. "Don't worry." He then reassured Miho gently. "I won't let that CapMon guy come near you again!"

Miho laughed happily. "Thanks! I'm counting on you, Honda-kun!"

Unknown to the group of young teens, an older man was staring at them through his square glasses from nearby. It was Warashibe, dressed in a disguising outfit with a school lunchlady's traditional Japanese white full-body apron, and matching white scarves around his lower face and top of the head, so that only his glasses were in a good view on his face. Also, he was carrying a square wooden server in his hands, on which were four glasses of water.

'I see.' He thought, observing Yami, Jou, Anzu and Honda closely as Honda said something, Jou commented his words and made the brunette blush. 'So these guys are the ones that have been tangling with the threads of fate!"

Not too long later, Jou had taken his seat at the end of one of the cafeteria tables, and Anzu was just taking hers across the table from the blonde.

"But I sure wish I could've seen that CapMon guy, too!" Jou spoke to the girl, a grin on his face.

Anzu chuckled quietly under her breath. "Normally you don't say 'Baby', right?"

"Don't be so rude, guys." Yami, who had meanwhile came by, said, as he took his seat next to Anzu.

Just then, Warashibe in disguise walked by, and put the water glasses next to the three teens' trays, making them look down at them in confusion. Normally students fetched their own water. Yuugi, who came by the table, looked at the guy who had served the waters in confusion as well, as the guy continued his way to Honda, and placed the last glass of water on his tray while the brunette still stood in the food line.

"Thanks." Honda said after the guy, though there was an easily heard confusion in his voice as well.

-

But none of the teenagers had no idea where drinking that water would lead. And they didn't discover it until at the beginning of the last period either. The class was dead silent, and the four of the teens who had drank the water were finding that their stomachs hurt. Badly.

'I can't hold it anymore! My stomach hurts!' Anzu thought in panic.

-

It wasn't very long after that the four had been taken to the infirmary and were resting and sleeping in the beds there, calmly and quietly.

Meanwhile, the dark blue-haired and green-eyed beautiful nurse of the school was talking to concerned Miho and Yuugi behind a veil separating them from the beds as they sat on chairs. "They are going to be fine." She reassured them. "They just drank some raw, unboiled water. It's nothing to worry about, and with some rest it'll be okay. They can rest here for a few hours to get a bit better and then I'll call them a cab to take them home. But I must wonder, why was it only them? The other students are fine."

'Yami…' Yuugi thought to himself sadly, glancing over his shoulder mildly at the veil separating him from seeing his loved one. Why had this happened?

He then stood, and walked behind the veil, and walked to Yami's sickbed, sitting on the chair besides it. Yami looked paler and frailer than Yuugi had ever seen him. Yami had always been kind of overprotective of him and had refused to let Yuugi in the same room with him when he'd been ill, as Yuugi caught bugs quite easily, no matter how much Yuugi would beg. So when Yami had been ill, Yuugi had always made him get-well cards and written him notes of the homework they had got from school that day, and deliver them and Yami's school books to his house and dropped them in from the letter-box of the older boy's house door. But when Yuugi himself had been sick, Yami had always come straight to him after school, kept him company and cared for him until his father would come all the way from across the street to Yuugi's house and practically drag Yami away from Yuugi.

'Even in the times of the smallest need like this, I can't be any use for him…' Yuugi thought bitterly, grasping the cloth of his pants tight into his fist. 'Why am I so damn weak?! Why can't I do anything to help him?!' A single teardrop fell from his eye and dropped on his left fist.

"_Don't cry, light one."_ A voice spoke inside his mind. A voice he hadn't heard for a while. _"There will be something you can do for him."_

**_"When? And how?"_** Yuugi asked from the voice although he wasn't all that sure the voice could hear his.

"_Just wait for it. It won't be too long. Have faith in yourself. It'll lead you through."_

_**"But how can I do anything? I've never been able to do anything for him…"**_

_"__You've done more than you realise, young one. His power of protection for you comes from the physical strength, but…you save him by you inner strength. Your light, your innocence; they are his sanity, his safe haven. Just like **He** was mine…"_

**_"_**_**He? He who?"**_

But Yuugi got no answer. So he just began staring at Yami's pale face again, not seemingly worried he was hearing voices in his head. He figured he should be, but the voice he heard was reassuring and gentle…and besides, it wasn't like he heard it very often. Mostly it seemed to be around the times Yuugi felt unsure of his own strength. He slowly stood from his seat, and leaned to press a light kiss on Yami's lips, to calm himself and silently letting Yami know he was here, if the older boy would need him.

As Yuugi took their lips apart, Yami's head turned slightly on his side on his pillow, and softly, quietly he murmured: "Aibou…"

Yuugi smiled mildly at his sleeping love, and felt slightly better.

Outside the infirmary door, Warashibe stood, having taken off his disguising clothes. He smirked at the door with satisfaction, and slowly started leaving.

-

Sometime later, Miho was ready to leave and go home, and was taking her shoes(1) from her locker. But she was surprised to find something else besides them in there. A small letter written on light turquoise paper. She blinked her indigo eyes, and slowly took it out of her locker.

"_I have divinely punished those who meddled with fate. You can now relax on my chest."_

Signed, Warashibe.

Miho felt herself get filled with rage. So that strange guy had done that to her friends?!

"This is…" She murmured under her breath, before crunching the letter with her fist in anger. "Miho is angry!"

-

"Yuugi-kun!" Yuugi heard an angered voice of a girl from behind him when he was walking home. He turned around, and saw Miho standing a little space away in a raged pose and furious face. "Show me to Warashibe-kun's."

Yuugi merely blinked softly in confusion. Why was Miho so eager to see his CapMon buddy all of a sudden? But then Miho explained to him, and he did as told, leading the girl with him to the abandoned warehouse that Warashibe had shown him earlier.

"Alright. Let's go, Yuugi-kun." Miho spoke as they stood next to the said building, her voice sounding very gruff from her anger.

Yuugi nodded.

Inside, Warashibe was playing Capsule Monsters by himself on one of its many boards, a lollypop in his mouth as usual, until he sideways saw the light coming from the warehouse door. He turned and saw Miho and Yuugi standing there, neither one of them looking very happy to see him.

But Warashibe paid no mind to the last fact. Instead, he just stood, and said with a smile: "My sweetheart! So you've finally come to jump into my arms?" enthusiastically, speaking the first phrase in English.

"Don't joke!" Miho yelled. "Yes, Miho was kind of wrong about your intentions, and I'm sorry about that, but-" she pointed at him with her right index finger in accusing manner. "there's no need for you to go doing such a terrible thing to Anzu and the others, right?!"

"I heard from Miho-chan." Yuugi continued for the girl, his voice sad. "Warashibe-kun, you're being too mean! I can't believe you would do something like that! But now Yami is sick too, because of _you_…"

There was a moment's silence.

"It couldn't be helped." Warashibe then spoke, his voice at least sounding somewhat ashamed of his actions. "They got in the way of my fate with you, my goddess."

"This is not fate." Miho said to that, a bit more calmly than earlier. "Miho is angry today. Listen! Never do this again!"

"You aren't very honest, my honey." Warashibe said, the last phrase in English again. "But if you're going as far as saying something like that, why not decide it all with a game?"

'Game?' Miho thought in confusion, blinking slightly. Yuugi also blinked.

Warashibe took some Capsule Monsters from the board into his hands. "CapMon. You've been practising it, right?" He turned to look more straight at Miho and Yuugi, showing the monsters in his hands a bit better as well. "If you win, I won't approach you anymore." He paused for a brief moment. "But if I win…you will follow the fate."

Miho considered it for a while with a serious expression. But only for a while. "Fine."

Yuugi looked at her with surprise. Hadn't Miho told Warashibe she'd been practising CapMon just to be nice to him? "Miho-chan…"

Warashibe just grinned stupidly at the blue-haired girl's answer.

-

A while later, Warashibe lit the spotlights that hung in the ceiling of the warehouse, as he and Miho sat across from each other and around a CapMon field set on the small table between them. The field resembled a chessboard, except that the checkers that normally were black and white were now dark and light green. The field was surrounded by small plastic mountains that were light brown, and on the field were a few mountains of the same colour rising. Yuugi stood next to Miho, and as he glanced on his right, he saw a CapMon gadget box standing close by.

"The field is version seven, Crisis Hill." Warashibe explained to Miho. "It's a good field for a beginner like you."

"You better not regret challenging me later!"

Warashibe chuckled quietly. "What a strength. That's truly my goddess." He held out his right hand in a teaching manner. "Now, let's take turns in pulling the capsules from the gadget box. Ladies first. Go on ahead."

Miho slowly stood and walked to the box. She nervously pulled the handle, and a capsule popped out.

"Level 1." Yuugi murmured quietly, a little worriedly besides her, as Miho took the capsule in her hand.

"That's too bad." Warashibe said, approaching them with a grin on his face. "Then, next is my turn." He pulled the handle. A Level 5 popped out. Miho gasped quietly.

-

A while later, both opponents had taken out the five capsules they'd need for the battle. The situation wasn't looking too good for Miho, however.

'This is bad. Miho-chan has three Level 1's.' Yuugi thought, observing the situation. Besides the Level 1's, Miho had one Level 2 and one Level 4. 'And Warashibe-kun's are all Level 4's and 5's!' Warashibe had three Level 5's and two Level 4's.

Warashibe grinned after also observing the situation. "I'm so sorry. This way I can see the result of this match before we've even begun!"

"You can't really know until we play, can you?!" Miho yelled from her chair, her arms in a battling pose.

"That's the spirit." Warashibe grinned some more. "Now…game start!"

They both slowly opened their own Capsules, and set them in the positions they wanted.

'What will I do?' Miho thought, panicking slightly, though not allowing it show from her face. 'Even though I said all that, I really have no idea what to do with these!'

"Now then, you go first." Warashibe urged her on.

"Miho-chan, you can do it!" Yuugi supported.

'I've got to do something. It's sink or swim.' The girl thought, moving one of her monsters ahead. It was dark purple one, with a big open mouth inside of which was something that resembled a black eye.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed slightly in worry. 'That's not a very good move.'

"Nice move." Warashibe falsely complimented. "Then, I'll use Gumbo." He moved a light purple monster that resembled a troll, and placed it on top of Miho's monster, making it fall off the board. "There, one down."

Miho screamed in frustration. "I'm so pissed! Go, Level 4: Great Par!" She moved a rather silly-faced knight.

"I can see this isn't going to be any challenge. You won't win this match no matter how you look at it. You should hurry up and give it up, my dear." The pet name was in English once more.

Miho then radically stood from her seat in fury and frustration. "Shut up already! Hurry up and make your move!" She screamed. However, her quick yell surprised Yuugi so much that he consciously took a step backwards, his back hitting the gadget box, which fell down. Its upper part fell off, and revealed something grey with many rings inside.

The small boy leaned to take a closer look at it. "Huh? There is a strange device inside." He paused for a moment, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "Don't tell me Warashibe-kun…" he turned around to face the older man. "that you cheated!"

"That's right." Warashibe replied, this time not sounding at all ashamed. Instead, he was smirking. "It always switches between outputting low levels and high levels."

"What did you just say?!" Miho yelled, still on her feet in an angered pose.

"I didn't want to put you through a long, painful fight."

"Stop it with the excuses! This is clearly against the rules!" Miho yelled, her voice sounding a bit gruff from the rage. Then, she looked down at Yuugi besides her with a slightly calmer expression. "Okay, let's go back, Yuugi-kun. We win."

"I can't let you do that." Warashibe said, standing up from his seat as well, and walking a bit further to something big that was covered in a dark violet sheet. He pulled the sheet and made it fall off of that something big, which turned out to be a dark grey Capsule of the same shape as the CapMon ones. "When you enter this, you will be the best." He continued, swinging his lollipop in the air in circles. "You are now mine. Mine, mine, mine!"

"Warashibe-kun!" Yuugi yelled in disbelief. This was really going way too far now!

"What is with this guy?" Miho asked out loud, sounding disgusted and slightly scared. "Yuugi-kun, let's run!"

Yuugi quickly agreed, and the two of them started rushing away and towards the exit of the warehouse.

"You can't run away, darling." Warashibe murmured quietly, and pulled the red rope that made the bars fall in front of the exit. However, the pillar supporting the ceiling that the rope had been on of and that made sure the mechanism of the bars would work, wasn't apparently in a very good shape anymore, and from this pull, it shattered into two. It also fell down, and close to Yuugi and Miho, causing some dust and Warashibe to be taken aback.

-

That moment, Yami woke up with a start in his own bed.

'Yuugi! He's in danger!' Yami realised, although he wasn't all that sure how he knew it. 'I must save him!' he rose up from his bed, but the moment he was on his feet, his stomach hurt and he fell on his knees in pain. 'Damn it! I can't walk like this! But Yuugi needs me…what should I do?!'

A golden glow from his nightstand took his attention. The Millennium Puzzle was standing on it. Yami didn't wear it when he was sleeping because it stung and cut him. 'Of course! My other self!' Yami quickly took the Puzzle in his hands. 'The other me…I know that I don't usually ask for favours, but I suppose this time I have no other choice. Please save Yuugi! Or at least make sure he'll be alright!' He pulled the rope hanging from the necklace over his head.

A bight golden light flashed, and Atemu was where Yami had been just a moment ago. He stood up from the floor and clicked his fingers, making the pyjama he had been wearing turn into Yami's school uniform. Then, he put his left hand under the Puzzle and cradled it. _'Show me where Yuugi is.'_

A golden light started coming from the eye on the ancient artefact and showing the way, and Atemu started rushing to where it was pointing him.

-

"Oh man…it broke." Warashibe muttered, observing what had just happened, but sounding more worried about his system than Yuugi or Miho's safety.

Just then, the dust started fading away. Yuugi stood in the middle of it, but Miho was unconscious on the floor. She was unhurt, as Yuugi had managed to push her out of the way, but the shock had been too much and she'd fainted. Yuugi himself had some wounds here and there, but none of them seemed too bad.

"Warashibe-kun, this prank has gone a bit too far." Yuugi spoke, his face and voice serious and angry. He looked much more intimidating than many would've guessed such a sweet and innocent boy was capable of.

Warashibe too, as he was quite surprised to hear Yuugi speak in such a confident manner. 'Yuugi…kun?' he thought to himself in wonder.

"Warashibe-kun, let's play. I will finish the game for Miho-chan." Yuugi continued.

Warashibe was taken aback, but slowly nodded.

-

After a while, Miho was set to sleep on a line of boxes, and Yuugi and Warashibe sat around the CapMon board once more.

"Then, shall we start a new game?" Warashibe asked.

"No. This is fine." Yuugi replied. The board was still the way it had been when Warashibe and Miho had been playing.

"Like this? With these disadvantageous monsters?"

"Let's see if they are disadvantageous or not." Yuugi said, his voice still serious. "I will take over Miho-chan's strategy."

Warashibe laughed. "Strategy? There's no way a beginner like her would have had one."

"At any rate, let's begin."

"Then, allow me to start." Warasbhie agreed, and moved his dark violet cobra-looking monster against Yuugi's Great Par. "These two are both Level 4's, so they are both destroyed. But it makes no change in my advantage. More like, it makes it better. One of my weaker monsters is destroyed, among with your strongest one."

"We'll see." Yuugi murmured, taking the Great Par off the board, as Warashibe took his cobra as well.

"Then, I'll use my Dinosaur Wing." Warashibe said, moving an ogre with big horns and bat-like wings ahead, and took down Yuugi's flower-looking creature. "Looks like the levels are too different after all, Yuugi-kun." Yuugi only scowled. "Now you only have two monsters left."

"I guess so." Yuugi replied, but didn't sound at all that worried. He then moved his castle tower-like monster ahead.

Warashibe grinned widely at this. "That's no good. My Head Zacker is there." He used the bony-looking monster with violet dinosaur horns and tail to take the tower down by ease. "Too bad, Yuugi-kun. The only monster you have left is a Level 2." Yuugi's last monster resembled a parrot. "I win."

"I wonder about that."

Warashibe blinked softly. "Still not giving up?"

Yuugi smirked sweetly. "Take a good look at the arrangement of your monsters on the field."

Warashibe looked, though confused. But then his eyes widened. "My monsters are all in a straight line! When did this happen?!"

Yuugi just grinned. "And, my final monster, Torigan. His level is low, and he can't turn very easily. He's not very well suited in close combat either, but…he does have one secret move." Warashibe stared in awe. "It is only usable once, but with it, he can defeat even a Level 5 monster. He has a one hit attack for seven consecutive spaces."

'No way!' Warashibe panicked. 'From that disadvantageous position he sacrificed his monsters for this sudden turnaround!'

"Here I go! Fight of the gale!" And Yuugi took Torigan in his hand, and fell all of Warashibe's monsters with it.

Warashibe was gaping like a fish. "My monsters!"

"Warashibe-kun, CapMon isn't just about zealously collecting monsters. It's about how to use the monsters you obtain to win."

Warashibe started holding his head in shock. "I lost…me?" But then, Yuugi saw his eyes become filled with madness and rage. "No, no, no, no, no!" he screamed, and his hands reached out, over the board and around Yuugi's throat, choking him. "Nosaka Miho is mine! I won't accept this defeat!"

"Get those dirty hands off of him, or loose them!" Came another raged voice from the exit of the warehouse. The bars had disappeared somewhere, as a boy who looked a lot like Yami stood there. In his forehead gloved a golden third eye as his eyes were full of hatred. "Penalty Game!" he yelled, pointing towards Warashibe, who let go of Yuugi's throat, and became trapped inside a very big CapMon capsule of Level 1.

"It's dark! It's cramped!" Came the college student's agonised and muffled screams.

Yuugi coughed a few times to catch his breath, as he rubbed the irritated skin of his throat.

Atemu walked over to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." Yuugi smiled softly.

Atemu nodded. "Come on now. Let's go."

"What about Miho-chan?" Yuugi asked, looking at the girl. "We can't just leave her here."

Atemu sighed, but snapped his fingers, making the girl disappear somewhere. "When she wakes up, she'll find herself in her own bed. So don't worry."

Yuugi nodded. Atemu then started walking away, and Yuugi followed him.

"How did you know I was here?" Yuugi asked as they walked.

"The Millennium Puzzle led me here. One of its powers is that it can lead me to people I need to find, as long as they aren't too far away." He smiled down at Yuugi. "I actually arrived already in the middle of your little battle, but you seemed to be handling it all fine by yourself, so I decided not to infer with it."

Yuugi blushed slightly at the compliment. "Then why come at all?"

"My host asked me to make sure you were alright, as he couldn't move very well at that moment with his stomach aching. Apparently if you're in danger, he can somehow sense it."

"Yami knows about your existence?" Yuugi asked, his eyes widening his surprise.

"He has for a while now, actually."

"Then why hasn't he said anything?" Yuugi questioned, sounding a bit hurt.

Atemu sighed softly. "He's afraid that you and the others will think he's gone crazy or something." He looked down at Yuugi. "And that's why I wish you won't confront him about it either. Give him some time. Wait until he is ready to tell you about it himself. He needs to gather the courage and the trust he has on you to do that. That time will come eventually, so I hope you will wait."

"Okay, I will. But I just hope he won't suffer too much about keeping it a secret…" Yuugi said, beginning to frown.

"Don't worry, most of the time he doesn't even really think about it. He knows I won't bring him or the people close to him any harm, so he's not too worried. Besides, he knows that if he wants to get rid of me, all he needs to do is break the Puzzle." He cradled the said artefact softly into his hand.

"Then…if the Puzzle breaks that means that you will…disappear?"

Atemu looked slightly dumbfounded, realising he had probably said a bit too much. But then, he just chuckled. "You know, when you speak like that, it really reminds me of Heba. He was observant like that too." But then, his face turned more serious again. "But yes, that is correct. My spirit, my very soul…they exist merely inside this tiny puzzle. I'm tied to it. It keeps me trapped on this Earth, and as long as it exists I can't move on."

Yuugi considered his words in awe. "Does that mean that you're…dead?"

"Something like that. I was _supposed_ to be dead at least."

"Then the place where Heba is and you can't yet go to…is afterlife?"

Atemu nodded slowly, sadly.

Yuugi frowned in sympathy and sorrow for the taller man. It must feel awful, being trapped on the Earth when everyone and everything you've once known and loved is already dead. He couldn't imagine surviving if it were him and Yami. He briefly wondered just how old Atemu was, and how long he had been trapped before Yami had solved the Millennium Puzzle.

Then, he remembered something. "Atemu." The taller boy looked at him. "Sometimes…I hear this voice inside my head. A boy's voice. Do you think it might be him? Heba, I mean."

Atemu stared for a moment. "What does the voice sound like?"

"It's boyish, but oddly mature. Kind of cold and tender at the same time. Careful."

"Then it must be him." He shook his head. "Apparently that kid really had the powers to create miracles."

"Powers? Heba had powers too, like you?"

Atemu snorted. "My powers are nothing compared to what his were going to be. He just came into them much later than I did. Usually you discovered your powers around the time you were six to eight years old, but Heba was already 12 when he came into his…Mahado, a friend of mine and a powerful magician who later also became Heba's teacher, said it was probably because he was so powerful. Heba was supposed to become the most powerful magician of the century, but because he had studied magic for such a short while when I "died", I never got to see him in his full power…"

"What kind of powers he had?"

"He was a Protector and a Visionist." Yuugi looked confused. Atemu chuckled. "Whoops, sorry. I forgot you don't know the Groups.

Back in my time, there were three types of magicians. The most common ones were the Fighters, like myself. Our powers were to be used to battle, to judge and if necessary punish people.

The Protectors, like Heba, were rarer. Their powers were, like the name tells, to be used for protection of themselves and the others. They could create magical shields for protection, as well as fight.

The last group, and also the rarest, were the Healers. True healers were really hard to find. Many had slight powers for healing like taking care of small cuts and wounds. But the true healers, like one of my friends, were extremely rare but at the same time the most appreciated. They could save you even if you were in the verge of your death caused by your wounds or sickness…healers, too, could fight, but they hardly did that. Their powers were for curing others, not for hurting them. Besides, healers were normally merely too gentle to fight against someone and hurt them."

"What about that 'Visionist'-thing? What does that mean?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"In the main groups, some people were blessed with extra powers like the Sigh for the future; the Seers. Visionists were similar to them, but their visions of the future were much briefer and harder to construe. Their visions were mostly just really strong feelings and sometimes small pictures as well. Their visions could also easily be blocked or distracted. For example, if you got the feeling of something bad happening to someone if they did something, even if you stopped them from doing that something, it didn't mean they would be safe from some other harm that might occur. To decode a Visionist's vision was a skill of its own right itself." Atemu explained, sounding a bit sorrowed as he spoke.

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

Atemu frowned, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Heba once misjudged one of his visions. Or more like, it wasn't misjudgement, but it was more like that he didn't realise something bad might happen even if he stopped them from coming…it wasn't his fault, he was still so inexperienced back then that he easily forgot not to always listen to his feelings. But still, he blamed himself for the fact that two people very close to both of us died. It was one of the times I actually saw him cry…"

That was the final straw. Yuugi hopped forward, and pulled Atemu in a comforting hug.

"Yuugi…?" Atemu whispered in confusion.

"It's alright. It'll be okay." Yuugi whispered back with a comforting voice.

At those words, Atemu felt his emotions take over and shake his body from the inside with no end. He felt his eyes get filled with tears, but surprisingly he didn't even try to hold them back. Instead he let them fall, and allowed himself to cry. He held Yuugi back, and slowly started letting out all the tears he had been holding back for the last 3000 years. He wept, cried and sobbed with no end. He mourned his loneliness on this planet. Mourned for always so beautiful, sweet and kind Jono who had so mercilessly been killed. Mourned for lovely, strong-willed and caring Teana, who had died because there had no longer been a healer to cure her illness. Mourned for Hondo, who had always been so loyal and supportive to him, and been his first male friend. Mourned for his first friend ever, Mana, and the fact she hadn't been able to have her happy ending with Teana. Mourned for Mesi, who had no doubt been heartbroken for all of her losses she had experienced in such a short time. Mourned for Seth, who had had to take over the kingship he hadn't wanted. Mourned for loyal Mahado, who had died in trying to defeat Bakura and to make a brighter future for them all. Mourned for Karim, who had battled so bravely and died in order to give them a better chance to win against Bakura. Mourned for Shada, who had died in order to protect him and who was still trapped on this Earth because and like him as well. Mourned for Isis, who hadn't been able to confess her deep feelings for Mahado before his death and her own. Mourned for Shimon, who had tried his best to give him time to recover from the battle, but had ended up losing his own life in the process. But most of all he mourned for his beloved Heba, who had had to spend the rest of his life alone, and who was still so patiently waiting for him even though he didn't deserve it…

'Maybe being trapped here is my punishment for all the sacrifices people made for my sake.' Atemu thought bitterly as more tears fell out.

Slowly, his tears began to lessen, and his sobs quiet down as he calmed down. But in truth, he did feel a little better now. He had never had the time to mourn for the people dear to him back when he had been alive, because the battle had still been on and he probably had had hard time accepting their deaths, too. He slowly left go of Yuugi and wiped his eyes.

"Feel better?" Yuugi asked, looking up to his face with a soft and sympathetic smile.

"Yeah. Thanks. Though I feel a bit embarrassed for crying in front of you like this."

"Don't. Everyone needs a little cry once in a while."

"Heh, I guess so." Atemu chuckled. "Shall we go, then?"

The rest of the walk wasn't that long, so they no longer spoke. But when they came to the street between their houses, Yuugi smiled at him.

"Atemu, just so you know, if there is ever anything I can do to help you to get to your loved ones, don't hesitate to ask." He said with a serious tone. 'Even if it might mean losing this new friend of mine…'

Atemu smiled back at him. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

They said nothing more. Merely departed towards their own houses in silence. Yet they both knew that now, some walls between them had fallen down. And that this was the beginning of another friendship.

-

The next day, the entire gang except for Miho, was heading for school together.

"I'm so glad you all recovered so soon." Yuugi said to the others.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Anzu replied to that.

"More importantly, I can't believe Miho-chan went and fought that CapMon guy for me!" Honda said, sounding moved. He and the others had been filled with the 'full' story of what had happened, except for the fact it had actually been Yuugi who had been victorious towards Warashibe. The brunette then sniffed and started wiping the tears in his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm so happy!"

"Idiot. Don't say 'CapMon'. Each time I hear that word my stomach turns." Jou, who was walking behind the sobbing boy spoke. "I don't want to remember it."

"But that CapMon guy sure learned his place quickly." Yami wondered out loud, his chin in his hand. "I wonder…"

"I told you not to say that word!"

"Everyone! Good morning!" They heard a cheery voice of a young girl from behind them, and as they turned around they saw Miho running and waving at them.

"Miho-chan!" Honda called with a smile.

"Good morning!" Yuugi greeted.

Miho's schoolbag was in her left hand and held against her stomach. She was beaming at them as her long hair wavered behind her in the wind her running produced. "Listen! Listen! Miho got this great CapMon…!" but she tripped over her own feet, and fell on the ground, surprising everyone. Her bag had fallen in front of her and opened, and from the inside, dozens of CapMon capsules had rolled on the street. But Miho just laughed in embarrassment as her friends stared.

-

_**Preview:**_

Jou: Lately there has been this invincible and lucky champion on TV!

Yuugi: But as we discover, he is actually the second of the Four Game Masters sent by Kaiba!

Yami: He's beloved by the goddess of luck, and he seems like the ultimate enemy!

Jou: Is there really any way to fight against such an opponent, Yams?

All: Next time, _The super lucky enemy! The unbeatable legend_!

Jou: Seto…why are you so obsessed with winning against Yams?

* * *

(1)In Japan, they apparently wear indoor-shoes in schools and put their own shoes in their lockers for the day.

A bit shorter chapter than the last one this time :D. But don't you just love it when Yuugi gets to shine? :D.

Poor Atemu. He has it so hard :'(. By the way, I had originally thought I wouldn't allow Heba to speak into Yuugi's thoughts anymore after chapter six, but I got a change of plans. I needed Atemu and Yuugi to start a conversation about him, but I didn't quite know how. So then I thought: "Hey! If Heba spoke to Yuugi again, it would be a good excuse for Yuugi to speak about him to Atemu!" and so the plot was formed :DD.

I'm bad at making deep friendships seem platonic and not like they're in love…I think. I guess that's up for you guys to decide.

By the way, I totally made up the Millennium Puzzle's location power and the magician classifications. So sue me XD.

The next chapter is going to be so BORING. And I don't have any idea what I'm going to do with it XD. Well, I'll just have to play it by the ear, I suppose. Like I usually do XD.

What is it with Yu-Gi-Oh! Season zero and abandoned warehouses?!


	15. The super lucky enemy!

* * *

God, it's been AGES. Sorry 'bout that ^^;. I've been really busy with my schoolwork as we had the exam weeks. But now they're over and I can relax for a bit :D.

**Gone Forever 101**: Yeah, except that season zero was made by another studio than the _Duel Monsters _series ^^;. I'm not really sure if Kazuki-sama used so many warehouses in the original manga.

**ONIX-21**: Glad you're liking ^^. And Yuugi kicking ass is always awesome :D. I try ^^. Waah! So sorry for the long wait!

I tried out some of those links, but there has been so much other stuff to do that I haven't really had the time to read them very much ^^;. Still, thanks anyway :).

**SRRH**: ^^. Yuugi shining is cool! I love those parts in the original series! But Atemu is always awesome too ^^. I'm sorry this took me so long!

**redconvoy**: I do dream about doing Duelist Kingdom and all the other seasons as sequels to this one, but I'm not sure will I do them. I want to, I know that, but I'm just worried about taking up such a big project. I'm scared I'll just give up on it eventually. I hate that guilty feeling whenever I do that. Okay, now I sound like a coward, but I really hate letting my readers down by not finishing a story. And also, I'm not sure how I'd do all the duels. _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ isn't _Yu-Gi-Oh! _without them, though I'd most likely just use the manga-verse of those, since they're slightly shorter and at times easier to understand.

I'm glad you like ^^. And I HAVE read the manga, I own all the volumes up to 28, either in English or Finnish, plus a few extra ones. And yes, it at times makes much more sense than the anime does.

**SilverDragon-Purity**: Oh, thank you! I was really worried about that! _Sighs in relief_. Readers like you who send me such long comments are so valuable, precious and rare!

Gongrats then! Even if it's quite a bit late…^^;. And thanks! He hee, all the other characters can't save the day because they're not as good in games, and/or don't have super powers! XD. I don't really know, might be. Though I'm really thinking it was more that she used the past three years' allowances on them or something ^^;. I don't know. PLOT HOLE! XD. And five bucks does say that! Hee! I hate to admit, but if it was me, I would've probably done the same. Then again, I collect all kinds of small and pretty things that I can put up on my shelf for the view ^^. Enjoy the new chapter! And I'm sorry it took me so long!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Oh, I see! As weird as it might sound to a foreigner's ear, here in Finland we about ALWAYS take our shoes off when we come inside the house. The shoes we leave at the entrance hall, and walk inside with just our socks on. So, the 'taking of the shoes' tradition of Japan always comes pretty naturally to me in writing. It's a part of my own everyday life.

Thanks! And to answer your question, I don't think so. I mean, Yami won't have Atemu's powers either. I pretty much doubt anyone of the present day will have the powers of their ancient counterparts, even if they might have some connections to them. Of course, that might change too. I always seem to change my plans when I feel like it. But this is how it will be at least for now.

**TsukiDragon**: After writing this chapter I really wish I COULD kill Fuha…he's so mean! I hate that kind of people who think they are so much better than everyone else even though they're really lowly!

But you shouldn't play with the guns like that! Even fake guns! _Is a pacifist who doesn't really want anything bad to happen to anyone_.

_Grabs the tape with enthusiasm_. Now, to prepare some popcorn, and make sure my parents aren't around when I watch it! I really need that instant lemon too! Yami and Yuugi's relationship is way too mild in this one! It often feels like there's no heat! _Frustrated_. It's just that I'm good at expressing the love in a relationship as long as there's some angst stuck in there! That way the love can be portrayed through he fact that they still stay together and love each other despite that angst! But since Yami and Yuugi are so utterly happy in this one, it gives me the difficulties at times. Although I suppose that's up for you readers to judge.

**dragonlady222**: I'm glad ^^. Yuugi shining is always good! :D. And yes, Miho is an idiot, I despise her! I've grown up a bit since I began being a_ Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fan in hating and disliking the female characters just BECAUSE they're female, but Miho's just annoying! And _whispers_ I'll admit that I don't really like Shizuka that much either. She's a bit too Mary-Sueish for my liking. And Rebecca is a bit annoying too, and doesn't get the fact that Yuugi DOESN'T LIKE HER! _Normal tone_ But Mana, Ishizu, Isis, Mai and Anzu are awesome!

Heba won't be coming back. Sorry ^^;. Atemu will unfortunately have to suffer on his own till HE can go back to his beloved. Luckily there's my Christmas story where Heba gets some time in the modern times.

**Nyago**: Nya, you sure you have me on your alert list? I can't seem to find you on my list of the people who have alerted me. That would explain the problems. Or do you have this story itself on alert?

Anyway, don't worry about it! Better late than never! ^^. Although I'll admit that I was worried that "Waah! Doesn't Nyago like me anymore?!". Hehe ^^;.

Yeah, thank god. That helped being sick a lot. Going to school during a flu is a nightmare and I can't really concentrate very well. But I've always gone to school when I don't have a fever and…that's pretty much what I always do. Yeah, I guess so.

Yeah, even if I love Battle City as a season, Kaiba needs to get a life! Or at least another hobby! _Not really a canon!Kaiba fan. Fanfiction!Kaiba is usually okay, though_. Why? Cause canon!Kaiba is a jerk!

^^. Bwahahaha! That name is so funny! And Miho battling was plain boring. But Yuugi kicking ass is awesome! But he'll always have some self-doubts. It's the part of the teenager insecurity I guess. Like myself. I have a pretty good self-confidence, but I do have my less-secure days just like everyone else. And despite being okay self-confident, my shyness usually gets on the way :'(. That's how I try to portray Yuugi too.

Thanks! I've so long wanted to portray that idea in this, but never had a chance until now! And I'll try! I WANT to post about Atemu's past, but it's kind of hard when you need to be careful not to spoil too much stuff. I want to keep all of you excited and yearning for more.

Atemu has got all of his memories. His memories weren't sealed away or anything. He's just kind of been asleep in the Puzzle for a really long time. When he first woke up, it felt to him like he'd fallen asleep just a few moments ago, I think. It's only because of Yami's memories he shares that he knows how much time as really passed since his sacrifice.

Waah! Sorry for the delay! And you're welcome! My pleasure! I like exchanging babbles with you! And you DON'T suck! I'll try to finish up some drawings during the Christmas holidays too.

**Lei -Aoki Joi-**: I'm glad ^^. I'll try to keep it up! And yes, do keep reviewing!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: That's good! And Yuugi does have a backbone! It just isn't shown very often. I feel sorry for him too, but he needs to cry to feel better.

**Shia Ghost**: Well, it was for me. Or at least it felt like it, till I added some of my own stuff to it ^.~. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by what will happen :D.

And dragging on and on over the adorableness of your OTP is perfectly acceptable. I do that too, you know. I think everyone of his fangirls does, at least sometimes. But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter ^^. I quite liked it myself :D.

Really? I thought Miho having a bigger role was a bit boring, but I couldn't really leave that out for the things to work out. But yes, you should read all the comments they have on YouTube about Warashibe. He. Was. A. Stalker! But yeah, I guess so ^^. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**cheetahkit**: Yes it does…that's one of the reasons why I wrote it.

**x Machi-Chan x**: Heh, I guess you're right!

Yeah, poor Atemu…but I simply love him too much not to torture him at least a bit! ^^. _Tries to steal the Heba plushie while Atemu's asleep_.

I WILL review it someday! I haven't read your latest update yet, though. I've been so busy with the deadlines and all…I'll try to do that over the holidays! Now, off to read the long-awaited new chapter with you!

**Takers Hidden Soul Mate**: I'm glad you do :D. I love those pairings too, that's why I write about them. I'm sorry for the delay. About Heba, I don't really know who made him up in the FIRST place, but I first discovered him in the stories of author named **Mijikai**, and her stories are pretty old, so it might really be she made him up. But most of the writers write Heba just be the substitute name for Yuugi in Ancient Egypt. This version of his character was made up by me, and I always try to highlight the fact he and Yuugi aren't the same person.

**Hime no Ichigo**: That's totally okay! _Pats_. Better late than never! Besides, maybe the wait wasn't so long for you then? ^^. And it IS good you think I'm updating fast! XD.

Yeah, it was a bit bad, but for the sake of the plot, it had to be done ^^;. I managed! XD. Though it took a while and then I had to battle with my deadlines and wanting to rather read some fluffy stories than focus on the chapter…But that's how it is sometimes for us writers.

(Heh! Now THAT'S an idea!)

-

Well, before I begin, I just want to babble on a bit.

GOD I love _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series_. Seriously. I wish I could do an Abridged Series. Like for example, _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Shadow Games Abridged Series_. But I don't really own the recording equipment needed, and besides I'm just one girl with a very soft soprano voice. I wouldn't be able to do all the guys' voices. And even though Megumi Ogata (Yami and Yuugi's season zero voice actress) makes her voice sound completely natural on guys, I doubt mine would. She's a professional seiyuu after all. Besides, I'm not very funny. I doubt my jokes would make anyone laugh. And I don't know much pop culture either, so I wouldn't be able to make many references to that. But oh well, you can always dream, can't you? *Goes to watch _AGX Abridged Series_ on YouTube*.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. And I want to wish each and everyone of you a very merry Christmas and a super special awesome New Year -^^-.

* * *

At the TV studio, as the show began, the neon lights lit up, stating the starting programme's name that its host now announced: "_Big money! Game de get show!_"

The lights in the studio fully lit up, revealing castle-like background of the stage, and the appearance of the host.

He was a man in his early twenties with black hair and wearing a dark pink tux coat with black collar matching his hair, white pants, an old-fashioned and laced white shirt and a large turquoise bow. In his hand, he held a microphone in a firm grip and there was a smile on his face when his booming voice sounded through the studio. "TV viewers, once again this week we have those seeking big money. Today's challenger is the talented Sagara Naoki-san." He motioned to his left, turning the audience's attention to a man sitting behind a table that had a red button on it. He was a middle-aged guy with short and wild hair that was the colour of seaweed. He had sunglasses covering his eyes, pea-green shirt with forest green collar and a white shirt underneath with a high neckline. The audience clapped.

"And now, his opponent!" Now the host motioned to his right. A fake smoke screen surrounded the challenger. "After seven consecutive victories, the defending champion!" Sitting on a seat attached to a table that began lifting upwards to the top of the wall, was a young man with shoulder-length dark red hair and slim blue eyes. From the middle of his forehead began his bangs that messily departed into different directions and framed his face. He was wearing a turquoise school uniform with a light wine-red shirt underneath the jacket, among with a smug smirk on his lips. "The modern legend; a man loved by the goddess of luck, Fuha Ryuichi!" the champion Fuha's smirk widened slightly.

"If the champion wins today, he'll get 80,000 yen! Now, today's game is electric roulette!" the host kept commentating. A round board filled with numbers from 1 to 36 began its decent from the rafters, giving the audience a full view of it. "The rules are simple. Press the switch button, and the one who gets the higher number wins. Now, we'll start with the challenger!"

A light in the roulette numbers was lit and the lights began flashing on after the other in a circular pattern around the wheel. The challenger Sagara didn't take long before he pressed the red button on his table. Slowly, the light began slowing down in its running in the circle. It passed 32…33…34…and…

"Thirty-five! That's amazing! Our champion has a little chance of beating that!" The host announced, earning a small proud smile from Sagara.

The light was set to move again. "Next is the champion. Go ahead."

Fuha pressed the button. The light began slowing down. 33…34…35…36! The highest score possible!

"There, there, there it is! The champion wins!" At the host's announcement, the audience clapped widely and loudly. "In all of humanity, has there ever been such a lucky man before?" The announcer asked hypothetically from the audience. "Who will put an end to this man's advancement?!"

The challenger bent his head down in shame at the host's words. It was as if he had never even had a chance.

At his seat, Fuha closed his eyes arrogantly and smirked. "Well, only a god or an alien can beat me." He opened his eyes. "Because normal human sure can't do it." He winked confidently.

* * *

_Chapter fifteen: The super lucky enemy! The unbeatable legend_

_

* * *

  
_

The next morning at Domino High, the second period had just ended, and break had begun.

"Hey, did you see the prize from last night's game show?" Jou spoke up, sounding excited. He, Yami, Anzu and Miho were all standing around Yuugi's desk, behind which the small boy was sitting.

"Yeah! That champion sure is amazing!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"If he keeps winning, his prize will just keep getting bigger." Anzu agreed.

"The first week is 10,000 yen, the second week is 20,000 yen!" Jou spoke rapidly. Then he stood up straighter and held up his fist with an excited smile. "If he wins the tenth week, that'll be 100,000 yen!"

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Yami spoke up. "To be honest, I think it's a bit unfair that the TV people make money on the fact that people want to beat that champion. It's cruel."

"But it's so cool!" Miho defended the champion. "I wonder how much he has won altogether?"

Honda set his hand on the girl's shoulder, taking her attention. "That's no good, Miho-chan. You mustn't dirty yourself by falling for this guy, because it's best for humans to live steadily, bit by bit. Getting so much money so fast, he'll soon be driven out of society. And finally, all that's left is to end your life at the guillotine."

"Well, I suppose that's one way to make a point…" Yami murmured, sweat dropping and smiling a bit sheepishly.

But Jou didn't agree with the brunette boy and made that clear by suddenly grabbing his school uniform jacket from the up front. "What are you babbling about?! It's 100,000! 100,000!" He let go of Honda's jacket, but held up his fist again. "With that I can pay back the debt from my idiot father's sake and gambling!" Now he threw his hand into the air and held it up above his head in pompous manner. "With money, I can run away! Goodbye to my pathetic life!"

"Jou…" Yuugi muttered in soft wonder.

"Your life is really like that?" Yami asked in slight awe. Then again, judging by what they had seen Jou's father was like a few weeks ago, he couldn't really say he was surprised.

At their words, Jou realised he'd probably said too much and futilely covered his mouth with his hands in panic. "D-damn it. I didn't mean to say that."

"That's right, you've paid for your school and living expenses since elementary school, right?" Honda stated thoughtfully as Jou lowered his hands from his mouth back to his sides.

Looking a bit embarrassed, the blonde looked away from the brunette. "Y-yeah! I'm not like you, leeching from your parents and all that jazz." Then he turned to Honda, and leaned in close, "I'm the one who truly lives steadily, bit by bit!"

Honda looked a bit startled, but had no time to say anything more as the next period was about to begin. Their homeroom teacher, the dark-grey haired man in dark and dirty turquoise suit stepped inside with someone following him. The gang all quickly returned to their seats and remained standing as their classmates also stood up.

"Order." The class president spoke as the students rose. "Respect." The students bowed at their teacher.

"Good morning." The teacher spoke as he bowed back at his students. "Today I'll introduce a new friend to all of you."

This caused some interested murmurs among the scholars, most of them wondering why someone had transferred and from where. At the time, the teacher had written the new student's name on the blackboard with a piece of chalk and neat Kanji. The name he read surprised Jou, who was sitting at the back of the class.

"He's Fuha Ryuichi-kun." The teacher introduced the transfer.

Now all the gazes really got fixed on the guy that the teacher had come with to the class. Fuha was smirking softly at them all, and said: "Pleased 'ta mee'cha." in a carefree accent.

"It's him! The _Game de Get show_ champion!" Jou exclaimed quietly to Yuugi, who was sitting in the next row from him, but one seat more front.

Yuugi gasped softly. "That's right!"

More murmurs filled the class. No one could believe the famous TV show champion was transferring to their school. The only one who looked rather unimpressed was Yami, who just kept gazing out of the window in bored manner and over his fellow students' heads.

"Yup, that's right." Fuha replied to the murmurs. "Just to get it out of the way, I don't give any signatures. And to the ladies, I know that I'm handsome, but please don't think you can be my girlfriend. I have no interest in kids."

Miho, who was sitting on her seat next to the window, had been staring at Fuha during his speaking. Now she softly blushed in impression and brought her hands to her cheeks as she dreamily squealed: "He's so cool!"

Her words didn't go unheard by Honda, who softly gasped, before beginning to glare at Fuha fiercely. 'W-what's with this guy?!' How was he able to seduce his Miho-chan like that?!

"Then…Fuha-kun's desk will be…" The teacher mused slowly, gazing around for the empty seats in the classroom.

But Fuha beat him to it. "There!" He threw his schoolbag across the room and onto the desk next to Yuugi.

Across the room, Yami's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Now, now. I will decide your seat." The teacher spoke to Fuha with a slightly scolding tone, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

But Fuha shrugged the hand off and turned to face the teacher with a smirk on his face. "Teacher, it's game time."

"W-what?"

Yuugi stared. Those were the words Atemu spoke every time he played.

"The rules are simple." Fuha continued, holding up a golden coin in his fingers. "I will flip this coin while you decide heads or tails." He turned the coin around in his hand. "If you win, teacher, I will sit wherever you want. And you can also have this coin." The teacher merely stared in wonder as Fuha sent the coin flying and caught it in his fist. Then he placed it on the back of his hand, leaving the other hand covering the result. "Now."

"Heads!" The teacher said.

Fuha removed his hand from over the coin and chuckled at what he saw. "Tails. Too bad! I win."

The teacher bent his head down in disappointment and slight humiliation about losing to a student. But Fuha paid it no mind as he merely walked to his seat and sat down with an arrogant look on his face.

Yuugi who had been watching his every move, decided he probably should say something. Even though Fuha was a celebrity, it mustn't ever be easy to start at a new school. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mutou Yuugi."

Fuha turned to face him with a wide smirk on his lips and his eyes gleaming ominously. "Let's get along."

-

As soon as the break bell rang almost everyone in the classroom surrounded Fuha, including Miho.

"Hey, hey, since you appear on TV, does that mean you get to meet actors?" The blue-haired girl asked excitedly.

Fuha, who was still sitting behind his desk, turned to look at her. "Yeah. They're all stupid. I have no interest in them."

"But you truly are really amazing!" A boy with short brown hair spoke with sincere admiration.

"In one week you can get 100,000 yen!" Yuugi added from his own seat.

"How much have you received so far?" Miho questioned enthusiastically.

"How am I supposed to know?" Fuha asked, shrugging his shoulders in carefree manner. "I spent all the money immediately."

"How wonderful. Way too cool." Miho sighed softly, her eyes closed dreamily and hands held against her chest.

A little further, Yami and the others were observing the situation.

"M-Miho-chan…what does she see in that poser?" Honda muttered, sounding heartbroken.

"Celebrity or not, inside he appears to only be a giant prick." Yami mused.

"Indeed. You really get the urge to hit him when he's not looking." Anzu agreed.

"Hey, you say something too, Jou!" Honda urged the blonde who was sitting on his desk on, by poking his back with his elbow. But the blonde said nothing, just kept glancing towards Fuha's direction from the corner of his eye with a cool expression.

"Hey, actually, I want to appear on that show. I apply every day." The brunette boy next to Fuha's desk spoke up with a smile. "Please tell me! How do you keep winning like that?"

Fuha snorted slightly, and held out his arms. "Do ya know why lions are strong?" He put his arms back on his desk and began smirking once more. "It's because lions are born lions. It's the same way. There's no method for winning the game. Those that are strong are born strong. That's all."

"Well, I think you're wrong about that." A voice spoke up and everyone turned to face a tri-colour haired boy with dark violet eyes.

"Yami…" Yuugi muttered softly.

"I think anyone can become good at anything, if they just try hard enough, practise and don't give up if they fail. No one is born perfect; you learn!"

Fuha just huffed and looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by another boy from their class who had just arrived to the class door. "Hey! Big trouble! In the next class we are going to have a test with no warning!"

There was a chorus of surprised sounds, among some groans and panic. One boy even said: "What's wrong with her? Again?!"

Everyone quickly began taking out their books. Most of them began frantically flipping though the pages, some in panic and some more calmly than their unprepared peers, as they studied well and efficiently all the year long and only needed to recap the most important and difficult things.

"Man…even if I study now, I won't be able to make it." Yuugi groaned hopelessly from his seat, but set his book on his desk anyway.

Close by, Yami heard his boyfriend's agonised words and decided he'd help the smaller boy out. He himself was one of the more efficient students and knew the important bits. He thought he could tell the most essential parts to Yuugi and help him understand them better, but…Fuha beat him to it.

The red-head had already reached Yuugi, and randomly opened his book from the near-middle. "Here. If ya study just this, you'll do well." He said to Yuugi with a thumbs-up, smirk and a wink. Yuugi blinked with confusion, but put his eyes on the pages anyway.

Yami for his matter took his seat once more, huffing angrily and flaming with jealousy. 'Fine. If he doesn't want my help, I'm not going to help.' At the back of his head, he knew he couldn't judge Yuugi for that, since the small boy hadn't asked for Fuha's help. But even for a usually down-to-earth sort of guy like himself, the manners of heart and head didn't always listen to each other. His jealous nature was definitely one of those cases.

-

"Did everyone get a test?" Miss Chouno asked as the class had begun. Her long red hair was on a bun today, and she was wearing her usual green suit. To her question, there was some agreeing murmuring coming from the class. "Then begin."

Taking a look at the questions, Yuugi found himself surprised. 'It's true! It's just like Fuha-kun said! He hit the mountain.' He took a small glance sideways to the red-head with admiration in his eyes. 'No, not the mountain. He reached the space! The moon!'

In his seat, Yami growled slightly, seeing Yuugi eyeing Fuha.

Speaking of the red-head, at seeing the test he merely huffed, stood from his seat with the exam form in his hand and began walking towards Miss Chouno. Among with Yuugi and Yami, Jou also noticed this from his own seat.

Fuha placed the test paper on Miss Chouno's desk and the woman took it in her hands, glancing down at it as Fuha began leaving. "Hey, you! Wait!" Fuha stopped. "What is this?! It's blank!"

Fuha glanced at the teacher over his shoulder, his usual smirk never leaving his lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine with a zero. My life doesn't exist for a petty test like this."

Miss Chouno's face twisted in rage. "H-how insolent!"

Fuha turned around properly now. "Well, ya wouldn't understand would ya, teacher? The chosen ones have a special life. That's it." With that, he started leaving again.

"W-wait!" Miss Chouno yelled in rage.

At the door, Fuha once more looked over his shoulder and straight at the woman.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it. Yer make up is off, teacher."

Miss Chouno's face twisted even more in fury, and just like had been happening lately always when she was angry, her make up began cracking in her face.

-

Later that afternoon, a few minutes after the final bell rang at Domino High, Fuha was calmly walking away from the school building. Then suddenly the hand in which he was carrying his schoolbag, was covered by another hand. He heard a soft giggle being made by the one who the hand covering his belonged to, and took a glance sideways to see who it was. He caught the glimpse of long blue hair and a cheery, flirty smile.

"Hey, Miho is a Virgo, AB blood type. What about you, Fuha-kun?" Miho asked with soft excitement. "I think we're highly compatible." She continued as she giggled a bit more.

The rest of the gang had come with Miho, and were all surrounding Fuha. Jou was on Fuha's right and Yami and Yuugi to his left. Yami was holding Yuugi's hand tight in his own, glaring at Fuha slightly.

Honda, who was at the back with Anzu, wasn't looking too happy with the red-head either. 'Fuha, that bastard. How can he seduce Miho-chan just like that?!' He thought as he gritted his teeth together. But then, his eyes fell on his blonde fellow, whose face was looking very serious. 'Jou's been scowling at him since we were in school.' He smirked. This was very good. 'He's going to lose it soon…such a reliable guy he is.'

If he hadn't been so blinded by jealousy, the brunette boy might've noticed that Fuha wasn't looking too happy about Miho holding his hand and was slowly trying to back away from her. Fuha panted softly in relief when Miho's hand finally left his, but found he was celebrating too early. Miho was trying to reach for his hand again. So, he quickly turned around so their faces were meeting each other, and smiled nervously. "Do ya want to eat something? I'll treat." He said, smiling nervously and motioning towards a Chinese restaurant they were standing in front of. A big bronze Eastern-stylised dragon was in the sign above the restaurant's doors as its symbol.

Miho forgot about holding Fuha's hand in a minute. "This looks like a wonderful place to eat!" She exclaimed.

"But awfully expensive too. Is it really okay?" Yuugi asked softly.

'Why do _you_ care?' Yami thought in anger and jealousy, tightening his hold around the small boy's hand, causing the said one to make a slightly sullen face.

"Ow, Yami, you're holding my hand a bit too tight…" He murmured. Yami loosened his grip, apologising.

Fuha was observing the couple with interest. But then, as if not having heard the conversation about the two boys' hands, he said: "Seems ya don't know a thing 'bout me." He turned around and started walking towards the restaurant door. "C'mon."

Right when they stepped inside, an elderly man dressed in long Chinese and green robes banged the big and golden gong in the entrance hall. At that moment a red party ball suspended from the ceiling cracked open, spewing colourful ribbons and dazzling shreds of metallic confetti fluttering around an un-amused Fuha.

"Congratulations! You are the 10,000th customer since the opening of this restaurant!" The man in Chinese robes spoke happily to Fuha. "All the food and drink today will be free for you!"

The gang behind Fuha could do nothing but stare. Fuha turned around to face them and grinned at their taken aback expressions. "Dat's how it is." He said, referring to the fact Yuugi had been worried about the place being expensive.

"Wow!" Miho shrieked with a bright smile, bringing her arms to her chest in excitement.

-

A while later, everyone was seated around a large, round Chinese table full of food and plates.

"Go ahead, don't hold back. Eat up!" Fuha urged the others on. "'Cause even more food is coming."

That was enough encouragement for the others. They murmured their polite "Let's eat."s and began digging in with their chopsticks. The food was delicious.

Just when Honda was about to put a food piece into his mouth, his eyes once more found Jou, who was sitting next to him at the table. Jou still appeared to be glaring at Fuha, who was at the moment sipping his drink. Honda smirked. 'That's it, Jou! Just punch out that arrogant bastard!' With that thought, Honda took a plate into his hand and began pulling the vegetable-filled dish into his mouth with greed.

Jou merely kept scowling at Fuha.

-

About an hour later, the gang was hanging around the downtown with their stomachs full. They happened to come across a small booth with a lot of people gathered around it. It was one of those "lucky draw" booths, where you would pull the handle of the mechanism filled with small balls. If a colourful one would pop out, you'd win a prize.

"Hey! Let's try that!" Miho suggested enthusiastically, taking out some pieces of paper from her school uniform jacket's pocket. "We got tickets just now, after all." Fuha had won them at another booth farther away. With those tickets they didn't have to pay for the draw.

"We get three chances, right?" Anzu stated.

"Alright. Yuugi-kun, wanna take a match with me?" Fuha asked, causing the small boy blink softly and Yami growl. "The rules are simple. The one who wins the higher prize wins. The loser will do whatever the winner tells him." He finished with a flirty wink, making Yami glare at him a bit more. "How 'bout it?"

Hesitantly, Yuugi nodded as he blushed a bit from the wink. "O-okay."

Yuugi was the first one to go in the match. He put his hand around the handle, and pulled slowly.

"Get the prize, Yuugi!" Anzu cheered him on. But as a ball popped out, it was white as the rest of them.

"Well, that happens. Here, take this consolation prize – a pack of tissues." The man managing the booth spoke up, handing Yuugi the packet. Yuugi looked a bit disappointed, but accepted it anyway.

"Alright, I'm next." Fuha said and practically pushed Yuugi out of the way. He pulled the handle, and…a yellow ball popped out.

"There it is!" About everyone watching the match exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" The short-haired booth-manager spoke, ringing the bell in his hand. "The special prize is a trip to Italy!"

"That's amazing!" Miho squealed, and everyone could do nothing but stare once more. But none of them stared more intensely than Jou.

Fuha held the tickets to Italy in his fingers with a smirk. "Looks like I win, Yuugi-kun."

Yuugi laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I guess no one really can beat you, Fuha-kun." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't believe there is a person like you, Fuha-kun!" Miho sighed dreamily.

Behind Fuha, Jou kept looking at the red-head intensely. "No! I can't hold it anymore!"

'Alright! Go, Jou!' Honda silently cheered the blonde on.

Jou stepped ahead and walked in front of the lucky red-head. "Fuha!" He yelled, causing the girls to blink at his actions, and Fuha smirk extremely widely.

'Knock him down like you usually do!' Honda encouraged the blonde silently once more, with a smirk on his own face.

But what Jou did surprised them all greatly. He got down on his knees in front of Fuha, and said: "Please! Please take me as your student!"

"Eh?" Anzu and Miho gasped.

'Hey…' Honda thought in disbelief.

"I also…I also want to be lucky like you!" Jou explained, holding his head up, still on his knees. Then he bent it down once more in respect. "Please!"

'This guy!' Honda thought in amazement, hitting his forehead with his palm in realisation. 'He wasn't scowling! He was admiring him!'

But Fuha just drew back his head, and laughed in disbelieving and arrogant manner. "Are ya dumb?" he turned to glance at Yuugi. "Yuugi, I look forward to ya keeping your promise."

"Promise? You mean to do what you say, Fuha-kun?" Yuugi asked, making Yami grit his teeth together.

"Yep. Later!" He waved at them, and began walking to another direction.

Jou held up his head again, and quickly stood up, rushing after Fuha.

Nearby, a group of two little boys were happily running. But then suddenly they stopped, when Fuha walked past them.

"I've seen that person somewhere before." The one in the lead of the boys spoke. He had a way too large bright green hoodie, and dark blue shorts. His hair was short, messy and light brown.

"Now that you mention it…" Another of the boys murmured thoughtfully. He had short black hair, white shirt with a light blue jacket over it, grey shorts and dark blue cap the wrong way around on top of his head.

Nearby, Jou was hiding behind a light-pillar. 'I won't give up! I will get big luck and repay my dad's debt! Then maybe…' He blushed softly. 'I'd see myself to be more worthy of Seto. If I feel better about myself, maybe I'd manage to gather the courage to call him…'

Just then, the brown-haired kid recognised Fuha. "Hey, he's that guy from _Game de Get Show_!" He claimed with a excited smile.

"That's amazing! I'm getting his signature!" The black-haired one squealed, and sped off to run after Fuha, with his friend following at his heels.

Laughing with enthusiasm, the boys ran behind Fuha trying to catch him. The red-heard was at the moment crossing a street. Too excited to watch out for the cars, when a truck drove right past them, the kids almost got hit.

"Watch out!" Jou, who had come after them, yelled.

Thankfully, the kids didn't get hurt. They merely fell down to the pavement across the street, and had got really scared. They began crying, both from the fright and the blow that had hit them when they had fallen.

The one in the green hoodie reached out his little hand for Fuha, who was right in front of him. "Onii-chan(1)…"

Fuha turned around, and was about to take the kid's hand into his own and help him up that way, but decided against it and pulled his hand back. "Whoops, I better not. If I touch unlucky guys like you, I might get unlucky too." With that, he turned to the other direction once more and began walking away.

Meanwhile, Jou had crossed the street as well, and crouched to comfort the kids. "Hey! Are you okay?" Seeing that at least someone cared, the kids slowly sniffed and stopped crying. Jou gently petted the head of the one with the cap. "That's it. It's okay." He smiled softly. He certainly wouldn't mind having one of these someday. But then, his face hardened and he turned to look at the direction where Fuha had went. "That punk…"

Just then, though Jou didn't pay it much attention, a limo drove on the street next to them, and towards Fuha. When it reached the red-head, it stopped and the window of its backseat opened. It revealed an elderly man in black tux, and with butler-like atmosphere. "I have come for you, Fuha-sama." The butler-man spoke. "Kaiba-sama summons you."

Fuha's eyes narrowed just slightly.

-

A while later, Fuha had been taken to one of the many skyscrapers of Domino City, and was inside a magnificent room with many expensive paintings hanging on the walls and four iron dragon statues at the each of the four corners of the room, standing on pillars. On the floor was laid a large orange mat and on the ceiling hung a golden chandelier with gleaming crystals hanging from it. At the end of the room was a window that covered the entire wall, but had golden bars on it that lessened the view it gave outside. From the sides of that window hung wine-red curtains, and in front of it was a wooden working desk with a red chair behind it. And in the chair sat a tall brunette man with blue eyes.

"Welcome, the second of my Four Game Masters, Fuha Ryuichi." Kaiba Seto spoke.

Fuha, who was leaning against his boss' desk, snorted. "I was feelin' like talkin' to you too. Following your orders, I transferred to Domino High." He turned to look at the brunette over his shoulder. "But what's the big deal about that Mutou Yuugi? Why do I have to fight with that guy?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed, and moving his hand up and down in the air carefreely with his eyes closed.

"Mutou Yuugi…is nothing but a bait." Kaiba replied shortly. "Amun Yami is your real target, the one I really want you to fight with."

"Hm, that guy? I see." Fuha muttered thoughtfully, a finger on his chin. Then he looked at the brunette once more over his shoulder. "What's the big deal about him, then? He seems nothing but a cold prick with a damn jealous nature."

"He has another face, one that is of an unbeatable game master." Seto said, standing up from his chair and walking to the window. "You still don't know his true form. This is only a theory, but I believe that form becomes drawn out when Amun is feeling deep rage. He certainly was angry when I took the Blue-Eyes card from Mutou's grandfather and let my men beat him up." He paused shortly. "According to what Katsuya told me, Amun is in love with Mutou. If anything can get him feel rage, it's hurting Mutou. That's why you need to fight him – beat him up really bad. The rage is greater if you've pretended to be their friend, especially Yuugi's. Betrayal will hurt Mutou more than anything."

Fuha huffed. "You say weird things. Then again-" He looked down at Jou's photo on Seto's desk, and took it into his hands, observing the smiling boy in the picture. "I don't get most of the stuff you feel or do. Like, why are you so interested about this blonde kid? I would've always thought you'd go for someone rich and mighty like yourself. But no, you have to go and fall for an ordinary street punk like him. What's so good about him, anyway? He's not even that good looking."

By this time, Kaiba had walked over to Fuha, and now snatched the photo away from him. "Don't insult Katsuya. Insulting him is the same as insulting me."

Fuha just snorted again, as Seto placed the picture back on his desk top. He decided to change the subject. "As you know, I possess a rare amount of luck. Do ya understand what it means?" He stood up properly from leaning against the desk, and walked to one of the walls of the room. In that wall, behind a secure glass was a gun among with some bullets. Underneath it were some numbers, that were meant to be used to open the glass' lock. Fuha pressed some of the buttons rather randomly, and when he was finished, the glass covering the gun began lifting upwards.

'He opened that lock so easily!' Kaiba thought in awe. Though he'd seen what kind of luck Fuha had, the red-head still never ceased to amaze him. Hence why he was one of his Game Masters.

Fuha took out the gun and into his hand with some bullets. "Five bullets in six slots." He murmured. After the bullets were at the place, he rolled the bullet places around, and pointed at his head with the gun. "I bet if this model gun hits, it wouldn't hurt." He fired, and as he had suspected, the bullet slot in the place was that one where there was no bullet. The red-head smirked, as Kaiba looked slightly surprised.

Fuha walked back to his boss, and placed the gun on the desk. "I'm bored with being with ya. What I want is a life or death duel."

"With Amun, you can have that. Just draw forth his other face. And if you wish for it, you can duel him in an organised location." Said Seto. "What do you think? Doesn't sound boring to me."

Fuha turned to lean on the desk once more. "Organised location? You mean _Game de Get show_?"

"That show's sponsor is a part of our system. I can make it happen."

Fuha half-chuckled. "I see."

-

The next day, the gang was meeting each other for coffee. Anzu and Miho were sitting on the other side of the table, Honda, Jou and Yami on the other. Yuugi wasn't there today.

"That guy, no matter how lucky he is, as a human he's pathetic!" Jou spoke up, staring down at his coffee cup in anger.

"Eh? Who?" Miho asked, confused.

"I'm talking about Fuha! Fuha Ryuichi!"

"So you've finally awaken, Jou?" Honda said, sounding relieved as he slid a friendly arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I'm…I'm so happy!"

"Is he really like that?" Miho put in. "He seems so nice. Right, Anzu?" she asked, turning to the brunette girl.

Anzu measured her words for a while. "More than I thought he'd be, that I'll admit. And the little bit of abalone from yesterday's Chinese food was delicious."

"You shouldn't base your judgements on what he offers you. That's how bribing works." Yami commented, sipping his coffee and making Anzu smile a bit nervously.

"But Yuugi sure is late. What is he doing? He's usually early." Honda changed the subject.

"Yeah, didn't he come with you, Yams?" Jou questioned.

"When I asked from Jii-chan, he said Yuugi had already left when I went to pick him up. But when I didn't see him here I thought he had just lost himself to shopping or something…"

Anzu looked up. "Oh, Yuugi isn't coming today – he called me about that last night. He said he'd agreed to have a game with Fuha-kun."

Yami stood up rather radically, slamming his both hands on their table. "What?! Why didn't you say anything before?!"

Anzu blinked, wondering why the boy had burst out so much. "Because you're acting like a jealous idiot enough already?"

"Damn it!" Yami murmured to himself, leaving the table and starting to run towards the door. He'd already paid his coffee when he'd bought it, so that wasn't a problem. And, though confused, his friends decided it would be the best if they followed him.

-

At Fuha's home's basement, he and Yuugi were having a not-so-usual game of billiard. Fuha shot the ball, hitting the other balls with it and sent them flying through the air. Two of them hit Yuugi, who was standing across the billiard table from him. One ball hit him in the face, the other to his stomach. The pain of it was so great that he fell to sit against the wall, grimacing.

"This isn't a game. Let's not do this." He tried to tell Fuha.

The red-head merely smirked mercilessly. "What do you mean? It's a great game. We hit each other with billiard balls, and the one that get's the most hits wins." He grinned a bit more. "Did you forget? You agreed to do whatever I said, right? So, get up, Yuugi!"

Slowly, the small boy managed to gather himself up from the floor.

Fuha got ready to fire the balls again_. _'When Yami finds out I hurt you like this, I'm sure that'll be enough to draw out his other face.' And he sent the balls flying, two of them hitting Yuugi on the both sides of his face, making the boy cringe in pain.

"How's this?" Fuha asked, sending more balls flying.

Just then, the door of the basement opened. "Yuugi!" Yami yelled, stepping inside and was taken aback by seeing the balls fly in the air, but he managed to dodge them in time.

Yuugi wasn't quite so lucky, though. Two more balls hit him, and the pain was just too great to take by now. He fell on his knees, and would've fallen completely on the floor if Yami hadn't rushed to him and managed to catch him in time, into his arms. "Yuugi! Are you okay?!"

Yuugi couldn't even speak from the pain, merely make some agreeing noise. By now, the others had come inside the basement as well. They weren't even sure how they had come to the exactly right place, but they had just followed Yami and he'd led them here.

"Fuha! How dare you do that to Yuugi!" Jou yelled at the red-head across the room. Anger written on every part of his body, Jou hopped on the billiard table, starting to walk across it. "Now you're dealing with me!" But as Fuha smirked, Jou stepped on a fragile spot on the table, and his foot went through it. He lost his balance at the cause of that, and fell down on the floor.

At that sight, Honda felt it was his turn to step up. He grabbed the mop leaning next to the wall of the room. "I'll show you the power of a beautification member!" He was about to hit Fuha over the head with the mop, but the mop's end hit the lamp hanging in the ceiling instead, making it waver and fall down right on top of Honda's back.

"Jou! Honda!" Yami yelled desperately, holding Yuugi a bit tighter.

But Fuha snorted, his smirk never fading. "Fools. Still don't get it? I'm protected with my powerful luck. Guys like ya can't even touch me."

Now Anzu stepped forward, an annoyed look on her face. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"How mean! I thought you were a kinder person than this, Fuha-kun!" Miho yelled, backing her friend up.

Fuha laughed. "What are ya commoners prattling 'bout`?" He asked arrogantly. "Just be glad I let ya hang around with me. Ya gotta know yer place." And he laughed some more.

Yami glared at him with rage burning in his eyes. But this was no time to be taking revenges on Fuha. Yuugi, Jou and Honda were all hurt and needed medical treatment, right now.

-

A while later, all of the gang was up in Yami's room, and the said tri-colour haired boy was putting some alcohol on the cuts the billiard balls had given Yuugi's face. However, the alcohol stung and the small boy grimaced in pain every time Yami touched his face with the alcohol-filled cotton.

"Sorry. But we need to get these cuts cleaned so they won't get infected." Yami said softly, putting some more alcohol into a wound on Yuugi's right cheek.

"I know, but…" Yuugi hissed in pain, sitting on Yami's bed.

Just then, something caught Honda's attention. An envelope on Yami's working desk. "Yami, you've received a letter from a TV station."

"Dad must have left it for me. Can you read it?" Yami asked as he reached for some Band-Aids from the first-aid kit and began putting them over Yuugi's cuts.

Honda opened the envelope and took the letter out of it. His eyes widened at what he read. "T-this…! It's a request for you to appear on _Game de Get show_!" the brunette cried out.

Jou, who had until now been sulking on the floor, stood up and walked to look at the letter over his fellow's shoulder. "Really?!"

Yami blinked. "Why are they asking me?" He wondered out loud.

"It just says they want you to challenge Fuha." Honda replied.

Jou stepped closer to the tri-colour haired couple. "Yams! Can you let me do that?! Please!" Everyone looked up in surprise, gasping just a bit. Jou held his hand in a tight fist, anger filling his face once more. "That bastard Fuha. I won't be satisfied till I waste him with my own hands!" He stood up more straight in confident manner. "And if I can get the prize, it's two birds with one stone! I can repay my dad's loans!"

-

"_Big money! Game de get show_!" The host announced at the TV studio, as the show began. The neon lights lit up, stating the starting programme's name. Then the lights in the studio fully lit up, revealing castle-like background of the stage, and the appearance of the host. "Once again this week, it's time to dream about getting big money! Today's challenge is Amun Yami-kun from Domino High. He's sixteen years old." The black-haired host announced, motioning towards Jou, who was sitting behind the table that had the red button on it. "Seems he wants to win the prize and repay his father's debts!"

'What?! That's not Amun, that's Katsuya!' Seto, who was sitting among the audience with a hood covering his head, thought in amazement_. _'What the hell is he doing down there?!'

Meanwhile, Jou blushed slightly as the audience clapped at him. 'This is kind of embarrassing. I'm not Yams.'

His friends sat in the audience as well, supportive and encouraging smiles on their faces.

"Go, Jou!" Anzu cheered.

"Don't lose to Fuha!" Honda added.

"And the nine time winner. Our champ, as you know, is him!" The host continued speaking to his microphone. Some fake smoke filled the wall across the room from Jou. Sitting on a seat attached to a table that began lifting upwards to the top of the wall, was Fuha. "Loved by the goddess of luck! The miraculous man: Fuha Ryuichi!"

At his seat, Fuha scowled slightly. 'What is dis? Yami sent a replacement.' He huffed in bored manner, but seeing Jou's angry scowl at him, he began smirking once more. 'Well, don't matter. The result is the same, no matter who I face.'

But Seto certainly wasn't thinking like that. He retreated from the audience, and tried to hurry down to the studio as fast as he could. He had to stop this! Otherwise Katsuya would be badly hurt! But, unfortunately, getting down from the audience wasn't that simple. The other people were blocking his path!

"Now, today's contest is Electric Concentration." The host announced, and a square board filled with different letters on red and green backgrounds began moving downwards from the ceiling. "The rules are simple! The one that gets the most cards from the concentration board wins. The cards need to have the same value for them to form a pair, and that's when they are given to the player. However, there is one Joker. If you get that, all your cards go to your opponent." Then he motioned towards Jou once more. "The challenger goes first."

Jou considered his choice, observing the letters. "A and K."

The letters on the board turned around, revealing the value of the cards behind them. Six and three. Jou cringed in disappointment.

"Too bad! Now it's the champion's turn!"

Fuha's eyes were closed in a bored manner. "A and C." he said, and the letters turned around. Three and three.

"Well done! That was correct!"

Just then, Jou was surprised to feel something that hurt go through and shake his body. An electric shock wave. He bit his teeth together to keep from crying out in pain. The audience sounded pretty horrified too, and shocked. Especially Jou's friends.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Honda exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it." the host said. "If your opponent obtains cards, you'll get a mild shock." This he said with a grin. Feeling low, Jou bent his head down. "Then champion, next please?"

"B and J." Fuha said confidently. The letters turned. Seven and seven.

"Correct."

Jou was shocked again.

"E and G." Nine and nine.

"Correct again!" Another shock for Jou. Now it was getting hard for the blonde not to cry out in pain.

"D and K." Five and five.

"Correct!" Another shock. Jou didn't know how much longer he could last!

"H and I-" Fuha began, but was interrupted in the middle.

"Stop it! The challenger forfeits!" A deep voice screamed, and everyone's attention turned to a tall brunette man standing nearby the display of the studio.

"It's Kaiba!" Yuugi gasped out.

"What the heck is he doing here?!" Honda added.

Seto's hood had fallen off of his head while he'd been running, but right now he was too worried about his beloved to even care about that. And besides, he wanted his Katsuya to know he was here with him. By now, he had walked to and reached Jou, who was leaning his cheek against his table, tired. Seto kneeled next to him, so that theirs faces were on almost the same level, the brunette's being just a bit higher up. The blonde softly looked up. "Seto…" he murmured quietly, his lips beginning to form a weak smile. "Am I seeing things? Was I shocked a bit too hard?"

"No, Katsuya. I really am here." Seto whispered, bringing his hand to the blonde's cheek softly.

In the audience, Honda hammered his fist for Kaiba. "What is he doing, touching Jou like that?!"

"The challenger's forfeit is accepted! The champion wins!" The host announced.

But Kaiba and Jou paid him no mind. Seto merely took a check book out of his pants pocket among with a pen, and wrote something to it. Then, he took Jou's hand into his and put the check there. "This should be enough to pay for your father's debts. Go and get some medical attention, you're badly hurt. I'm sorry about the pain you had to go through." The brunette spoke softly, bringing his hand into Jou's blonde locks and running it through them gently.

Jou smiled a bit more at him. "Silly. It's not your fault."

The taller one frowned at his words, but said nothing. He merely planted a soft kiss on Jou's cheek, stood back up, turned away and began leaving.

"Seto, don't…" Jou tried to stand up and follow the man he loved, but the pain was merely still too great. "Please don't leave me again…"

Seto stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "I have to, Katsuya. For now, at least." He bent his head down. "I don't deserve to be with you right now. Not until I defeat Amun, and win the kingship that was forced on me, in a fair game. The man who killed you wanted me to have that kingship…that's why, when your death was my fault, I don't deserve you at this state. But always remember that I love you." And he began running away.

"Wait, Seto-!" Jou began, but was forced to grimace from the pain and couldn't move any further.

"Jou…" Yuugi murmured sympathetically in the audience.

Next to him, Yami stood up. "Come on, everyone. We better go help him."

-

Together, the rest of the gang had managed to help Jou back to the dressing rooms to get some rest. The blonde was at the moment sitting on a chair, all of his muscles relaxed, and the others surrounding him in a circle.

"Are you going to be okay, Jou?" Yuugi asked with concern.

"I think so." The blonde replied.

"But that Fuha bastard really isn't a human." Honda put in, deciding not to comment on the Kaiba-thing when Jou was in this state. That could wait until later.

They heard the door of the room open. "That's right. I'm a god." Fuha said, standing at the door, drawing everyone's attention on him. "Jounouchi, you're workin' pretty hard fer yer dad's debts." Disgust filled his face. "I suppose ya want me ta cry for ya, but that kind of story is what I hate the most. It's so lazy of ya! Ye disgust me! I don't know what Kaiba sees in ya."

"You know Seto?" Jou asked with surprise, standing up from his seat. But the pain was still there and it all came back when he got up. He fell down on his knees.

Yuugi, who was the nearest to Jou, crouched next to him. "Hang on, Jou!" He looked up to the red-head in front of him. "Fuha-kun, that's too mean!"

Fuha just huffed, and ignored the small boy, speaking to Yami instead. "Amun Yami, ya're just a pathetic guy that doesn't even live up ta da rumours."

"What?" Yami asked rapidly.

"I just wanted a game with ya, but ya turned out to be just as boring as I thought!" Fuha yelled.

Yuugi stood back up now, standing right in front of Fuha. "For only a game, things like this are too cruel!"

"Shut up, you brat!" Fuha shouted, kicking the small boy hard at the side of his neck so hard that Yuugi fell down on the floor and on his stomach.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled, running towards his beloved, but Fuha kicked him in the stomach, and forced him on his knees that way. The others could do nothing but stand there in fright. There was no point in allowing all of them to get hurt. If this got over and done with, maybe Fuha would just leave them alone from now on.

Fuha pressed his foot on top of Yuugi's head, keeping him down while the boy could only grit his teeth together in pain. Yami was still on the floor as well, but a bit further. He tried to stand up, but the hurt in his stomach wouldn't allow him that. 'What other face? Nothing seems to be enough for this guy to get angry enough.' Fuha thought to himself, observing Yami. 'But maybe if I remove the skin from his face, I can see the another face then.'

Unnoticed by Fuha, the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck began gloving golden…

-

Just as suspected, as soon as Fuha noticed hurting Yuugi and Yami wasn't going to draw forth Yami's other face, he had left. For now, at least. He was right now planning on leaving, and walked through the empty and dark TV station.

"Fuha." He heard a deep voice from behind himself speak. He turned to look, and saw Yami standing there, wearing his school uniform jacket like a cape over his shoulders. Only…it wasn't Yami. This man was taller and had piercing crimson eyes. His arms were crossed and he was scowling at him. "It's game time."

Fuha stared at the other. 'What's this? This isn't Yami…yet at the same time, it is him. Is dis da other face Kaiba was talking about?' Then, his face turned into a more serious expression, and he spoke out loud: "I've been waitin' for this."

They both went on their places at the TV station, Atemu at the challenger's spot and Fuha at the champion's. The square board with the letters was on its place as well.

"The game is the same as before, the Electric Concentration." Atemu spoke up to Fuha.

"Interesting."

"However, the shock is more powerful than before, and we take turns even if one of us obtains cards." Atemu demonstrated on the new rules.

"Fine. If I do the same as before, I'll win in no time." Fuha said with confidence. Then, he held up an index finger, as if to make his point. "Here I go. C and H." The letters turned. Three and three.

Atemu felt the shock wave shake his body. He frowned at the ache for a minute, but then gathered himself. "I and F." Two and five.

"A and E." Fuha said. Seven and seven.

Atemu grimaced harder when the shock waves hit him. "I and…F." He murmured in anguish.

The look of confusion filled Fuha's face. "The same as before? What are ya doing?" Atemu merely kept a straight face. "Giving up? B and K." Nine and nine.

Another shock. "I and…F." Atemu hissed.

"The same again? Did ya fry ya brains?" Fuha asked, pointing at his head with his left index finger. But just then, the room went black. "All that electricity caused the breaker to blow."

After a while, the lights lit up again.

"The backup electricity has activated." Atemu said. "Now, let's continue our game."

Fuha huffed. "Ya still want to do it?" he asked in disbelief. Who would volunteer to go through such a pain? "Well, fine. Only five cards left. G and…" G turned. "Great! Five. The card you kept pulling." Atemu glared as Fuha stood up in his seat to celebrate his victory. "In other words, the other five card is F!" F turned. But it wasn't five. On that card was a picture of the Grim Reaper. "What?! Joker?!" Fuha exclaimed in surprise, sitting back down. "I see. When the electricity was out, the cards automatically switched around! So this is what you were after!"

Atemu merely smirked at him, crimson eyes flaming like determined fire. "Looks like you're not the only lucky one." Fuha gulped. "Now that you've picked Joker, all your cards are mine. And…you'll get all the electricity I've felt in one shock."

And this was indeed what happened. Fuha felt the pain of the shock wave go through his body, and shake him. And to him, inside his mind, it looked like his seat had sunk down in defeat, and Atemu's was lifting upwards. A little illusion the crimson eyed-man created.

-

The next evening, the gang was gathered up at Yuugi's home, all of them watching _Game de Get show_ that was just beginning.

"Damn! Today will be that Fuha bastard's tenth win!" Jou groaned.

"Why are you watching it if it's a blow to your self-esteem, anyway?" Yami asked with a slight humour in his voice, softly kissing Yuugi's, who was sitting on his lap, cheek.

"It's interesting!" Jou claimed. But then, he sighed contentedly. He was happier than he had been for a long time. He had managed to pay his dad's debts (normally he wouldn't have accepted the money, but this was an emergency. He had already been getting dead-threats from the people his father owed to). The rest of the money he'd saved up. He hoped he would never have to use it, but it still was good to have some back up. And now he knew that Seto still wanted him, still loved him as well. Although, he'd still need to get it inside his head that the matters of their pasts didn't matter to Jou anymore. He loved the other man anyway.

"Now, finally the champion. The game is the same electric roulette." The host of _Game de Get show _was speaking as the roulette was set off spinning, taking the blonde's attention once more. "The challenger has got two! It should be a piece of cake for the champ!"

Fuha pressed the button, and the light in the roulette began slowing down, but…

"Oh! What?! It's one!"

"That can't be!" Fuha exclaimed on the TV screen, and his seat began drifting downwards as it twitched for some reason.

"Unbelievable! The miraculous champion has lost!"

Just then, Fuha's seat shattered.

"What?! The chair broke!" Jou exclaimed.

"It seems Fuha-kun has lost his luck." Yuugi murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Yami's chest.

"Better that way. No one deserves such luck. It corrupts people." Yami said, kissing Yuugi's hair.

The show ended with a sight of Fuha down on the floor on his stomach.

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: Yami received a love letter?! And it's not from me!

Yami: The girl who sent it is called Kageyama Risa, and for some reason whenever I'm around her, I can't seem to have any control over my emotions!

Yuugi: Yami, are you kidding?! Are you really going to throw away our relationship for someone you've just met?!

Yami: O-of course not! I don't know what is wrong with me!

Yuugi: And besides, that girl is shameless! She comes over to your house and acts like she's your wife or something! And she's not getting close to you because she's really interested, it's for another reason…

Both: Next time, _The scary woman! Yami's confused emotions_!

Yuugi: Yami…is this what it feels like to be jealous?

* * *

(1)Japanese kids normally call young adults or merely people older than them with about a decade Older Brother and Older Sister. Older or middle-aged adults are Aunt and Uncle, and Grandfather or Grandmother if they're of grandparent age.

I made Yami sound so cynical in this one XD. But that's just what he's like, I suppose. And he's really just more realistic than cynical. Or is meant to be XD.

Again, I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been working on my Christmas story and this has been put away! Sorry so much!

The next chapter is going to be awesome! ^^. I just love jealous Yuugi -^^-. I'll work on it during the Christmas holidays. Right now I need to focus solely on my Christmas story in order to get in done in time. But I'll try my best the next chapter wouldn't take this long!

I'm very much in a "poor Jou"-state right now, after reading the manga volume 28 (or Duelist number 21), where he duels with Marik. It's so sad! He tries so hard, but falls down anyway .

Well, bye for now! And merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *


	16. Scary Woman! Yami’s Confused Emotions

* * *

**x Machi-Chan x**: Thanks! And GOD that feels relieving to hear, you have no idea…I wish more of my readers were patient like you…

To be honest, this chapter turned out a lot different than it had seemed like in my mind, mostly because Yami and Yuugi are already together, and therefore this whole thing became a lot more angsty than I had originally planned. Oh well, it still works. I'm an angst writer, anyway.

Nothing is mean in the names of fangirlsm! Just kidding, I won't steal it XD.

I know that story. But like said many times, I first learnt about the name Heba from **Mijikai **and her stories were written like…before 2005, so it might really be that she made him up. But I'm not sure whether people borrowed him from her or just sort of accidentally "made him up" again or something XD. But now it seems I'VE began a big Heba fever XD. One of my readers took him from me (I think) and because she updates pretty regularly, many people notice her stories and have started using Heba too O.O. It feels a bit weird XD.

**SRRH**: He always wins, it's the law of nature ^^. Last summer, I went to a few animecons, and in one of them there was a lecture about the genre shounen. The lecturer told that the fact the main character wins and that the characters are friends are the main themes in shounen, ones that haven't changed almost at all during the years. Those things are visible in _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ too.

Anyway, more screen time for jealous!Yuugi, although this chapter ended up being more angsty than humorous as originally planned. But oh well.

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: You'll see ^.~. And I sure do ^^. Thanks! Fluff is always good!

**TMX Archives**: Hi, new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story so much! And I'm happy you think I've done it all well!

Me too ^^. I actually have a secret plan in my mind that Yami is and has always been a better gamer than Atemu is. Atemu just comes out because Yami doesn't have magic and therefore can't punish anyone in the Shadow Games XD.

And I'm glad you can see the Puppyshipping love, although it's portrayed so mildly. I try very hard with it, but it's difficult because, like you said, kept apart by the circumstances (and by the fact Seto angsts and feels he doesn't deserve Jou yet. Meh). Yeah, Seto is accepting of his past in this, more than accepting really. You might've noticed in the latest chapter that he actually addresses his and Jou's past lives like they still were those people, unlike Jou who sees them as different people. Seto sees himself and Jou kind of as mixtures of their pasts and present. Whereas canon!Seto aims for the future, not looking back to the past (in the manga at least), _Dry shouts_!Seto seeks for a way to fix things that went wrong in the past. I don't know how he became like that in my mind, he just did XD. But it works with my plot. And Atemu will eventually knock some sense into Seto's head, but it'll still take time…and he and Jou will have much more troubles to go through together before they can start a real relationship. But after all that, it makes their relationship stronger when they eventually do.

Yeup, yeup. I'm actually looking forward to chapter 19, since Ryou and Bakura make their first (brief) appearance in it. And for a few other reasons too ^^. I have good plans for that chapter. And yes, they will ^^.

Yeah…I don't know yet. I want to write the sequels for the second series anime, but I don't know yet whether I'll do it or not. I'm scared that if I try, I'll just end up leaving it unfinished, which in turn makes me feel awfully guilty…

Thanks for such a long comment! It warms my heart! Keep reviewing from now on, too, 'kay?

**Shia Ghost**: Yeah, at least I think it is. It was really fun to write ^^. And you'll just have to read to find out about that ^.~.

Hehee, I'm glad you liked ^^. Seto-coming-to-picture was actually just a moment's spur of an idea, but sometimes, those are what are the best ^^. I was like "although I had thought I wouldn't let Seto and Jou meet again until Death-T, why not make this one change to make my Puppyshipper readers happy? It would be cute, and this is my story, so I'm allowed to make changes. So why the hell not?" and so, there was just no reason not to do it -^^-.

And I don't think you're neither. While I might not be quite THAT fangirly, I'm pretty sure most of my newer friends find it pretty weird when I start to giggle out of nowhere when I've just remembered a really cute _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ shonen-ai moment ^^. It's perfectly acceptable to fangirl. It's what fanfiction is all about!

I'm glad you liked it ^^. Then again, I figured you probably would -^^-.

**Nyago**: Hehe, blame my shy nature ^^;. But I'm glad you still like 'em.

Gald you think so ^^. I was in a bit of a hurry in writing that previous chapter, so I was kind of worried the quality would suffer for it. So I'm glad to know it didn't ^^. And Yami is…I make him a bit possessive and like stated in chapter six, it's his biggest fear to lose Yuugi. And so…yep, I hated Fuha too. He was an arrogant bastard! He reminds me of someone I knew back in Junior High, except that that person was a female.

I'd like to shout to the world: "I despise Kaiba Seto!", but I don't dare because I'm afraid all his fangirls will hunt me down and kick my ass ^^;. But I can't help it, especially since my picture of him has started to form more and more around his manga character, and boy is manga!Seto an ass! With all his comments of "The only way to gain victory is by walking over the losers and by getting the glory sparkling in heaven!" or something like that XD. Yeah it was. I try to make Seto less of a bastard, although his season zero self does make it kind of difficult at times. But I like my pairings fluffy and I shall keep them fluffy!

I know, isn't it :D. I always love to drop bits and pieces of it here and there in the chapters ^^.

**SilverDragon-Purity**: They are, aren't they? -^^-. _Whistles innocently_ err…you can go overboard with it? ^^;. Hehe, just kidding ^^. I don't know. I'd like to put in another date, but it'd have to be an extra chapter and I don't really know what I should do with it. I've never dated, so…

**dragonlady222**: Thanks ^^. Yeah, he is (Seto, you bastard!). I hope he would too, but with his thick skull, it's going to be difficult ^^;.

**Hime no Ichigo**: Me too! Yes! Look forward to it! And I hope it'll satisfy your expectations!

**TsukiDragon**: No, no! Yami won't cheat on him! Well, not really at least ^^;. I wouldn't do that. You'll see.

I'm actually a bit annoyed about the fact people always take Yuugi's side in things. I hope in this chapter people will see things from the point of view of both Yami and Yuugi. It'd make me one happy author, because it would mean people understood where I was getting at with this ^^.

Yuugi eating cookies and singing is such a cute image! I have to smile when I think about it ^^. _Munches on cookies_. Happy late holidays to you too! And merry new year 2009!

**ONIX-21**: That's okay, although I was wondering why I wasn't hearing anything from you. But I totally understand, High School is keeping me pretty busy too, after all.

I'm glad you liked it ^^. I try to develop it as well as I can. And I love fluff, so I couldn't resist putting that little moment there -^^-. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Glad you like! ^^. It's alright. Here's the new update, enjoy!

-

Now a small note: the next update might once again take a while, as the exams are starting again, and I'll need time to study for them. I hope you'll understand. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can after the exams are over.

Also, I think I'm willing to set up a small contest for you all: if this story gets 300 reviews in some point, the 300th reviewer can request a story from me and I'll try and write it as well as I can ^^. Good luck, everyone!

Thanks to LeShea for beta-reading!

* * *

It was a dark, stormy summer night. Inside the basement of an old and slightly worn down mansion, covered in vines and hiding behind the large and unruly garden, located just outside of Domino City, there were three voices, blended together in perfect sync: "Eye of frog, tongue of bat. Leg of newt, wing of owl…" The voices chanted around a boiling cauldron of dark pink substance.

"Stomach of mummy, liver of goat." The chanters turned out to be three girls with similar features. Their faces weren't clearly visible in the dim light, brown hooded robes were draped around each of the girls with the hood drawn, and they all had the same short blue hair. The one in the middle was slowly mixing the liquid in the pot with a stick. "Fire boils it."

"When will it be?" Asked the girl to the right, revealing her fang-like teeth.

"When we are again three." Replied the middle one with a eerie smirk.

"Calm the disturbance." Spoke the one on the left.

"Winning and losing the battle." Continued the middle one.

"And then…" Began the one on the right.

"Then let us finish before sunset." All three of them finished at the same time.

Outside, the thunder rumbled dangerously, increasing the scary mood of the scene.

* * *

_Chapter sixteen: Scary Woman! Yami's Confused Emotions_

_

* * *

  
_

It was just another lazy summer afternoon in the Kame Game Shop. Yami, who was scheduled to work that day, was having a laid back game of Duel Monsters with Yuugi on the shop's cashier desk. It was pretty dead around the game shop at this particular hour, so the two had nothing better to do. They just thanked the gods the shop had an air conditioning. Today had turned out to be a really hot day. Next to each of the boys were tall empty glasses, aside from the ice melted into water at their bottom.

"Aw, man! I lost again!" Yuugi groaned, throwing his cards down on the table as Yami finished off the rest of his life points.

Yami grinned at him, before taking a look at his boyfriend's hand cards on the desk. "You did it again."

"Hm? What?"

"This." Yami began, picking up one of Yuugi's cards from the table, and showing it to him. "You had the Black Magician in your hand once more, but you didn't use it. Again. Why is it? You might've won if you had used it." Yami asked, before putting a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, you've had that card for a really long time, but you never seem to use it in battle…"

Yuugi slowly took the card back from the taller boy, and looked down at it, a little sadly. "I don't really know why I don't use it. It's a bit weird really, but somehow with this card in play, there comes a great fear for me. I'm always afraid he'll get destroyed in battle, more than I should be that is. And if he does it hurts-" he placed his other hand that wasn't holding the card over his heart. "-right here."

Yami blinked, but then smiled softly, reaching for Yuugi's hand that was on his chest, and took it into his own.

"Who knows? Maybe the Black Magician was someone dear to you in past life. Maybe that's why you can't bear to see him die."

"You think cards could've been people?"

"Like I said, who knows? Life is crazy like that." Yami replied with a smirk. "Anyway, want to have one more match?"

"Sure, but I think I'll buy a booster pack from you first. I really need to make my deck stronger against you if you can beat me ten times in a row."

Yami chuckled. "Okay."

Yuugi smiled. "Hold on a sec, let me get my money." He said, before taking their empty glasses into his hands. "I'll bring some more soda for us, too." He disappeared through the back door leading back to the house.

Yami looked after him fondly for a moment, before sighing contentedly and cradled his head in his hands while his elbows rested on the cashier desk. He could still hardly believe his luck that the boy he had loved so many years actually loved him back. That was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him, even though there were many other good things as well. It was difficult to remember anymore what it had been like to be sad and - although he hated to admit it, and though he did have some fond memories of that time, too - lonely. That time seemed to be so far away now.

Just then, the door of the Game Shop opened, and Yami briefly glanced at the possible customer. She seemed to be a young woman, about Anzu's height and wearing long greyish purple robes. However, Yami was feeling simply too relaxed and happy at that moment to take a good look at her face. He still murmured, remembering he was on a working duty, a soft "Welcome." to her.

Just then, Yuugi came back, walking hurriedly, showing his excitement but still careful not to spill the new cold drinks he'd brought. He had put new ices to them as well.

"Sorry I took so long!" he exclaimed, setting the glasses on the cashier desk again, before starting to look through the booster packs set on the same desk. "Hmm…which one I should take…" Yami grinned a little. Yuugi was so cute. "I'll take this one." The smaller boy finally decided, handing Yami the pack he had chosen, among with some money.

"Thank you very much!" Yami said, teasingly treating Yuugi like any other customer, while putting the money he'd been given inside the cashier. Then, he changed his expression into a slightly slyer one. "Now, sir customer, there is a special offer today for anyone who buys a Duel Monsters booster pack."

Yuugi seemed to be catching on what Yami was trying to say to him, as he grinned not-so-innocently back at him. "And what would that be, Mr.?"

Yami walked from behind the counter and to his boyfriend, grabbing his upper arms into his hands, gently, with a small smirk. "A passionate kiss." And with that he leaned down and placed his lips on Yuugi's, completely forgetting about the other customer who was now standing near one of the shelves, looking at the things there. But Yuugi certainly didn't seem to mind, kissing Yami back just as eagerly as he pulled his arms around the taller boy's neck. Their lips and tongues battled right there, as they clung on each other as tight as they could.

After a moment, they parted, and Yuugi grinned up at Yami. "That wasn't exactly the kind of match I was looking for."

Yami grinned back at him. "Shall we get to that other match, then? Come on, check out your new cards."

Yuugi didn't need to be told twice, and he ripped the new pack open, starting to go through the cards. "I have that one…that one too…" he murmured softly under his breath. But then suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Look!" Yuugi showed him one of his new cards. In its picture was a beautiful and pale woman, dressed in violet all over. She had long violet dress, long violet gloves that served more as her sleeves than actual gloves, ending at her wrists and beginning from under her shoulders from the golden bracelets she wore there. Her dress also began from an Ancient Egyptian-like golden jewellery collar. Among with those, she had a high violet hat, from which began a cape that ended at her waist and was white from the inside and violet from the outside. She had blonde hair and in her left had she held a twisted and long golden staff. Her lips were painted red and her eyes were slim and bright green.

Yami couldn't hold in a gasp. "Violet Hekate!" That card was one of the three witch sisters, and it was a rare card you wouldn't see just anywhere.

Neither one of the tri-colour haired boys noticed how the young lady-customer nearby a game shelf in the shop twitched slightly.

"If you use that card, I'm sure you'll win against me, too." Yami mused. "It's just as powerful as the Black Magician."

Yuugi looked down at the card thoughtfully. He could beat Yami with this, but…it all seemed so pointless to him. He played with Yami because it was fun, not in order to win. Besides, as long as he didn't beat Yami, it felt like he had a goal to reach out for as a player. And he didn't want his first victory against Yami to depend on just a single card either, especially not on one that he hadn't used in his deck very long, and therefore hadn't bonded with yet. With these thoughts, he made up his mind and started handing the card out to Yami. "Here. I'm giving it to you."

Yami's eyes widened. "Really? But it's yours. Why would you want to give up such a rare card?"

Yuugi shrugged. "Well, this card is really precious, so I feel it it'll be more useful if you have it. After all, you're the one more of a professional player from the two of us. Besides, it would be a shame if it wouldn't get used in play, and I feel it might disturb the balance of my deck on the long run if I try to use it."

"You're really sure?"

"Yeah. But don't use it in the next game, okay?"

Not needing more encouragement then that, Yami slowly took the card from his beloved. "Thanks Aibou. I'll cherish it."

Yuugi just smiled brightly at him. "Now, how about we play?"

"Sure." Yami replied, handing Yuugi his deck so he could shuffle it, as he began doing the same for the smaller boy's deck. But then, while shuffling, he looked up and noticed something. "That customer just now…" He looked around the shop but saw no one but Yuugi. She had left really quietly, he had to say.

-

The next day came clear and sunny as Yami exited his house. "I'm leaving now!" he told his father, while standing at the doorway.

_"__Have a good day!"_ was his reply.

Yami stepped out to the street, closing and locking the door behind himself, and enjoying the morning coolness and breeze. These kinds of moments were the ones he cherished during the hot summers of Japan. Despite originally coming from Egypt, Yami had always been somewhat more comfortable during winter than summer.

"Yami! Good morning!" He heard a familiar voice calling, and turned to see Yuugi running towards him, waving with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Aibou." Yami greeted, returning his smile as he opened his arms so Yuugi could hop into them. And that he did. Yami breathed in Yuugi's soft scent, burying his nose into the smaller boy's hair. "Mmm…did you shower this morning?"

Yuugi blinked in his arms. "How did you know?"

"I can still smell your shampoo and soap scents. And otherwise too, you smell fresh and clean this morning." Yuugi smelled so good after showering. His shampoo smelled like fresh apples, and his soap like orange blossoms. Although in Yami's option, it was more of a scent of orange candy, and it made his mouth water a bit and sent shivers down his spine.

Yuugi blushed slightly at Yami's words, hardly believing his boyfriend knew him so well that he could even tell when he had showered.

Yami then leaned downwards and gave Yuugi his good morning kiss. After that, they departed from their embrace and left for school.

When they reached the school building, they met up with their friends, and went to fetch their indoor shoes. As Yami took his from his locker, he was at the moment talking to Anzu, so he didn't notice something extra in his locker, before it had flown on the floor, and taken everyone else's attention.

"Love letter!" Jou and Honda screamed out at the same time, both reaching for the letter on the ground.

At the sight of it, Yuugi's eye started twitching strangely. Were his eyes kidding him, or had it fallen from…? "Hey, I didn't really see; whose shoe locker did it fall from?"

"Mine, of course!" Yelled Honda as he and Jou fought over and tried to reach for the letter that was now flying in the air.

"No, don't be stupid! Mine! Mine!" Jou denied loudly, as Yami sweat dropped at their actions.

Eventually, the love letter was blown away by the two boy's quarrel, and flew through the air towards the others. Miho caught it, and looked at it. "It has 'Amun Yami-sama' written on it."

That rose everyone's attention. Yuugi gasped. Jou and Honda stopped arguing. Anzu and Yami were shocked, the latter blushing. "For me?"

"Here." Miho handed it to him.

Yami took the letter, observing the envelope through carefully. Then, he looked at Yuugi. "You didn't have to go through this much trouble." He said gently, smiling at him.

"I didn't write it!"

"Y-you didn't? Then who…?"

"Only one way to find out, right?" Anzu asked, sounding surprised herself.

-

A little later everyone had gathered at Yami's desk, on which the said boy was sitting. Besides him was the letter, just as unopened as before.

"So, what's it say?" Honda asked. "C'mon! Tell!" He practically yelled, slamming his fist on the nearest desk.

"Well?!" Jou added.

"Why should I care?" Yami asked, rather care-free, as he folded his arms behind his head. "If it's not from Yuugi I'm not interested."

The small boy raised his head, hope visible in his eyes. "Really?"

"Of course. What did you think?" Yami asked softly, hopping off his desk and next to Yuugi, planting a soft kiss on the other's cheek. Yuugi blushed softly, but smiled in relief. Anzu giggled quietly at their actions, and murmured a quiet 'Awww'.

"Well, I want to know what's in it! Let me see!" Honda yelled, grabbing the letter from Yami's desk.

But right the moment the letter was in his hands, he and Jou began quarrelling again, both demanding to read the letter first.

"They're kind of similar." Miho mused.

But still, even with Yami's reassuring, Yuugi could feel a strange irritation burn in his chest, just looking at that letter. This feeling was something he'd never experienced before. It was like he was both angry at and scared of that letter. However, that irritation soon rose to his face, and he yelled: "Let me see it!"

His yelling surprised the arguing boys so much that they stopped right there in shock. Yuugi simply didn't yell at people. Or at least not out of anger.

"S-sure." Jou muttered, handing the small tri-colour haired boy the letter that had ended up in his hand.

Yuugi took it, ripped the envelope open and took the letter out. It was written in a very neat and artistic hand-writing. He slowly read it out loud: "_Hello. I'm sure you're surprised to suddenly receive a letter like this, but I just wanted you to know these feelings in my heart. Could we meet just once? I'll be waiting after school at Domino Park. From Kageyama Risa._" After he finished, he felt even slightly more irritated. How dare this Kageyama Risa person request Yami to meet her at the very same place Yami had confessed he loved him to Yuugi?

"Wow! Yami-kun is so popular with girls!" Miho exclaimed softly.

"No way. I don't even know this Kageyama Risa person." Yami said, still in that uncaring tone of a voice.

But Miho didn't seem to notice or care about that. "So a girl has been watching you from afar!" She squealed excitedly, putting her hands together and leaning them against her cheek in a dreamy fashion.

'So what? _I_ used to do that too. What's the difference?' Yuugi thought to himself, wanting to crush the letter in his hand.

"They say name matches the body." Honda spoke up, interrupting the small boy's thoughts. The brunette started hold up his index finger. "Kageyama Risa…this is the name of an unattractive girl!"

"I think so too!" Jou confirmed.

Then, the two folded arms around each other's shoulders, saying at the same time "For the first time we get along!" and laughing.

"I'm sure it's a Frankenstein-like girl!" Honda continued. "Kageyama Risa, eh? All the girls with two kana-letters in their name are unattractive!"

Nearby him, Miho began counting her name kana-letters with her fingers. "Mi…ho. Miho!" She exclaimed out loud, her eyes filling with tears as Honda became horrified, realising his mistake. Head bent down in sadness, Miho began walking further.

"Ah! Miho-chan!" Honda yelled, rushing after her, Jou following soon after.

"Yami." Anzu started, gaining his attention. "So…what are you going to do?"

Yami shrugged. "It's not like I'll date this girl. I already have Yuugi." The said boy smiled at him, kind of victoriously. "So I guess I won't be going there at all. She should get the message."

Jou and Honda slipped back to them, in their earlier position, arms folded around each other's shoulders.

"What are you saying?" Honda asked. "You're dealing with a female Franken. Be kind to her, Yami."

"We're getting along unusually well today, Honda." Jou said, as the two grinned at each other.

"Yeah, Jou!" And they laughed again.

Yami just stood, deep in his thoughts. 'I suppose I'll have to go. I'll just let her down as gently as possible. That's the best for everyone. Then we can leave this whole issue behind us.'

-

After school, Yami headed for Domino Park, taking a seat on one of the benches. Calmly, he breathed in the fresh clean sent of summer's tree leaves. Today was indeed a beautiful day; sun was shining, but not too hotly and the birds were singing. A warm summer breeze ran through his hair, wonderfully cooling.

'If I only wasn't here to reject someone, it would've been wonderful to take a walk with Yuugi around here.' He thought to himself.

Unknown to Yami, all his friends had come after him, hiding behind some bushes nearby.

"Hey, don't push!" Honda told Jou, as the two crouched behind the bushes, holding some branches in their hands as a disguise.

"You bad-mouthed her so much, yet you came anyway!" Yuugi yelled at them in an annoyed voice.

"What's with you today? You've been cranky all day." Jou mused, looking at the smaller boy over his shoulder.

"Yeah. And we just want to see her just once." Honda added.

"After all, she's a female Franken!" Jou confirmed.

"Yup, yup."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, before raising his head to look straight at his beloved sitting nearby. 'What is this feeling? Why does this bother me so much?'

Just then, he and the others heard some steps approaching close by. Honda glanced towards the direction the steps had come from. "Here she comes. That's her."

"Move! I can't see!" Jou exclaimed, raising a bit higher and pressing Honda's head down with his hand to get a better view. He could see a bit better now, but the girl's face was still a bit too high to clearly see. But…"That school uniform…" he murmured.

The uniform's shirt and short pleated skirt the girl was wearing were made out of very dark violet velvet, so dark that they almost looked black with just violet highlights. The highlights of the shirt were more violet than the skirt's, which looked more like dark blue. The girl's stockings were a brighter shade of violet, and she had black shoes. The sailor-like collar in the uniform was white, and included a single pink strip. A large turquoise bow over the girl's chest finished the deal.

In her right hand, the girl was carrying a packet wrapped in light violet paper. In the left was her schoolbag.

"Black Rose Girls Academy…" Anzu voiced the school those kind of uniforms belonged to.

"That rich girls' school?" Jou asked.

"But I can't see her face!" Honda exclaimed.

Just then, this Kageyama Risa reached Yami. "U-umm…" she murmured. Yami looked up, and only now could everyone truly see the girl's face. She was fairly pale, and with short darkish and shining blue hair. Her eyes were clear green, and she had long eyelashes.

"She's cute!" Miho sighed as Honda and Jou practically drooled over the girl. They both may have their hearts set on someone else, but that didn't make them _completely_ dead or blind.

Anzu's eyes went wide open at what she saw, and she put her hand over her mouth in shock. Yuugi was glaring at the girl's pretty form.

'It's this girl…?' Yami thought to himself on his seat, quite shocked himself. The girls that had asked him out in the past had been okay pretty, sure, but nothing like _this_.

"You read the letter, didn't you?" Kageyama Risa asked from Yami, her voice soft, sweet and shy.

"Y-yeah." Yami muttered, feeling surprisingly nervous all of a sudden. He hopped up from the bench, standing next to the girl. Just then, their eyes met. That moment, for some reason, Yami could feel himself starting to feel a bit sleepy and dizzy. But those feelings were soon replaced by something else. His heart began beating awfully fast as he looked at this girl. Slowly, his eyes went half-closed in a dreamy fashion, and a blush covered his face.

"Ummm…here." Risa spoke up, beginning to hand Yami the packet she'd brought. "I knitted this."

"Thank you…" Yami murmured in a dazed-off voice, never taking his half-closed, dreamy and cloudy eyes off the girl's own as he slowly took the packet into his hands.

Now Risa was blushing as well, very deeply at that. She was also giving Yami a small smile, but never took her eyes off his, despite her otherwise shy behaviour. "I…I just had to talk with you, Yami-kun." She murmured. Then, something seemed to take her attention. "Oh? What a pretty pendant!" She exclaimed softly, beginning to reach for the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck. But when she was about to touch it, she felt a small shock go through her body, and she quickly turned away.

Just when Risa was about to cradle the Puzzle, Yami blinked and found himself no longer in the mesmerized state he'd just been in. He was just as composed as always, although a bit confused what was going on. All he saw was a girl's back turned to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked from her. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Risa glanced at him over her shoulder. "No, it's nothing. I'm just so excited." She reassured him. "I'm going home for today. I'm sorry." She said, and began running towards the opposite direction to where she had come from.

"Ah, Risa-san!" Yami called after her, but got no answer. Then, he blinked to himself. "What was I doing just now…?"

But he had no time to wonder that any longer, as his friends, who had until now been watching his and Risa's actions, lost their balances and fell down, stirring quite a commotion that obviously didn't fail to catch Yami's attention.

"You guys!" Yami gasped, looking at them over his shoulder. At least Jou, Honda and Miho had the tact to look embarrassed by their actions. But Anzu was still in too much shock and Yuugi too angry to say or do anything.

Just then, everyone came to him, and Miho grabbed the packet he had been given from Yami's arms, starting to open it.

"A summer vest!" She squealed by what she saw after unwrapping the papers. The vest was light blue, and with red collar. She took it into her hands. "Wow! This is hand-knit!" She showed it off to everyone. "It's full of love, right?"

Yami blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. How had Risa known he was always hot during the summers? And why hadn't he turned her down? But for some reason, he couldn't remember almost anything from between the times Risa had arrived to when she had left. He couldn't even recall receiving that packet from her!

"Sorry, but we're going home already." Honda then spoke up, taking Yami's attention. Both the brunette's and Jou's, who was standing next to him, heads were bent down in insecurity.

"For some reason I've lost my confidence." Jou added.

They both began leaving, heads still bent down and miserable expressions on their faces.

"I want to carefully rethink my life." Honda murmured.

As they walked, the two supported each other, holding their arms around each other's shoulders to keep on standing and walking.

"Are you okay, Honda?" Jou was heard muttering.

Honda just laughed nervously. "We're the same, Jou…"

"What are you going to do, Yami?" Yuugi then asked an irritated expression still on his face.

"Yeah, that Risa girl is pretty serious." Anzu continued. "You're not going to date her, are you?"

"Of course not! I don't know what went into me! I was supposed to turn her down, damn it!"

"Maybe you need to rethink of your feelings? You seemed like you had fallen in love with her at the first sight by the way you were looking at her earlier." Miho put in.

'Love at first sight?!' Yuugi rapidly thought. 'But that can't be possible, right? I mean, Yami loves me…doesn't he?'

Little did he know, Yami was thinking exactly the same things.

-

That night, Yami and his father were sitting together around their dinner table, eating the spaghetti Akunamkanon had prepared. Or at least the elder man was eating. Yami was merely poking at his food with his fork(1), his chin rested on his other hand and a sad, dazed off look in his eyes.

As Akunamkanon reached for his milk glass, he appeared to notice this. "What's the matter Yami?" Yami looked up, stopping to lean his head against his hand, a slightly alerted expression on his face. "Is there something wrong with the food, or why aren't you eating?"

"No, it's just as good as always, dad." Yami denied, blushing slightly in embarrassment and beginning to slowly dig in.

"It's not just your eating; you've been otherwise really quiet tonight too. Won't you tell your old man what's bothering you?"

Yami paused in his eating, eyes on his plate. "Dad…have you ever been a target to an unrequited love, yet you can't seem to be able to reject that love?"

"Hmm…can't say I have. Why? Does some girl from your school have a crush on you again?"

"Well, it's not a girl from our school, but a girl who has a crush on me nevertheless." Yami murmured, putting more spaghetti into his mouth.

"Then shouldn't you already have experience in that kind of thing? Just tell her you don't like girls, that should do it." Akunamkanon smiled softly at his son. "It shouldn't bother you this much, should it? Sometimes, you just need to turn people down. It's the way life is, Yami. You've already found the love of your life, and that's that."

Yami stared at his father for a moment, before returning his smile. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks dad."

"Anytime." Akunamkanon replied, rising from the table as he was finished. "Don't forget to drink your milk so you'll grow up strong and healthy."

"Dad! I'm six_teen_, not six!"

Akunamkanon just chuckled as he put his dishes into the dishwasher and left the kitchen, briefly ruffling Yami's hair as he passed him.

Just then, the phone rang. Yami went to pick it up, quickly swallowing the food in his mouth. He took the listener into his hand. "Hello. This is Amun residence, Yami speaking." There was a pause. No voice could be heard at the other end. "Hello?"

_"__Hello."_ A girl's voice replied. _"Umm…do you know who it is?"_

"Oh, Risa-san." Yami spoke in a neutral voice, but lowered his tone slightly, so his father wouldn't hear him in the next room.

_"__I'm so happy! You remembered me!"_ Risa said in a sincerely thrilled voice.

"Sure…" Yami murmured. This girl had confidence issues.

_"__Can we meet again? Tomorrow morning at the same place?"_

"Alright. I actually need to talk to you too…" Yami replied_. _'I've got to properly turn her down this time. Just say, plain and simple: "I don't like girls, sorry", and that's it.' Out loud he said: "Then, it's tomorrow at the Domino Park."

-

The next morning, they indeed did meet, and Yami once more found his tongue tied as soon as he glanced into Risa's green eyes.

"Umm…here." Risa spoke up, handing him a small bundle of something dark pink in her hands. "They are hand-knit socks. Please wear them if you'd like."

"Thank-" Yami began muttering, but stopped and shook his head rapidly, tearing his gaze from Risa's, feeling the control of his emotions slowly coming back. "I really don't think I should take them. For one, I don't know anything about you. And for two, I don't like-" But his voice froze at the sullen look on Risa's face, as she held the socks against her chest gently. He decided a gentler way of rejection would be better, especially when he was dealing with such a shy girl. So, he asked: "Risa-san, why did you send me that letter?"

"You work in a Game Store, right, Yami-kun?" Risa began, walking a bit further with a dreamy expression. "I saw you there, Yami-kun, and…and…" She turned to look at him over her shoulder, a blush starting to creep onto her face. "I fell in love with you." She smiled brightly, but shyly.

Yami found himself blushing a bit too. He wasn't used to someone telling him they loved him so openly. His father rarely did it, thinking he'd embarrass Yami, and Yuugi was still a little shy about telling Yami about his feeling. So was Yami, for that matter, but…

Shoot! Yuugi! He had to turn Risa down! "Risa-san, I'm sorry to say this but…" He started.

But Risa interrupted him. "I'm bothering you, aren't I?" She asked, her eyes on the ground. "You probably don't want to be around someone like me…someone so plain…" She turned away, as if beginning to leave, and Yami could see some tears lingering in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"T-that's not so!" Yami yelled rapidly. "You're very pretty, Risa-san. I'm sure that you'll easily find someone even better than me, if you just-"

But Risa interrupted him again. She had come really close to him again, standing right in front of him, smiling happily down at him. "Really? You honestly think I'm pretty? Then, does that mean we can meet again?"

"T-that's not what I meant-" But before Yami had time to finish that sentence, Risa had taken his hands into hers, putting the socks she'd brought into them.

"I'm so happy!" Risa sighed, leaving Yami absolutely stupefied.

-

"What?!" Honda exclaimed the next day at Domino High, during a recess. "You haven't seen that girl since then?!" He yelled with wide eyes, pointing at Yami to really get the answer out of him. Behind him, Jou was staring with even more wide eyes.

"Yeah." Yami replied, calmly. "I guess I was dumped."

"Well, good for you then. You don't have to turn her down now." Anzu spoke up, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Yeah, that happens." Honda added, crossing his arms confidently.

Yami took a small glance towards Yuugi, who was sitting on his own seat. When their eyes met, Yuugi turned away, looking kind of annoyed. Yami wasn't sure if the smaller boy had believed him or not.

'I'm sorry, Yuugi. I lied.' Yami thought to himself, looking down at the hand-knit socks inside his desk. 'This time I'll properly turn her down.'

-

Later that day, the gang was walking towards the downtown together.

"On the next day off, let's all go somewhere if the weather's good." Jou started a conversation.

"Miho wants to go to Hawaii!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed.

Yami or Yuugi weren't really paying much attention to the conversation, both deep in their thoughts about the late days' events.

Just then, Yami noticed a familiar dark blue-haired girl behind a tree nearby. He stopped walking. 'This is my chance!'

Out loud, to his friends, he said: "I just remembered some urgent business."

His friends turned to look at him over their shoulders.

"Oh. Then see you later, Yami." Honda told him.

"Yeah, bye!" Yami yelled, departing towards Risa's direction.

However, Yuugi noticed to take a better look at where his lover was going. He saw Yami walk in front of a blushing Risa, who was again smiling down at Yami shyly. Yuugi's eyes widened. 'No way…is Yami cheating on me?!' He quickly shook his head. 'No, that can't be it. I have to trust Yami. He's probably planning on rejecting her. I knew he wasn't telling the truth at the class…' with these thoughts, Yuugi left to follow his friends.

Further, Yami and Risa were walking. The girl had offered to treat him something to eat and drink. Yami had thought it was alright; maybe an eating place was a better one to turn the girl down. They were just now exiting Domino Park. Neither one of them noticed a limo on a nearby street, beginning to pass by but then stopping.

At the backseat of the limo, as he spotted a familiar face, Kaiba Seto lowered the window glass to get a better view. "Amun…" he murmured in wonder, before opening the limo door and stepping out to the street, looking at Yami and Risa's passing backs. "That woman…there's no doubt about it; she's one of them."

-

Even later that day, Yuugi decided to go visit Yami, to ask how the rejection to Risa had gone. Besides, he wanted to spend some private time with him. 'He probably wants to apologise to me too, just like I want to apologise to him. I've been a bit unfair to him these past few days. I don't know what's wrong with me. But it can't be good for him to stick with that woman. I mean, sure she is pretty and can make him things like food and clothes, but Yami is dating me!' He stopped. 'Could it be…am I actually jealous? So this is how it feels…'

He walked a few more steps to the Amun household door, and rang the doorbell. He was met with Akunamkanon's elderly yet friendly face.

"Hello, Akunamkanon-san. Is Yami here?" Yuugi asked politely.

"Yes he is, but I'm afraid he has caught a small cold."

"A cold?"

"Yes, but it's not really that bad. A little rest and he should be okay." Akunamkanon explained.

"Then I'll go visit him." Yuugi said, walking past the elderly man. "Excuse me." He said, shedding his shoes and hurrying upstairs towards Yami's room.

"Ah, Yuugi-kun!" Akunamkanon called after the boy, but saw it was no use. He shook his head. "I'm not responsible of the consequences."

Meanwhile, Yuugi had reached Yami's room's door. He opened it, peeking his head inside with a bright smile. "Yami, how are you?" he stepped inside, but gasped at seeing that Yami wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello!" Kageyama Risa greeted with a smile, sitting on her knees in a traditional Japanese fashion next to Yami's bed, in which the said boy was laying.

"Y-you…" Yuugi muttered in shock. "Why are you here?"

"Please be quiet." Risa warned him, before beginning to run a wet pink cloth on Yami's forehead, wiping off his sweat. Yami was looking a bit paler than usual, and had his cheeks flushed sickly red. "Right now he just fell asleep." Yuugi just stared in shock, staring at Risa caring for Yami. Hadn't Yami told her he wasn't interested?

"This house doesn't seem to have any flu medicine." Risa then spoke up, taking his attention.

"That's not good! I'll go buy some!" Yuugi exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

Yuugi ran all the way to the drug store. He was in a pretty good shape despite his small posture, having spent years running away from the bullies.

As he entered the store, he didn't notice a girl looking remarkably like Risa hiding in a nearby alley. She had the same uniform as Risa, and same coloured hair and eyes, but her hair was much spikier, and eyes emptier and crueller. She was smirking and laughing evilly as she watched Yuugi pass by, revealing her fangs. Then, she left.

-

Sometime later, Yuugi re-entered Yami's room, flu medicine bag in his hand. "I'm back. Yami, I brought you medicine." But he gasped, seeing Yami drinking down something from a glass.

"Oh, Yuugi." Yami smiled softly, slightly tiredly at him as Risa took his glass and put it away. For some reason, Yami's eyes looked a bit emptier than usual to Yuugi. And they were only half-open, too. But that was probably just because of his illness that was tiring him, Yuugi supposed.

"I already bought medicine." Risa explained shortly.

Yuugi blinked in confusion. "When did you…?" how had Risa been faster than him? He hadn't even seen her pass him during the way to the drug store! And that was the closest one too, so she couldn't have possibly went to some other store, could she? Then, he looked up and spotted a familiar blonde-haired guy sitting in Yami's working chair.

"I met her there just now." Jou grinned at him. "I heard from her that Yams was sick, so I came with her to visit him."

"I'm fine." Yami said to that, laying back down in his bed as Risa felt his forehead for his temperature. "It's not that bad."

Risa pulled back, and took a look at the iced water in which she kept the cloth to wear on Yami's forehead. "Oh, we're out of ice."

"I'll go buy some." Yuugi once again offered, giving Jou the medicine he'd brought and rushing out of the door again.

-

"Thank you very much!" the shopkeeper said as Yuugi hurried out of the store with a plastic shopping bag in his arms. He had to hurry so the ice wouldn't melt before he got back to Yami's house. Besides, this time he had to be faster than Risa! He had to show he was better for Yami than her.

'What's the deal with that woman anyway!? The way she goes to his house and acts like his wife! And why doesn't Yami even try to push her away!?'

-

He got back to the Amun household soon enough, and the ice hadn't melted too much either. He stepped inside Yami's room. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

But he immediately saw Risa had beat him again, as the bowl in which she was at the moment soaking the cloth Yami would wear on his forehead, was once more filled with ice.

Risa smiled up at him. "I already bought ice."

'Again?!' Yuugi thought in awe.

"Yuugi, you should just sit down and rest." Yami murmured kind of dazed off-ly from his bed, as Risa placed the now-wet cloth on his forehead. "You've worked hard enough for me."

"Yeah, just leave it to Risa-chan and it'll be okay." Jou added, having not moved from his earlier position.

"Yo!" Honda greeted him out of nowhere, giving him a grin and a victory sign with his fingers.

"W-why are you here too?!" Yuugi practically yelled, the shopping bag still in his hand.

Honda blushed, and gave him a very dumb grin. "Well, I just happened to run into Risa-chan. She said the ice was heavy, so as a beautification member…"

"…he carried it for me." Risa finished for the brunette.

"Yes, yes!" Honda confirmed, still grinning widely, holding up an index finger. "And she told me Yami was sick! As his friend, I can't just ignore that."

"Oh, Yami, you like mandarins, right?" Yuugi asked out of nowhere, smiling down at his beloved in bed. Yami looked a bit taken aback, but as he gazed into Yuugi's eyes, his own seemed to look a bit more clear. He nodded softly. "Then just wait. I'll go buy you some really tasty ones." He tossed the shopping bag to Honda. "Catch, beautification member." And rushed out of the door once more.

"Why is he so rushed?" Honda asked in confusion, the shopping bag in his hands.

"Beats me." Jou replied.

As they were talking, and Yami was looking elsewhere, no one noticed the look on Risa's face had turned into a much crueller one. Her eyes were gleaming ominously, and they looked empty, as she gave a fanged smirk.

-

Sometime later, Yuugi had reached the supermarket that was nearby, and was looking at the signs that told which store was in which floor.

"The food shop is underground, hm?" He mused to himself, before walking to the escalators that went downstairs. There he stood calmly, going downwards. He didn't notice a woman looking a lot like Risa, but once more with spikier hair and crueller face, standing on the escalator next to the one he was on, but that was going upwards.

However, soon enough they passed each other, and Yuugi felt someone suddenly push his back with their hand. He gasped out as he lost balance and fell the rest of the stairs down. He groaned in pain, but managed to take a glance upwards to see who had pushed him. He caught a glimpse of darkish blue hair and a black school uniform. He moaned some more, but started lifting himself up despite the pain. 'I'll get her for this!'

-

"Hey, you!" Yuugi yelled as he opened Yami's room's door, having come back again. "What did you think you were doing?!"

"What?" Asked Jou, still on his previous place. Honda stood next to him. "What's wrong, Yuugi?"

"That woman pushed me down the supermarket's escalator!" Yuugi yelled angrily.

"I did?" Risa asked softly, sounding confused.

Yuugi pointed straight at her. "Don't pretend you don't know!"

"What are you saying?" Jou questioned.

"Risa-chan has been with us the whole time." Honda explained.

Yuugi gasped. "That can't be…" he turned to look at Yami. "Is that true, Yami?"

"Y-yeah." Yami nodded in his bed, his eyes looking cloudy again.

"Don't worry about it." Risa spoke up, glancing at Yuugi over her shoulder. "I have a face that you can see anywhere."

'No way…' Yuugi thought in shock and disbelief. 'Then I was mistaken? But I was so sure…'

"Anyway, you're not badly hurt, are you? So what's the big deal?" Jou asked with a smile.

"But…!"

Just then, Risa rose up from her sitting position. "I am going home for today."

"Already?" Jou questioned, sounding disappointed.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Honda added.

Risa didn't answer them, but turned to look Yami straight in the face instead. "Yami-kun, I have a favour to ask." Yami blinked. Yuugi did too, but then began glaring at Risa's back. "Umm…this may be brazen of me, but…can I have something of yours, Yami-kun, to always have on me?"

"Ah, but…" Yami began.

Risa interrupted him, beginning to point towards something on Yami's desk. "What's that?" She asked. Everyone turned to look. She was pointing towards Yami's dueling deck.

"Oh, that. They are cards used in the game called Duel Monsters." Yami explained as Risa laid out the cards to the table.

"Wow! There are so many types!" Risa sighed, before taking a look at one particular card. The Violet Hekate, which she took in her hand, observing it closely. "This one is pretty! What a nice card." She turned to look at Yami, who had sat up. "Can I have this to remember you?"

Yami and Yuugi gasped.

'He's not going to give it away, is he? The card I gave him…' Yuugi thought to himself in fear. But by what he had seen in Yami's behaviour today, it wouldn't surprise him.

But Yami shocked both him and Risa by taking the card from the girl's hands. His eyes looked clear now, as he looked at the card. "I'm sorry, but this is the only one that's off limits. That's because it's something I received from someone very important to me. The person that I love."

Yuugi blushed, feeling his heart get filled with warmth. 'He still loves me…he does…'

"But you can have any of the others. Except my Black Magician that is, it was a tenth birthday present from my father and that's why special."

"No. Never mind." Risa replied, standing up and walking past Yuugi to the door.

"See you again." She said, before turning to look at Yami over her shoulder. Her eyes were darkened under her bangs. "Good bye." And she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After she was gone, Jou took a glance to Yami's direction. "Now you made her angry."

"Not my fault." Honda said, out of nowhere.

"Well you guys surely were completely seduced by her! How…ugh!" Yuugi scoffed, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

Yami just held his card against his chest, trying to hang onto the feeling of his thoughts being back in control it created.

-

Sometime later, it was time for his friends to leave as well. Yami saw them off at his house's front door.

"Later, Yams." Jou said.

"Everyone, thanks for today." Yami smiled at them a bit, a blanket around himself so he wouldn't get cold.

"See you at school tomorrow." Jou told him. Yami nodded.

"But don't overdo it, okay?" Honda put in.

"Yeah, it's important to recover from cold." Jou added.

"That's enough already you two!" Yuugi yelled abruptly. But then he realised what he'd done, put his hand over his mouth shyly and frowned. "Sorry…"

Jou just smiled. "It's okay. You want to talk to Yams privately, right? Let's go, Honda."

"Yeah."

The two left.

After they were alone, Yami began looking at Yuugi.

"Yuugi…"

"Why didn't you tell her to go away?" Yuugi asked quietly, so silently that Yami almost couldn't hear him. "You've always rejected everyone else that have shown that kind of affection for you. Why can't you do it now? Is she really that wonderful? Do you like her…more than you like me?"

"Yuugi, that is not possible." Yami said, stepping closer. He tried to place a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, but the smaller boy shook it off. Hurt filled Yami's eyes, but he put his hand down sadly. "Is this it, then? You aren't even going to listen to what I have to say, are you?"

Yuugi glanced sideways. "I don't know anymore…it's always been just the two of us, you and me. But now suddenly it feels like there is someone else, and you don't even try to tell her off. I don't know what you are feeling anymore, it's like I don't know you at all…"

Yami sighed sadly. "I don't know myself anymore either. I love you, but…for some reason, every time Risa-san is close to me, I can't tell her off. I can't explain it. But Yuugi, if you want to…" he gulped. "…break up with me, I won't stop you. I don't want you to suffer because of me. But just know that I'll always love you." And with that, he turned around and stepped back inside the house, leaving Yuugi standing outside.

Inside, Yami walked towards the stairs with his head bent down. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. He hadn't wept in years. He supposed over the time he'd just forgotten how it is done. Was he really going to lose Yuugi over this? Not that he couldn't blame him, this was all his own fault. He should've turned Risa down before it got to this point. Why did it seem so impossible anyway? He didn't even like women!

Just then, he heard some crashing noises from upstairs. He hurried his speed, preparing to check it out. He realised the noises came from his room. But who could be there? Everyone had already left, right? Even Akunamkanon had needed to leave, as he had an evening meeting at the museum today. Yami ran towards the door, and flung it open, switching on the light.

"Who's there?!" He yelled.

He saw a girl dressed in a dark school uniform, and with spiky darkish blue hair, hovering over his working desk, apparently looking for something. She turned around, and Yami recognised her easily as Risa, although her eyes looked much creepier than before. And when she began speaking, it wasn't in that sweet and shy voice she had used before. No, this voice was gruff and angry: "Where is it?!" She demanded.

Yami could only stare. "Risa-san?"

"Where is the Violet Hekate card!" Risa demanded again. In shock, Yami subconsciously put his hand over his shirt pocket, into which he had put the card.

"There, huh?" Risa said a bit more softly, but still creepily. She rushed across the room and to Yami, putting her hands around his throat angrily. Yami tried to remove them, but as he was still a little feverish, his body didn't have enough strength to do that. "Hand the card over!"

"I can't! That's the only one I can't give up!" Yami yelled. Risa threw him across the room and on top of his desk. The force from the crash sent Yami's metallic pencil case crashing through the window where the shimmers of broken glass rained down onto the front lawn. Yuugi heard the window break from the street.

'Yami!' The small boy thought in panic, running back inside.

Up in Yami's room, the said boy was being held down against his working desk by Risa.

"Hand it over!" Risa spoke in angrily husky voice. "The Violet Hekate card!"

Yami groaned in pain under her.

"Yami!" Yuugi yelled as he came to the doorway. At noticing what Risa was doing, he felt anger run through his very soul. "You…!"

Noticing Risa's attention was elsewhere than on him for a moment, Yami knew this was his time to escape from under her hold. He reached for the Millennium Puzzle laying on his nightstand – he'd taken it off when he'd went to rest in bed – took its rope into his hand and swung it towards Risa. The girl dodged, but she had to move from on top of Yami in order to do so, and Yami was able to escape. He ran over to Yuugi's side.

"I see." Yami murmured, his eyes becoming angry. "You were after that card from the very beginning!"

"That's right." Risa confirmed in rage. "I was surprised though, by how stubborn you turned out to be. Most men fall under my hypnotism immediately and permanently, but I had to actually fight against your heart, soul and mind to keep you under my control. I needed to be close you various times to keep the hypnotism somewhat effective, and it still wasn't enough. Every time I tried to take control, you fought back, only thinking about that little boy next to you."

'Hypnotism?!' Yami and Yuugi thought in awe.

'So that's why I've been so out of control lately.' Yami thought, his hand over his mouth.

'Yami wasn't cheating on me…and because Risa noticed I was harmful to her control over Yami, she tried to deal with me at the supermarket!' Yuugi mused inside his mind. 'Maybe she hypnotised Jou and Honda too, so they'd believe she had been here the whole time, and that they wouldn't stop her from getting close to Yami! I hated her since the first time I saw her, so I guess she couldn't hypnotise me because of that…'

"Well, now that my plan is all figured out, I'll say it again: Give me that card!" Risa screamed. And somehow, out of nowhere, she took out a whip and threw it towards the two boys.

"Watch out!" Yami yelled, dragging Yuugi with himself out of the way. They ran down the stairs.

"Wait!" Risa screamed, pulling her whip back to her hand and rushing to the door. "Trying to run, are you?" She laughed just a bit in a low voice, as the very idea of that had been ridicules.

Yami and Yuugi had reached downstairs and the front door.

'I sure am glad dad had that meeting tonight. At least he didn't get involved into this mess.' Yami thought as he panted, both from shock and from the running.

"Yami, I'm so sorry I doubted you-" Yuugi began.

Yami just smiled down at him gently. "I know, Aibou, I know. But we must talk about that later. That woman is still in the house, we have to get outside!"

"Right!"

Yami opened the front door, but just then Risa jumped from somewhere right in front of him. "When did she…?" Yami gasped out, but seeing Risa trying to attack him again, he quickly closed the door and locked it. "Let's try the back door."

"Okay."

They ran to the other side of the house, and opened the back door which led out to a dark street. Sun had set during all this. But just when Yami opened that door, Risa was there once more, whip in hand.

"What the hell is going on?!" He gasped out loud. But then, he remembered the Millennium Puzzle in his hand, and quickly glanced down at it. Normally he wouldn't hit girls but…"Take this!" and with that he struck the girl over the head with all his power with his sharp Puzzle. It wasn't enough to make her fall unconscious, but she fell on her knees in pain nevertheless, holding her head. Yami quickly grabbed Yuugi's hand. "Come on now, let's go!" And they ran away from the house and to the dark, nightly street.

They ran and ran, but Yami knew it would be no use in the end. As he mildly glanced over his shoulder, he could see Risa still chasing after the two of them. But then, he felt eyes on himself on the side on which Yuugi wasn't running on, and took a glance that way too. There was…another Risa?! 'Twins?!' He thought in awe. Right then, he and Yuugi were forced to stop running. They'd come to a crossroad, and they were surrounded from each side they could've escaped to. 'It can't be. Triplets?!'

The Kageyama sisters cackled in crazy, witch-like way, surrounding them all over. Yami pulled Yuugi to him, holding him close. At least he would try and protect Yuugi if they were to attack them.

Just then, one of the girls around them threw her whip towards them, and it tangled around the Millennium Puzzle's rope, that was still in Yami's hand. Not noticing to prepare for that blow, Yami's hold around it was very loose, and he lost the grip easily. "The Millennium Puzzle!"

That sister pulled her whip back to her, and caught the Puzzle's rope in her hand. She huffed in disbelief. "Seems this is important to you." Her sisters came on her both sides, and together they all looked almost like a huge, scary wall that the two boys couldn't cross that easily. "Well? Want to have a match with us? This Puzzle and Violet Hekate are at stake."

Yami subconsciously reached to put his hand over his shirt pocket again.

"Yami…" Yuugi murmured quietly.

"I have to…" Yami spoke quietly, eyes on the pocket. Then, he looked up and straight at the Kageyama sisters. "Alright. Let's do it."

-

The Kageyama sisters led Yami and Yuugi to their mansion's basement. They set a wooden table in the middle of the stony room, that's only source of light were the torches hanging on the walls and burning. They set two seats on the other side of the table, three on the other. Behind the three chairs was a fireplace, and in the corner next to it many pots, cauldrons and vases. Everyone took their seats and the Duel Monsters field map was laid down to the table.

"Life points are 2000 as you know." Said the middle Kageyama sister.

"The winner gets the Puzzle and the Violet Hekate card." Continued the left one.

"I brought your cards." Added the one the one on the right.

"Don't worry." Spoke up the middle one. "We don't play tricks on our opponents' cards."

The duel began. Yami and the middle Kageyama sister drew five cards and took them into their hands.

Yami observed his hand cards. 'It's no use. They are all cards with weak attack points, and I don't have any magic cards yet to back me up either…just what should I do?'

Sitting next to him, Yuugi felt his heart rate go up at the sight of Yami's cards. 'Those women have the Millennium Puzzle, so Atemu can't come to help this time.' He thought worriedly. 'But right now, I can only believe in Yami. I just hope he can keep his cool.'

"It's your turn." Said the Kageyama sister on the right.

"What's wrong? Hurry up!" Continued the left one.

Yami glared at them over his cards. "I'll use Sleeping Worm." Yami told them, setting a three star monster looking like a white caterpillar on the Forest Field. It had 500 attack and 1700 defence points. "It has high defence, so I'll use it as a wall."

The Kageyama sister on the right huffed, before turning to smirk at her sisters. "Defending from the beginning. How weak. I guess a strong willpower doesn't always guarantee a strong duellist."

"Then I will use…" Began the middle one, and put her card on the forest field as well. It had 2500 attack and 2300 defence points. The person in the card's picture was dressed all over in red, and had clothes that resembled those of an old fashioned street musician's. She was also very ugly, had a lot of wrinkles, wide ball-eyes and a big nose among with claw-like fingernails. In her hands she held a crystal ball. "Red Hekate!"

Yami gasped at the sound of the name. 'It's one of the three witch sisters just like Violet Hekate! I can't believe they have such a rare card!'

Just then, out of the Red Hekate card on the table started raising some colourful smoke. Soon into that smoke had formed some sort of hologram of the Red Hekate. Just then Yami and Yuugi noticed that there was a similar image of Yami's Sleeping Worm in the air as well. And then, right there, Red Hekate seemed to produce flames that with her 2500 attack points easily finished off Yami's Sleeping Worm.

Startled by the fire and the images, Yuugi screamed out loud just a little. "W-what was that just now?" These women couldn't have the same powers as Atemu, could they?

"We have a projector installed. It creates illusions of the cards." Responded the middle Kageyama sister, chuckling in a low voice.

Yami gulped, before he drew a card. "My next card is the Clock Card." He said putting the card he had just drawn on the field. It was a magic card, and in its picture were many Roman numerals in different colours on a dark blue background. "With this card's time influence, Sleeping Worm is revived."

With those words, appeared an image of a clock face that's hands were spinning anti-clockwise. "And it grows into Iron Beetle of 1700 attack points." Iron Beetle to which Sleeping Worm had evolved into, had greenish yellow shell and light red eyes.

The middle Kageyama sister smirked. "How clever." Said she, as she put another card on the Forest Field. The woman in its picture was dressed all over in long yellow robes, had magic staff with a round ruby attached to its end, and was just as ugly as the previous one, except also much fatter. "Yellow Hekate!"

"It can't be!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Two mystical witch cards?!"

"Red Hekate and Yellow Hekate are sisters." Spoke up the left Kageyama sister, ignoring him.

"When the two are together, their powers are multiplied." Continued the one on the right. Together, the Hekates blasted off Yami's Iron Beetle with their flames. "Iron Beetle is no match!"

Yami watched his card burn away, and at the shock of it, began feeling very tired and weak all of a sudden. And had it always been so warm inside this room? "It's no use…" he murmured, before he felt he could no longer keep sitting straight. He would've fallen down to the floor from his chair, but luckily Yuugi noticed he had started collapsing and caught him in time.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yuugi asked worriedly. Then he saw Yami's face was pale and flustered again, and felt his forehead. It was very warm. "His fever went up again!"

The Kageyama sister on the left gave a penetrating laugh. "This match is as good as over."

The one on the right rose up from her seat. "At last the three witch sisters will be together." Then, her smirk got much wider. "When shall it be? That we three can be seen again."

"Calm the disturbance." Continued the middle one.

"Winning and losing battle." Said the left one.

"And then…" the one on the right was about to finish, but was interrupted by the sound of steps.

"Then let's finish this before sunset." Came a familiar male voice.

"What?!" exclaimed the Kageyama sisters, all at the same time, and looked up towards the direction where the voice and the steps had come from.

The owner of the voice chuckled. "Lines from Macbeth's three witches?" Yuugi and fever-weak Yami also looked up, although they already knew who they would be seeing by the voice. Kaiba Seto was walking from another side of the room towards them. Apparently, there was a spare exit outside there. "It truly fits you, three Kageyama sisters."

"Kaiba?!" Yami exclaimed quietly, though still slightly weak.

"Amun, these three sisters are famous in the Duel Monsters world. They will use any method for obtaining the cards they want." Then, the tall brunette walked over to the two tri-colour haired boys. "Well? Why not let me take over for this duel, Amun? You're too frail to battle in that state."

"You?" Asked the middle Kageyama sister.

"If you win you can have all my cards." Kaiba continued setting the briefcase he'd brought with him on the table. "And I'll give you an advantage. The Violet Hekate card will be added to your deck." The three sisters looked at each other, and as a non-verbal agreement they gave shrill chuckles. "This is a favoured situation for you, right?"

The sisters sat back down.

"Alright, but you better not regret this." Replied the middle one.

"Duel." Kaiba spoke, before drawing five cards. He observed them for a moment, before taking the one furthest on his right. "First I'll use Cyclops(2)." Just like the name stated, Cyclops had only one big eye, and otherwise it was a seaweed green giant. "It has 1200 attack points."

"Fool." Said the middle Kageyama sister to that. "It's no match for the Hekates!"

Together, Red and Yellow Hekate burned one-eyed giant into ashes, just like Yami's monsters before. The middle Kageyama sister chuckled in a low voice. "First we defeat Kaiba, then we three sisters will stand on the top of the Duel Monsters world!"

"We'll see about that." Kaiba said, sounding somewhat amused. "Next I use…" he took the card again furthest to his right between his fingers. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Its attack is 3000. It's one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters." An image of the Blue-Eyes appeared on the field.

"T-this is the rumoured…" Began the Kageyama sister on the right, as she and her sisters could do nothing but stare at the magnificent white creature.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Finished the left one.

"But we have a trump card!" Spoke up the middle one, taking a card between her fingers, before laying it on the Forest Field, to the middle of the two other witches. "Violet Hekate!" and an image of the last witch sister appeared.

"When the three witches combine," Began the Kageyama sister on the right.

"The legendary Gordon is born." Finished the left Kageyama sister.

The Gordon, into which the witch sisters had combined into, resembled Medusa of Greek Mythology. She, too, had snakes as her hair, that was in deep red and light blue colours. Her lips were red, and body muscled. The sleeves and the stomach area of her dress were dark blue, although they were so tight that they served more as a second skin than as cloth. The area over her breasts, her hood, cape and skirt were white. Her long and sharp fingernails were painted red, and she had many round golden bracelets around her wrists. She, too, had a magic staff in her hand.

"And her attack power is the same as Blue-Eyes White Dragon's!" Told the middle one.

"But this is a Forest Field." Spoke the left one. "It raises witches' power." At the field, Gordon and Blue-Eyes were battling. "Even if they strike each other down, Gordon won't die."

Worried, Yami and Yuugi glanced at Kaiba.

"Really?" the brunette asked, preparing to draw another card from his deck. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he said, stating the name of the card he had just drawn. He laid it down on the field, and another White Dragon image came out.

"What?!" Gasped out the middle Kageyama sister.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon…" Began the one on the right.

"…two of them?!" Finished the left one.

Yami and Yuugi gasped as well. With the combined power of the two dragons, Gordon was defeated.

'He did it!'Yami thought in awe to himself. 'I might not like Kaiba personally, but I have to admit that he is a great duelist.'

"We…lost?!" Gasped out the middle Kageyama sister.

"That can't be…" Continued the one on the right.

"The three Hekate sisters…" Added the left one.

Yami turned to Kaiba, who was had his arms calmly crossed. To him, it seemed, this duel hadn't been even that big of a deal. "But Kaiba…why?" Yami asked.

Kaiba rose from his seat. "You are a man who should not lose to these types." He began leaving, towards the direction he had come from.

"Kaiba…" Yuugi murmured.

"Don't forget this, Amun!" Kaiba yelled, stopping. "The one to defeat you can only be me." He laughed, and with that, walked out.

"You're free to go now, too." Spoke up the middle Kageyama sister, holding up Yami's Millennium Puzzle and the Violet Hekate card. "We won't bother you anymore after this."

Yami walked over to the three sisters, took the two things, and pulled the Puzzle's rope around his neck. Then he took Yuugi's hand into his own, and the two left towards the same direction Kaiba had headed for a while ago. That door led into a dark stone tunnel, lit by torches like the rest of the basement.

For a moment, they walked in a silence, but Yuugi decided to break it: "Are you going to be okay? I mean, you are still sick…"

"I'll be able to make it at least until we get home. But after that, I will probably have to spend a few days in bed."

Yuugi nodded, trying to think of something else to say. He decided it was just better to get this thing over and done with. "Yami, I really am sorry that I've been so unfair towards you lately."

"And I told you that it's alright. So just forget it already. With my behaviour lately, it was perfectly understandable that you would get suspicious." Yami told him, smiling gently.

"But still! I should've trusted you more…I should've known you wouldn't cheat on me…"

Yami stopped, and out of nowhere pulled Yuugi into his arms. The littler boy blinked in confusion.

"Yuugi, listen to me. Trust isn't that you blindly believe in someone. It is that you know there is a chance of them leaving you, going away from you…yet still at the times of need, you trust they will be here for you." He tightened his grip. "It is alright to be a little jealous at times, Yuugi. _I_ should know. I'm always afraid that someone will take you away from me. But in the end, at the back of my mind, I know you will still stay, at least as my friend. Your actions are completely justified. Like I said, with the way I've been acting lately, it is only natural you would have doubts. It just proves that you care about me enough to be afraid to lose me."

Yuugi nuzzled his cheek against Yami's chest, grasping his shirt's cloth, slowly beginning to cry. "I just don't want you to leave me…"

"I know." Yami murmured softly, stroking the smaller boy's back gently, up and down. "I know. And as long as you still want me around, I won't."

-

Yami was in bed, sick for two days after that, and Yuugi took care of him the best he could. He came straight to Yami's home after school, gave him the day's homework that they would do together and brought some fruits from the counter shop with him, telling Yami he needed to eat a lot of vitamins to get better fast. And he did.

After those two days had passed, and Yami was back at school, he found another letter in his shoe locker. In confusion, he opened it, but this time after reading it, he smiled.

_My dear Yami,  
__Would you go out with me after school today, to eat at Burger World?  
Love, Yuugi_

-

_**Preview:**_

Yami: There is a world famous super model, who keeps defeating men. But actually she is the third of Kaiba's Four Game masters!

Yuugi: With her practised eye, she can read all of Atemu's moves! But if he doesn't win, Yami will lose something very important to him!

Yami: Can this woman really be defeated?

Both: Next time, _Close duel! A model's invitation_

Yuugi: Atemu…please win!

* * *

(1)At the Amun household, they use the western forks, knives and spoons instead of chopsticks, because Akunamkanon never completely learnt how to use those. Yami can use chopsticks too, but usually doesn't unless he has to.

(2)Also known as Hitotsu-Me Giant. I don't really know why 4Kids decided to change all the card names, but I'll probably be sticking to the Japanese ones as much as I can. Hitotsu-Me means "one-eyed" in Japanese, by the way.

Aaah, the wonders of angst ^^.

I decided to leave Jou and Honda away from the fighting scenes with the Kageyama sisters, as I really wanted to put in that private conversation of Yami and Yuugi's, and I really couldn't do it with them around. They weren't too important in that scene anyway, as they wouldn't end up viewing the duel either way. And also, I'm pretty sure the two of them are still pretty oblivious to the magic around them, so if Risa had told them too that she had hypnotised Yami, I'm not sure how they would've reacted. So, that was that.

Man, that duel was really boring! It was like waiting for LittleKuriboh to make a new video! Okay, enough with the Abridged references ^^;. But really, it WAS boring. Both to watch and write. It felt so…unneeded. And I hate describing all the monsters!

Writing this chapter was fun, but also difficult. There were so many feelings and emotions I wanted to express in the characters. I know what they are supposed to be feeling, but describing that feeling with words is another thing altogether. I wanted to express Yami and Yuugi's confusion, helplessness and fright, and for Yuugi also, irritation. It's somewhat hard. I admire people who can express their characters' emotions so well.

If this story has a theme, I'm pretty sure it would be trust ^^;. I surely seem to highlight it a lot.

From the next chapter on, the chapters will again be in the same order as the episodes. It kind of feels like I've crossed another barrier, so I'm happy ^^.

* * *


	17. Close duel! A model’s invitation

* * *

It's been such a long time! Sorry ^^;. After my exams were over, I spent the weekend over at a friend's house, and had so much homework that I simply didn't have time for writing. But this week I'm on a vacation so I've had time ^^. I never actually noticed how much I've missed writing during this short 'hiatus' time.

You know what? I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS STORY FOR OVER A YEAR NOW! I can't believe it! I missed the anniversary like it was nothing! It was before even the LAST update! God…wow, it seems like such a long time. So much has happened. I got my first beta-reader, enrolled high school…wow. We actually talked about this with my best friend over the phone, me saying how I finished this seventeenth chapter, and she was all like: "Holy crap, you're that far already? It makes me remember how back in Junior High you to said 'I just finished chapter five!'. You've come so far after that…" and it's true! And I've evolved so much as a writer during this time! Looking back at the first chapter, I always think: "What the hell was I thinking, posting this in this state?". No wonder my readers increase so little…they must run away for their lives at seeing the horrible writing I did back then ^^;. I'll really need to edit the first chapters someday…

**Chelsea**: _Mega-blush!_ Wow! That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me about this story! I feel so honoured now! So welcome, my newest fan! And I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter for so long!

**yugiyamifangirl**: Of COURSE he wasn't! Yami is gay! And I would never do that to my Puzzleshipping dreams and loyal fans! Enjoy the new chappie! And sorry for the long wait!

**Nyago**: So he is! XD. Indeed. Little jealousy is healthy, as long as it doesn't go overboard. I'd be flattered to know someone liked me enough to be afraid to lose me ^^. This one includes some jealous!Yuugi too :D.

Hehe. For some reason, I liked it, although it was Peachshipping. I guess Anzu was just so funny…but I'm glad you liked the chapter regardless of your opinions on the original episode!

YEAH HE IS! XD.

**TMX Archives**: Yeup, yeup ^^. And we can't have Atemu hogging all the screen time, now can we? Besides, I know I have some fans who were just waiting for Seto to appear again. And it was in the original plot too ^^;. Wow…that's an interesting idea.

Yeah…when I saw that 'Seto-drops-the-key-for-Jou' scene, I was so surprised that I cracked up laughing! The guy is sooo in love XD. Hehe ^^;. Whoops…Seto WILL have Death-T, 'cuz it's a very important part of the plot. Jou will be angry for a while, but he'll forgive Seto, and there will be a major improvement in their relationship…and Seto won't be dead, just fall in coma! He'll come back eventually…but not during this story. If I write those sequels, THEN we'll see.

Yeah…I mean, at first I found all the gaming really boring, but it has grown on me. I actually enjoy watching them now. Duel Monsters is a very fine game, I wish I could play it with someone. I have a Starter Deck, but no playmate. But I'm not sure how I should do them…I mean, I don't want the games to hog ALL the time, and I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to write them well. I probably should take the manga versions of them…they sometimes make more sense and don't always last as long. But Duelist Kingdom is going to be hard, because EVERYONE cheats! How am I supposed to deal with and explain that?!

Yeup, he did. But there are already two new episodes out there, and I was so happy!

**SilverDragon-Purity**: Well, I did follow the original plot line rather well, except for the hypnotism thing and that it was originally Yuugi, not Yami, who was chased by those girls. And he got the card from Anzu. I understand it can be a bit lame, but c'mon, this is _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ for crying out loud. In it all kinds of dangerous things are done for cards or games. So you can't really blame me for it, can you? I'm just following the plot…or are you just mad at those sisters? So am I! Let's blow 'em together! But I'm glad there were at least some things you liked about it! And I did pretty well in all of my exams, thanks!

**Hime no Ichigo**: Me too! Thise chapter also has some of that, although not as much ^^. I'm guessing they put them in to move the plot and show more of the relationship between Yuugi and Anzu…I mean, in season zero, the love triangle between the two of them and Yami is even more obvious, you know?

Isn't it? Isn't' it?!

It was meant to be ^^. I know, but…I guess he was just going to take a look and throw it away if it had been something bad ^^.

**SRRH**: Thanks!

**dragonlady222**: I'm glad about that ^^. But I'd never do that! I'm way too much of a Puzzleshipper for it!

**yugixyamiyaoilover**: Thanks! And I always try and make things work out for the best.

**x Machi-Chan x**: It really does! Plus, you're special because you leave such long comments! I usually remember the longer commenteers better. You're all special to me, but those who comment with a lot length are the extra-special ones ^^.

Yay indeed! Angst is my strong point in writing, I'd say ^^. And I jus' love fluff SOO much too! Hehe, I'll try! This chapter has some of that too, but in a milder way ^^. Hehe, actually it wasn't ^^;. I found it kind of boring actually. But it was a bit too important to pass up either, so…actually, I haven't seen all of them either, 'cuz I've read them as a manga…though I think some of the things that happen in those episodes are slightly different than they were in that…we'll have to see once I'll get there. But I'm glad it makes you like them ^^. I hope I explain everything clearly enough ;D.

Already given! Hehe -^^-.

Indeed he is. But that fan portrays him slightly different than I do. My Heba is a lot colder. But I guess that's because her Heba hasn't really been through all the things mine has. Really, I'm surprised how LITTLE scars he has XD.

Indeed. I actually have read from some fics that's writers are more experienced in the Ancient Egypt department, that Ancient Egyptians actually couldn't clearly spell 'Yuugi'. I know some stuff too, as I've read a lot on the subject, but still not as much as that ^^;. I guess he makes more sense than Yuugi really, for ancient Egypt.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34**: Err…I'm not really sure whether I should feel flattered that it seemed so real to you, or insulted because you thought I'd make them break up ^^;…anyway, sorry for the long wait! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter either case!

**TsukiDragon**: Hehe ^^;. For some reason I always feel a little insulted when people portray Heba and Atemu as sex addicts, even if everyone should have the right to portray them the way they want to…but my Heba and Atemu really aren't like that. Heba is a bit afraid of sex, actually, due to the things done to him in his past…even if it with Atemu it's not just sex, it's MAKING LOVE. But he and Atemu have always enjoyed doing the more simple things together, and save lovemaking for special occasions. They enjoy cuddling more than anything, for example, and when he is in Atemu's arms, Heba actually feels safer than anywhere else in the world.

Anyway, enjoy the update! And I find the mental image of Atemu in a bunny suit awfully disturbing…^^;.

**The Danvers Girls**: Hiya, gal!

It's okay! Wow…I never would've guessed something like that would be the reason for your absence! I hope you're feeling better now! And if you're not, I hope you will be soon!

Thank you! _Blushes_. It's just always so nice to hear people talk about how awesome I am ^^;. Heheh. I don't really know yet…I do have plans for the other seasons as well, but we'll have to see if I'll write them…I'm not entirely sure exactly when I'll be finished with this one, and _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ is a really long series. I'd really love to write the sequels, but I'm really afraid that I'll end up not finishing them and then I'd let all you my loyal fans down! It'd be horrible! I'm always so busy with my school as well and in just two years there are going to be my school leaving exams too…so for now I'm not promising anything. Plus, I have a lot of other writing projects waiting for me when I'm done with this and I really want to take at least a short hiatus after this one before I start with them…

But thank you!

In Finland we always take off our shoes when we enter houses, but in school we wear our shoes because the floors are so dirty, and during the winters, wet as well (from all the snow from the shoes that has melted on the floor). We took them off in elementary school though, but back then we couldn't exactly hang out in the halls during the recesses either like we can in High School…^^;. And you can ramble all you want! I ramble all the time too in my reviews! And I like reading about what my readers want to tell me! That's why it was so much fun talking to you over the MSN, even if I was all blushing and shy ^^;.

Hehe, thanks! It was a great excuse to add in some torture and the good ol' clichés ^^.

OF COURSE I DO! I mean, what kind of self-respecting _Yu-Gi-Oh! _fan doesn't? Although, I'm ashamed to admit it took me a long time to actually WATCH the series. I usually don't like parodies, and I was afraid they'd make fun of my favourite show so much that I'd become depressed or something, or that there would be horrible voices in it…but when I eventually did, I was so pleasantly surprised my eyes were as big as saucers! ^^. I became a fan overnight, and have been ever since. It was the best laugh I'd had in a long time, and they still often are! They give a small blink of sunshine in this routine, boring life of mine. I wonder where he gets the ideas from as well. I can't do humour to save my life…unless it's that strange personal humour I do without even trying, when my stupid stunts or sayings make my friends laugh ^^;. The same for you, although it's already March ^^;.

Thanks! I was really worried I wasn't portraying them clearly enough! I mean of course _I_ always know what the characters are supposed to be feeling, but it's a whole different thing altogether to make my readers see it too, you know? As for the emotions of this chapter? Indeed. Trust is such an important manner in this story…it really could be considered one of its themes ^^;.

Enjoy the new chapter! And let's talk over the MSN again sometime!

* * *

Special thanks to LeShea for beta-reading and for helping me with the ideas of this chapter!

* * *

During a very dark, cloudy, rainy and all in all stormy summer night, a huge plane from Europe landed on the wet, slippery airport ground. Its wheels made a creaking noise as the landing gears skidded along the run way.

Inside the airport building were many hunter-like reporters, photographers and even TV cameras; just waiting for their prey that had arrived with the plane.

Many people exited the plane and filtered into the airport, wondering what the all fuss was about as they passed the group of reporters. It wasn't until all of them had gone that the media people got to see the one they wanted to. Cameras flashed like there was no tomorrow as a tall and slightly tanned woman stepped out from the tunnel.

"Aileen-san, welcome to Japan!" a chubby and short man with short brown hair, and dressed in blue suit with a green tie, greeted her to the mike he was holding. Behind him, the cameraman filmed eagerly, pointing his TV camera right at the woman.

Another camera flashed. The foreign woman merely stood confidently with her arms crossed over her chest, and let everyone ask their questions and take their pictures.

"Aileen-san, why are you visiting our country?" Asked an orange-haired woman in a yellow suit with pants, holding a red notebook in her hands, ready to take notes.

Another camera flash.

"Is it for promotion? Or is it private?" a woman with short and curly reddish light brown hair wearing a light green dress, and had a microphone in her hand, pointing it towards the foreigner inquired.

The superstar called Aileen merely ignored her and everyone else. She took her white bag into her hand and somehow managed to slip away from the reporters with graceful speed.

"Ah, Aileen-san!" Gasped a male reported. And, of course, when the journalists noticed that their celebrity had slipped away from them and was heading towards the airport door, they all rushed after her.

"Please tell us your reason for cancelling your work in Paris to come to Japan!" The same male reporter continued demanding.

Aileen stopped at that question right when she was about to step outside from the airport door. More cameras flashed, taking pictures of even her back. Aileen smirked to herself as she chuckled under her breath.

It was only now that you could get a better view of her. She was indeed a very beautiful woman. She was thin, but not unhealthily so, and she was curvy and with very long and slender legs. She held her posture confidently and clearly wasn't shy to show off her gorgeous body. She wore a short magnate-coloured shirt in which the neckline went down on her left shoulder and had long sleeves. Her skirt was also quite short, and in a light violet colour. Among it, she had a scarf in a shade lighter violet colour wrapped around her waist. Around her neck was a green collar-necklace; among with some spaced out pearl necklaces of the same colour, and on top of her head a loose yellow hat. Her lips were full and painted deep red with shining lipstick. Her long and dark hair was pulled in many thick braids in an interesting fashion. The braids were tied at their end with three orange-coloured pearls as well. Aileen's footwear was a pair of elegant dark purple, high-heeled slippery sandals, and both her toe- and fingernails were painted bright blue. She also had a few piercing in her both ears, had some colourful bracelets around her wrists, and was at the moment wearing dark sunglasses, so no one was able to see her eyes that hid behind them.

Aileen stepped out from the airport door, gazing around herself in a manner that told she was looking for something. She didn't have to look for long, as she heard a car's honk sound from nearby. She turned to look, and saw a rather nice-looking red sports car slowly driving towards her. It stopped when the driver's seat was just in front of her. In it, sat a rather good-looking young man with an almost platinum blonde longish hair framing his face rather neatly, and dark, stunning chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a greyish light brown suit with a black shirt underneath. He turned to look up at Aileen, and smirked.

"Get in." He said.

Aileen gave him no reply but simply smirked back at him.

"Aileen-san! Aileen-san!" The reporters chanted as they, too, rushed out to the street from inside the airport, but it was already too late. Aileen was already seated safely in the sports car next to the young man driving it, and they were starting to drive away.

Just then, the male chubby TV reporter realised something. "Wasn't that the soccer player Hirada?"

"Eh?!" Gasped the woman in the yellow suit. "That international player?!"

In the meantime, Aileen and the soccer player Hirada were quickly driving away from the airport and the blood-thirsty journalists.

"Let's go eat." Hirada spoke up, rather confidently and calmly.

"There's somewhere I want to go. Just take me there." Aileen replied to that, as she lit the cigarette currently in her mouth with her golden lighter.

Hirada's eyes hardened just slightly. "You called me just to be your chauffeur?"

Aileen blew out some smoke, almost like she was huffing, as she took the cigarette

in-between her fingers, holding it there elegantly. "You think you're a playboy?" Hirada turned his eyes sideways on her, but still kept note of the road. "Sorry, but I've come to play a game with someone."

The soccer player snorted softly. "Then play with me; I'll be your opponent. I'm good at games."

Aileen 'hmm'ed, seductively. "You're good? I didn't know." She didn't sound all that convinced.

"From balls to chess, I can play anything. What do you say you and I go to my place?"

A while later, the two of them had reached the right place. They were at the moment sitting in the red armchairs around a coffee table, on which was standing what looked like a wooden orange box.

"That's it?" Hirada asked, meaning the box, and sounding rather disbelieving.

"It's called Raijinhai. It's similar to shogi." Aileen explained.

"Tell me the rules. If I win, you're going on a date with me tonight."

"Alright. But if I win, you'll lose something important to you." And with that, Aileen took off her sunglasses, as if to prepare for the game. Her eyes were dark grey, and matched her hair colour perfectly. She also had very long eyelashes. A confident but small smirk came upon her lips.

* * *

_Chapter seventeen: Close duel! A model's invitation_

_

* * *

  
_

The following morning was nothing like the night before. The sun was shining brightly with a promise that this would be another hot day again, and the birds were singing.

Inside one of Kaiba Mansion's many rooms, a tall brunette youth with blue eyes sat behind his desk in a chair placed at the back of the room. In the room in front of him were three couches covered in black leather, and behind him was a wall that was almost completely covered in windows. The bright morning sun coming inside from them was the only light in the room.

"You're late." Seto spoke up.

Aileen walked a bit closer to him, stopping right in front of his desk. "I played a short game with a boring opponent." She shifted her weight on one foot. "He was no fun. You promised to introduce me an opponent, Seto. I even came to Japan for this. What a side trip." Now Aileen walked over to one of the couches and sat down on the seat closest to Kaiba, crossing her legs and closing her eyes calmly. "So, who's the opponent this time?"

Seto turned on the television on the wall opposite to him with the remote control. The chubby male reporter from yesterday could be seen in the screen. _"Soccer player Hirada had to be hospitalised! The doctors say his condition does not look good!"_

The screen picture changed to show Hirada lying on a stretcher with a few paramedics lifting him into an ambulance. He really looked awful. His right eye was black, and his left leg was twisted, broken, and bleeding. _"It's no use! I'm finished!"_ He yelled in desperation.

The female reported in the yellow suit from earlier stepped in front of the camera now. _"Supermodel Aileen Rao-san…"_ she began.

Right that moment, Aileen turned to look away from the television, looking dulled. "You actually care about this?"

"No. What I actually wanted to show you is this video." Seto replied, taking the remote in his hand once more, and pressing one of its buttons.

The picture in the TV changed, showing Yami sitting in a place that looked like a hamburger restaurant, and he had one of those in his hand. His lips moved but his voice could not be heard. He continued speaking, then smiled and laughed, looking all in all very relaxed and happy.

"Who's he?" Aileen asked, sounding bored.

"Your opponent this time."

"Seto!" Aileen softly gasped out, standing up. "You didn't forget why I am one of your Four Game Masters, did you? It's because you introduce me to smart or famous men as game opponents." She laughed slightly, pointing her hand towards the television screen. "Crushing this child won't be fun at all." She crossed her arms.

"He's no ordinary kid." Kaiba said to that, glancing over at the woman. That got her attention, at least a bit. "Look more carefully."

The clip in the television changed, into the one from some time ago, when Atemu had fought against Count Sheldon. He was just now standing up, having fallen from his seat and transformed. He turned around in the screen, crimson eyes on dangerous fire.

"What?" Aileen gasped, her eyes widening. "He looks different. Taller…"

"He's Amun. Amun Yami." Atemu smirked in the screen. "When he plays games, he becomes strong."

"Oh? This seems pretty good." Aileen smirked.

"Two of the Four Game Masters have already lost to him."

Aileen turned to look at her boss. "And you?"

"A draw."

"At Duel Monsters?"

Seto looked away, a bit uneasy, which told more than words ever could have.

Aileen stared at Atemu's face in the TV. "I'm getting excited. So he's the real thing?" She mused. But then she turned around again to look at Seto, her expression slightly confused. "But I must wonder…where did you dig up a kid like him from? And you seem to be more eager to defeat him than anyone else I've seen. Why so suddenly? What's so special about him, other than his skills?"

Seto briefly closed his eyes, before reaching over to the edge of his desk and taking the photo standing there into his hand. He began handing it to Aileen, who took it.

"My, what a cute kid." She smirk-smiled a little, putting one hand on her cheek as she looked down at Jou's smiling face in the photo. "Who is this?"

"Katsuya. Amun keeps us apart. Until I defeat him…we can't be together."

"So you've finally found the lovely blonde you've dreamed and told so much about?

I never would've guessed he was real." She smiled. She turned to look at the television screen again. "Nice. This makes me want to crush that Amun guy even more."

Kaiba stood. "Then go! Those are your orders."

-

That same day, which indeed had turned out to be a very hot and sunny one, Yami and Yuugi were hanging around at the Kame Game Shop. Yami was working again today, at the moment unpacking some new games that had come today, and putting them up to the shelves. He stood on top of a ladder to reach the top while chit-chatting with Yuugi.

Once in a while they would laugh at something one of them had said, or just simply smile. Sometimes, it was these moments that they appreciated the most, when they could just be together and talk about nothing and everything at the same time. These were the little quiet moments that told that despite them being a couple, they were still just as comfortable around each other as they had been before they had begun dating. They decided they had the advantage; if dating someone meant seeing how long you could love someone they'd been doing that for years.

Just then the door of the shop opened rather abruptly, and a brunette, tall girl with shoulder-length hair and azure blue eyes stepped, or more like ran, inside, yelling with an excited smile on her face: "Look, look, look! I finally got it!"

"Anzu!" Yami exclaimed. She came in so surprisingly that it had caught Yami off guard, and he had almost lost his balance on the ladder. Thankfully he managed to grab one of the upper steps of it, before he fell. He sighed in relief, trying to still his racing heart.

At the sight of her friend's discomfort, Anzu seemed to calm down a little. "You okay?" She asked.

Today, Anzu was wearing a long-sleeved magenta shirt (how she wasn't sweating all the fluids from her body with that, Yami would never know), light blue shorts with dark red braces that she had on her shoulders, and with pockets at their front. She also had very long yellow socks and pink sneakers.

"Y-yeah." Yami murmured, slowly landing down from the ladder.

"What has got you so excited this hot morning, Anzu?" Yuugi asked softly. "I swear I thank the gods for the air conditioning every single day…"

Anzu smiled brightly, and giggled in a soft, excited way. Yami and Yuugi gulped slightly, wondering if they should be worried. Anzu only ever giggled like that when she had got something she had wanted _really_ badly. And, well, the last time she had giggled like that had been at the last year's anime convention, where she had managed to purchase some pornographic doujinshi of the shows she liked.

…Yami still couldn't think about all those images in that book without blushing.

Anzu took out a video in a turquoise covers and with a tanned and attractive woman on it, wearing a leotard and doing some aerobic exercises with some light bundles. Excitedly, she waved it in front of her face. "I finally managed to get it! _Aileen Rao's super exercise_!"

With hearing that, Yami actually perked up, an excited smile spreading on his face as well. "Wow! That's so cool Anzu!"

But Yuugi titled his head in confusion. "Who's Aileen Rao?"

The other two turned to look at him with shock and disbelief written all over their faces.

"What are you asking?!" Anzu yelled, starting to jump around from one feet to another. "She's a nineteen-year-old exciting supermodel! Aileen Rao!"

"Hmm…" Yuugi mused softly in wonderment.

"'Hmm'? That's all?!" Yami exclaimed too, but more carefully than Anzu, not wanting to scare his little love. Then he sighed. "Then again, you don't really follow the celebrity world, do you? Anyway, apparently Aileen-san has come over to Japan. It seems she has somehow managed to escape the media, as the whole thing is pretty hushed up."

"Even Yami knows about this! So how come you don't?!" Anzu exclaimed, bending her back down a bit to look more closely at Yuugi's face. But then, she turned to look at Yami. "How _do _you know, anyway? You don't really follow the celebrity world either…"

Yami smiled in a bit embarrassed manner, soft red coming on his cheeks. "To be honest, I really admire Aileen-san. I may not like women, but I do find her really cool. I mean, she's really gorgeous, confident and all. And she works really hard in her jobs; she's not just someone who got rich because most of the people like her despite the fact she's not even very talented. _And_ I've heard she's great at games, too! Especially strategy games, the type I like the best!"

"Wow! I never knew that!" Anzu exclaimed. But then, her expression changed into a calmer one, as she smiled softly. "It's surprising to find out you have an idol, Yami. You don't seem the type to openly admit that you admire someone…"

Yami chuckled. "Heh, I might be confident, but it's not like I don't know that there are people who are better than me in some things. We're still young, after all. There's still much for us to learn. It's natural to look up to people who are better than you in the things you like doing."

'You look up in her in everything that you are and that I'm not…' Yuugi thought to himself, rather sadly. He wondered if he'd ever get rid of this feeling that he just wasn't_ good _enough for Yami. Yami had told him he loved him, right? Didn't that mean he loved Yuugi the way he was? And didn't Yami always tell him the qualities he loved about Yuugi the most were the ones he himself lacked? Yuugi briefly shook his head. He was thinking too much. So, out loud he said: "She really is that famous?"

Anzu's expression turned into a dreamy one. "Aileen was originally a dancer." She sighed, tenderly holding her video against her cheek for a moment. Then, she started spinning in circles with excitement, and her arms spread out. "She's also appeared in Broadway musicals! She's my idol!"

"You don't say…" Yuugi mused, a small trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Anzu stopped spinning around, but still had that excited look on her face. She held the video up in her hands. "This video shows Aileen's dancing and how she gets her proportions done." She began spinning again, this time with even more speed. "I'm going to do a lot of exercise!"

Just then, the store's door opened once more. Anzu quickly stopped spinning.

"Welcome." Yami greeted, quickly taking his position as a responsible worker. He, Yuugi and Anzu all took a glance towards the door to take a look at the possible customer.

She was tall, slightly tanned and very attractive-looking woman, dressed very fashionably. Curvy and with very long and slender legs. Her long and dark hair was pulled in many thick braids in an interesting fashion, and her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses.

"It's a foreigner, Yami." Yuugi leaned over to whisper to his boyfriend. If not the tanned skin, then at least the height gave that away. No one was that tall in Japan.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it if she doesn't speak Japanese." Yami whispered back.

Yami was fluent in three languages: Japanese, English and Arabic. Having been born to a family with parents of two different nationalities, his mother and father had made sure he learnt both of their first languages. With English…well, it had actually been Yami's first language, as his parents had still sometimes had some troubles with each other's languages' words (especially Haruka had still been struggling a bit with her Arabic). They had taught him English first, so they would both be able to communicate with him and understand him fully at home, as they both knew English fluently. Arabic and Japanese had come afterwards, side by side. Yami also knew a little bit of French, as his mother had taught him some of that. But before he had had a chance to become better at it, his mother had died, and Yami had simply been too young back then to study it otherwise. And later it had just seemed pointless to take it up again.

"She has such great proportions…" Anzu whispered now to herself with admiration, observing the customer who was now approaching the three of them.

The foreign woman stopped right in front of her, and noticed the video Anzu was holding against her chest. She held out her left hand that was filled with rings in front of the smaller girl, taking out a marker pen.

"Let me see." She said in a soft voice, smiling a little. And before Anzu could react, the tall foreign woman had snitched the video from her hands.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Anzu asked nervously, almost afraid this woman was trying to steal the video she had wanted to see for so long. But the woman only seemed to be writing something on the video cover with her marker, not making the slightest attempts in stealing it. And indeed, when the woman was finished writing, she handed it back to Anzu, who accepted it with a soft "Eh?" The other woman meanwhile turned to look elsewhere.

Then, Anzu looked at her video. On it was now written with blue and very personalised Latin letters: _"Aileen Rao"_.

"A signed version should make it even better." The foreign woman smiled at the brunette girl over her shoulder.

Anzu stared at her. Then she looked at her video. Then she looked at the woman again, as she tried to put the pieces together in her mind. Was she dreaming, or…? Could this person really be…?

As if she had known what Anzu was thinking about, the foreign woman took off her sunglasses to reveal her dark eyes, and turned around again with a soft chuckle. Anzu and Yami both stared with wide eyes. Anzu even began backing away from her in shock, pointing her index finger at her.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Yuugi asked, as the girl had backed away right into him. After all, he hadn't heard about Aileen Rao until today, so he wouldn't recognise her.

"Ah, Ai-, Ai-, A-" Anzu tried to make out, but was simply too shocked to finish the name.

Yami stared too, dumbfounded. But then Aileen came up to him, noticing the forest green working apron he was wearing.

"Are you a worker in this shop?" Aileen asked from him.

"A-ah! Yes!" Yami managed to make out, reminding himself that he was still on duty, and had to act like a professional. Aileen had to be served, because she was a customer. Not to mention a _famous_ customer who was his idol, and…oh gods, she was really here! Yami felt his heart start beating a bit faster in excitement, and fought to keep his cool.

"If you have any rare games, I'd like to see them." Aileen spoke to him again, doing everything according to the plan.

"W-what kind of games do you like?" Yami managed to stammer out, mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering more than once.

Aileen put a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I don't like the ones that rely on luck. The ones where you read and trick each other are good."

Yami crossed his arms, feeling calmer now that his idol was talking to him about business. He briefly went through the latest games of the shop and some of the older ones inside his mind to know what to recommend her. But realising that was going to take some time, he said: "This is a bit of a difficult order…"

Aileen smiled at him. "What kind of games do _you_ like? Which ones are you good at?"

"A-ah! Me?!" Yami exclaimed out loud with a surprised blush, making Yuugi wonder why he was so nervous. Just who was this woman? He felt his jealousy raise its ugly head, even though he knew it was just silly. Yami had already proven he didn't have eyes for women. Anzu was still too shocked to say anything. "I-I like all kinds of games I guess…but t-to be honest I-I like strategy games the best, so…I…" now Yami mentally smacked himself for speaking so fast and stuttering so much. But Aileen just smiled at him again.

Just that moment, Anzu finally managed to get over her shock and exclaimed out loud: "Aileen Rao!" while pointing at the foreign tall celebrity again. A little taken aback by her burst, Aileen backed away a few steps. But Anzu walked with her. "Why are you in a place like this?!"

"Thanks Anzu…" Yuugi murmured under his breath, feeling slightly insulted, although he knew Anzu didn't mean it that way. And really, what _was_ a world famous supermodel doing in a little shop like this?

Anzu stared up at Aileen, completely starry-eyed, and drinking in as much of that pretty face as she could. Her idol was right here! In front of her!

"Umm…I…umm…" she murmured, causing Aileen to smile up again. Anzu clung into the woman's arm with a bright beam. She could touch her idol! This was heaven! "I am your fan, Aileen-san!"

Aileen laughed a little, gently pushing Anzu a bit further from her so she could place her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders. "Right, right." She looked at Yami. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Despite the fact that it was his idol asking, Yami couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Heh, no. Just a childhood friend." Aileen smirked a little. She then took out a piece of paper and handed it over to Anzu.

"This is where I'm staying." She said. Anzu made a small excited noise, gawking at the address. Aileen smiled again. "If you're my fan, show me around."

Anzu beamed up at her. "Yes! I definitely accept!"

Aileen gazed over at Yami. "And you too."

"Eh?! Me too?!" Yami exclaimed out loud, blush on his face and making Yuugi once more feel a bit sad. Why the hell was he so damn excited? Not to mention nervous….

"Yes. Find an interesting game and bring it with you, please."

Yami nodded abruptly a few times. "O-okay!"

"I'm counting on you, okay?" Aileen spoke as she began leaving with a small wave. She stepped outside the game store door, smiled once more and gave them all a bigger wave, before closing the door. The moment she was gone, Anzu and Yami squealed in delight.

"Wow! She's really something else!" Yami sighed.

Yuugi glared at him briefly. 'I know it's just his idol, but…maybe…' Out loud he said: "Would you mind if I came with the two of you? I can help you carry those games, Yami."

"Why not? I'm sure she won't mind. And I will probably need an extra pair of hands." Yami smiled at him.

"But why? I mean, you're not Aileen-san's fan…" Anzu asked.

"Heh, just for a little something." Yuugi replied, smiling awkwardly. 'If I meet her again, maybe I can figure out what is it that makes her so awesome. We're almost the exact opposites. So maybe if I'm more like Aileen-san Yami might like me more? In order to do that, I'll have to hang out with Aileen to try and copy her. Just wait, Yami! I'll show you that I can be cool too!'

-

The following day, Yuugi and Anzu reached the building that's address had been written on the note Aileen had given Anzu. It turned out to be a really high, big and expensive-looking apartment building with large windows and many balconies.

"Wow…!" Anzu gasped at the sight of it. "Supermodels are so different. They lead such a classy life…" Today Anzu had put on some of her fancier clothes. She was wearing a light violet short dress with short puffy sleeves and a very much darker violet short vest with white lashes surrounding its sides and decorated with a big red fake rose on the left side of her chest. In her arms she was carrying a bouquet of red real roses.

"You can say that again…" Yuugi besides her quietly agreed. In his hands he carried some orange paper bags, two in each hand. In each of them there was one game that Yami and Yuugi's grandpa had picked, following Aileen's orders. Now he guessed he could see why people would want to be like Aileen. With this kind of luxury…

The two of them quickly went up to the floor that had been marked into the note, with the elevator in the building. They reached the right apartment door, and Anzu rang the doorbell.

In a moment, Aileen opened the door. Today she was wearing the traditional Indian women's _Sari_ which slightly resembled the togas from Ancient Greece. She had on a light green Sari, and underneath it a normal wine red, long dress. Around her left lower arm she had many colourful bracelets, and she had round, big golden earrings today, among with a larger golden bracelet around her upper arm. She also had a necklace that was hidden from the view by her bosom. On her feet she had some brown sandals.

The model smiled softly at her guests. "Welcome." She looked around for a moment, as if searching for something behind them. "Didn't your cute boyfriend come after all?" She asked from Anzu.

"Yami is coming later with more games. He and my Jii-chan went to check the storage room for more of them." Yuugi answered for his female friend.

"Ah, I see. We'll wait for him then." Aileen replied to that, turning around to lead the two of them into her apartment.

When they reached the living room, Anzu gasped. "Wow….wow! What a lovely room!"

The room was pretty spaced out, with only a few pieces of furniture here and there. There was a very prominent statue of the Hindu god Shiva on one of the tables.

"An acquaintance I know in Japan arranged it for me." Aileen explained.

"Aileen-san, you're half Canadian and half Indian, right?" Anzu asked.

"Yes. My tastes are similar to my father's. That's why this room is like this."

"Umm…where should I put these?" Yuugi put in, lifting up the bags in his hands.

"Oh!" Aileen gasped. "Please just leave them on that table over there." She pointed towards the right table with her hand. Yuugi began walking towards that direction.

"Umm…please take these flowers." Anzu said, handing the bouquet she'd brought over to Aileen.

"Oh, thank you." Aileen replied softly, and took them, pressing them gently against her cheek.

-

A while later, Anzu and Aileen were sitting on the large couch surrounding the coffee table Aileen had pointed towards at earlier, while Yuugi unpacked the games.

"My Jii-chan suggested this one." Yuugi told them as he took another game from its paper bag. "However, putting the board together will take some time."

"Can you please put it together so I can see?" Aileen questioned.

"Yes. Just wait a moment." Yuugi replied, setting the game on the table and opening it.

"Looks like we'll have a while." Aileen spoke up, and stood from her seat, looking at Anzu. "Let's go to the next room." She looked over at a large window that was on the opposite wall, behind a dining table for two. It showed a view of the next room that had bright green walls. "It's my dance room."

"Okay!" Anzu replied enthusiastically.

Aileen led Anzu to the room, and they began stretches before they would begin the real dance.

"Stretch out good so your muscles will flex easier." Aileen advised as she and Anzu stretched on the floor. Then, she smiled. "Besides, this way your boyfriend will have some time to come over. He might even make it to see you dance."

"Ah…Aileen-san, about that…" Anzu began. Aileen looked up. "Yami really isn't my boyfriend. We're just good childhood friends. I'll admit that I had a crush on him back in elementary school, but those feelings have vanished a long time ago already. The one who Yami really loves is Yuugi, and they are dating."

'So, that little boy is his lover?' Aileen mused to herself. 'Well, in that case good thing she brought him too. Now I'll have a double advantage; with his friend and lover in my control.'

But out loud she found herself saying: "Don't you have a boyfriend, Anzu? Pardon me saying this, but I find you very attractive. You'd think boys would go crazy for you."

Anzu stopped stretching, and slowly brought her legs against her chest, beginning to hug her knees. She leaned her chin against them. "Maybe, but…" she paused. "It's so hard to trust men anymore, at least in that manner."

"A broken heart, I assume?"

Anzu nodded softly. "He was my first boyfriend, back in Junior High…we dated for a year, and I loved him so very much, although I hadn't yet had the courage to tell him that…" she gulped down so she wouldn't break down and cry right there. It still hurt to think about that. "That day was our one-year anniversary, and I had decided it was the best time to tell him how I felt. But then, when I finally found him, I saw him kissing another girl…a friend of mine." She chuckled miserably. "I was so naive…apparently they had been dating each other behind my back for quite some time. Kenji had actually only used me to get closer to her…although I had always thought I was the only one for him…and that he was the only one for me…"

Aileen stared at the smaller girl with wide eyes.

Anzu quickly wiped the corners of her eyes with her fingers, and then smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you with my sad story." She chuckled.

Aileen slowly rose from the floor, and walked over to her fan, placing a comforting hand on top of her head. "No, I understand. I had a similar experience in the past, too, so I can understand why you feel like you can't trust men." She looked up, straight in front of herself. "I try and keep all the men within distance. I use them for my purposes when I need them by keeping them hanging onto the dream of getting a date with me. But in the end, they never get that." Anzu blinked. Aileen looked at her again. "But a young and innocent girl like you shouldn't give up on love. If you can't trust men, have you thought about dating other women?"

Anzu blushed. "I have to say I haven't thought about it that much. I mean, I _am _bisexual, but…I guess I just haven't met the One, you know?"

Aileen smiled. "Indeed." She said, before straightening her back. "Well, I think that's enough of stretching. Why don't you try a few dance steps with me? Come stand here next to the mirror."

"Okay!" Anzu replied happily, quickly rising from the floor herself and walking to the mirror wall in the room.

"Take a hold of the barre with your hand, now, the left arm extends in front of your body at the level of your eye. Focus beyond your fingers. Counterbalance and extend your leg à la quatrième derrière."

Anzu did what was told, standing on the toes of her right foot. "Like this?"

"Yes." Aileen responded, and bent down so that her face was just in front of Anzu's ear. 'Forgive me.' She thought to herself, closing her eyes briefly, before whispering with an intense voice: "Hold that pose, okay?"

With that, it felt as if something had clicked in Anzu's brain. It was as if she didn't know anything anymore. She just stood there with a blank look in her eyes, staring ahead of herself.

With that, Aileen stepped out of her dance room. She saw Yuugi, who had built up a rather big three-dimensional castle that served as one of the games' playing board on the coffee table.

"Ah, I'm done now." The small boy said to her as she stepped into the living room.

"Very good." Aileen smiled at him. She closed the dance room's door behind herself, and locked it. Then she looked at Yuugi. "You're not my fan, are you? Is there a reason why you wanted to come here today?" she asked gently.

Yuugi blushed, and began shyly twitting his thumbs. "I, well, umm…"

"Yes?"

"Well, that is…Yami likes you, so…I guess I…"

"You wanted to make him like you better by seeing what he liked about me, huh?"

Yuugi slowly nodded. "You don't mind?"

Aileen smiled. "Not at all. That is very sweet of you. In fact, while your friend practises some dance moves, why don't I show you a little Buddhist meditation? They help you find a peace of mind, and know yourself better."

"Thanks, I'd like that!"

Aileen smiled again. "Go sit next to the wall over there." She pointed to her left. Yuugi walked towards that direction, and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. "Let's begin with the lotus position. In it, you must place your feet on the opposite thighs. Keep your back straight." Yuugi struggled with getting into the right position, but Aileen patiently helped and advised him until he was truly in the right position. "Good, good. Sorta overlap your fingers and get it so your thumbs are just barely touching – good that's it – now look at the ground and focus…focus on a word…any word…"

Then, she bent down next to his ear, and whispered to it in a similar tone of voice than with Anzu a while earlier: "Hold that pose." With that something began clicking in Yuugi's brain, just like it had in Anzu's, but he tried to fight it, and not listen.

'He's a strong kid.' Aileen mused to herself. "Hold that pose." She repeated, and this time Yuugi did as told. His eyes got that same, blank and lifeless look as Anzu's in the next room.

Aileen stood back straight up. 'Now all I have to do is wait for that boy to come.'

-

'Arrgh, I'm so late! Looking for these rare games with Jii-chan took longer than I thought!' Yami thought as he checked his wristwatch in Aileen's apartment building's elevator.

Just then, the elevator reached the right floor and Yami stepped out of it. He was quite surprised to find Aileen's apartment's door wide open_. _'A little careless if you ask me.' He mused to himself, stepping inside, closing the door behind himself and shedding his shoes. He saw Anzu and Yuugi's shoes there too.

"Yuugi? Anzu? Aileen-san?" Yami called, walking from the entrance hall to the living room. He saw Yuugi doing a yoga pose next to a wall, and Aileen standing next to him. He glanced around the room, and saw through a window that behind it in the next room, Anzu was doing an arabesque position next to a dance mirror.

"Aileen-san?" He questioned the standing woman, noticing how serious the look on her face was.

"They are such honest and good kids." Aileen spoke, and Yami blinked at the harsh tone in her voice. "They are so honest that they both took my suggestions almost immediately, although the boy did try to resist at least a little." She looked over at Anzu through the window between the rooms. "The two of them can't move anymore. Not even if they get tired." Now she looked straight at Yami. "All they can do is hold those poses."

"W-what?!" Yami gasped out, dropping the paper bags with the games he'd brought on the floor. He walked over to the window between the rooms, and began banging it with his fists. "Anzu! Anzu!"

"It's no use. The wall is soundproof and that's a magic mirror. She can't hear our voices and she can't see anything."

Yami's eyes narrowed in slight panic, and he rushed over to Yuugi. He took his shoulders into his hands and began shaking his body. "Yuugi! Aibou, please answer me!"

"He can't hear you. He and that girl are both trapped within their own minds. They can't even think, so they can't react to anything you say, no matter how much you beg."

Yami slowly turned around to look at her with hardened, disbelieving eyes. "But…why?"

Aileen merely smirked down at him. "If you want to save the two of them, you have to beat me in a game."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, that's right." Aileen responded. "I am one of Kaiba's Four Game Masters." Yami gasped. "I challenge you to a game! And it's Raijinhai!"

"Raijinhai?"

Aileen walked over to a closet in the room, and took out a square wooden and orange box with some light green markings painted on its top. She placed it on the table with the two seats around it, crossing her arms afterwards.

"It's a game passed down in the Rao family. It's a bit like shogi. Its rules are very simple, so you'll learn them quickly. However, in this game, the loser loses something important. In your case, it would be those kids."

"No…!"

"If you want to save them, you'll have to beat me."

Yami stared at Anzu's blank face desperately throughout the window. Then at Yuugi's. He felt his heart get filled with pain, fear and anger as he thought he might never see their eyes normal again…

"Now…let's begin." Aileen said.

With that, the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck began gloving golden. His height grew and his eyes turned from dark violet to burning crimson.

"You want to play a game with me so badly that you'll take Yuugi and Anzu as hostages?" Atemu spoke with his deep voice filled with rage, glaring at the tall woman fiercely.

Aileen huffed with a smirk. "So you finally show your true self."

Atemu ignored her. "What will you lose if you're the loser?"

"I've never lost before so I don't know."

"If I win, you will set Yuugi and Anzu free."

Aileen sat down on one of the chairs around the table. "Of course. Now, let me explain the rules." Atemu sat down as well on the other chair across the table from Aileen.

"There are ten pieces. Two soldiers." Aileen set a wooden piece shaped to look like a small standing man with turban on his head on the Raijinhai box, which apparently served as the game's board.

"Two cavalry." Now she set down a wooden and small man riding a horse and holding a pike in his hand, and who also had a turban on his head.

"Two elephants." A wooden elephant wearing some Indian-stylised mats over its head and back.

"The General." A man holding a sword, and in long robes and loose pants.

"King." A man in even longer robes that had more layers, holding a sceptre that was painted gold. His turban was decorated with a feather pointing upwards.

"Queen." A slightly chubby woman in feminine long robes, her head covered with a hood, which had some jewellery around her neck and head, and holding a fan painted bright green. "There is only one of each of these pieces. And…" She set one more piece on the board, that looked like a muscular man standing on one foot, with his right hand pointing downwards and the left upwards, in which he was holding a red piece of lightning. His hair was spiky and stuck upwards. His robes were shorter than the other pieces' and didn't have sleeves. "Raijin Indra."

"The soldier is the weakest and the king is the strongest. Pick a piece, and I'll demonstrate." Atemu took an elephant piece, and placed it on the field. "We'll each pick a piece and duel them." Aileen took her general, and put it on the field in front of Atemu's elephant. "The general is stronger than the elephant, so the elephant loses." She took Atemu's elephant into her fingers, took it away from the field, and placed it on the table. Then she took her general into her fingers, and put it back among her other pieces. "The general won, so he can return to his camp. If you win, you can send the same piece out as often as you want."

"And in draw?" Atemu questioned.

"Both die in battle. There are two exceptions." Aileen replied. She moved her queen forward on the field. "The queen can only beat the king." Then she took her Indra piece, and moved it forward right next to the queen piece. "Indra is invincible. He can beat anything, but he can only be used once. He doesn't return to the camp."

"How is the match decided?" Atemu asked further.

"There are several variations, but let us go with the easiest one. The first to lose the king loses."

"King? This?" Atemu mused to himself, holding up his king piece in his hand.

"Also, this game board as a little device." She pulled a mechanism switch on her side of the board, which pulled a wooden wall in between the two opponents and their sides of the playing board so they couldn't see each other anymore. "This gate is set up so you can set your figure without your opponent seeing." Aileen set her queen on the field, and pulled the switch another time. "When I press the side button again, it opens up to show our pieces to each other." She smirked. "I'll wait for a while so you can come up with a strategy plan. After all, it is your first time playing this."

Atemu glanced over at Yuugi and then through the window at Anzu. 'I can't allow them to get too tired. I don't know Aileen's tactics either, so I'll have to start playing anyway in order to come up with a way to strike back at her.' He looked straight at his opponent. "Let's begin. It's game time."

Aileen pulled the switch, and the walls came in between the field so Atemu couldn't see her or the pieces she would pick.

"Then pick a piece and place it beside the gate." The supermodel spoke from the other side.

A small pause. "Okay." Atemu responded and began considering his choices.

'There was no expression of any kind on his face. I compliment you for that, but…' Aileen mused to herself as she set her elephant piece on the board. Out loud she said: "Let me guess which piece you picked before I open the gates. Your piece is cavalry."

Atemu's eyes widened just slightly. "Open." Aileen set down the gates. The piece she had set her elephant against was indeed cavalry. She smirked. "The cavalry loses to elephant." Atemu stared in awe as Aileen removed his piece from the Raijinhai board and set it on the table. "The winner elephant returns to camp." Aileen pulled her piece back to the edge of the board, before pulling the switch and making the gates go up again. "Can I guess what you are thinking?" she inquired. "You're thinking I'm cheating somehow."

Although Atemu's eyes were still slightly wide, he didn't let his expression change. "The next match."

Aileen smirked. They both put pieces on the field, and she pulled the switch. Her king vs. his general.

"The king?!" Atemu gasped quietly.

"You're thinking that again." Aileen said, taking Atemu's general off the board. "This is my room and I set up this Raijinhai game. But I am going to win without any tricks." Atemu stared again with wide eyes, but still didn't blink as Aileen set up the gates. "Perhaps I know everything you're thinking." She said as she put her next piece on the field.

"Of course that can't be true." Atemu responded to that, setting his own piece ready for battle.

"Oh, wait." Aileen spoke, taking her queen off the board and replacing it with the king. "I think I'll go with this instead."

"Open!" Atemu requested. The gates opened. His cavalry vs. her king.

"The cavalry loses."

"The king again?" Atemu stated quietly.

"Your army now has no more cavalries. And no general either." Aileen said back at him, taking her king back to her camp.

'Is she reading me?' Atemu wondered to himself, as he considered his next move. 'Am I giving off hints of what I'm choosing? If so, from now on I mustn't let anything show.' He set a soldier on the field.

"Open!" Aileen stated. The gates opened. She, too, had a soldier. "Oh. Two soldiers simultaneously striking each other down? So you finally get a kill."

"Next!" Atemu declared.

Her cavalry vs. his queen.

"Poor queen, taken off the battlefield." Aileen said, taking Atemu's queen off the board. "Now my king is pretty safe."

'I'm just one step away from losing.' Atemu thought to himself, slowly starting to panic. 'No, calm down.' He told himself. He looked at his remaining pieces. He had two elephants, the king and the Indra. 'To avoid losing, I have to hold out through simultaneous deaths. She has her queen and Indra. Why am I having such a hard time?'

'Keep fretting, boy.' Aileen mused herself, too. 'I'll give you a chance to show how strong you are.'

They both set pieces on the board.

"Open!" Stated Atemu. King vs. king. "Double death."

"For the first one, let's just call it a draw."

"What?"

"But since you won't lose anything you won't retrieve anything either."

Atemu glanced over at frozen Yuugi and Anzu again. 'Yuugi! Anzu!'

"The current rules will probably lead to a draw, no matter what we do." Aileen interrupted his thoughts. "Let's use the formal rule."

"Alright, as long as we come into a conclusion."

"In a situation where the both sides lose, we take all of our pieces back and in the end, the one with more pieces left wins. But Indra and the queen aren't added to those numbers."

"Fine."

"And remember…" Her eyes flashed. "Should you lose; the two of them will stay like that, here, forever. They will probably die in a few days due the lack of fluids and nourishment."

Atemu gasped. 'She really would allow them die?! How can she do such horrible things?!'

"Depending on how this game proceeds, you might lose the two of them." Aileen smirked. "How does it feel, to be the one to decide between their lives and deaths?"

"Stop this! They have nothing to do with the matters of the past Kaiba and I have with each other."

"Maybe, but in ancient Raijinhai life and death were at stake. We'll follow that tradition as well." Aileen smirked some more, and her voice turned into a sickeningly sweet tone, as if she was enjoying this situation. "Now, let's begin."

'I will have to play. Just stay calm.' Atemu told himself again, and put a piece on the board, as did the supermodel against him.

"Open!" Aileen declared as she opened the gates. Her king vs. his general.

'King?!' Atemu thought in awe.

"Bye bye, general." Aileen spoke sweetly as she removed Atemu's piece from the board. "Curse your incompetent commander."

'How can she put it out with such confidence?' Atemu wondered. 'Because I can't put it out? No…It's not that I can't put out a piece that can defeat the king. The problem is, how can she make those decisions?'

'His aura has changed.' Aileen noticed, observing Atemu with intense eyes. 'But if it hadn't this wouldn't be interesting.' She smirked.

Atemu took a glance at Yuugi. 'Yuugi…I promise that I'll definitely save you and Anzu. Even if it costs my very soul!' He then turned to look away, closing his eyes. It hurt to see the littler boy like that, looking so…soulless.

"Can't bear to see your little lover in that state?" Aileen asked. Atemu's eyes snapped open. "That's not good. You'll have to see properly."

Atemu looked straight at her. 'Why is she showing me Yuugi and Anzu while they are in this state? Why did she take them as hostages? If she truly is one of Kaiba's Four Game Masters, then I would've surely faced her at any time. What's the purpose in putting the two of them in danger, other than bringing me out in the place of my Partner?'

Aileen stared back at him, not allowing even a blink of an eye. 'Fret! It allows me to see what piece you will choose!'

'Why?!' Atemu kept asking himself. 'Why?! Damn it! Why?!' He blinked in realisation. 'It can't be that…is this your trick?' He closed his eyes with a soft grin.

"What is it?" Aileen questioned.

"If I'm an ineffective commander, then I have no way of winning. Better to leave it to luck." With that, he took one of his pieces into his fist, while his eyes were still closed, and held it there. "This will do."

"That's a bluff." Aileen said to that. "You lost your general, so you are at disadvantage. Raijinhai isn't so easy that you can win that way."

Atemu opened his eyes. In them was burning a determined fire. "I let luck choose the piece for me."

Although she didn't show it, Aileen was slightly shocked by the new look on his face. 'I can't read anything from his expression.'

"Now, hurry up and pick yours." Atemu interrupted her thoughts, still holding his own piece tight in his fist.

"Alright." She set her piece on the board.

"Before opening, let me guess. You picked the elephant."

Well, _now_ Aileen's expression faltered. Her eyes widened. "What?!"

Atemu stared at her, intense fire still in his eyes. "I can see your trick."

"Guess word? Or are you cheating?"

Atemu ignored her. "I remembered." He explained. "You said you like games where you read and trick each other, not ones relaying on luck."

Aileen blinked a few times. "So what?"

"Raijinhai is a game based on probability and tactics as well as reading your opponent's thinking." Atemu demonstrated calmly.

"Very good." Aileen complimented him. "You've already understood the basic notion of Raijinhai."

"There lies the problem." Atemu continued. "If you limit your opponent's thinking, it becomes easier to read them. You limited my thoughts by putting Yuugi and Anzu in danger. And you also must know about my gaming ability from Kaiba."

"So?"

"It's my first game, but there _is_ a way to keep me from figuring the basic tactics of Raijinhai. However, it requires prudent tactics. Taking those two as hostages was the only way."

Aileen merely glared at him, before pulling the switch. "Open!" And just like Atemu had guessed, the piece she had picked had been elephant. His was cavalry. "See! I still win."

"Look yourself. You sent out the elephant just like I said."

Aileen abruptly stood up. "You just got a lucky guess!"

Atemu ignored her again. "To counter my randomly picked piece, you have no way to decide whether to pick the king, the queen, or Indra. There is a one in nine chance that I'll pick the king. And so, since I no longer have the general, you sent the elephant. It's the best choice based on the probability and tactics."

'He read that far into my thinking?!' Aileen thought in awe, although she didn't let her shock show in the expression on her face.

"Am I wrong?" Atemu asked softly.

"Think what you want, but you still ended up losing another piece. It's another step to the losing, and therefore another step for your companions to stay like that forever. You can't afford to lose any more pieces for sad experiments like that!"

Atemu didn't seem too worried. "I have chosen a strategy for beating you. I can read your mind now."

'That can't be.' Aileen mused as she stared over at Atemu with intense and shocked eyes.'No one can understand my mind.'

The game continued. They both picked another pieces while the gates were in-between them.

"Open!" Declared Atemu. It was his soldier vs. her Indra.

"I win!" the supermodel stated.

"And with it you've lost your trump card, the Indra, to the weakest opponent, the soldier."

'He read my move?!' Aileen wondered in amazement, but still didn't let it show.'_My_ move?! It can't be!'

"I'm not cheating nor are there any tricks." Atemu spoke up, sensing what she was thinking. "I also don't have some kind of supernatural power for reading minds. I'm just reading the probabilities and strategies. All you can do is decide, which is based on your opponent's words. That is your tactic."

Aileen just blinked. "But you don't have an established tactic for yourself. And Raijinhai has 2000 years of tactics behind it."

Atemu didn't reply. Aileen pulled the gates back up, and they picked pieces once more.

"Open." Atemu stated calmly. His king vs. her elephant.

Aileen stood up in shock. "The king at this point?!"

Atemu removed her elephant piece form the board. "The origins of games come from Ancient Egypt. Just like me."

Aileen stared down at him. 'This person is different…he is different from all my other opponents!'

Another set of pieces were picked.

"Open!" Atemu declared for the final time. As the gates opened, Aileen blinked and then gasped in shock. Her king vs. his queen.

She had lost.

Atemu's Millennium Puzzle gloved golden around his neck. "I have 3000 years of Egyptian knowledge." Atemu stated calmly, before taking his pendant into one hand. "Right here."

As the gloving stopped, Aileen stood from her seat and walked over to the green long curtains on the opposing wall. She opened them slightly with her hand, allowing the sunlight come inside. Grimly, she stared out of the window that had been behind the curtains. "I…lose, don't I?"

Atemu stood up from his seat as well. "There's one mystery left." He spoke. "Raijinhai may have a long history, but it doesn't give you the power to manipulate people. Did you use hypnotism on Yuugi and Anzu?"

"I just use words to get into the crevices of people's hearts. Confused by those words, when they lose the game they lose something important." Aileen responded with a sorrowful tone of voice. "They lose to the weakness in their own heart."

"So even though you lost the game, you didn't really lose anything. So it was just a good strategy." Atemu's tone wasn't accusing or bitter though. Just calm.

"No…" Aileen answered quietly, after a small pause. "I did lose something." She began walking away from the window, and towards her dance room's door, slowly.

"Lost? What?" Atemu questioned quietly.

Aileen didn't reply him to that, but said: "I also have a mystery." She looked at him over her shoulder. "When you closed your eyes to pick a piece. Was that really random?"

"That was the only way." Atemu answered. "It was so that I could read your strategy." He smiled softly at her. "I've fought many strong opponents before, but you were especially strong, Aileen."

Aileen smiled sadly back at him as she calmly closed her eyes. "Thank you." Then, she unlocked the dance room's door. "I'll release the girl. You deal with the boy. Just kiss him, and he'll be brought out of his trance. Don't worry." She hurriedly said as she noticed the look on his face. "I will release her for sure. I'll accept my loss with pride."

Atemu slowly nodded, and walked over to frozen Yuugi, as Aileen went inside the dance room. Atemu pulled his arms around Yuugi, and came closer to him. 'I'll leave the rest to you, Partner.' And with that, Yami was back in control.

'Huh? What hap-?'Yami thought, before noticing in what position he and Yuugi were. He blushed a little, but then smiled. 'Alright. I understand, the other me.' And with that, he pressed his lips on Yuugi's softly. After a moment, he felt the smaller boy respond, and pull his own arms around Yami's ribs. Yami smiled in relief against Yuugi's lips.

After a moment, they both pulled back.

"Yami? When did you get here?" Yuugi asked softly, his arms still loosely around his boyfriend.

"Never mind that." Yami replied, leaning in to embrace Yuugi tight. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Yuugi laughed. "Yami! You don't have to worry that something is going to happen to me every time you leave me alone for half an hour!" But he hugged his beloved one back either way.

Just then, Aileen and Anzu came back too. Anzu seemed fine, and she smiled at the sight of her friends hugging. And, despite herself, Aileen smiled as well.

-

That night, Aileen went to deliver the news to her boss.

"Complete loss?" Kaiba asked in his darkish office, that's only light at the moment was the moonlight that came from the windows. "Furthermore at your speciality, Raijinhai."

"He was strong." Aileen replied simply.

"You are no longer worthy of being a part of my Four Game Masters." Seto stated coldly.

Aileen didn't react that strongly. She had anticipated that. She merely reached to open the lock of the necklace she was wearing, and when she had, she handed it over to her now ex-boss. The pendant had been a gift to her from Seto when she had first joined his Four Game Masters.

"Seto." Aileen then began with serious look in her eyes. "He is stronger than you!"

The brunette's eyes narrowed, and he looked elsewhere. "Get lost!"

Aileen began leaving, and the sound of her soft steps echoed quietly in the room.

'Damn you Amun!' Kaiba cursed inside his mind, biting his teeth together in anger. 'Don't think it ends here!'

A few days later, Aileen left Japan to return to Paris, and Yami, Yuugi and Anzu were at the airport to see her off.

"Aileen-san! I will surely grow up to become like you! I'll work hard!" Anzu yelled up to Aileen's plane on the airport's roof, waving her both hands.

"Good bye!" Yuugi yelled, waving too.

In her plane seat, Aileen looked out of the window to the country she was departing with, with tender and soft eyes. 'Yami, I want to play another game with you. The next time we meet, it'll be the game of love.'

-

_**Preview:**_

Yuugi: I decide and try become friends with our quiet classmate Imori-kun, and he shows me a legendary game passed down in Ancient China!

Yami: Be careful Aibou! It is a forbidden game that has the power to destroy the world!

Yuugi: Furthermore, the loser even has their souls stolen! Ack! Imori-kun, what are you doing with my body?!

Yami: Shoot! I knew he was trouble!

Both: Next time, _Don't touch the forbidden game!_

Yami: Aibou…I'll definitely save you!

* * *

And I'm blaming Machi-Chan for that Anzu-bought-doujinshi-thingy. Her influence about Anzu being a shonen-ai fangirl has been getting to me…

Sorry, Anzu, that you haven't had much screen time lately. I still love you, so don't worry!

I made Yami act a little like I suspect _I _would act if I met up with one of my idols. If I met Kazuki Takahashi, I'm sure I'd act about exactly like him ^^;. I actually once saw a dream about meeting him, but I'm always more confident in my dreams than I am in reality, so I wasn't at all nervous about meeting him. He drew me a picture in that dream ^^.

* * *


End file.
